Time Disruption: How Everything Began
by Shadic SparkDash
Summary: Shadic's life had been normal. But many things change for him and just when he thinks things are over, a new super villain arrives, with the mission to kill him and destroy time. Take a look at his life and events and how he becomes who he is. Rated T to be safe. Takes place in the year 3000 of Moboquestria.
1. Prologue Part 1

My name is Shadic. Midnight Shadic Blitzer. Pretty strange name, right? Well,  
its my name that my parents gave me, so I'm okay with that. But that's not the point why I'm writing to all of you. Currently, I'm being hunted by everyone, including the Royal Princesses. They think I'm dangerous because of what I am. And they should be. I'm even afraid of the shadow that is hidden inside of me. But without further ado, let me explain everything

To give you a quick recap of how everything changed in one thousand years, I'll give you a quick story.

The early 2000s were the most brutal ones. Villain after villain started to appear, and time after time the heroes of Equestria had to stop them. After the events of the year 2020, things went bad... to worse. After ever invasion, the heroes started to become weaker and weaker as the villains became stronger and stronger. But then, what Equestria thought was the final battle, a chaos control erupted, and both evil and good disappeared. Equestria was without a hero. And its timing was bad, as now they were unprotected by a new evil who's name is unknown. The nation was torn apart, but thanks to the Resistance that formed, the evil was defeated. And so Equestria fell, and Moboquestria was born from the ashes. From that moment forth, we all lived in peace ever since.

In the year 2030, we got the surprise that both Celestia and Luna were married, Celestia to King Sombra and Luna to a stallion named Night Vision. Apparently the King Sombra we fought was a fake, and this new one is kind and loving. We all celebrated for the couple for days, for the separated family was united again. Years passed, centuries, almost a millennium passed from the year 2000, when the heroes were first born, but not a single sight of them we saw. But now its the year 3014, where this story begins with a boom

 _Tick Tock Tick Tock_

And not just any boom, but with a explosion.

 _BOOOM!_

Let's begin with a moonwalk dance back to a few hours in time, shall we?

Prologue: Part One: The Tournament

* * *

Dimension: 2(+1)-MMM-2-12

" _Welcome everypony to the World Martial Arts Tournament!_ " A peach earth pony with golden hair said through the microphone as the seats were jammed with thousands of watchers as the arena below started to fill up with competitors. The crowd started to cheer as their favorite fighters started to line up in the field.

" _I would like for round of applause for today it's the 1000th anniversary of this tournament!_ " The announcer yelled, and the crowd cheered. " _And also give a cheer for our Princesses and Princes who for the first time in a long time have decided to join us in spectating this worldwide tournament!_ " The announcer said, and the crowd cheered and payed respect for Celestia, Luna, Sombra, and Night Vision, who were in the V.I.P section.

"I still hate it when it comes to receiving respect." Sombra muttered. Night Vision cheerfully laughed.

"Relax Sombra! It's not like the end of the world will come when you do accept it! Come on! Have some fun!" Night Vision said. Sombra smiled.

"Well that's why I'm here!" Sombra said with a smile. The announcer glanced at the fighters.

" _Along with that, joining us are the winners of the past tournaments! Give a round of applause for the winners of the past tournament!_ " The announcer yelled, and the crowd cheered. " _Also we got a bunch of new ones coming here so give a round of applause for their bravery for entering into this exciting tournament_!" The announcer yelled, and the crowd cheered once again. Two young pegasus grinned as they warmed themselves up.

"Heh! Here we are sis! The world martial arts tournament." A blue male stallion said. This emerald eyes sparkled as he saw all of the competitors getting ready. His dark blue mane flowed in the direction of the wind, and he grinned. The colt's cutie mark was a emerald with seven precious emeralds. His sister was a cyan pegasus with rainbow hair and magenta eyes. Her cutie mark was a shooting purple star with a rainbow trail.

"This is going to be a breeze, right bro?" His sister said. The colt nodded.

"Right at ya Spark Dash!" The colt said. That colt was me. The young Shadic glanced at his twin, Spark Dash. "But I won't have mercy on you once we get to the finals sis!" I said back then. She raised her eyebrow.

"If. If we get to the finals, I won't show mercy either!" Spark Dash said. "For now, let's focus on the enemies that we'll be facing." Spark Dash said. Then the announcer came on and started to explain the rules.

"Since we have 1000 fighters, there will be various elimination stages that will make sure that huge number goes down quickly!

There will be 10 groups of 100 fighters. Each group will have a battle royale, in which competitors will be fighting until 50 are left. Those 50 will be split into groups of 2 until only 10 are left. Then all the fighters from the 10 groups will join to make 100 fighters, and the process repeats. Once 50 are reached, it's one on one! It's anyone's game. The only restriction is to not kill your opponent. Other than that, all is allowed, except for real dangerous weapons like guns or lasers. The groups will be separated base on their race and battle type. If time runs out before a match is done, then the judges will decide who should leave and who should stay. We got some cheat detectors so we'll catch you cheating if you do. Good luck!" The announcer said. The 1000 fighters were separated into ten groups. I remember grinning wildly as the countdown began for our group, which was first.

"Ready sis?" I said. Spark Dash grinned.

"Ready bro!" She said as we backed up into each other, standing upright, our backs against each other.

"GO!" The announcer yelled, and the battle royale began.

Fists collided with fists as the tournament picked up speed. We casually dodged the more weaker ones, which soon got knocked out by the more stronger ones. We split up, trying to head for the most strongest fighters. A black male unicorn turned around and saw me. He glanced at his partner, who was a male yellow pegasus. Based off their cutie mark, I could tell that one was a shadow type, and the other could possibly read my power level. I grinned.

"Hey! What does your ability say about his power level?" The black one said. The yellow one smiled.

"Heck, I believe some little boy lost their way! His power level is only 90!" The yellow pegasus said. The other laughed.

"90!? That low!?" The black stallion said as he laughed at me. I stared at him with a glare. He looked at me. "You made a grave mistake for sticking your head into the wrong battle kid!" The black one said. I grinned.

"Oh yeah?!" I exclaimed, and suddenly I felt a burst of energy inside of me as I increased my power. Everyone in the vicinity turned around, and my sister grinned as she saw my power increase.

"That's my brother!" Spark Dash said, before rushing to my side and power up along with me. Two columns of energy rose from where we were. The black stallion gritted his teeth.

"What are their power levels this time!?" He yelled at his friends. The other started to shake.

"Their power level is over 9000!" He roared. Everyone looked shocked.

"9000?! That can't be right!" The black stallion said. I grinned.

"Yeah, you ought to be afraid, considering your own power level is only 3000 at max." I said. They looked shocked at me as i guess correctly.

"W-who are you!?" The yellow pegasus said. I grinned.

"My name is Shadic, and me or my sister are going to be taking the crown today!" I said, before dashing at them. A huge gust of wind was formed as my speed increased. I stopped right in front of him, and lightly tapped him. He was suddenly thrown into a nearby wall, and fell unconscious.

"We're so doomed." A random stallion said...

We did face our own trials that day, but not to offend them, they were too easy. Their power levels were at most 5000, sometimes 6000, but with our 9000 level, they stood no chance.

"Welcome everyone to Stage 2 of the World Tournament!" The announcer announced. "If we weren't excited by the first stage, here is where you'll get it! This stage will contain the winners of the Preliminary Rounds, and now we're going into complete overdrive here! We've seen a bunch of strong fighters, but now it's time to see who'll win this epic event of round 2!" The announcer said. Me and my sister grinned. More powerful fighters? Bring them on!

We received some odd glances from the other fighters, as if they were sizing us up. A few glared at us, like as if they were jealous of being so agile and strong, but yet younger than them by years. I ignored them. What mattered was fighting.

Though there were others that looked as young as us. It seemed that every group contained at least 2 to 5 dominant fighters, while the others were _okay_. But it was these dominant fighters that got me interested.

"Hey sis." I remembered saying. Spark Dash nodded.

"Let's save these for later." Spark Dash said. I nodded.

"GO!" The announcer yelled, bringing forth the beginning of the second round. We stuck closer to each other, and started to eliminate the more weaker ones. Two pegasus tried to ram into us into both sides. We did a flip over them, and pushed them into each other, causing them to fall. The rest of the fighters seemed to be doing the same thing: Eliminate the rest of the weaker ones. I grinned as the number of fighters started to decrease even more and more. One punch after another, more and more started to fall. And I hadn't even used my abilities yet!

"And end!" The announcer yelled. "Alright! Now on to the 2 on 2 shall we?" The announcer said. I grinned. The fun was just really getting started.

"First up are the twins Rain Light Spark Dash and Midnight 'Shadic' Blitzer vs the polar opposites Heat Ray and Cold Wind!" The announcer yelled. We walked into the middle of the arena and got a glimpse of our first real challenge. They seemed to be twins as well. One was a male pegasus. His fur was orange, and his mane was almost fiery like. His cutie mark was a burning fireball. His 'twin' was a female unicorn. Her fur was light blue, and her mane was white. Their eyes were in this order, orange for Heat Ray, and cold blue for Cold Wind. I grinned.

"Good luck to you guys, cause you'll need it." I said. Cold Wind rolled her eyes.

"Don't get too cocky." Cold Wind said. We got into our fighting positions.

"And begin!" The announcer yelled, starting the match. We launched at each other, Spark Dash engaging Heat Ray, and me engaging Cold Wind. We started to attack each other. Cold Wind launched a fury of punches, and each time I blocked each one. I grinned as I saw a opening in her punches and sent a thick beam of wind at her stomach. She gasped as she was sent flying into the air. I raced at her, but then she used her teleportation abilities to get out of my grasp.

A numbness went through my body as I was hit by a cold energy beam. I gasped as I fell to the ground. Cold Wind walked over to me, smirking.

"Heh! Not even a minute and you're already down. Seems like you weren't as strong as they said you were." She said with a grin. I smiled too, knowing that she was now in my power.

"Are you sure about that, cause I can still fight!" I said, lifting myself up, while heating up my body. She lifted her eyebrows.

"Huh?" Her confused face was the sign that victory was surely mine. I cried out a war cry as a red aura encased my body. I grinned as I saw her shocked face.

"One wrong slip, and I might even accidentally destroy my body if I go too far. But here it goes!" I said as the aura disappeared for a moment as I charged up one final time.

"KIOKEN TIMES 4!" I yelled as my red aura came back, but even higher and mightier than ever. I grinned as the extreme amount of energy stabilized itself. Cold Wind looked in shock.

"What is that!?" She yelled in fear. I smiled.

"This is the Kioken. It's basically a energy multiplier." I explained. "It multiples power, speed, and all the other traits I used in battle!" I said. She immediately went into the defensive, now knowing how dangerous the technique is to her. "The good old Kioken, that's my trump card!" I proclaimed. She growled.

"So what you increased your power and speed? Talk about being useless. I could take you down, Kioken or not." She said. I grinned.

"Then let's kick this into round 2!" I yelled, before appearing in front of her. She widened her eyes, but before she could even do any move, I hit her in the stomach, causing her to become launched into the sky. She twirled her body as she fired multiple cold blasts, but I flared my aura, causing them to evaporate.

"What the-!?" That was all she could say before I appeared behind her and kicked her down to the ground. A crater was formed as a shock wave went through the arena. She barely got herself up, too tired to do anything. A second crater was formed as Spark Dash was able to kick Heat Ray into the ground. We did a hoof-bump (fist-bump?) as we celebrated. But then their energies started to skyrocket.

"What the heck is happening?!" Spark Dash said. I was confused. Hadn't we knocked them out to the point where they had no more energy left? Then it hit me.

"They must have been holding back on their power!" I yelled. Spark Dash cursed something under her breath. I looked at her.

"Wanna change sides?" I said. She grinned.

"Of course bro." She said, before two streaks flew towards us. Heat Wave and Cold Wind were now furious at being lowered at such extremes, that they were giving their all.

"Hey Heat Wave! You're my opponent now!" I said as I got into my fighting stance. The two streaks flipped and suddenly, they appeared right in front of us. I barely was able to block a fiery punch as Heat Wave attacked me. He started to attack with waves of fiery disks, each which I carefully dodged, trying to not get burned by their hungry flames. I charged at him, but with his newfound power, he evaded me and hit me in the stomach. I growled as I started to get burned. My Kioken was slowly slipping away.

"How do you feel now that we're the ones winning?" He asked as he punched me again. I grinned.

"Don't get too cocky!" I said, before appearing behind him.

"Let's see how you'll be able to keep up against your sister's ability!" I said, before covering my hoof with a light blue aura. I punched him in the arm, causing it to become numb. He growled.

"What!?" He yelled. I grinned.

"That's my ability! To copy my opponents moves!" I said, before launching dozens of cold blasts at him. He flared his fiery aura up as he charged at me, but I was already ready for that. With a single move, I made a cold shield barrier that when he broke it, he lost his fiery aura. I grinned as I teleported above him and did the finishing blow as I kicked him downwards, knocking him out of the ring. A few seconds later Spark Dash, using Heat Wave's fiery ability, knocked down his sister with a downward kick as well.

"Ladies and Gentlemen (Gentlecolts?), the winners of this first quarterfinals, Shadic and Spark Dash!" The announcer yelled, and the crowd cheered. I powered down my Kioken, saving my energy for later.

We rested a bit as we studied the rest of the rounds. Next up was the Fusion Pair, and while they didn't need to use their abilities yet, I was already able to tell that apart from being radioactive, they also could have a ability to fuse together from the fact of their seemingly stable but actually unstable energies. They easily were able to defeat some lower-class fighter that was lucky to had survived the previous rounds.

Then came the fight between Black and White vs White and Black. Apparently, as more generations passed, the number of people with black and white abilities (like shadow cloning or solar flare) increased as more and more ponies inherited these traits. They fought well, but White and Black lost to the Black and White pair as not only they were blinded by the White representative, they were being kicked around repeatedly by the black representative who could appear from their shadows. Not being able to see them, they lost.

Then came what appeared to be the more powerful versions of the fighters we had just fought, Volcanic Ash and Rapid Tundra. Unlike their weaker counterparts, they immediately went full power from the start, stunning their opponents long enough to knock them out.

Most of the rounds had various strong opponents taking each other down. When the number finally reached 50, it was go time.

"And now to begin the final rounds, let's start off with Shadic vs Radioactive!" The announcer said. I grinned. I stepped into the arena and went into my battle stance as I examined Radioactive. His aura was green-ish, though his original fur color was unknown, but it kept rotating from green to black. His yellow eyes faced at me as his horn flashed.

"You can give up right now if you fear for your life." Radioactive said. I grinned.

"If that's the case then show me what ya got!" I said.

"GO!" The announcer said. Radioactive charged at me, and we started to hit each other with powerful punches and kicks. We saved our energies as the fight went on. I decided to fly up into the air, only to realize that he was following me. I looked back. Didn't he only had a horn? I looked more closely and saw that his horn had disappeared, but now he had wings. I stopped myself in my tracks, which was a terrible mistake. He flew up a bit more higher, changed into unicorn form, and fired a massive energy beam at me.

I growled as I struggled to block the ray of energy as it pushed even further. He grinned as he saw me struggling to counterattack the blast.

"Is that all you got?!" He yelled. I grinned.

"Nope! Let me show you the..." I said, before showing him my hidden hoof, which now had a charged energy ball.

"...KAMEHAMEHA!" I yelled as I shot the energy ball at him, plowing through his attack and hitting him. A huge amount of smoke was formed as the energy ray hit him. When the dust cleared, he was panting. We both breathed heavily, but it was clear that I had the upper hand - I mean hoof. I grinned as I went into my Kioken state. But then his power started to increase as his body started to produce a huge amount of radioactive energy. I shielded myself with a ki barrier, just when he released it all in a explosion. I grunted as I poured a lot of energy into the shield. When the explosion was done, he was on the ground, unconscious. I had won.

"Well that was quite pathetic." My sister said as she passed right next to me, being part of the second round. "He could've done more better. Oh well. See ya in the finals." She said. I nodded.

The next rounds were...boring for some strange reason. They seemed dull as fighters fought against each other. I needed something else. Some type of real challenge.

I soon started to find the flaws in each fighter. Blackout, a fighter that can draw energy from opponents, and the one who fought my sister, drew too much energy and thus knocked himself out. Lightning Bolt, a female fighter, nearly fainted when she stepped in a water that had her own energy in it, and like any other appliance, nearly shut herself down. Volcanic Ash got too angry and got out of bounds, like Rapid Tundra, who went too fast when she dashed at me. I used her own speed against her and threw her out of the ring. Black and White tried to do a fusion dance behind the scenes, but they knocked themselves out. And so on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We had seen lots of rounds right now, but now, the fight for the championship is right here! Spark Dash vs Shadic!" The announcer yelled as they crowd cheered our names. I smiled. Here was it. The moment we've all been waiting for.

I met my sister at the middle of the ring and grinned at her.

"Ready to lose sister?" I said. She grinned.

"Oh I'm ready to win, by kicking your butt!" She yelled.

"GO!" The announcer yelled, and the final match began.

We powered up to the max we could in our base forms, before charging at each other. We yelled as we attacked each other with all the energy we had. Spark Dash formed a electric bolt of energy and zapped me. I used a water ability to absorb that energy, before launching it back at her. She then formed a shield made out of rock which blocked it. I charged and formed two balls of energy, one in each hoof, and slammed them together, making a huge energy blast of nuclear energy. I luckily made a shield to protect myself, and the blast hit her. She flipped around as she did the same attack against me by firing the two energy balls and fusing them into one, but I kicked it before it could make contact.

"How about we turn this into the next gear?" I said, before using my Kioken. She grinned as she flared her aura more. We started to clash against each other even faster than ever, causing mini shock waves around the arena. We shot at each other ki blasts and sent at each other waves of wind energy. She then appeared in front of me and started to send a fury of punches. I struggled to dodged each on of them, aiming to only block the most lethal ones that might deal too much damage. I flared my aura one last time.

"KIOKEN TIMES 5!" I yelled as I expanded my aura and my energy output. Spark Dash got pushed back a bit.

"Now it's my turn." I said as I launched towards her. I started to send a fury of punches at her, dealing high amounts of damage against her. I grinned as she got pushed back. Then she pulled out a Kamehameha wave at me.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" She roared as she launched it at me. I grinned as the final step of my victory was assured. I formed a large energy ball in front of me, which blocked the attack and absorbed it, gaining more energy.

"Take this sis! BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!" I yelled as I launched it at her, destroying her own energy ray and knocking her out of the ring. When she lifted herself up, she realized it was too late. She was out of bounds.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I can't believe it! Give a round of applause to the winner of the 1000th World Martial Arts Tournament... Shadic!" The announcer yelled as they cheered on my name. I smiled, before dropping down to where my sister was. She groaned a bit as she rubbed her head. I smiled at her.

"Hey! Are you okay there!?" I asked. Spark Dash growled at me a bit, before smiling.

"Yeah, a bit dizzy, but okay. Nice round there bro!" She said. I smiled.

"Apart from me, there's no one stronger than you sis." I said. She smiled.

"But next time, I'll be the winner!" Spark Dash said. I rolled my eyes.

"If you can keep up." I said. We both laughed a bit as I picked her up. The announcer gave me the trophy, and oddly enough, 15 million bits! Apparently the winner of the Martial Arts Tournament wins that amount of money when they win. I smiled, knowing my parents would be proud of us, as my sister received 5 million being second place. 3rd received 1 million bits. I remembered that day as the happiest day of my life. Surely nothing can stop me!

Oh how wrong I would be proven.

* * *

Author's Note:

So I just realized I can move my chapters around.  
Splendid. That means that one chapter doesn't have to be longer than this entire story when I get to Blue Com-

You know you can just read ahead and figure what I'm talking about when I edit everything.  
Like Comment and Share this to others.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Prologue: Part Two: Corruption

A few moment later we were celebrating, tickling each other in the grass.

"Okay! Okay! You won sis!" I remember saying. Spark Dash grinned.

"I told you I was faster than you!" She said triumphantly. I grinned as I played along.

"You just got lucky! I could have easily outrun you in ten seconds flat!" I said.

"Well, how about if I tickle you right _there!_ Would you say the same thing brother?" Spark Dash said, beginning to tickle me, and I started to laugh.

"Stop! STOP! IT'S TOO MUCH! SIS!" I said as I tried to stop her from tickling me to death, yelling at her in laughter. She laughed along with me. We continued laughing until I started to hear some 'beeps'.

 _Beep...Beep...Beep_

The sound started to quicken its pace even faster. We widened our eyes as we knew what would happen in about 3.547294 seconds.

"Uh oh..."

Then the ground suddenly gave away as the bomb that was underneath the ground by 15 feet suddenly burst apart, sending a huge heat wave at us. We yelled in pain and anguish as a extreme heat and immense pain tore through our bodies, basically cooking ourselves from the inside out. I remember gasping as I felt my whole body die off. I felt as if my heart was stabbed. I closed my eyes as the darkness around us took over.

* * *

(Third P.O.V)

When they fell to the ground, they were unconscious, and their bodies were badly torn from the blast. Then a figure appeared. His fur was red and his aura was purple and red. He was a dark alicorn and his eyes were blue but they also resembled to a serpent's eyes. But every so often, his form changed to a black alicorn. The figure chuckled.

"It was nice knowing you Shadic, but I had to do this to you." He said, nearing to the torn pegasus' body. He pulled out a sword and was about to stab the boy with it, but his ears detected sirens coming. In the distance, sirens were blaring. He looked back at the pegasus and wondered if he should make the move. One move, and he would have his revenge on the damning pony that destroyed him in the past. He had time to do his deed. But now thinking about it, it would be a better move to keep him alive and make him his servant. The alicorn decided to spare his life, for now. Either ways, it would be best for him to die a slow and painful death as his body would fight for survival, but ultimately fail. He grinned.

"Looks like you got lucky to not die by my hooves, but not lucky enough to escape death. Goodbye Shadic." The alicorn said, before opening a portal and jumping inside it. Soon the group of police cars appeared. As the chief opened the door to inspect the situation, he saw the bodies of the twins, laying on the ground, with a pool of blood coming out from them.

"By the sweet name of Celestia…." The grey pegasus gasped as he saw the horrific sight of their bodies. The other police ponies got out of their cars and were stunned at what happened.

"Oh no." One of the female ponies at the scene said in silence. Then the chief glanced at the others.

"We have to take them to the nearest hospital right now!" He yelled, still stunned by what his eyes were seeing. The others were so shocked most couldn't even breath. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR I SAID WE SHOULD TAKE THEM TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!" He yelled, and the others, still shocked, immediately started to move and start moving the twins into the cars. As he saw the twins being moved into their cars, he could only think of what would happen when their parents received this news.

 _Meanwhile in the Time Force_

A blue police box was flying through the time force. Inside, things are much, much bigger than the inside. A light brown pony was joyfully riding through time. He was called, The Doctor, though many call him Doctor Who, which usually had bothered him before, but he then got used to it. His assistant, a grey pegasus with light yellow hair and crossed eyes, who's name was Derpy, was also joyfully playing in the TARDIS. But then in the midst of all this joy, a alarm then started to blaze.

"Oh come on! I was starting to have some fun!" The Doctor complained. "Come on Derpy, let's see what's all this racket is all about." He said, instructing his assistant to come with him to the window.

"What is it Doctor?" Derpy asked. He shrugged.

"Somepony is messing with time again, we have to figure out what happened." He said. He pulled a lever and soon the TARDIS started to exit the time force, and it landed on the ground. The Doctor and Derpy started to prepare themselves.

"Okay, do you have everything we need Derpy?" The Doctor asked. She nodded.

"Yes! We have you Sonic Screwdriver, The Chaos Emeralds, well at least the ones we have, the Elements of Harmony, some Mystic Rings..."

"Okay Derpy, that is enough for now. I don't want to risk so many valuables every time we have to time travel." The Doctor said. She nodded.

"Okay! Let's go!" Derpy said, opening the door. Strangely, they found themselves outside a hospital.

"Hmm... this is strange. Why are we..." The Doctor would have then finished with 'here' when they started to hear sirens. They turned their gaze to the sound and saw a group of police cars hurriedly stop at the front of the entrance. Soon the doors opened as a group of ponies started to hurriedly pull out two very injured pegasus. The Doctor, upon realizing who they were, immediately rushed in doors to the TARDIS. He furiously started to insert commands in his computer.

"What's wrong?" Derpy asked. The Doctor then showed a picture of the two pegasus to her with the computer. She gasped.

"What happened to them. Is that...?" She said, with shock in her voice.

"Yes, it's them. Somepony tried to kill them by traveling through time." The Doctor said. "But I believe there is a way to save them. Derpy, it's time we must find the last Chaos Emerald." He said, already imputing the instructions to locate the emerald...

 _In the twin's house..._

Two very worried pegasus were in their house, waiting for their children to return home. One had a dark blue fur, and a even darker mane that had a lightning patterns in it. His cutie mark were black thunderclouds with three lightning bolts shooting out from them. His emerald eyes glanced at his wife worriedly. His wife, a cyan pegasus with Rainbow hair with a lightning pattern, with her cutie mark as a lightning cloud with a rainbow bolt coming out of it, her magenta eyes glancing back at her husband.

"Why haven't Shadic and Spark Dash come back home?" Rainbow Lighting said in agony and desperation to Blue Thunder.

"I don't know rainbow, but I hope that wherever they are, that they will be okay." Blue Thunder said. "Heck, they just went through the tournament! Maybe they're celebrating it with their friends!" Blue said. Rainbow growled at him.

"They don't have friends...remember?" Rainbow said. Blue started to do a nervous laugh.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" He said. Then, they heard their door being knocked. They glanced at each other, and they headed to their door. There standing was a light brown earth pony, with a darker brown mane and light blue eyes, and his cutie mark was a hourglass.

"How did you…." Blue Thunder was about to say, referring to the fact that a earth pony was standing on a cloud. The earth pony silenced him. He then sighed.

"My name is The Doctor, and your children Shadic Midnight Blitzer and Rain Light Spark Dash are in the line between life and death." The Earth Pony stated. Their eyes widened in horror at this news. "We've got no time to lose, we must find the Chaos Emeralds in order to at least turn this situation around." He stated. "Come with me." He said, walking until he stopped and knocked an invisible object. The object appeared and it was the blue police box. He opened the door and called them in. He then chuckled.

" Don't worry, it's bigger in the inside than the outside." The Doctor said, the two pegasus went in and were shocked at the size of the place inside. But then they realized their situation and started to breath quickly,

"W-Where are the Chaos Emeralds? What are you going to use them for and why? You just said yourselves that Shadic and Spark Dash are in the brink of death!? How are such things, that are just myths, going to help us?!" Blue Thunder yelled at The Doctor, who calmly looked at them.

"Cause those artifacts are the only things that will save them." He said. He led them to a different compartment, where six glowing jewels laid in a protective glass shield. The only missing one was the green one.

"So they weren't a myth." Rainbow said. The Doctor picked up the Chaos Emeralds, which glowed.

"I traveled through hundreds of places searching for theses things. I only found six of them, but there is a seventh one left to be uncovered. And I think I know where that seventh one is." He said. He pointed to Blue Thunder's necklace, and there it was, the green emerald. To prove his point, the Doctor moved the emeralds more closer, and they got more brighter as they got closer. Blue Thunder was shocked.

"So during this whole time, I had a chaos emerald on me? But how? This was passed on for generations, but the chaos emeralds disappeared millenniums ago!" Thunder stated. Lightning nodded. Ever since she met her mate, he already had that emerald over his neck, so it was impossible that that was the seventh chaos emerald even though they had disappeared even since the Chaos Control Accident.

"The Chaos Emeralds one day came back, somewhere in the future. When the chaos emeralds appeared in the future, they also traveled through your history, so somewhere along the lines, that chaos emerald help someone of your past, so he handed that down to his descendants, leading up to you." The Doctor explained. "Was confusing for me at first, but I soon got the jist. The chaos emeralds might not be at their full power, but they are still strong enough to at least preventing your kids from dying."

"If you know so much, how much time they have left?" Lightning said worriedly.

"Well, not much left." The Doctor said. "But in the TARDIS we could buy enough time to save them." He pulled a lever and suddenly, the whole place started to warp upon itself. The two pegasus tumbled around the room, while the doctor was having the time of his life. Then the warping stopped. The Doctor opened the TARDIS's door, and they were at the hospital.

"Now what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He said. He then motioned Derpy, who was waiting for them to come with them. They rushed into the hospital after the twins. The twins were already inside the operation room with another group of doctors, who could only shake their heads.

"There is nothing we could do for them. They'll die soon." The head of the doctors said. Then the trio busted inside the doors.

"Unless we could help." The Doctor spoke. The head of the doctors who were going to operated the twins noticed Thunder and Lightning.

"I'm very sorry Lightning and Thunder, there is nothing we could do for them. Though I am curious how you two got here without us notifying you guys." The doctor said. Thunder replied to him.

"It's because of Doctor Hooves who notified that Shadic and Spark Dash are injured, so we brought these." Thunder said, and he showed them the Chaos Emeralds. But then the emeralds started glow and rotate around each other, and soon moving towards Spark Dash and Shadic. Their fur started to glow and their bodies started to be healed. But then, the Chaos Emeralds started to react aggressively and they started to lose control. Then, they lost their energy and dropped to the floor, out of color and lifeless. Everypony was stunned. When Lightning was just about to go into tears, they heard coughing. She turned and saw Spark Dash struggling to get up, her eyes fluttering. Lightning and Thunder made a cry of joy as they hugged Spark Dash.

"Mom! Dad! So glad to see you again!" Spark Dash joyfully said to her parents.

"Me too, Spark Dash, me too." Lightning and Thunder said. They looked at The Doctor, who's worried face was unchanged. "What's wrong?" Lightning said.

"It's just that, Shadic still hasn't woken up." He said. The two looked and even though Shadic's chest was expanding and contracting, Shadic was still unconscious. But then the Chaos Emeralds started to spark back to life, while Shadic was being levitated form the ground. The Chaos Emeralds then started to go out of control, expanding in size and power, sending huge electrical shots towards Shadic. A darkness seeped into the boy, and a dark aura started to form around him. Doctor Hooves knew this was going to be not good.

"Everypony, run away! This is going to get out of control!" The Doctor yelled, and then, Shadic woke up, releasing a mighty war cry, which shattered everything in the room, before everything was blinded by a huge flash of light. Everypony was thrown out of the hospital, and though somehow, all the sick and injured were healed by the light, their joy was cut short as they heard another war cry.

Spark Dash saw as the energy surrounding Shadic became so much that Shadic was no longer in control of himself. His eyes had turned blood red, and yellow energy cracked around him. The Chaos Emeralds no longer had their glow, and they dropped to the floor. He glared at her, and it was clear that something had gone wrong to Shadic. In a split second he charged at her and hit her right in the gut. She gasped in pain and doubled-over. She coughed up some blood as she fell to the ground, filled with pain.

(Spark Dash's P.O.V)

This pain... IT HURTS!

I fell to the ground in pain, clutching my stomach. I looked up and saw my brother evilly look at me.

"How do you feel after being hit in the gut?" He said, laughing and taunting at me. "It hurts, right? That's because you're just a weak, pathetic, mortal." He said. Then I felt yet again a punch to my gut. I couldn't express my pain anymore. One more and it would finish me. My vision was already dimming. Am I going to die? He grinned at my pain. I then saw him holding a energy ball in his hooves.

"This is you end. Goodbye." He said. I shut my eyes, waiting for my end.

 _Hopefully there is such thing as heaven, otherwise, I'm screwed._

Then suddenly I heard my brother grunt in pain. I opened my eyes to see his energy ball fly away into the sky, before blowing itself up, polluting the sky and changing it's appearance to that of hell. Then I watched as two alicorns slowly descend to the ground. It was Princess Celestia and Princess Luna!

My brother growled at them, before chuckling.

"Look who we have here! The Royal Sisters! Why are you here? Is it because you're going to pay tribute to your new ruler?" He taunted, before laughing again. Luna glared at him.

"We have not come to worship you! We have come to defeat you!" Luna said. Shadic grinned.

"Oh, is it that so? Do you actually think that just because you are immortal means that you're going to stop me? Like come on! Chrysalis defeated your sister tons of times! You got defeated by you're own sister..."

"Who used the Elements of Harmony while I was Nightmare Moon, an unstable stage." Luna said interrupting.

"Yes, you're are right, but..."

"And you're also unstable as well. I bet me and my sister could defeat you even faster than the time we could have defeated all the villains that ever existed, reformed or not." Luna stated. Shadic growled.

"OH IS THAT SO!? SO THEN BE IT! LET ME SHOW YOU MY FULL POWER!" Shadic said, before yelling as his energy doubled. I was so shocked at his increased power that I let my mouth wide open. The royal princesses had their eyes wide open as they were showed Shadic's power. His aura doubled in size and a it became more darker. He then charged at the two princesses at shocking speeds, ramming into the two with his full force. The collision caused them to be launched from their original position to the nearest building. I charged at him in vain, as he suddenly reversed punched me back into the building I had previously collided with. I then heard Celestia and Luna yell as they charged towards Shadic. I recovered and also charged right at him from the opposite direction from the alicorns. My corrupted brother was now being attacked in three different directions. After we would defeat him, we would be able to restore him into his original status.

Shadic realized this and growled.

"YOU THINK THAT TACTIC WILL DEFEAT ME!? I'LL SHOW YOU A TRUE ATTACK!" Shadic said, before yelling as he summoned all the energy inside of him, his aura spiking and doubling.

 _WHAT IS HE THINKING?!_ I thought in my head, wondering what the buck he was going to do.

Sorry, rude language.

"CHAOS BLAST!" He yelled, before unleashing on us with his power. I cried once again as my body was being tortured by his devastating attack. I was thrown backwards again and landed harshly on the ground. No wonder why he was the winner of the world martial arts tournament! He adapts too quickly!

"We must finish this battle quick sister, before things escalate beyond our power." Celestia stated, before charging against my brother again, followed by Luna. They clashed against Shadic, who seemed to have no trouble against the two alicorns. The two fought very bravely against Shadic, who was starting to become more better at dodging and counter-attacking their punches and kicks. They realized this and they decided to launch two powerful beams on opposite sides.

"TAKE THIS!" Luna said, yelling as she launched a powerful energy blast at Shadic, while Celestia did the same on his opposite side. Shadic just grinned as he countered with two energy blasts, which traveled through each of the alicorns energy blasts. They widened their eyes as the ki blasts headed straight towards them. I watched as the sisters struggled to fight against them. Though Celestia narrowly was able to hold up against the attack, Luna was being chased by the other energy ball. Then I realized that Shadic was floating, with his left hoof firm against Celestia, and his right hoof moving in motion, controlling the energy ball's movements. I decided to ram into him, only to be blocked by a barrier.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Luna said as she dodged the energy ball again, only for it to suddenly slam into her, knocking her down from the air. She screamed in pain as the attack did massive amounts of damage against her. I stared in shock. Luna, a royal alicorn, knocked down?!

"SISTER!" Celestia yelled, knocking Shadic's energy blast into a building, before running to Luna. Shadic laughed at them.

"Is THIS Equestrian's most greatest and powerful fighters out there!? You are all just pathetic and weak!" Shadic yelled at them. Celestia growled at him.

"How dare you attack Equestria and my own sister!" Celestia yelled. Shadic grinned. He then noticed two shadows creeping behind him. He then suddenly turn around and formed a huge thick aura around his leg and kicked the shadows, causing two stallions, Sombra and Night Vision to a nearby building. He laughed.

"Look at these two weaklings! Why type of attack do they call that?" Shadic said. He then faced at Celestia. "I would like to say that Shadic is in control, but in fact he isn't! It's pure chaos that is driving him crazy. Or have you forgotten about how your own stubborn sister became corrupted, or how your _soooo_ beloved King Sombra became evil, that pathetic weaklin-"

Shadic was about to continue with his dialogue when suddenly Celestia rammed into Shadic, her eyes burning with rage.

"NEVER SPEAK ILL OF MY HUSBAND OR MY SISTER!" Celestia yelled, before unleashing a massive war cry. The wind howled in my ears as Celestia started pouring out all of her energy. Her eyes turned from pink/purple to red as her hair became like fire. The sun suddenly appeared from all the clouds that were covering it, but it soon started to swell in size, covering the whole sky. I felt a huge amount of heat coming from her, and the surface of the planet started to bubble. I started to sweat as the air temperature increased by a huge amount. I started feeling lightheaded. I soon fainted with a thud.

(Luna's P.O.V)

Well that was great...

After being hit by Shadic's ki blast, I almost fainted as well. Luckily, my training during the huge gap in time let me still keep going, letting me see everything that was happening. I saw Celestia clearly triggered by Shadic's taunts, so much that she had a familiar glow to her.

"LET ME SHOW YOU THE POWER OF A SUPER SAIYAN!" Celestia yelled, before punching Shadic with her full force. A shock wave appeared as she slammed her hoof into his face. But to our shock, he was unfazed by her attack, instead he grinned.

"So this is the power of a Super Saiyan? How pathetic." Shadic said. He then suddenly did a roundhouse kick, sending Celestia high into the air. Celestia's rage was still burning, and soon she unleashed another war cry, unleashing a blast of energy around herself. Shadic remained unfazed by this again, but Celestia changed again. Her hair was more spikier, her face was angry, and lightning flowed around her.

 _How many more transformations would she be able to do to at least injure Shadic?!_ I thought to myself. Celestia rammed into Shadic again as a Super Saiyan 2, but that didn't do anything against him as well. Shadic did the same move, but with the increased speed of SSJ2, she was able to dodge it.

For about one second.

For after sending the kick, Shadic, anticipating this, send a ki blast as well, which hit her, sending her flying into the air. She charged up as she yelled again, her fiery mane becoming longer.

"THIS IS A SUPER SAIYAN 3!" Celestia yelled as she showed her Super Saiyan 3 form. She attempted to punch Shadic. Shadic, upon realizing that her power level had increased significantly, blocked the attack. A huge shock wave shook the air. Celestia repeatedly attacked Shadic, only to always be blocked by him. Shadic dodged every attack like it was nothing.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT, YOU PATHETIC MORTAL!" Shadic taunted Celestia. I felt anger bubble inside of me. How dare he insults my sister?! I slowly struggled to get up, and the anger inside of me rose as I saw him brutally beating up my Super Saiyan 3 sister. I went in rage as I unleashed all of my energy, which drew the both of them to me.

"YOU WILL SUFFER!" I yelled as I charged at him, my fur becoming pitch black. I pulled out a my spirit sword and slashed at him, and he dodged my attack. Now it was one Super Saiyan 3 Celestia and one Super Dark Luna against Shadic. But even as we tried and pushed our limits, we could not land a single blow on him.

"Why can't we hit him already!?" I said to my sister.

"I don't know, but I fear that if we keep this up we might not be able to win." Celestia stated. But then in a fraction of a second I was slammed into the ground, with pain all over my body. So much that I dropped from my Nightmare stage. My sister came rushing down towards me.

"Luna! Are you okay?" Celestia said, rushing to my side. I coughed a bit.

"Sister. I fear that this is a losing battle. We are no match for his power." I said. Celestia started to get teary.

"I know sis! I just don't know what to do! I don't want to lose you again!" She said. I also got teary. We hugged each other, until Shadic made a groan.

"Oh for Chaos's sake! This is smoochy thing is killing me! Let's get this over with." Shadic said, lifting his hoof and forming a huge energy ball. The energy ball was black and everything was being pulled into it. "This is my Oblivion Bomb, and I'll make sure that it will wipe everyone off!" Shadic said, laughing evilly as he prepared to destroy Earth. I stared at my sister with fright, both of us knew this would end with every pony dying. I closed my eyes as she wrapped her wings around me, both of us knowing our fate. But then, in that moment of desperation, a huge war cry was unleashed. A ray of pure rainbow shot through the sky as a being flew from it. We both knew who it was.

"You may be my brother Shadic... but that doesn't mean that I'll let you destroy Equestria!" Spark Dash said, with a rainbow aura around her, and the Elements of Harmony circling her. I did a faint smile.

"Spark Dash, the world is on your shoulders now..." I said, before fainting...

 _During the Time of the Battle..._

(The Doctor's P.O.V.)

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The sound of his war cry tore through the sky as the whole building shook with a great might. I could feel his immense heat pushing against me, so much that I fell. Luckily, I landed on the TARDIS mostly unharmed. i watched as Shadic proceeded into brutally destroying his own sister, before the royal sisters stepped in.

As I watched Spark Dash faint, something odd about her cutie mark caught my attention. Her cutie mark was the six Elements of Harmony. I then inspected Shadic's which was the Chaos Emeralds. It occurred to me that Spark Dash might be the key to win this battle if she absorbed the Elements of Harmony. I fished out the the Elements of Harmony out of my bag. At this point the battle escalated to a degree that Celestia had to go SSJ3 and Luna had to turn into her Nightmare Moon in order to keep up with Shadic, though he wasn't even trying. I placed the Elements of Harmony around Spark Dash. As I expected, the Elements of Harmony started to glow and turn around her, lending her their power. Her wounds from before started to heal once again, as a surge of power overflowed her. A flash of light illuminated from her as she opened her eyes and unleashed a mighty war cry. I saw Shadic his signature Oblivion Bomb. Had she awoken her hidden potential a few seconds late, Shadic would have already destroyed the planet. But now being disturbed by Spark Dash, Shadic threw her his Oblivion Bomb at her, only for Spark Dash to bounce it into space, with her glare. And then as the ball just became a point in space, it detonated, covering the whole sky with it's chaotic blast.

"Spark Dash! You only got a few minutes before Shadic's attacks become impossible to hold against! Finish him quickly before it's too late!" I yelled to Spark Dash. She nodded.

"Though I don't want to hurt him, this is the only way." She stated. She glanced at Shadic, who formed a chaotic aura of black and purple. "This is to liberate Shadic from your grasp, Chaos." She stated. The two charged against each other in a battle that would decide the destiny of Equestria. I could only hope that we could win.

Midnight Shadic Blitzer (Corrupted Chaos) vs Rainlight Spark Dash (Pure Harmony)

The two suddenly appeared in front of each other, and they started to exchange blows against each other. Ki Blast struck against Ki Blasts. Hooves against hooves. War cries were heard, making the earth crumble and shake due to their sheer power. Spark Dash sent a kick towards Shadic, and then a huge number of ki attacks, before launching herself as well. Shadic blocked her kick, and then sent one ki energy that blew up the rest. Shadic grinned as he blocked Spark Dash's attack that came from behind.

"What's wrong sis? Can't keep up? " Shadic said, taunting her. She growled as she attacked again and again. She flipped backwards and her hoofs formed a rainbow aura. Shadic charged at her, but was stopped by a rainbow aura encasing him. Spark Dash was able to freeze Shadic in place.

"Shadic. This isn't you. I know there must be some good in you still. Stop listening to whatever is controlling you!" Spark Dash said, and for a moment Shadic's eyes reverted back to normal, before Shadic lost control again. He yelled again, breaking the bond and sending her away.

"This isn't you Shadic! Give me back my brother!" She exclaimed, kicking Shadic, only to be blocked and punched in the face.

"Okay, I'll give him back. " Shadic said, before lifting his two hooves. "But not until I destroyed this entire planet! " Shadic stated, before forming a Oblivion Bomb. What Spark Dash hadn't expected was that he appeared right in front of her, with the attack ready.

"HAAAAAAAAA! " Shadic yelled as he unleashed the attack, which directly hit Spark Dash, plowing right through her, before exploring. She yelled as she felt the extreme heat and power surging through her, before all of her energy was taken away.

The sphere of destruction created a huge crater, with Spark Dash at the center. Her wings were badly damaged, her hooves where bleeding, there was brunt marks all over her. Shadic grinned.

"I wished to continue this fight with you, but this is a match. I'm going to destroy this planet now!" Shadic stated. He then widened his eyes as Spark Dash started to rise up, though his shock turned into a grin as he saw how weak Spark Dash was now. Any signs of the powerful being that was holding against Shadic was gone.

"Not yet... I'm ain't finish... yet..." Spark Dash stated, not even looking at her brother. He laughed.

"No. Yes you are. And I'll prove it by finishing you off!" Shadic said as he flew high into the sky and formed two Oblivion Bombs. Spark Dash growled, cupping her hooves to her right side.

"THIS IS ALL THE ENERGY I HAVE! KAMEHAMEHA!" Spark Dash yelled as she unleashed a terrifying Kamehameha at Shadic. Shadic grinned as he combing the sphere of destruction, turning the sky black.

"THIS IS WHAT I CALL MY DOUBLE OBLIVION CANNON!" Shadic yelled as he sent his own ray of energy at her, causing the two to clash in midair. The ground started to break as the sheer amount of energy clashed against one another for dominance. Eventually, Shadic's ray started to push forward. Spark Dash gasped.

"NO WAY!" She yelled as the orb started to approach even closer. She grunted as she barely was able to balance the two forces again. Shadic growled.

"Let's see if the Kioken can stop you!" Shadic said, trying to flicker into the Kioken state, when a sudden spasm hit his heart. The two extremities that were fighting in his mind was taking a toll on him. The blast was now coming towards him. He growled.

"Ha! Ya see! That's what you get for taking over my brother!" Spark Dash said. "The Kioken apart from being a energy multiplier, is also known for a few flaws, one of which that is against you is anger under control, something you obviously don't have!" Spark Dash said. If it were a different moment in a different time, this would be the best roast in history. Shadic growled.

"Look likes I have to deal with this the normal way." Shadic said as he formed another large dense ball of death.

"Take this!" Shadic said as he unleashed another Oblivion Bomb and sent it downwards, causing his orb to increase in size. Spark Dash widened her eyes and tried to push back, but the ball kept coming. The Earth shook as the ball was now a few feet away. Spark Dash closed her eyes as she prepared to die, knowing the inevitable was nearing.

" _I'm so sorry everypony! I failed! I'm up my limit! I'm so sorry that I could not save you guys. Goodbye..._

Spark Dash waited for the end when suddenly a new war cry came out.

"BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!"

Spark Dash opened her eyes and saw as a huge ray of energy blasted out of nowhere and joined the fight for power, pushing back Shadic's Double (or triple if you count the counter) Oblivion Cannon.

 _"Wait...only Shadic had mastered that technique, who did it...?"_ Spark Dash turned around and was shocked who it was.

"Come on sis! Stop staring at me and fight back as well!"

Spark Dash stood in shock as she saw her own brother fighting against, wait... Shadic? She examined this Shadic and noticed that this Shadic appeared to be around his early twenties, a adult practically. He yelled at her again.

"What are you waiting for! The future of Equestria is depending on you! Attack now!" He yelled.

"But I'm too weak! I'll never do it!" Spark Dash said.

 _"JUST DO IT!"_ The other Shadic said. Spark Dash regained her composure and nodded. She still wondered what was happening, but right now the earth was in need of a hero. A new type of energy was accumulating inside of her, ready to be unleashed.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Spark Dash yelled as she poured more energy into her own beam, nearly getting pushed by her own force.. The two beams started to push the other Shadic back.

"No no, NO! I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" Shadic yelled as he gave his all as he pushed back. The other Shadic turned to his sister.

"Spark Dash! I know that you're hiding your true power inside of you! Forget that he is me and I'm your brother and just finish him, before he gets even stronger!" He yelled. Tears started to form into her eyes.

"But your my brother! I can't kill you! I don't want to do this!" Spark Dash said, crying. Shadic gave her a soft smile.

"I'm him and he's me, and both of us say that is you don't defeat me, the dark power inside of us will destroy Equestria. I'll be fine sis. Just do your part." Shadic said, softly and calmly. Spark Dash nodded.

"Think of all the pain he'll be causing. Think about mom, dad, our friends. They are counting on us. Use it as your power!" Shadic said. Spark Dash thought of all of these things.

 _"Even though you took control of my brother, I won't let you take everything else away from me, including my brother!"_ Spark Dash thought inside, the power surging through her one last time as she gave the most biggest war cry she ever made, pushing back. The other Shadic widened his eyes as he saw all of the combined attacks coming straight at him.

"No,no, NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Shadic cried as he was engulfed by the attack. At the last moment, he saw the pair, and the other Shadic. Future Shadic gave him a two-finger salute. A sign of recognition was in the corrupted pegasus, and soon he gave out a last yell.

"CURSE YOU!" Shadic yelled as the attack took him far up in the sky, before exploding, clearing the sky from the clouds. The light shined over the war broken city as every pony soon started to rise from the ground. A figure dropped from the sky and crashed into the ground right in front of them. Shadic, was defeated. Future Shadic glanced at Spark Dash.

"Spark Dash. Somepony has messed with time, and this was the result. I'm not sure what will happen, but please, take care of your brother, and convince Equestria that they must help Shadic control his power, because there is a greater evil approaching this world that only him and only him, could stop it. But he won't be able to stop it if the world rejects him. Please, do this for me, and for him." Shadic stated. Spark Dash nodded.

"I'll do what you say, brother." Spark Dash replied. Shadic smiled. He put a hoof in front of his head, ready to teleport. Then he remembered something.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot to tell you. Shadic will be in a coma for 4 years, so you got to train hard to surpass him before something bad happens like that villain that will try to take over." He said. Spark Dash's eyes widened.

"Wait WHAT!?" Spark Dash yelled. Future Shadic grinned.

"I know you're afraid, but with you two together, nothing can stop you."

"Sayonara, Spark Dash." Future Shadic stated, before disappearing. Spark Dash glanced all around her and saw the damage that the battle had caused.

"If this greater evil is more greater than my brother, Celestia knows how the heck will we survive without Shadic." Spark Dash stated, before walking away with Shadic in her hooves to help repair the city. But without knowing it, a dark figure watched her with Shadic in her hooves.

 _" Soon Shadic, soon. Soon, you and your friends will perish..._

* * *

Prologue: Part 3: Waiting

(Spark Dash P.O.V.)

It's been nearly 4 years since my brother went into coma. When we first rushed to the hospital, his life was in the brink of death again. I knew I should have had more confidence on the 'Future' version of my brother, but at the same time, the panic in my mind took over me. And knowing didn't help either.

During the year, I cried non-stop. Not knowing might only hurt a bit; knowing hurts more. I isolated myself in my room. I rejected to eat, drink, entertain myself, all of those things. I don't know what I had in my head. Maybe I wanted to get stuck in the hospital next to my brother to be there all the time. Well, whatever it was, it worked. I was hospitalized in the third month, after nearly dying from dehydration and exhaustion. My body wanted to die. I wanted to die. But the fact about what the future might hold, I believe that is what saved me. I was then sent out of the hospital, still depressed, but now with a new goal.

I started to train. Even though I lost my Harmonic form, I was able to quickly reach to even higher heights than that state. I was devoted to becoming stronger. I may not had reached Shadic's power, but I was really close to do it.

During the next few years I won all the Championships, from the World Martial Arts Tournament, to the Zenkai Tournament, the Exhibition Tournament, I won every single one of them. New opponents rose, while others fell. But in every single match, I was number one.

Though with all the money I earned, I still cried. I still wished that my brother was still next to me, that he was still near me, pressuring me to reach into higher heights. I loved him and he loved me back. Or at least he would had. Love was something he sadly didn't know, experienced, something that I wished we could have had together. We were just children. We had fun together, but we never actually had that more bigger feeling than just the necessity to protect the other.. He treated me like a sister, but he hadn't known what love was. And neither did I.

My depression started to reach even higher the more I pushed forward. 4 years, doomed to become wasted. Wasted because the one I cared the most was now in bed, with a coma that would last 4 years. I would visit him often, and look at him with caring eyes. I wanted to talk to him, but I couldn't. He would not respond. His eyes were always closed. Some doctor even told me that whenever they checked on him like his eyes, it would be grey, lifeless. Only the faint heartbeat and the softest breath reminded us that he was still alive, but was not quite alive as well.

School. Talk about a nightmare. No. Not Nightmare Moon, but certainly much worse. I hadn't really spent the time to make friends. That was another thing I lost. My brother _was_ my friend, and my only one. I took upon the BBBFF and LSBFF idea some famous princess thought of as a showing of our both friendship and brotherly-sisterly bond. I tried to make some friends, but one especially broke my heart even further.

Solar Glare was the popular kid of the school. It was high school, and as you could expect, girls would flock over the popular kid, hoping to get a chance with him. My mistake was taking all of that as a showing of how many friends he had. I thought he was a kind loving person. A 'Fluttershy' as a pony would refer to a caring person. A 'Applejack'. A 'Twilight'. Those 'famous' names of six ponies that did something for Equestria, I thought he had some trait of friendship in him. For a time he would show kindness to me. I thought I found my brother within him. Turned out that he was just using me, manipulating me, getting ready to strike like a cobra would do when his victim falls near.

I was 16 when I was nearly abused by him. We were outside of the school grounds when he suddenly grabbed me with a knife. I was weak at that point, and vulnerable. If it weren't for a nearby doctor that was walking by drinking his coffee who decided to intervene, that would had been the end of me. When I woke up, Solar Glare laid there, nearly dead. The doctor that had protected me said that if only a second more had passed, my life would had ended there, as Glare would later abuse my body for his own pleasure. I was petrified even more. The one person I trusted most, turned his back onto me. I realized that friendship was meaningless. Power was everything. The mightiest stood on top, while the weakest would stay on the bottom, like servants. They would turn back on you and betray you. And for a moment, I released all my rage. All the rage built up from desperation and sadness. I got a mental broke down, and the school paid for that, literally. In one hour, the school was destroyed, with its structure reduced to rubble. Laying on the ground were all of those who betrayed me. I made them suffer for what they did. I became like John, the cripple who was secretly the most powerful fighter from UnOrdinary, or Ender Wiggin, the from Ender's Game. Break me, take my soul, and I'll become a monster, a destroyer.

I fought on all fronts. With Celestia and Luna by begging them to not terminate my brother, with my depression that was trying to rip me apart, and with the surrounding conflicts that were around me, I felt that I wouldn't survive to see my brother alive again.

Most of the years were not worth mentioning talking about. If you seriously wanted to know about what happened it can be oversimplified into one word:

I Hate my Life.

Okay that was four words but still all those years were a pain in the rear. Depression, check! Plotting suicide, check! Destroying a school due to being betrayed, check! And so on.

But then during another boring session of school, a intriguing lesson hit at me.

"Okay class! Let's start with history about the early 2000's!" The teacher said. I rolled my eyes. I knew it back and forth. So after a brief summary about their lives, the teacher asked a question.

"But did you know that this in another dimension things were different?" The teacher said. I looked up from my desk (which roughly translated to 2000s it's basically a computer like desk). The teacher then started talking about how one thing could cause a massive change in a timeline, showing examples of what computers predict would had happened if the certain Twilight Sparkle activated her teleportation spell a second later as she charged at Nightmare Moon.

Point blank she got impaled and died. (Anybody wants a _A Student Once Lost_ reference?)

What intrigued me was that according to theories, such dimensions _do_ exist, and if we were a way to create a traveling machine, we could interact with these dimensions.

I studied everything I could about energies that flow around the universe. One of which was Ki (Life) Energy, which exists in every being. I already had mastered ki energy when me and my brother trained, but to this extent, it was a challenge. Trying to open a portal was one thing, being able to stabilize it was another thing. And then you must be sure that you don't get yourself lost.

I gave up after a a number that is greater than the atoms in the universe. I simply just gave up. There was no way I could be able to do it by my own. There was a way, a myth about a mirror that could send one into other dimensions, but it was lost in the wars of 2000s. Other than that there was the space crystal, and that was also lost as well.

Maybe I would've been able to do it if I just tried one more time. But I didn't, I was being destroyed by my own pain and sadness that there was no point in trying.

The only thing that kept me alive was knowing that my brother would come. He would certainly come back home...right?

* * *

 _"So how was the mission lieutenant?"_

 _"Well to be honest... I decided that it would be best to spare his li-"_

"YOU WHAT!? HOW DARE YOU GO AGAINST YOUR RULER!"

 _"Well I found something that would be more better to hear lord..."_

 _"Speak right now, or I'll send you to your demise."_

 _"Remember Time Ticker?"_

 _"How many times I told you not to mention that bastard of course I know him. Get to the point already!"_

 _"Well we were able to enter one of our spirits inside a being that not only could match his power, but even rival it!"_

 _"You actually found one that could do head-to-toes with him?"_

 _"Yes. His name is Shadic and as far as I'm concern, with his various abilities, he could be a useful tool for our invasion."_

 _"Well, bring him to me!"_

 _"Well that's the thing, he's now in coma, and before you cut me off let me explain. Shadic has various abilities but here are some. Unlike many other fighters who weaken without training, Shadic's energy starts to build up, and when that happens he can lose control, making it easier to control over him. Apart from that, he can copy his opponents abilities, making him a true fighting machine!"_

 _"So all we have to do is wait."_

 _"Yes. We can prepare our forces. Thanks to the disturbance in time we made, it will take four days till he's awake, and then... we can strike."_

 _"Okay! You heard him! Prepare our forces boys, cause it will be time! Cause when it is..._

 _...it will be over."_

To be Continued...

Author's Note:

 **Okay first of all before you go down and read the rest of this long, boring discussion, I want to tell you some things.**

 **First, don't immediately think that this is a new chapter. This is basically the first chapter of the series BEFORE the edit.**

 **Second of all, this chapter is split between TWO parts, the first part is the World Martial Arts Tournament, so if you hadn't read that, check if by going to the first chapter if you already hadn't and please give your review.**

 **Third of all, sorry for being in such a hiatus, I'm trying to make things better now so please have patience.**

 **Finally, I'm going to try to get another chapter, though it won't be continuing the story, but it's going to be another edited chapter, so please have mercy.**

 **Now if you still want to be bored, continue reading.**

Discussion: (Note please do not read unless you want to get bored or know some more)

So how do we qualify a dimension? Here are the rules:  
The first place is what world is it. 1 = Mobius. 2 = Equestria. 3 = Dragon Ball (and so on).

If there is something like this: 2(+1), that means that these two worlds fused at one point. The one in the parenthesis is the recessive, while the one outside is the dominant, the one that most shows. There are more complicated rules than this.

The second place is what era is it. Eras usually go by 10-100 years, or every generation passing. For example MMM means the year 3000.

The third place means if its a good future, present, past, bad future, or neutral. 1 is past, 2 is Goof Future, 3 is Bad Future, 4 is Past, and 5 is undefined.

And the fourth is what dimension number is it. The more closer the dimension is to 0, the more closer it is to the main (base) dimension, which is the dimension where everything is based off.

There are obviously more rules and digits but for now this is the normal type.

Power Levels:

Basically it would be impossible to know what power level one is. if it's in the thousands, it is possible, but with overpower characters like Shadic or Spark Dash, the scouter breaks. So let's try to tie this with a new system.

Shadic's max base power level is 12000 while his sister is 10000. This changes but for now this is their max.

Shadic (Corrupted) is where things start to break apart. We would have to know (1) how fast Shadic multiplies his energy (2) how much energy was in the Chaos Emeralds (3) what is the power of a Super Saiyan (4) and how much energy was not used.

Shadic multiplies his energy depending on how much he stored. If he is using all of his energy, his energy increases by 1 percent for ever 1-10 minutes. It also increases whenever he is fighting (1) someone stronger than him (2) someone weaker than him (3) for no reason. Yeah its basically changes for no reason.

So let's see how much energy the chaos emeralds had. So they had been dormant for around 1000 years. With each chaos emerald added, their energies increase more. One chaos emerald is less than one chaos emerald next to another one. So with 7 that means that the emeralds power is times 7 for each emerald, so its a 49 multiplier. Apart from healing two beings that were in the brink of death, that means their energies are already double of what it should be (now it's times 98). Times 1000 years (in which the chaos emeralds become more unstable per year) that means that their energy in total is 9800 times what a normal set of chaos emeralds should be. That means that it way more than a Super Emerald (which is 49 times only!).

So how powerful is a Super Saiyan (or just Super Sonic)? Let's say the chaos emeralds increases a power of a regular being by 50x. Now let's multiply that by 9800 (reason I include x 49 is because the energies of chaos emeralds increase a final time during transformation.) So now it's a 490000x multiplier. Time that with 12000 and Shadic's minimum power level is around 5.9 billion. Let's pause for a moment here.

Let's give Celestia and Luna the same power level of Shadic and Spark Dash but even more, so Celestia's Suppressed Base form is 1,200,000 and Luna's is 1,000,000. At max let's give them 1.5 million and 1.2 million.

Super Saiyan gives 50x so Celestia's power level is now seventy-five million. Now multiply that by SSJ2 power level (let's say it's 5 times) and now her power level is three hundred seventy-five million. This kind of makes sense to why Shadic was so unfazed by her attack. Even if we were to replace the 5x with 10x, that still wouldn't be enough, as it would be only be 750 million. SSJ3 is said to increase the power by 4x, (with a times 10x for SSJ2), and now it's at 3 billion, which shows why Shadic started to get a bit more defensive, as why not take any damage if you could?

Luna's dark form is more like Gohan's Ultimate form. She may not look like she's at SSJ3, but she's actually is! Her dark form hides which form she's actually is, which can be pretty useful if one wanted to trick other people and make them uneasy. Her power level, after a bunch of calculations, would be 2.4 billion. Not bad, but not enough.

Sombra and Night Vision are out of the question. I'd say their level is around double of Luna's (as it took Celestia and Luna to finish off Sombra, and Night Vision is near the same level as he is) and they might had actually reached Shadic's level if they hadn't underestimated him.

Harmonic Spark Dash is a different story. If the Mane 6 had lost all of their energy against Tirek, but yet could defeat him with their Harmonic forms, then there is actually something in them.

Tirek stole basically all the magic of earth ponies, pegasus, unicorn, and even alicorn. Judging by how powerful he must be, he could be around anywhere from 100 million to 1 billion. And yet the Mane 6 with Harmonic powers defeated him. So their power could be like double or triple of what Tirek was. It depends on how strong Tirek was actually.

So we take this insane amount of power and give it to one being. Spark Dash could be thousands of times stronger than the FiM Mane 6, as (1), the Mane 6 barely trained (2) and also with a lot of strong blood lines mixing in, Spark Dash was already deemed to be strong. So let's give her a power level of 5 billion, because it actually should be possible. Harmony is less than Chaos, but with proper use, it could be stronger.

So now we have a minimum power of 5.9 billion of Shadic and Spark Dash's 5 billion. This actually gives Shadic a challenge in some way as there is only a billion difference between the two. (note I didn't do my math here so if you want to see the math of Spark Dash's power level, do it)

But did Shadic reached his full potential? No. In the end, the struggle for dominance in Shadic's mind was too strong and that was the end of his corruption. How much energy could he had? Well, At this stage, it's hard to tell. We can't calculate how much power would had been necessary to destroy the planet as Frieza (with a really weak power level compared to Shadic in DBZ (DBS is another thing)) destroyed multiple planets, not even trying. It can get hard studying.

What about Future Shadic? Well that's another story by itself. In truth, his power level could be anywhere from 10x to 1000x of Corrupted Shadic's form. We'll see how powerful he would be in future chapters when he makes another appearance.

So anyways, this is the discussion of today. Any questions just ask.


	3. Armageddon

Armageddon - A Fate That Must Be Diverted!

A blue phone box was flying through space. A very happy Doctor Who was riding through it, when a suddenly alarm shot out of his speakers.

"Hmmm... What is this?" He thought to himself. He walked down to the control room and spoke aloud, "TARDIS, take us to this point of time." He said. The TARDIS started to turn around as it started to exit out of the time force. The Doctor was getting ready to leave and open the door when suddenly a glow surrounded it.

"This is strange. Why I can't go outside?" The Doctor stated. He looked outside the window and was shocked to see what was outside. Or more better said, what was not outside.

Huge pieces of rocks were floating outside. Buildings of many shapes and sizes drifting into the abyss. In the center of all of this the still cooling center of what was Earth was cooling down. There was no more Earth; something had destroyed it.

The Doctor stared in shock and disbelief as what he called home had been reduced to nothing more than just particles of dust floating around space. Everypony, everything, was gone, and they were nothing more than from dead bodies, to small molecules of dust. The Doctor's shock turned soon into a growl.

"H-How dare somepony to destroy this beautiful planet, not caring about any pony lives in it! Old or young, male or female I swear that I will hunt this being down and kill him for such treason against the universe!" The Doctor yelled out loud. He quickly entered commands to his time locator. "Whoever and wherever you are, I'll make sure that you suffer for your crimes!" And he soon disappeared with the TARDIS as it took him to the time he without knowing, another pony had been watching him. The pony was badly injured, but upon realizing the disturbance of space caused by the TARDIS, he sighed.

"The planet had just been destroyed and I barely even got the chance to recover and already they are searching for the culprits. Hopefully I can get there in time before things escalate against innocent lives." The alicorn stated. He created a glowing energy orb with a memory. He launched it and it flew through space, before going into warp drive and finding the being it must enter to.

"Hopefully this will stop this timeline from existing." The mysterious alicorn said before vanishing into thin air...

Time Disruption: Wanted Arc

Act 1: Wanted Saga

Chapter 1: Part 1: Dreams

 _Celestia was in the confined room where Shadic was. It has been nearly four years since his fall, and yet, Shadic's energy was not decreasing, but expanding! Ever since the third year struck, the system was picking up bursts of energy inside the dormant pegasus which could only meant one thing._

 _He was coming back._

 _The Princess had ordered to cuff Shadic with the most strongest material they could find and place him in a 100x gravity chamber. That would slow him down just enough so that archers specialized in shooting down fast moving objects could have time to aim and fire a serum that should be able to knock him down. Everypony waited for him. Luna, who was sitting next to Celestia, spoke._

 _"Do you think it was necessary to make all of these traps for Shadic?" Luna asked. Celestia nodded._

 _"Of course! One can't be so confident in everything. You know what they say, better be safe than sorry." Celestia said. Luna smirked._

 _"Though I must admit that the training we had during all those years were worth it. Now we're stronger than ever' Luna said._

 _"Don't get too confident. Shadic had been dormant for four years, but yet he shows a power even more greater than what he shown before. Anything on his sister?" Celestia asked. Luna shook her head._

 _"She keeps shutting herself in her room. She doesn't eat or sleep, just cry. Can't blame her. That poor girl suffered way more than anyone else had. Hopefully Shadic's awakening would be of joy and not terror." Luna said. Celestia nodded. But then the system started to beep._

 _"Seems he's waking up now. Quick, start pumping out the chaos energy that's in him with the Elements of Harmony and store any excessive energy in the Chaos Emeralds." Celestia ordered. The control people nodded and energy seeping from the colt started to get filtered. The boy was waking up. When he opened his eyes, for a moment, every one of them, including Shadic himself, thought he was freed as his eyes were green. But then a malfunction hit the system._

 _"Celestia! The Chaos Emeralds are not storing the energy fast enough to keep up with his power! In fact, it's multiplying it!" The pony next to her spoke. Celestia widened her eyes._

 _"Quick! Stop the program before it's too late!" Celestia ordered. But it was too late. The Chaos Emeralds suddenly shot the boy with everything they got, and Shadic started to yell in pain as his body started to get consumed yet again by the raw energy level. His eyes turned blood red again, and a dark aura formed around him. Shadic broke easily the cuffs that were around him and roared, unleashing devastating energy that destroyed the whole facility, throwing away everything in his path. Celestia and Luna backed away as the archers tried to take aim. They fired, but his energy was so powerful that the arrow that contained the serum was destroyed before hitting him. Celestia and Luna stared to sweat._

 _"Oh dear." Luna said, before being punched by a dark aura. For a split second, Celestia could see Shadic's figure, before he did a round-house kick and hit Celestia across the neck, sending her flying through the air. Celestia re positioned herself and hurled herself towards Shadic. Luna did the same and the two princesses started to engage with the beast-like figure. The three started to exchange blows with each other, and it actually seemed like the princesses were going to win as Shadic was barely able to defend himself. But then another spark of energy grew within him, and he yelled, sending out a blast of energy that pushed the royal princesses away._

 _"He's getting stronger!" Luna yelled._

 _"How is it possible!? He's barely healed!" Celestia said. Shadic's aura grew and he suddenly charged at them with increased speed and power. Both of them growled as they tried to dodge all of his attacks. Celestia and Luna looked at each other._

 _"Ready!?" Luna yelled. Celestia nodded._

 _"Ready!" Celestia said. The two then charged up their energies, and transformed. Celestia's mane went on fire as she went SSJ, while Luna unleashed the mystic power of her ultimate form, unleashing a series of electric flashes around her while her mane went up. The two rulers faced off with Shadic again as they resumed the brutal fight. The two united acted as one and they actually started to hit Shadic various times. The corrupted being growled as he couldn't defend himself properly. Then Celestia and Luna appeared on opposite sides of him._

 _"This ends now!" They yelled, before launching two ki blasts opposite of him, which exploded upon hitting him, launching him to the side. The corrupted pegasus panted trying to regain his breath. Celestia and Luna landed in front of him._

 _"It's over." Celestia said forming a energy ball. The pegasus grinned._

 _"Yeah. It's over for him and you." The corrupted pegasus said, before yelling as his energy suddenly escalated. The two princesses gasped as the corrupted pegasus started to morph. His wings disappeared but in turn a horn grew on his forehead. His fur darkened to a shade similar to Luna's and his dark aura started to change revealing a red/pink aura as well. The new being grinned._

 _"And now the mortal cleansing shall begin!" The new being said, before his horn shot a ray of intense magic at them. The two narrowly dodged it, and where it hit it produced a hole bigger than them._

 _"Oh sh-" Luna said, before the new being collided with her. The two started to fight in the air, with Luna doing her best to dodge every attack from the corrupted unicorn. The unicorn grinned._

 _"And you thought that you'd be ready." The unicorn said, before smashing into her again. Luna growled and she suddenly yelled as her clear aura increased in size. The being could sense her energy increasing by the thousands and grinned._

 _"Alright! A new challenge!" The being said. Luna growled at him and charged at him, punching him with the force of a SSJ3. The being, not expecting so much power, was launched from his position. He stopped himself and rubbed where Luna hit him, healing it._

 _"Let me show you the true divinity...of a god!" The being said, and he brought his two hooves together. A rift in space and time appeared, and suddenly he separated them, revealing energy beam encasing his right hand. He grinned and suddenly dashed at Luna. He swung his energy sword at her, producing a wind-slicing wave at her. Luna dodged it at the last second, but where it hit her armor a deep cut appeared. Luna gasped as a stinging pain hit her body. She barely had time to dodge the next on, which was right where her head was seconds ago. Luna started to yell._

 _"Sis! Help me!" Luna yelled in terror as she desperately tried to power up and dodge. A red streak went through the sky and punched the being with all her force, launching him. The blur suddenly revealed Celestia with a red, orange and yellow aura._

 _"This is the power...of a Super Saiyan God!" Celestia roared as she dashed right at the being. The being laughed as Celestia attacked him._

 _"I can feel the hated in you, and its delicious!" The being laughed as Celestia repeatedly attacked him. His aura suddenly increased. "But I believe its time to finish the job." The being said, before roaring as his aura grew. Luna powered up to Super Saiyan Blue at this instance._

 _"This is going to be tougher than we thought." Luna said. "Who are you!?" Luna roared to the being. The being laughed._

 _"I'm the cleanser of evil. I'm justice itself. I'm a god! I'm pure chaos itself!" The being yelled, before letting out all of his energy as ki blasts, destroying everything in its path. Luna growled._

 _"Where the heck is Spark Dash!? She's already supposed to be here!" Luna said. Celestia sighed._

 _"I don't think she'll even care with all the depression she has! Looks like we'd have to do this ourselves." Celestia sighed. The being suddenly appeared in front of her and slashed his energy sword across her neck, causing a wound to appear. Celestia gasped in pain as she felt the extreme chaotic energy trying to destroy her. It was the perfect opportunity for the being to finish her off as he raised his sword high._

 _"THIS ENDS NOW!" The being roared, and he dropped the sword._

 _"NO!" Luna yelled as she got in the way, letting herself be impaled. She gasped as it went through her body. Celestia gasped._

 _"NOOOOOO!" Celestia cried as Luna fell to the ground. She dashed to Luna who was breathing heavily. Luna looked at Celestia._

 _"I'm...so...sorry...sis..." Luna said, before breathing her last breath and dying. Celestia remained paralyzed. She then cried out in sorrow as she realized that her sister was now dead._

 _"LUNA!" Celestia cried out. Celestia suddenly felt a high sensation of pain go through her body as she got impaled. She gasped in pain and tried to move but the being held her tight_

 _"Now it's time...to finish the cleansing!" The being said, turning the sword. He let go of the dying Celestia and lifted himself high into the air. The corrupted being formed a huge energy ball, causing rifts in space and time. Two or more unrecognizable blurs collided head-on with the figure, but by then it was too late._

 _"Goodbye Equestria!" The being roared, before launching it, and the a huge tidal wave of destruction formed. Celestia last vision was seeing the huge wave of destruction coming towards her, before closing her eyes._

 _From space, the destruction was all clear. The blast tore through the crust and impacted the core, and the Earth started to shake and explosions of destruction happened around the planet in mass destruction. The planet couldn't take it anymore and blew up, and every single living being in it died._

Celestia suddenly woke up and gasped. She was sweating all over. The dream was too real. It couldn't be real. She looked at the date. It was the same day as the day of Shadic's coming and destruction. Then she looked at a letter sent via messages, saying that a strange disturbance in space was happening. That only meant a few things.

The Doctor was coming. And when he came...

...something bad happened. And when those things were tied together...

...today was the day where Equestria will be destroyed...

* * *

Chapter 1: Part 2: Changing Course

A white alicorn was pacing around the royal room, pondering her thoughts the certain colt. She had told her sister about her dream and Luna had been equally surprised and terrified that the powerful being they faced is coming back.

"Shadic...he's going to come real soon to destroy us..." Celestia said out loud. Luna, her sister, who was also pondering on these things, nodded.

"It's quite a mystery that during all these times, Shadic still hadn't woken up from coma, but yet his energy is rising even further without training." Luna stated. She pressed on. "Our technology can't calculate how he's doing this, but if what you said is true..."

Luna was still talking when suddenly a police box appears out of nowhere right in front of them, producing a strange chime with it. They look as they see a very familiar pony.

"Doctor Who! What brings you here?" Celestia asked, still hoping that her dream was fake. The Doctor looked at her.

"What am I doing here? I'm here to notify you that somepony... that somepony... somepony destroyed the planet in the future." The Doctor stated. Celestia and Luna widened their eyes. Their worst fears had been confirmed.

"H-How is this possible?" Celestia stammered, still hoping that they were wrong. Luna turned to her sister.

"Do you think it might be... Shadic?" Luna said, still shocked by the news.

"I hope not, cause if that was the case, we are all screwed." Celestia stated. Then all of a sudden, a royal guard appeared. He bowed down to the Princess.

"My Queen, somepony would like to have a audience with you." The royal guard stated. The doors opened and a white grey blue unicorn passed through the doors. He stared at them with his blue crystal eyes. He knelt down to her.

"My Princess, it is a shame that I must say this, but it is my obligation that I must tell you." He stated.

"I had received a vision, a vision, that if nothing is done, the Earth will perish. A being, born from chaos, will rise from its ashes from ago, and will attempt to seek revenge. He will bring fear, terror, pain, and destruction onto this peaceful world. He will cry out war, and everyone in his path will he destroyed. And having recognized that there is no more hope for the planet, he will destroy it, and all of Equestria will perish..." The unicorn stated.

"Who is it! Tell us!" Celestia ordered, still hoping that she was still wrong. He nodded.

"The one and only culprit of our demise, the trigger for the planet's destruction, his name is Shadic, the Master of Chaos, Destroyer of Worlds, Bender of Time. He is, our enemy." The unicorn said, with a hint of anger in his voice. "Our only hope for our survival is the death of that colt!" He yelled out loud. Celestia was shocked. If Doctor Who's appearance was not enough, this was the key to show that what she'd dream was true.

"I don't want to do this, especially if it means killing somepony, but we must do it, for the sake of Equestria." Celestia stated. Then another royal guard appeared, running towards Celestia.

"Shadic had escaped!" He yelled out loud. Celestia and the rest of the ponies there widened their eyes, except for the mysterious unicorn. "We are currently fighting against him, but it won't hold up any lon..."

A blast suddenly was heard inside the building. Celestia and Luna teleported to Shadic's room and saw all of the mechanism that sustained Shadic were broken, and all of the royal guards were knocked down. Shadic was near the window, with evilness in his eyes. But then it seemed like a bit of humanity entered him and he started to panic.

"Okay guys, this is not what this seems to be..."

"ATTACK!" Luna yelled out as she pulled at her spirit sword and charged. Shadic panicked.

"NO! Don't do it for your own good!" Shadic protested, as he tried to dodge the attacking Luna. His eyes was changing between red and green.

"I don't care about my own safety, you'll die!" Luna yelled as she attacked, only for Shadic eyes to turn red. He counter attack and punch her, causing her to crash into the wall. He muttered a curse, before widening his eyes as Luna got up, completely furious at him. His eyes turned normal again and fear dominated him.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"YOU'LL DIE!" Luna yelled as she attacked him again. Shadic rammed into the window, breaking it, and started to fly away, only to be met by thousands of royal guards.

"HALT! IN THE NAME OF..." The guards said, before Shadic's eyes went red again. Celestia was shouting at the guards.

"Stop! Don't do it!" Celestia yelled, but it was too late.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadic yelled out. He then appeared out of the castle doors, and soon he zoomed as a blue blur, breaking the sound barrier. The Royal Guards were shocked at this, before all of them were knocked unconscious by the Chaos Control. Luna followed him as she also speed at the speed of sound. Shadic had feared in his eyes.

"No Luna! Don't do this!" Shadic yelled to her. Luna attacked Shadic by attempting to thrust her sword at him, but he dodged it. His eyes turned red again and he instinctively produced a energy ball between his cupped hooves. Shadic's eyes then turned back to green. Both of them had fear in their eyes right now, Shadic for not being able to control himself, and Luna upon seeing Shadic's attack.

"Kamehameha!" He yelled out, hitting Luna with his attack, sending her crashing into the castle. Celestia gasped as she saw her defeated sister. She looked at the royal guards that were still conscious. Celestia was shocked. Terror entered her mind as flashbacks of the dream entered her mind. She never felt so frightened as Shadic, or that thing, looked at her with his feral red eyes. Celestia closed her eyes waiting for that sickening blade to cut her neck. But nothing happened. When she looked again, he was gone. A blue trail shook through the air, a retreat. Celestia was confused, but with ponies around her wondering what to do, she did what was the first thing in her head.

"Send this message to everyone and everywhere in Equestria. Give a huge award for the one who finds Shadic, and tell them to bring him to me. We can't let him roam around like that with a high unstable energy within him! It's either us that will go, or him." Celestia stated. The royal guards immediately got to work. Celestia sighed. Being a princess was hard work, and this would only make it harder.

"Why now does our peace have to end...?" She thought to herself, as she lifted her sister to the hospital room...they had stopped the destruction that would've fallen on Equestria, but there was something that was still bugging the Princess. In that other world Shadic had changed dramatically, he underwent a transformation that surpassed them in their most overpowered forms. But yet when Luna engaged in the battle against Shadic, he hadn't went into this new violent form. Why? Was it because it was all part of a plan that he created? Or was something truly wrong with him?

Celestia was confused even more as she set down Luna on her bed as she tended her wounds. His eyes. She remembered when they encountered each other in that fateful battle that was history now. His eyes were flickering between red and green? Was that a sign that there was some good still in him? There must be, since he refrained from destroying everything again. There must be a battle in his mind. A battle for dominance.

But as much as she wanted to forgive him, she knew that if that was true, at any moment Shadic could and will go rouge again, and this time there was nothing they could stop him. Their highest artifacts that had been placed around him were destroyed. They were copies of the real one, but they were actually thousands of times stronger than their real counterparts. And that was made her so afraid. How many times stronger had he become since his hibernation? She counted at least a thousand more. And that power could at any moment be released in a fiery blast that would destroy this planet. That can't happen. Nothing will harm her subjects. She already let them down once, that can't happen again.

 _To be Continued..._

Author's Note:

Note: Do not read this unless you want to get bored!

Okay this chapter was actually short, even edited, for a few reasons

(1) It was pretty straight forward.  
(2) Though I tried to incorporate more things, they all seem so not logical.  
(3) This chapter was already destined to be short.

As for power levels and health bars, let's begin!

So remember last episode with the fight between the 'gods' or more better said, everyone versus Shadic? Let's begin with their health!

So let's give the average pony 100 health bars, 50 defense bars, and 10 attack bars. Health is of course how many health a person have before he/she is defeated or dies. Defense is how much damage the pony can nullify or lower. So if a super attack does 100, the defense can lower it to about 50. Defense can gradually restore itself as time goes by but once knocked down to zero, damage can occur. Attack represents how the damage you can deal to another pony. These traits gradually increase as 'level' increases as well. And let's not forget links, special abilities, which can have multiple affects on the person.

So let's begin!

So the average pony has 100 health, 50 defense, and 10 attack. (Why does this sound like a video game?) What about guards, and other things? Well each race is different to let's go onto the abilities!

For the earth pony, that would be + strength and + stamina as they are used to hard work. How much? Well we'll discuss that latter.

For the unicorns, no wonder why Sombra called the unicorns 'the superior' race. Depending on skill you got + Shield, + Attack + Trick, in fact they might even have some things like potions and spells. We'll discuss them in a short moment.

Pegasus have + speed and agility, depending on how fast they go and flight. We'll see about them.

And alicorns basically have all abilities. So let's start with how the system could work.

Okay so the average pony, whether earth, air or magic has 100 HP, 50 DEF, and 10 ATK. This is Lvl 0. Every level after that their HP goes up by 10, their defense goes up by 5, and their ATK goes up by 1. So by the time they reach lvl 10, here is their stats:

Lvl 10  
HP: 200  
DEF: 100  
ATK: 20.

So what would happen if we kept this pattern and go to Lvl 100? This would be their stats.

Lvl 100  
HP: 1100  
DEF: 550  
ATK: 110.

But this does not seem so satisfactory. Surely in games the more leveled up you are, the more your health bonus gets like from +3 to +10.

Agreed so where should we change it?

So what happens if like after level 20 its +12, level 30 is + 14 and so on and a bonus is given for every time we reach another tenth level for the first 100 levels.

Lvl 20:  
HP: 320 (+30 Bonus equals 350)  
DEF: 170 (+ 30 Bonus equals 200)  
ATK: 40 (+ 10 bonus equals 50)

Okay so as you can see we're trying to aim at 50 multiples. And so far a level 20 person is actually pretty good. A level 10 - 15 pony would probably be a guard. Why? Well first they are good, but they depend on their shields this and that. Level 20 and up would be probably some of those mid-teir people from the WMAT (World Martial Arts Tournament) and we'll see about the rest.

Sorry but let's do some math.

Level 30:  
HP: 490 (+ 60 equals 550)  
DEF: 290 (+60 equals 350)  
ATK: 80 (+20 equals 100)

Level 40:  
HP: 710 (+ 90 equals 800)  
DEF: 460 (+ 90 equals 550)  
ATK: 140 (+ 30 equals 170)

Why that such huge leap? Well soon you'll find out.

Level 50:  
HP: 980 (+ 120 equals 1,100)  
DEF: 680 (+ 120 equals 800)  
ATK: 220 (+40 equals 260)

How about 100, a thousand? Well we need to do equations for HP and DEF (Attack is a different story.) Well after doing some math, LvL 100 is 3350 and LvL 1000 is 257600 HP. How about Defense? LvL 100 is 2800 DEF and LvL is 252550 DEF. And finally, level 100 attack is 1010 and level 1000 is 100010.

So with this rule in check, let's now start with other affects.

Earth ponies have + strength ability so let's make it a + 1 % so that means that ATK increases to 101010.1 ATK. Not that much, but in terms of battle it's a lot. And that ability increases by a bit every level so by the time it actually reaches level 1000 that effect is now 50% increases so it would actually be 150015. And that's the minimum term as latter on some things can cause a pony to have that 50% upgrade WAY before time.

Pegasi have speed and agility. That doesn't affect much here so let's leave it as air superiority. Not saying that pegasi are weak (they are actually quite strong!) but in terms of stats they don't much have a change but as the fight increase it's not how strong you are but how you use that strength or advantage. Many times a 'weakling' (in terms of power) was able to overcome the strong one due to some advantages like flight, speed, and tricks.

But unicorns, OH BOY! Man talk about power. While they do have some problems with stamina as they have to deal with using insane amount of energy through their horns, once controlled, they basically can be the ultimate weapons.

Unicorn magic covers everything. Tricks! Defense! (+ 100% !) Attack! (Double!) They are truly a force to be reckoned with. But even with their superiority with their magic, they are not invincible. Magic is hard to control and the disadvantage of having to charge up and not over use it, or else they might burn themselves out. Teleportation is one thing, attacking is another thing. But now, the overpower beast of them all...

Alicorns.

Like I've been wondering if every level they are is either 10 of regular or 100, or maybe even a thousand. Let's see...Twilight could be considered to be a level 1 alicorn, but then what would be Celestia and her immortal...? Okay let's place a level 0 alicorn equal to either a level 1000 of a regular pony or a level 100 of a pony.

YOU GUYS DECIDED THAT!

I actually believe a alicorn should be a level 1000 as it kind of makes sense for them to be way more stronger than the rest. But then...how could Shadic be so stronger than Celestia?

it all goes back to genetics. (No I also hate it, unless you like it then I like it. This is not a class this is theory)

As generations passed by, this level up system changes for each pony. A level 1 elite pony could be higher than a level 10 pony. And in the WMATs, the fighters are higher than normal. While the more newer Royal Guards are just a few more levels above the average, the more elite ones have a more higher level than the average. Fighters, depending on their type, can range from 100 to a thousand. But still, that doesn't seem to help with our dilemma.

This is where again traits come into play. Everypony is different and so their traits are different and depending on these traits their level is actually valued more than what it should be. Let's take into example Shadic, who's level is 1000. Celestia's level is far more greater. Let's give her a level of 100 as in this dimension, Celestia trained, but hadn't trained that much. Still, that's a lot.

Remember HP equation is .25X^2 + 7.5X + 100, DEF equation is .25X^2 + 2.5X + 50 and ATK equation is .1X^2 + 10

Lvl 100 (Alicorn equals Lvl 100,000 for normal)  
HP: 2,500,750,100  
DEF: 2,500,250,050  
ATK: 1,000,000,010

So how does a level 1000 character, which is only a level 0 character to a alicorn, possible beat Celestia?!

Using skills.

As I already told you, abilities and traits are game-changers. They can have tons of effects, and depending on each trait will show the outcome of these battles.

Corrupted Shadic:

So we know that no matter what, Shadic would still be a level 1000. But how did he reach and surpassed Celestia?

Okay so there is tons of categorizes for all these characters: Shadow and Light are polar opposites and even though there is the myth that light always wins over darkness (and it does so in theory!) sometimes it may be necessary to defeat fire with fire. We can represent this with - (Shadow) and + (Light). Cross-Types can be represented by +/- while N/A can represent neutrality or in Shadic's case, instability between darkness (or dark chaos in the example) and light (or in this example positive chaos. But how can a instability between harmony and chaos be useful?!

Well in one story, chaos x harmony doesn't always means 0. That happens when they directly fight each other, which is chaos PLUS harmony. But if chaos POISONED harmony, they start to multiply to extreme measures, like the Chaos Emeralds. So this mixture of chaotic-harmony or harmonic-chaos can reveal some overpowered abilities, one of which is the reason why Shadic was able to absorb so much damage without dying.

And that's...

Rampage...

Rampage is one of the most strongest abilities yet that ever existed. It had stood through the trials of time and space, and it has never disappeared from usage. Whether it's known as Last Resort, Burn Out, or whatever name a villain or hero gives it, this form basically does a few things.

Broly is an example of a Berserker (Rampage!) He was able to keep up with Vegeta in his base form, so that meant that he base form is more than 50x of a Super Saiyan, so much that Vegeta had to go Super Saiyan God and then...

Broly went into his Wrathful form, keeping up and matching Super Saiyan Blue! We don't know for now what is the multiplier of a Super Saiyan Blue but that is a lot!

As you can see, Shadic represents a lot like Broly in various was. Personality wise, strength-wise, everything! But how does this tie into Shadic?

Okay so in Rampage mode, Attack goes up by INSANE amounts. A regular attack from a Berserker is thousands to trillions of times stronger than a Ultra Attack from a normal person. Their defense is so high that it is nearly impossible to over come them. Their speed in greatly increased, but the only downside is that they lose complete control over themselves. And the only problem is that with Shadic, if they are left with even one HP, they can recover that very quickly, so to stop them it means knocking them out completely!

It would take like a VERY LONG TIME to even calculate their minimum powers! But let's go back to the Power Levels!

I'm not going to even bother with them! They are just too high, but let's try!

Okay so last time we saw their power levels in Prologue. Now it's time to see how strong they got!

Shadic started to get these bursts of power before his coming, but when he actually did woke up, it apparently seemed that either he couldn't control that power yet to its full potential, or it was cut short as he was very weak. Let's try to figure that out!

First it's necessary to now how strong they had gotten over 4 years. Let's say that day a alicorn's power goes up by 1 percent. Well...here's what I got...3.05701e+12. Don't quote me but I think that's 3 trillion so...yeah. Luna's is also shocking...2.5 trillion. So...uhm...yeah. I hadn't expected that much. Apparently every year their power increased by 34 times so...uhm...yeah. They actually took the devotion to do it. Times 50, well goodbye Shadic of the year 3014. Celestia is like 1.528505e+14 power level and Luna is 1.25e+14 I may be wrong with all of this as there is WAY too many zeros but i think it's like in the hundred trillions. Yeah I got to seriously edit all the power levels...

...and things would've stayed where they are if it weren't for Shadic once again breaking everything.

Corrupted Shadic reminded me too much of Goku Black in personality and power. I remember the scene where Vegata was wrecking Goku Black, and suddenly this imposter of Goku pulls off Super Saiyan Rose, which is supposedly the Super Saiyan Blue counterpart for Goku and MAN! This is getting way too much.

So not only this new Shadic was able to overcome SSJ Celestia and SSJ Luna (hidden as Ultimate form), but it was able to overcome SSG Celestia and SSGSS Luna in a few moments. Talk about strong!

Let's see. I've looked up the math of a power level scanner and there is NO WAY that SSG multiples the power of a SSJ by four times. So let's try to see what it actually would be.

Fact (1): Beerus basically wrecked SSJ3 Goku with a single touch in the neck, so that means that Beerus is WAY stronger than SSJ3. He probably didn't even need to use even 1%  
Fact (2) Beerus said that he wasn't even going full power and SSG Goku was going 80%.  
And fact (3): When Beerus 'destroyed' earth, (he only destroyed like a small rubble of it) he said he must've used up all of his energy in the fight. Either he was joking or he was telling the truth that's another thing.

So how does this help? I'm just guessing that SSG and Beerus are more or less the same. So if SSG is equal to 1.528505e+14 times 10 times 4 times 100 equals...6.11402e+17

I simply don't know what it means at this point, but I believe that it's either 610 quadrillion or 6.1 quintillion. But that is Celestia's SSG power level. And we've hadn't placed in 1000, which then would be 6.1 quintillion or 61 quintillion. Then we have SSGSS with Luna. I simply do not know what the SSGSS multiplier is to a SSG, but we do know that while SSB is way more stronger than SSG, SSG conserve more energy than SSB, so we can safely assume that it might be between a 50x multiplier to a 2,000x multiplier, though it probably is between 50x to 100x. Either ways, Luna's ki would be also incredible.

Okay right now I'm totally sorry that this discussion is more than the actual chapter. We still have a lot to cover, especially with Shadic's 'new' form, which is probably at least 50x of what a SSB is, and about his power that's ever increasing.

So that's why I'm going to announce the DEATH BATTLE series. Join me, amf studios, and ProWriter7 as we discuss and analyze each character's power in a attempt to see who would win in a death battle!

Goodbye, and sorry for this huge discussion. I might later just post it in a blog to help you understand how freaking insane are their power levels. Goodbye.


	4. Runaway

Chapter 2: Runaway

A crash was heard as a figure accidentally crashed into a farmer's fields. A huge amount of dust gets thrown into the air as a small crater formed. The figure rubbed his head painfully, his wings, tired from both the flying and the crash landing. The blue pegasus stretched his muscles, with a few popping sounds as the dormant bones started to finally mobilize themselves, and all the other sore ones readjust themselves. A sigh of relief went through his lips as his body was able to release all of that stress that was contained within him. He examined his surroundings, his eyes darting left and right. There was nopony else. Good. Now he could talk to himself a bit without anypony over hearing him.

"Oh why, why did all of this just had to happen...?" The pegasus groaned as he placed a hoof to his head.

Recently he had just escaped from near certain death. He was now the most wanted in Equestria. He picked up a letter. It had his figure and face on it, and the famous "Wanted" sign was imprinted on it. A hint of anger rose up in his voice as a growl formed. The paper slowly started to burn up as the heat became too much for its molecules to hold anymore, and slowly it started to disintegrate. He saw its remains being swept by the wind, and for a moment, for a moment, he wanted all of those who hated them to just die!

But as quickly as that rage formed inside of him, it calmed down again. He can't lose control again. Not here, not now, nor ever. Losing control would result in dying eventually, and in these circumstances, he Can't. Lose. Control.

His left ear twitched, and from the corner of his eye, he saw a small patrol group of guards. He glared at them from afar. At least they did not had to worry about being hunted by everypony like him. He wanted to kill them, and nearly he did as he aimed at them, a ki blast ready to tear their fragile bodies. His eyes were red, and a burning hatred started to form yet again inside of him towards all pony kind, towards every single living and non-living being. But there was a small resistance left in him, and he powered down the ball. Inside of his mind, a huge debate was happening

"Why didn't you let me fire!? They deserve all this pain!" _Said the unicorn inside of him. The pegasus version growled back._

"THEY have nothing to do with this! They're just following orders! Orders that are just in this situation!" _The pegasus said. The unicorn shook his head._

"I don't understand how you are able to ignore all of this, but do you realize that everypony is now our enemy!? Why not prevent your death by KILLING THEM!" _The unicorn part said._

"Do you want to give them more reason to hunt us down?! No! I will not let you have your way!" _The pegasus part said. The unicorn part sighed._

"Have if your way but if we die it's your fault." _The darker shade responded._

The control was back in the pegasus as his eyes changed back to green. The blue speedster looked above to see the guards location. They were flying over head, when they suddenly swooped down. The pegasus frowned and he blasted off at supersonic speeds, and now seeing the blue trail he was leaving, the guards followed in pursuit.

The pegasus named Shadic slowed down a bit so that the guards could catch up to him.

"Hey! What's the big deal of this?!" The speedster said as he dodged the sudden attacks from the flying guards while flying. The guards growled.

"You are a menace to the safety of Equestria and thus you must be eliminated!" The guard yelled trying to knock him out of the sky. Shadic growled.

"If I'm a menace to Equestria then you have to run for your lives before you blow my fuse off!" The split-personality pegasus said as his eyes slowly started to turn red. The guards still tried to knock him over.

"Over my dead body!" The guard yelled as he successfully rammed into the speedster but failed to knock him out. Enraged, the pegasus charged up his wild energy.

"THEN LET THAT BE!" The pegasus roared as he detonated everything around him and like fallen planes the guards lost control and spiraled out of control before crash landing on the ground. And just to be sure, the corrupted pegasus formed a energy ball around him and fired multiple shots at the guards, fully knocking them out of action. The pegasus floated down, grabbed their communication pods, and crushed them under his hoof.

"You all are nothing compared to me. Nothing." The dark pegasus said, before blasting off again. Meanwhile another debate happened.

"Why did you do that!? I told you not to!"

"Do you think I actually care!? I don't give a f***"

"Well you should care!"

The pegasus landed on the highest point he could find. Below him was a massive city, one of those that were formed around the times Equestria modernized itself. He could see the millions of ponies there, doing their usual things, unaware of the danger that might befall onto them. His eyes had turned red throughout the little fight between him and the guards, and he would love the idea of killing all of these ponies. The sky blanked around him and he charged up a dark energy ball. His ear twitched and he saw another patrol group. He turned around just when the guards spotted him.

"Hey you! Get over here!" One guard yelled as they ran towards him. The evil being smiled.

"Oh you have me..." The being said, before redirecting his aim at them. "...cause I got you." The dark pegasus said before firing. A huge blast shook the air and the guards yelled in terror as they were blasted away, some falling off of the cliff. The being with his magic grabbed the falling figures with his magic and brought him up to him.

"I showed mercy to all of your kind, but since you all denied me mercy I will tell you this. There will be no more mercy for Equestria. I don't care how many ponies die off, or if I die in the process as well, but tell you this, the world will be gone in a massive fire, destroying everything in its path, and nothing will stop that." The dark pegasus said, before grabbing all the fallen guards and aiming towards the general direction of Canterlot. "Tell to the Princess that this is my answer: You will all f***ing die!" The pegasus said before throwing these knocked out guards away.

(In Canterlot)

Celestia is pacing around when suddenly said guards, not having passed even a second, crash into the building.

"WHAT THE- (Panics)"

(Back with "Shadic")

The dark pegasus grins before laughing out loud.

"Heh. I can live with this." The corrupted being said. The other side was yelling mentally into his ear saying that it was wrong what they were doing. The being laughed. "And what you're going to do about it? Cry like a little baby?" The dark being said, before laughing. Suddenly one his his hoofs made contact with his face and he was sent crashing into a stone wall.

"Huh. I forgot that you had the tendency of being so annoying." The being said, before another part of him attacked himself. "Would you quit it or what!?" The resistance stopped though the being could hear him grumble. "That's right. Don't worry, I'll spare your sister, even though she is broken after all what you did to her." The little pesky voice that used to be the owner of this body responded again. The one now in control growled, offended. "Hey! It was your fault for hurting your sister that way! She barely finds a reason to live!"The being said, unaware of another being teleporting into the vicinity. "Oh I don't care! I will f*** every single one of you including Princess..." The being said, before turning around and seeing the one he was just referring to standing right in front of him. "...Celestia..." He said, his voice trailing off. A awkward silence formed between the two.

"Okay...screw this! Screw you! Screw this world! Bye!" The corrupted being said as he blasted off, only to bump into Celestia. Or more better Celestia s as there was army of clones around him. He sighed.

"Oh great." He said. He could feel that Celestia had gotten stronger, which probably means that she went through the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, which is really bad news for him as he still had yet to recover his stamina.

"DAMN YOU ALL!" The being yelled as he released a massive surge of energy, but it was sealed by a shield around him. The dark pegasus tried to break it, but instead the shield closed on himself. Celestia smiled.

"We got you know Shadic." Celestia said. The corrupted form of the innocent colt growled.

"No! This can't be! I can't lose to you!" The dark being said, before increasing his energy, dangerously increasing the chances of him inflicting damage to himself as he broke the shield. "I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!" The corrupted pony roared as he powered up, surpassing Celestia once more. The dark being laughed.

"You are nowhere near who I am!" The pony yelled as he charged at Celestia, who now being accustomed to his battle tactics, blocked with extreme perfection. Celestia did a round-house kick, which caught him by surprise and seemed a bit fazed from this attack. Taking this opportunity Celestia grabbed him by the back hooves and spun him around, before throwing him away. He instantly recovered and spun his body until he was now parallel to the ground. He growled.

"This is why I hate all alicorns. They just evolve too quickly." The dark pegasus said before teleporting behind Celestia and kicking her away. "But not fast enough!" The being said before laughing at Celestia. Celestia growled.

"Who are you!?" Celestia yelled. The being grinned.

"I thought we already had this conversation Molestia. Back in that doomed planet of yours before, while we hadn't talked that much my actions were more than enough to represent them." The being said as he paced in the air. The white princess gasped.

"How did you know that we encountered each other again and in a planet fated to be doomed!? Did you overhear the conversation between me and Luna?!" Celestia asked. The figure shook his head while smiling.

"Nope. Let me explain to you about my origin." The being said, smiling. "I'm known as a Time Remnant beings that exist outside of the realm of time. I'm not just any ordinary time remnant, I am one of the only few that personally met my king. And so for that, I have the powers to see into all the possible outcomes, and decide whether it'd be best to win or to lose. My name is Anti, and I am the most strongest time remnant save for the king. I could've easily one shot you if it weren't for this body who can't support the same amount of energy that I have." The being said.

"Then why did you take a innocent child's body anyways if he's not going to be a proper use for you anyways!?" Celestia cried out. Anti chuckled.

"He's no ordinary colt. He's a prodigy. A rapid adaptation to his opponents, ability copying, huge energy bursts. Those are a few reasons are the cause of my king calling me into taking possession after we knocked him into submission. His power was so similar to us, that if we even took one of our weakest forces it would produce a nearly unstoppable force. Even without any aid, he'd become a force so strong that possible he could even take down our King one day, so to prevent this from happening we took over his mind and now we have the most unstoppable being yet!" Anti yelled before laughing. Celestia growled, before smiling.

"You were complaining about how his body is still unready for the amount of stress that is exerted to maintain your power, am I right?" Celestia said. Anti grinned.

"Yeah. I see where you're going, but don't get too cocky, I'm more than ready to beat you to pulp again like I did in your dreams." Anti said, flaring his aura. The white alicorn smiled and flared her celestial aura.

"Let's see if things will turn out to be the same for you Anti!" Celestia said before charging at Anti again. Anti grabbed her hoof and was about to throw her when a sudden punch fazed him, giving Celestia the opportunity to get out of his grasp. Anti rubbed the place where Celestia struck him and noticed a huge pain coursing throughout his body.

"If she could do that even in her base form, imagine what would happen if she did the same attack in her god form!"Anti thought to himself, but later smiled to himself as the challenge was presented to him. Celestia attacked him again but instead of countering or dodging he nullified that attack with a symmetric attack of his own, letting a powerful wave of energy go out to ripple the air. Celestia and Anti started to move around at super sonic speeds with Anti always copying her movements. Celestia frowned.

"Stop copying me! Is it because I'm too holy that you must try to imitate me you dark spirit?!" Celestia yelled before firing a spell from her horn. Anti turned into his unicorn form and fired a exact copy of her blast, causing the two to nullify the other attack. Anti laughed.

"No. It's because I like to mess your thoughts around." Anti said, before charging up and forming a dark blue aura. "Let's see if you still clearly remembered one of your villains' battle tactics, Nightmare Moon!" Anti yelled before charging at her with a long dark blue sword. Celestia not expecting this new switch up, got nearly impaled by the sword. Celestia dodged each and every thrust, though it started to get even harder as the thrusts became more quicker. She quickly flipped herself away and transformed into her Super Saiyan state (Burn Out, whatever you want to call it)

"Let me show you what alicorns are really capable of!" Celestia roared before charging at Anti, who barely had the time to block with the sword, which nearly capitulated under the extreme amount of force Celestia had. Anti, instead of being full of shock and fear, grinned instead as his own energy increased.

"Come on! Give me all you got sis!" Anti yelled before striking at her. The sword did little damage but it was enough to faze her, letting Anti deal in a critical hit with a magic burst. Celestia then recovered from her shock and did a round-house kick, sending Anti flying away. Anti growled,

"Impossible! Being already placed on the line just by a super saiyan alicorn? I can't let that happen!" Anti thought as he continued to fly. He started to draw back in all of his energy that was escaping into the air and compacted all off it inside of him again, a technique only him, the king, and a few other elites had, and his energy suddenly skyrocketed to tens of times his original power. Anti grinned.

"Seems you're back at square one!" Anti said. Celestia smiled as her mane became longer as she went to Super Saiyan 3.

"At least its not back to square 0!" Celestia said before summoning a golden dragon made out of magic. "Dragon Fist!" Celestia yelled as the dragon suddenly shot forwards towards Anti. Anti barely had the chance to dodge the fiery dragon which tore everything in its path. Anti started to sweat.

"What is this power!?" Anti thought before cursing at his new body. "Come on! Hurry up and use your power!"Anti yelled internally but every time he tried to push the limit his body sent a burst of pain, like as if the other side was preventing him from going full power. He growled. How in the world will he continue without his Kioken?! His other forms are just too much for this new body to support, what now!?

The Chaos Emeralds...

The idea struck his mind exactly when Celestia struck him and sent him flying. He smiled as he cut through the air and crashed into the mountain. He starting letting Celestia hit him more and more, his body becoming more accustomed to her attacks as he let his mind go in peace, if one could call it that, and summon the chaos emeralds. Seven trails of colors came around him before condensing into the seven emeralds.

"Spirit of Chaos! Come unto me and lend me your power! Show those that hate your name the power that you contain!" Anti yelled as the energies entered him. He could feel the positive and negative energies entering him, only for the positive ones to eventually be turned into negatives as his body started to multiply those energies. He let out a war cry as his power suddenly exploded, sending huge shock waves through the atmosphere as the body he controlled started to manufacture all of this wild energy. He laughed as his energy sky rocketed yet again.

"Sorry about that but I had to do that in order for the real fight to begin." Anti said, before dashing at Celestia and punching her, sending her soaring through the heavens. Celestia turned and tried to strike back, but with her own magic she was attacked by. Celestia growled.

"You are so unfair." Celestia said as she fired dozens of solar beams only for Anti to use a copy of Discord's magic and made mirrors to reflect her rays back. Anti laughed.

"I hate doing that too, but its this body that would't let me use most of my power. I had to do something! And hey I was told to win by any means necessary so I don't have a fault in this." Anti said. Celestia growled.

"You think power alone is enough to win? It's the power of friendship that helps us defeat the villains and with that same power we'll defeat you!" Celestia roared before she turned Super Saiyan God. The power surging from her and the rage also being released as energy caused Anti for a moment to be stunned, but that stun later turned into a grin. While he DID hate alicorns due to their massive ability to adapt and increase their energy, being a fighter this only made the fight more interesting to him. His eyes though, could see the most greatest weakness in Celestia. It was not her ki control, nor her lack of strength, she had everything she needed to overcome him but it was the pain, the suffering that he saw in her eyes.

Anti knew that there was a soft spot in Celestia, and that in order to win and maybe even corrupt her too, he would have to exploit that. Anti laughed.

"Friends? I don't see any friends around you. If your friends were so important to you, why, oh why did you let them die Celestia?" Anti said. Celestia's eyes shrunk. He had her.

"Ever since you and your sister were born, we've been watching you. We've watched you defeated countless 'villains'. Villains who were related to you in some way. Nightmare Moon was your sister, King Sombra your husband, Discord your best friend. All of them you could've saved if you hadn't been so weak! Then came your star pupil Twilight and her friends, the ones you cared so much about. But what did you do when they were in trouble? Nothing. You believed they could be able to do anything and win against any villain, and that same overconfidence is what led you to lose them. Had you fought with them they would've still be with you. But no. You are a weakling.

Anti could see the pain forming within Celestia. He smiled.

"We could change that. We can help you gain back what you lost. We could start from the very beginning and work ourselves into stopping your first loved ones from becoming what they became. We can change the course of history. All we need is you. Vow loyalty to us and we could change everything." Anti said. Celestia shook her head and growled.

"I will never desert my loyal subjects by joining you. I won't let them suffer the same fate I did! AND I WILL NEVER BECOME A PART OF YOU!" Celestia roared as she dashed at Anti, hitting him with the most powerful punch ever. But it didn't faze him. He had gotten too strong. Anti smiled as he pointed his hoof towards Celestia's heart.

"We didn't ask of your opinion Celestia. Say goodbye to the world you knew and accept that of what we know."Anti said, before slowly transferring all the negative energy he had. Celestia started to cry in pain as she tried to fight back, but her body was becoming weaker and weaker by the moment. Anti started to laugh when suddenly he felt another presence next to him.

He dodged right when a blast tore the air where he used to be a few moments ago. He could feel a intense amount of energy coming from that single beam of energy. The beam traveled forward and hit a nearby mountain, destroying it instantly. Who could it be? A god of destruction? No. The ki blast was red and not like the magma purple of Lord Beerus. Infinite, their ally? No. The blast would've been glitching, and plus he was supposed to come a minute later, not right now. Anti turned around and saw a 18 year old boy with blue eyes and brown hair. A human.

Anti was surprised from this. He's seen a fair share of humans, after all, he himself became a human and in one of their conquests, they've went into the Human World to change the course of humanity by helping Nazi Germany win the war by putting a bit more pedal to the medal on the fateful day of December 13, 1931, the same day future prime minister Churchill was hit by a car. In the original timeline, Churchill survived, but in the twisted reality, Churchill died from the accident. Without him, by the time the Prime Minister that was in office when World War Two began resigned, there would be no Churchill to push Britain to win, and without him, Great Britain fell to Nazi Germany. Without Britain, Germany wouldn't had to use up some of their troops to defend the east, so with their more numbers, they overran the Soviet Union with Operation Barbarossa. By lending Germany weapons from the year 2000, the world was no match for them and thus the world, including the United States, fell to the domination to the Nazis. But what made this meeting with this boy different is that apart from being able to fire intense energy beams, there should be no reason for him to be here! Anti growled.

"Who are you! What do you want?" Anti yelled. The young boy laughed.

"I go by many names, and under many names and many forms I have traveled. And through space and time among villains, I am He Who Walks Unopposed. I am the Master of Fire, Lord of Chaos, and Chief of the Tik Tak Tribe. I am the Time Lord of Evil, the Cousin of Dragons, the Employer of Villains, and Guardian of Existence. I am the Darkest of Days, yet the Brightest of Mornings; the Roughest of Waves, yet the Calmest of Seas. I am the eye of the storm, but I'm also the storm itself. I'm the light at the end of the tunnel, but I'm also the darkness within the tunnel. I can be your best friend or your worst nightmare. I. Am. The Terror of Dimensions! Face me, and know what true magic is!" The young boy said, before glitching into his pony form. He was a blood-red unicorn with a dark red mane and a snake-like tail designed to look like a normal pony tail. But was interested Anti was the glasses. He could feel something dark hidden behind those glasses. TD lowered them and revealed the orange-yellow dragon eyes that he had. Anti could feel his host body being full of fear, but Anti saw more fearful things and thus it didn't affect him. But he did feel the fact that he should've been trembling in fear right now, just from the eyes. Anti laughed.

"Oh you think you have a chance against me? Do you realize who you're facing? My name is Anti, second-in-command to the king of all Time Remnants! I'm the strongest in this entire multiverse! You don't stand a chance against me! Just look at Celestia over here." Anti said, glancing at the defeated Celestia who was unconscious from the malice energy. "A Super Saiyan God Alicorn, and I defeated her like nothing. If she could't stand a chance, what chance do you have, human?" Anti said, before laughing again. He suddenly dodged right when a dense beam of air sliced the air he was just in. It traveled so fast that he could only see it as a blur of mass. Anti then turned around, just to see TD right in front of him. Impossible. There was no way a pony could be that fast.

TD punched Anti with his fist, which sent Anti tumbling away, colliding with a mountain ridge. The mountain ridge suddenly was blown up by a outstanding wind as Anti charged to fight TD back.

"You won't be able to block this!" Anti roared as he charged at TD. TD just smiled before he shouted three words.

"Tiid Klo Ul!"

Immediately Anti felt something going wrong as his mind became conscious of the fact that his movement was slowing down significantly. No. He was moving at the speed he was already going at, though from his outside perspective he knew that time was going more slower! About 90% or more slower give or take. Then he realized TD was no longer in front of him. Desperately he swung his left hoof, just when TD came colliding with him with his own punch. The two hooves smashed into one another and it released a mighty shock wave, trembling the very earth with its power. Anti felt a great rift in time. While TD was also being affected by the time dilation, his was less and thus it granted him more dominance. Anti struggled to cope with the fact that his mind and body were two separate things. While his mind was immune to the affects, his body was not and thus Anti made desperate gambles in trying to lower the damage TD was dealing him. TD punched Anti in the stomach, but before he could do a follow up attack to the head, Anti blocked his next attack and threw him away. For what was only supposed to be not even 20 seconds, it felt like hours, after all, both were incredibly fast on their own, and the time dilation made the fight drag on even more. TD fired some ki blasts at Anti, each one pounding against him fiercely as each one detonated against him, eventually breaking his guard and sending him flying. TD then did a uppercut before soaring above Anti and kicking him down. At that same moment the dilation affects were exhausted and time resumed its original pace. A crater formed from where Anti landed. Anti struggled to lift his tired body as TD slowly landed on the ground.

"Hmph! That's it? I thought I'd see more of a challenge from a Time Remnant?" TD said, before laughing. Anti smiled, clutching his left hoof with his right hoof.

"You think I'm weak, huh? Well you're right then. In this current form and current body, I am weak. This body cannot support the true power that I contain. But I don't need that, cause I'll make sure that I'll beat you, whether in this form or not." Anti said, his aura flickering again. Anti positioned his working hoof in a Kamehameha position. "NOW FACE THE TRUE TERROR OF THE PAST, PRESENT AND FUTURE!"

A ball of energy formed from Anti's working hoof.

"FACE OUR POWER! FATHER-SON KAMEHAMEHA!" Anti yelled as he used the famous attack that Gohan used against Perfect Cell in the Cell Games. A huge rush of energy formed into a massive wave, heading straight to TD. TD smiled as the energy wave passed over him. The wave collided with TD, but even then, Anti realized something was wrong.

As to his calculations, TD suddenly appeared from the energy wave, ready to attack again. Anti growled. How much would it take to kill this kid?!

TD slammed into Anti, causing Anti to lose his footing and to become open to TD's next series of punches. Each one hit directly against Anti with so much force that Anti, even as a spirit fighter, felt the damage his host was experiencing. Anti attacked again, but with a clean flip TD kicked Anti by the side, sending him crashing into the ground. Anti upon landing used one of his hooves to balance himself to hit TD with his foot as TD descended. The hit made contact and TD was sent a few feet away. TD did the same balancing act and TD's back hoof met Anti's forward hoof. The two hooves collided sending another shockwave through the air.

"I've dealt with more stronger beings that you Anti!" TD taunted as he spun while upside down, which led to him hitting Anti on the other side. Anti got pushed back, leaving two trails of dirt as he slowed himself. Anti rubbed the place where he got hit.

"You're very fortunate that you're not facing my pure form. Otherwise you'd be on the ground, dead." Anti said, charging up a energy ball from his left hoof. He absorbed it into him and all of his injuries disappeared after being healed. TD smirked.

"If killing me is what you want, then have a good time trying to do so." TD said as the wind picked up.

"Ven Gar Nos!" TD yelled as a cyclone formed, pulling Anti into it. While in the cyclone, the winds acted like jagged swords, dealing damage to the dark being. Anti growled.

"Winds Stand Down!" Anti shouted, canceling the Dragon Shout. There were dozens of deep cuts into Anti. Blood was leaking out of some of the more major ones. Anti growled.

"You are seriously so annoying." Anti said. His healing ability was still in cool down mode, and while he could've healed himself then, it would've disrupted his host's body. He seriously hated being in this host. TD smirked again.

"Then try beating me Anti." TD said. Anti growled, letting his wild energy free. A dark aura slowly seeped out of him, poisoning the air and ground. His red eyes glowed as he charged up. TD backed down a bit, but also grinned as for him it seemed that Anti finally started to turn into a real challenge.

The dark trails spread like a disease. Plant life shriveled and died around him, leaving the ground barren and black. The sky darkened, and even though it was noon, the sky darkened to bright red, orange and yellow. Anti chuckled.

"This is only a small percentage of my power...you're lucky to be facing me in this stage, for even if I'm not in my most pure and powerful form...I SHALL HAVE NO MERCY ON THEE!" Anti yelled as he released a sudden burst of energy as he charged at TD. The two collided with each other and the battle started all over again. Anti brutally attacked TD, but interestingly the human-turned-pony was able to dodge or block every single attack.

"Now that's more like it!" TD said as he charged up another dragon shout.

"Fus Ro Dah!" TD yelled, just when Anti was near him again. Anti was again thrown away as a sudden wind knocked him over. Anti recovered and landed on the ground, forming spirit claws to halt his movement, causing purple trails to be indented on the ground. Anti rushed at TD again with his spirit claws. Anti slashed downwards, trying to claw TD's face. TD flipped backwards and hit Anti in the face with his back hoofs. Anti was thrown away from the force but he used his spirit claws and formed two spirit hands that grabbed TD's back hooves. Surprised TD tried to release himself from the hand's grasp but then Anti controlling the hands did a smashing motion and the hands smashed TD on the ground. TD instead of gasping in pain, only grinned, further enraging the Time Remnant.

"DAMN YOU!" Anti roared as he started to pound TD everywhere. Anti threw TD in the air and fired dozens of Kamehameha waves at TD. But now being freed, TD was able to dodge every single one of them. Anti felt his host body starting to collapse under his energy. TD shouted another Dragon Shout.

"Krii Lun Aus!" TD yelled and Anti suddenly gasped in pain as his body started to further deteriorate. He felt his own soul weakening. Anti fell to the ground, twitching in pain.

"D-damn...you!" Anti yelled, pounding the ground with his hoof. Blood spat on the ground from his mouth. His own body was killing him from the inside, trying to expel him as it screamed at him to leave. Anti felt his soul being destroyed from the inside out.

"Krii Lun Aus!" TD yelled again, further damaging the fallen beast. TD laughed.

"Seems that this battle is coming to an end." TD said. "It was nice knowing you Anti, but now its time for you to be put to sleep again." TD said. Anti growled

"I don't accept this..." Anti said as his red energy sparkled again. "I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!" Anti cried out before teleporting in front of TD. "FINAL BLAST!" Anti roared as he suddenly let all of his energy that his body could support out, releasing a massive explosion that wiped everything around him clean. Anti fell to the floor, beaten. The dust cleared revealing TD still standing, with no harm whatsoever.

"Feim Zii Gron" TD said, reciting the passage of his dragon shout. "The Thu'um reaches out to the Void, changing your form to one that cannot harm, or be harmed." TD said, chuckling before picking Anti, now changed to Shadic, up, before leaving.

Author's Note:

Well that was an interesting battle. This chapter is part of the revamped or added chapters that I'm adding to make this story more interesting. Like and comment and share this story and also give me advice on how to edit my story.


	5. The Time Patrol

Chapter 2: Part 1: The Time Patrol

(Shadic's P.O.V.)

 _"Is he all right?" A voice echoed in my head._

 _"Yes, I just only had to knock him out with the chemical you gave me Oak Flower."_

 _"What are we going to do anyways TD, now that we have him with us?" Another voice asked. The second, which I presumed was this 'TD' guy, responded._

 _"Psyonix! I already told you for the tenth time!" TD yelled at Psyonix._

 _"TD, I know you are also worried like us, but that doesn't give you the right to yell at the others!" Another voice interjected. I felt my body starting to fully turn on, and I started to move a bit._

 _"Look, the kid is waking up." Another voice stated._

I opened my eyes and lifted myself up. What I saw was a group of ponies surrounding me. The leader is supposed, walked up to me. I frowned at him.

"Who are you?" I asked coldly. I was not fond of being captured anyone, whether is was the royal guards or these guys. The leader, who was a blood-red unicorn, with a dragon like tail, and a pair of glasses. His cutie mark was a dragon breathing fire onto a open scroll which had letters too tiny to see, and a quill next to it. He lowers his glasses down, revealing orange-yellow dragon like eyes. I somehow knew I should be afraid, but I decided to show now signs of it. Showing signs of fear means showing signs of weakness, which if they were to interrogate me, would be the last thing I want them to know.

"My name is TD, the leader of this crew." He stated. I raised my eyebrow.

"TD? Are you kidding me? _That's your name?_ " I asked. He nodded.

"I'm known for a number of names, but my main name is The Terror of Dimensions." He stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Terror of Dimension? That's your title? What do you do? Do you blow up a galaxy with just a blink or something like that?" I asked sarcastically. He grinned.

"Let's just say I destroyed so many galaxies that I lost count of them." He stated. I struggled to not show fear in my eyes. Luckily, it seemed that he didn't noticed my eyes twitching. Either that or he knew but decided to play dumb.

"So what do you want to do with me? Recruit me into your array of villains to destroy the whole universe?" I asked, now ticked that this might be the way things might go. Something in my voice again was not right. Is as if I was both me and another pony, with two split personalities. A small burst of anger tried to ignite inside of me, but I calmed it down.

"You would be right if I weren't him." TD answered me. I raised my eyebrow.

"Him?" I asked.

"There is a being that our team has tracked down ever since we learned of it's existence. He has the power to twist time and space in it's will. He's the reason why we stepped apart of our differences, and the reason why we have begun to search for the most powerful fighters of all time. We don't know his name, but we do know we need you." TD answered. I raised my eyebrow.

"Me? Out of all ponies?" I said, before laughing. "You got to be kidding me!" I said. "Why would somepony want someone like me? Why?" I said. TD frowned.

"Cause you might be the tipping force that we need to win this battle." TD said. I raised my eyebrows.

"You're almost sounding like you fought this thing time and time again and you always went back in time to fix things." I said. TD sighed.

"I didn't, but Raven did." TD said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Raven? Who is he? Show me so I can meet him." I said. TD sighed.

"It's a bit complicated. Let's say he came to us at one point to tell us about the future and now he's training in another world." TD said. I frowned.

"Well that sucks. Anything else?" I asked. TD sighed.

"Well no...wait actually there is another reason why I am here for you." TD said. I raised my eyebrow yet again.

"For what reason?" I asked.

"Because of this..." TD said, before giving me a backstory.

"I was alone.

I had no friends to talk to. Everyone had rejected me. They believed I was a threat to them, and they were right.

You see, I was born with three sides. A good side, a neutral side, and what everyone fears, my bad side. Because of my bad side, my own dimension rejected me. I was alone, traveling dimensions, bringing fear to them. All of them rejected for who I was. I was not so much different than you. A outcast. A disgrace to the rest of my kind.

But then in one of those days where I felt alone, I felt a pat on my shoulder. I growled as I turned around. I saw a blue alicorn patting on my shoulder. He gazed at me with his emerald eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. But I was actually afraid. Everybody hated me, and so I feared this would be another. But his voice was different from the rest who rejected me.

"I want your help. The whole entire multiverse is in peril. There is a force that is threatening to destroy everything." He answered. I was confused. Somebody actually needed me? No. This was probably a trap I thought.

"So?" I responded. "Why would I even care? Everypony hates me, why should I give a damn whether they should live or not? Just buzz off." I answered. He sighed, like he actually knew how I felt.

Turns out he DID know how I felt.

"I know what you feel TD. Both of us have something in common, power. And because of that power, we are hated by society because of what we are, and not who we are." I turned around and looked at him.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. He smiled.

"Because you are my friend. At least, you would be my friend. I come from the future, and in that time, we are the best of friends. TD, somepony wants to destroy time by finding me, and I already got a huge amount of problems where I come from. So I'm asking for you to save my younger self, and help him control his power. And I promise you, you would be known not only in this world, but in many other worlds as well. Goodbye, friend." The alicorn stated as he started to walk away. I pulled him back.

"Who are you?" I asked. He grinned.

"My name is Shadic, the friend you need to find again." And with that he teleported away. Days passed from that encounter I had with him. I pondered on this thought. Should I go? Is this all just a trap? But then after more days of thinking, I realized that he must be telling the truth, nopony knew that I wanted to make friends. Even if he was lying, I had nothing to lose. I decided my path at that point.

"Shadic, I might not be your friend right now, but I will do what you say." I stated. As soon as I said so, a portal appeared in front of me. I smiled. I never thought of it at the beginning. All I wanted was a chance to find friends.

" _Seems like I got some work to do..."_ I said as I jumped head first into the swirling space.

"Present Day kid. Present day. So much had changed. You see those guys there." TD said, pointing at the rest around us. I nodded. "They are more then friends to me. They're like a family I never had. I became friends with them as I recruited them. Our bond is something that can't be broken." TD said. I acted like I was bored, but in truth, what TD said hit me harder than anything else.

"Shadic, the reason why I'm here is because somepony is hunting you down. You could leave if it pleased you, but be conscious on the fate that you chooses. Otherwise, stay with us, and we'll help you be ready so when that day comes, you will be ready. But it's all up to you. " TD stated. He opened the door for me. "Choose." He stated.

I thought for a long time. Should I stay, or should I leave? Should I join them, or should I not? If I went, I would be a fugitive of the world, waiting for my end to come, but the same would happen if I stayed here. But then, I remembered Spark Dash. If I lost to this bad guy, she would die along with the rest. That was not an option. With determination, I walked to the door...

,...and closed it.

I looked back at them and smiled.

"I know that I might suffer from not seeing who I love, but I am willing to train myself so that when this evil comes, I'll make sure that I win, so that my family would not suffer the same fate I would." I stated. TD nodded.

"Well said kid, well said." TD stated. "Now that you decided to join us, we'll introduce ourselves to you. My name, as you already know, is TD, the Terror of Dimensions, the leader of the Time Patrol Squad. We hunt down villains who disturb time and we make sure that they fail in changing history. I'm happy to know that you'll stay with us." TD then stepped back and another pony stepped up. Like TD, this new guy seemed to be a part pony part dragon hybrid. His cutie mark was a celestial dragon that extended from his hind leg up to his rear. He was wearing a electric blue jacket, and he smiled at me.

"Hey, nice to know you, my name is Ivan Diaz." He said, extending his hoof at me. We shake each other's hoofs. "I would be glad to work with you." He stated.

"Where do you come from? I never met many hybrids like you before." I said.

"I was born in the year 2001, but my homeland in another dimension, a world called Mobius, though I usually go back and forth from here and there." He stated. I raised my eyebrows.

"Mobius? I never heard of a world called Mobius." I stated.

"Well, you usually know this place as Moboquestria, or just plain Equestria, right?" I nodded at his statement. "Moboquestria in some dimensions like this one is a world made from Equestria _and_ Mobius when both civilizations started to mingle together. I look _way_ different than what I look now. Maybe I should show you that later, but for now, like I said, I'm would be pleased to work with you." He stated, adding a smile. I returned it. He stepped back and this time what seemed to be a slightly bigger than average brown wolf with grey eyes.

"My name is Rudolf, Rudolf the Wolf. I am part of the Resistance that existed in the days of the old. I was conceived here in Equestria of the past, but was born in the same world that most of us come from. It would be a pleasure from me to teach you all the tactics I know." He said, adding a smile. "Some of them might help you even escape the Princesses." He stated. I grinned.

"Thank you Rudolf." I said, smiling. He stepped back and finally a pony, a dark blue earth pony with white and dark blue hair, a ear piercing, a set of headphones resting on his shoulders, and a music note that is magenta and has a bright blue dagger pierce through the note as his cutie mark. He smiled at me with his amber eyes.

"Please to meet you Shadic, my name is Mikhail Clover. Though I might look like your average pony, I'm truly a wolf back in Mobius. I'm certain that you would be a worthy opponent when we have a chance to have a spar, but in the meantime I wish to be someone you could trust." He stated. I raised my eyebrow.

"You're actually a wolf?" I stated. He nodded.

"I am, and sometimes during battle if I choose so, I could turn into one, but now we're starting to get off topic. Hopefully we could have a spar or two. I'm interested at what sort of power you contain." He stated. Then stepped another red unicorn, with blue eyes and a burning fire as his cutie mark. He smiled at me.

"Let me guess. You're name is Psyonix, am I right?" I stated. He nodded.

"Yep! As you might guess, I could control fire." He stated, lifting his hooves and producing two fire balls. He turned them off. "I also would like a match with you. I'll be back, let me just have a round of chance with these guys to see who would be your first challenger." He stated, going back into the group, where they were playing cards. I could only hear their conversations.

"I got full house!" One exclaimed.

"Well buck you, I only got a double." Another stated.

"I got none." Still yet another stated.

"I GOT BLACKJACK YOU MOTHERBUCKERS!" Another yelled out.

"Hate to break it to you, but uh... we're not playing Blackjack." The first stated.

"I thought we were playing GO FISH!" The second stated.

"I thought we were playing 7-UP." The third exclaimed.

"Celestia damn it, now we're going to have to do this all over again." The fourth stated. I believe Psyonix got his attention as I heard some whispers and then the fourth said, "All right Moony, your up."

"I told you my name is Moonlight! Moonlight Arc!" The first yelled. He stepped out of the crowd, revealing himself to be a light blue unicorn with a dark blue mane with purple streaks. His cutie mark was a blue crescent moon in a form of convex with a six-point dark star in the middle, and in the middle of the star is a four-point lighter star. He sighed.

"Sorry about the commotion back there, my name is Moonlight Arc, I could control the power of the stars if I wanted to. I hope we could be friends and have a spar." He stated. I nodded.

"Seems like all of you want a piece of me." I stated. He laughed.

"Yep, seems we all do. Anyways, I got a round to win." He stated. Then came a unicorn dark grey fur and a silver mane, with a black emerald as his cutie mark.

"My name is Shilveric. I'm an rouge android, created by an evil scientist in the year 2039, only to revolt against him when I knew his plans. I'm pretty powerful, and seeing how you beat up the Royal Princesses about three years ago, I want to see how strong you are." He stated. I smiled, but then it dropped when I realized something about what he said.

"What, how long was I gone?" I asked.

"Three years. You've been gone for three years." He stated. I twitched my eyes a bit. (Depends on how you look at it. It's either three or four)

 _"Calm yourself Shadic, calm yourself. Don't make a scene in your first day already."_ I thought to myself. Eventually I sighed.

"Well, if three years had passed, then three years (make note it's four) has pasted. There I nothing I could change about that, and it's best I don't." I stated. I changed the subject. "So how did you change sides Shilveric?" I asked.

"The mad scientist that created me wanted me to contain the properties of three heroes in one, so that I would become the perfect killing machine against them. I had the speed of one, the strength of the second, and ESP of the third. The only flaw he made was that he gave me a soul, intelligence, and a reasoning mind. Had he made me like the other robots, I would have followed all of his orders, but I would be limited to think like my enemies. But since he gave me a mind of my own, I began to question his orders, and that is how I broke free from his will." He stated. I realized that he spoke somewhat flatly. Probably because he is an android.

"Well that is interesting. And I would be glad to fight you and test my limits." I stated. Then for the first time, a female pegasus showed up. She was tan pony with a brown curly mane that reached up to the bottom of her neck, and her tail, which reached up to the floor, had a bow tied to it. Her eyes were ocean blue, and her top hat had a dark green-light green pattern, and only the strap was read. What was interesting about her was that she had no cutie mark, and trotting next to here was a small robotic dog. I waited for her to talk, but she didn't answer.

"Uh..., hello? My name is Shadic. Midnight Shadic Blitzer. And you are?" I asked. She blinked at me. She extended her hoof and we awkwardly shook hooves. Then TD came close to me.

"Her name is Yelena Engler, and though she can hear you, she can't speak as she lost her voice a few years ago." TD explained. Yelena nodded.

"AND SHE'S HOT!" A random voice suddenly yelled out. TD and me just stared at him.

"I don't remember inviting you. Goodbye." TD stated, and I saw how with one blink of his eye, the random pony disintegrated. I just stared at him.

"Don't worry, I just sent him back to his own dimension. Either way, I don't believe that you would like him anyways, from his name to his eyes, everything. Let's just act like he didn't exist at the start." TD stated. I calmed down. Yelena just stared at the place where the random no-pony was.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Yelena, I'm sure we could be really good friends." I stated. She smiled. Then came in front of me a energetic blue pony.

"Hello!MynameisN!NicetomeetyouShadic!Ihopewecouldbereallygoodfriends!Ilookreallyfowardtoknowyoubetter..." The apparently young kid was speaking at Ultra Sonic speeds, so fast that I barely kept up with what he was saying.

"...Doyouliketotimetravel?Areyousomewhatnervousaboutjoiningourteam?Areyou..."

"WHAT THE HECK N! COULD YOU JUST GIVE SHADIC A BREAK ALREADY?!" A new voice interrupted. This time it was a wolf who was yelling at N.

"HeyDarkN!How'sitgo'in..."

"STUPID! JUST LET HIM BREATH YA KNOW!" Dark N said, yelling at N.

"Sheesh, calm down you two, there is no reason to fight." A purple female pony stated.

"Hey I thought you said there was only one female in this group." I said to TD.

"Well that's because they are not officially in our group, they're in a different one that has the same goal, though I rather not to consider them one of ours until they mature. Maybe when they are 15 or 18." TD stated dully. I raised my eyebrow. "You'll see why." He stated.

"OW! Why did you did that B?" N stated to the purple pony.

"Yea seriously, you're going to get on my nerves that you hadn't already gone onto." Dark N stated as well. She rolled her eyes.

"And why do I feel that I'm the only kid that acts mature here?" B stated.

"OH! OH! ROASTED!"

"That includes you N." B stated. N faked a cry.

"Well at least I'm better than Dark N." N stated. This ticked Dark N.

"No your not!"

"Yes I am! The author said that!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE AUTHOR SAID THAT!?" Dark N roared.

"Creator." N said plainly. I just silently stepped backwards, but sadly they noticed me.

"So how you're doing Shadic. Sorry about these two but, they really need an education." B stated, giving me her hoof. We awkwardly shook hooves.

"Hey! If you're going to say that one of us needs an education, start with Dark N over there!" N stated. Dark N growled at him.

"I'M THE ONE DOING THE WORK HERE AND YOU ARE THE ONE WHO ACTS LIKE MARIO FROM SMG4 videos!" Dark N stated.

"Oh! Are you saying that I'm retarded!?" N yelled.

"No! YOU'RE ULTRA RETARDED!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"NOT!"

"ARE!"

"NOT!"

"Oh hell no..." I stated, facehooving myself.

"ARE TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

( _Whole goddamn place blows up, every pony died._ )

 _What actually happened..._

"NOT"

"ARE"

"NOT"

"Oh hell no..." I stated, seeing how things would unfold. I held a energy ball the size of a ant and launched it at the two.

"ARE TO-"

 _BOOOM!_

The energy ball made contact with them and threw them into a nearby wall. I face hooved myself.

"Can't you two stop fighting for one minute! This is getting pathetic!" I yelled at them. The two boys stared at me. But then N started to grin.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" N yelled.

" _Oh hell no..."_ I thought to myself, before getting tackled by him.

"How do you manage to do that! Teach me! Teach me! I want to be as cool as you!" N stated excitedly. I just stared at him.

"No. You're too young, and I myself don't know what the heck I'm doing, so no." I stated. N sighed.

"Well so much for trying to keep the timeline going." N said.

"Wait What?" I asked. N smiled.

"Well let's just say that there were two authors that were arguing how I should act and the author making this story made a mistake about my personality but in truth I would never act this way." N said. Everyone just stared at him. "Well that was a fail." N said.

"Okay, I have a feeling you are a fourth-wall breaker so I'll leave you alone." I said. N smiled.

"Oh okay, but when your ready we could practice!" N stated joyfully. "And where is that random character that was just here?" He asked.

"He was not invited here, so I sent him back to his home dimension." TD stated.

"Oh, okay. R.I.P random OC that was rejected officially in the OC contest." N stated.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL N!" Dark N yelled. N started to sweat.

"Okay, bye!" N stated, before running away.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Dark N yelled, running after N. B ran after them as well.

"HEY! STOP ACTING LIKE LITTLE CHILDREN AND BEHAVE LIKE MATURE TEENAGERS!" B stated.

"BUT WE ARE LITTLE CHILDREN AND WE ARE NOT TEENAGERS!" N stated. At some point they tackled each other and they started to fight each other. I just stared at them in confusion.

"What the heck just happened..." I stated.

"That happened." TD just stated flatly.

"So... who's also in your group..." I asked.

"Well there is a dragon in our group named Mayhem Alias. He's quite pumped up to fight you, so he's training in another world momentarily. Oak Flower is right now synthesizing another potion..."

"Oak Flower was the one who gave you the tranquilizer that knocked me out, right?" I asked. TD nodded.

"Yep. He's the one. He's the medic in our group, as he made various things that heal or strengthen our forces, like his Senzu bean that heals and restores the consumer's body. Then we also have Midnight Eclipse, who is right behind you." TD stated. I looked behind and only saw my shadow. Then I inspected it more closely and saw there was two shadows overlapping. From my shadow morphed a black alicorn, with a blue mane covered in golden stars and red eyes. His wings transitioned from black to blue, and his horn was also blue. His cutie mark was a blue six pointed star that was covered by a crescent moon. And around his neck was a necklace that bared Luna's symbol.

Wait... Luna's symbol?

"Hello Shadic, it's nice meeting you." Midnight stated, extending his hoof at me. I in the meantime, was thinking about him.

 _"If he was working for Luna, surely he would already made a move to capture me. It's probably a coincidence that he bears Luna's symbol. For all I know he might have been born in the year 1000 while Luna and Celestia just became rulers, and he could be one of Luna's guards or something. I should just greet him."_ I thought to myself. We shook hooves. Midnight must have noticed my expression as he smiled.

"Don't worry. If you're thinking that I am working for Luna, then be at peace. I was born 2000 years ago from your own timeline, so there is not much to worry about. I hope we could set our differences apart and be good friends." Midnight stated. I let out a relieved sighed.

"If that's the case, then I would be happy to be your friend as well." I said, smiling. But something about him was off. Like we already knew each other before this. Or in the future, depending on perspective. Then I saw two more ponies. One was a purple alicorn with dark velvet eyes, and a purple and light bluish mane and tail. He wore a blue vest, purple Armbands at his front and back hooves, and his cutie mark was a Blue and Red Yin-Yang like comet. Next to him was a red alicorn with a black scarf, a blue horn, with silver wings and red eyes, and he has a scar going across his left eye. The two were fighting with each other.

"Why do you have to go first! I got into this group first!" The purple alicorn stated.

"But I arrived here at this place first!" The red alicorn stated. I just stared at them as they continued their brawl. When they realized I was staring at them, they stopped.

"Oh sorry, my name is Nightblade Sparkle, and this disruptive being is Red Sun." Nightblade stated. Red Sun stared at him in anger.

"I'm not the disrupter, you are!" Red Sun stated. Then another red pony approached them. He stared at them with his yellow eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you to just quite down!" The other pony stated. Red Sun turned to face him.

"What gives you the right to say that... faker! I'm the real Red Sun here!"

"But I'm the real Red here!" Red stated.

"Uhm, TD? Who is telling the truth?" I asked.

"Both are code named Red, but the one with red eyes comes from a different dimension then the one with yellow eyes, which comes from the same place I do." TD stated.

"Oh..." I said. "So I'm guessing you all also want to spar with me, right? That's the reason why you all are disputing?" I asked. The three nodded.

"That's very true. We all consider ourselves stronger then the other, so even though we never actually never saw each other, we argue with each other about who is going to face you." Red stated. Sun (Red Sun) nodded.

"Yep, sorry about all the mess we could do, but... we are just all so pumped up when we heard that you might be our greatest challenger yet! All of us faced powerful foes indeed, but all of them felt too...easy you could say. We want a challenge and now we have one." Nightblade stated. The rest of the group, minus of course the shy Yelena, nodded.

"So how would we decide who would face me first?" I asked. TD came up to me with a smile.

"Easy. We already shuffled out all of our names so that you could choose the one who you are going to fight first." TD stated, levitating a open box to me. "Close your eyes and choose randomly, and whoever's name appears will be your opponent." TD stated. I closed my eyes and picked a random slip of paper. I opened it and checked the name.

"Now tell us who is the lucky pony Shadic." TD stated. I smiled.

"The first opponent facing me would be...wait...aren't we missing two ponies?" I asked. TD checked the names and apparently it just got updated. TD nodded.

"Well we actually do have to more, Yinsie and Slayer, but they are like in another dimension right now fighting...AGAIN." TD said, a bit ticked off. "Like seriously do they have anything better to do?!" TD said. I just blinked.

"Uh...okay?" I said. I looked at the paper. "So should I tell them who it is?" I asked. Everyone faced hoof.

"Why don't we save that for next chapter!" N asked.

"N! STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" Dark N cried out. I looked around in confusion.

"Next chapter?" I asked. I shrugged. N came up to me.

"When you're older you'll start to write a journal about your life! Why don't you end one of your chapters here!" N said. I was lost for words.

"Well...if that was true, then...okay I'll leave this for now." I said.

"Yay! Part 2 is going to begin shortly!" N exclaimed.

"N!" Dark N cried out.

"Bye!" N said to no pony in particular.

Part 2: Preparations

A shock wave was produced as two god-tier fighters clash their fists against each other. The shock wave tears everything a mile around them to rubble. It's a intense sparring match between Raven and Mayhem.

Mayhem was a Anthropomorphic dragon. He had black scales all over his body with body with purple spines and sharp dragon eyes with two different colored eyes. one yellow, the other blue. He had purple underbelly. On his head were giant dark purple spikes that went all the way down his back to the tip of his tail. The tip of the tail ended with an with spade.

Raven was a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog with yellow headlights and ruby red eyes. A satchel hung around his waist. Yes. He was a he. Even though his slender body could give off hints of being a female, he's not.

The two clashed against each other, fist for fist, practicing again, and again, and again. Mayhem suddenly produced worlds upon worlds. Thousands of planets, ready to fall on top of them. Raven powered up and in a second, all of those planets were obliterated. Raven growled.

"This is not enough! This is not enough!" Raven cried out, panting a bit. Mayhem stopped attacking.

"What do you mean this is not enough? You're straining your limits there!" Mayhem said. "Look at your face! It's filled with sweet!" Mayhem said. It was true. Raven's face was covered with sweat, so much that it looked like someone spayed a bucket of water over his head. Raven shook his head.

"We can't stop! You know how powerful they are! The darkness that once swept the worlds of the multiverse is coming back! You remember the days of the first alicorns, and the appearing of those evil beings! They've become bolder and bolder now that they are no longer there! The ones that protected us in the first era, are now gone! We have to train! To keep their legacy!" Raven cried out. Mayhem crossed his arms.

"Yeah. And all of that training would go to waste if you die in the process of it." Mayhem said, before closing his eyes, remembering the days of old. "I nearly lived the entire history of the world, and yet I've never seen such foe as they. Their forces are greater than the number of stars in the ever-expanding universe. We nearly lost against them in The Battle of the Rifts. If it weren't for the first 6 elements that balanced our universe, we'd all be under their command. But now they are gone as well. The only thing between total destruction and them is us." Mayhem said.

"Well don't forget about the Time Patrol. They've got powerful fighters." Raven muttered. "But it's not like it would help much. If the only reason we won was because of those six individuals, what chance we actually got?" Raven asked. Mayhem chuckled.

"Maybe more than we originally thought. I heard that they finally recruited him." Mayhem said. Raven twirled around.

"Wait. They have him!?" Raven gasped. He laughed. "Oh this is so perfect! I originally thought that it was going to be impossible to even recruit him when I first met him when he destroyed Equestria in my first paradox. But with this news, we might actually have a chance!" Raven said. Mayhem nodded.

"And just in time. I don't know how many more paradoxes you can make before you either run out of energy to maintain them or create a unstable environment." Mayhem said. Raven sighed.

"Yeah. Though something about him bothers me." Raven said. "Remember in that very first encounter with him?" Raven asked. Mayhem nodded. "H-he was a beast! He had no control whatsoever! Do you think that event could still happen?" Raven asked. Mayhem shrugged.

"I don't know. Hopefully it doesn't." Mayhem said, before he suddenly paused. He glanced around them, before whispering to Raven.

"Don't you feel it?" Mayhem said. Raven shook his head. "It's them!" Mayhem said. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" Raven asked.

"You know who?" Mayhem said.

"Huh?" Raven asked. Then it hit him. When 'they' came, or their energy was felt, nobody could say their name unless they wanted to invite trouble to their place. Raven was shocked.

"Where are they?" Raven asked. Mayhem sighed.

"They are across the dimensional plane, opposite of us. And yet we can still feel them. That's really bad news." Mayhem said. Raven started to get very mad.

"They must be invading some other place! Come on Mayhem! Between the two of us we can do it!" Raven yelled, ready to cause some trouble, before Mayhem stopped him.

"No! Doing that would be a suicidal mission! We're not prepared for that! If we go down so will their hope! Think rationally!" Mayhem cried out. Raven sighed.

"I wished we had the strength that those six past elements had. But either ways, you're right. We have to be carefully about this." Raven said. "So apparently some dimensions now have...Celestia and Luna dropping themselves from power and letting the Twilight and her friends be the new rulers!?" Raven said. Mayhem shrugged.

"That's how dimensions evolve. At least there were no interference from the outside." Mayhem said. Raven smiled.

"Yeah at least it did evolve in its natural way. But there are some dimensions that don't change, right?" Raven asked, sitting down to rest.

"Yes. But we'll see for how long that would last." Mayhem said. Raven sighed.

"I wished we could do something. What about those two uhm...Yinsei and Slayer?" Raven asked. Mayhem shrugged.

"Probably doing their own training I guess." Mayhem said. "Or they might be trying to kill each other. You know how they both hate each other. Being 'rivals'." Mayhem said. They laughed, but their laugh was short. They looked at each other with tired looks.

"Hopefully they can get Shadic ready to confront 'them'." Raven said. Mayhem chuckled.

"Knowing how powerful he can get, I know he will." Mayhem said, before flipping himself and landing into his battle stance. "Ya ready for more!?" Mayhem yelled. Raven grinned as he flipped himself and landed into his battle stance.

"You bet!" Raven said, before the two went into their clash again.

Meanwhile in Canterlot...

"Still no site of Shadic?!" Celestia asked, hyperventilating a bit as she threw down a paper that said "Shadic Still Not Found". Luna sighed.

"I know you're stressed about that...but at least we're not dead!" Luna remarked. Celestia burnt the paper to crisp, cause Luna to become a bit uneasy.

"At least we're not dead!? What?! Are you kidding me!? Even if we were to train for THOUSANDS OF YEARS, WE'D STILL NOT REACH SHADIC'S POWER!" Celestia roared. She started to breath rapidly. "We can train for eternity, but yet in one day he can surpass all of that work!"

"That's not that true..."

"IT WILL BE IN THE FUTURE!" Celestia roared and for a moment Luna felt the same pain she had two thousand years ago of how when she went to her sister for advice, for her against the illness that was being formed inside, and Celestia shrugged it off. Celestia noticed this and sighed, before sitting down.

"I-i-i don't know what to do right now..." Celestia said softly. Luna went towards her sister and helped her feel better.

"Sister, whatever you do, I'll be there for you, as long as what we're doing is the right thing." Luna said. "I may not be Starswirl the Bearded, but what I say is that no matter what, you should always do what's right." Luna said. Celestia smiled at her younger sister.

"You're right. I feel much better now. Thank you Luna." Celestia said before the two hugged each other. A shadow loomed above them, hiding. Softly it laughed.

"That will soon change Celestia, for you'll be joining me very, very soon." The shadow said before disappearing.

 _To be Continued..._

Author's Note:

Originally my plan was to talk about power levels that were unmentioned last time, but since the Shadic that was fighting in last chapter was a dream, I'll leave it there till it presents itself again.

This time though we'll be talking about type classes again, but in a different perspective.

You got your Standard average pony type, power levels from 100 - 1000 at any given point.

You got your Advanced Standard pony type , ranging from 500 - 1500 power level. These are your royal guards or ponies that trained a bit to tone their muscles etc. They were some of the more weaker players in the World Martial Arts Tournament.

But then we have this group that we'll name as Rookies. This is were things start to spice up. Where as the others had not placed the time to train, these ponies either trained more than them or have a variety of cool powers that boost their level. Such ponies included Shadic and his sister before the accident. Power Levels vary from 1000 to 15000.

Alicorns are ALWAYS higher than other classes for various of reasons. They naturally have a greater power level and can control higher amounts of energy better. They also have a ability that lets them accumulate energy WAY more faster than other races. With the exception with ponies who have the Berserker or Legendary Power trait (we'll discuss that another time) or ponies who can multiply their energies quickly and can adapt fast enough like Shadic, Spark Dash, and some DBS characters like Caulifla and Kefla (don't know why I threw that in but the last two are also examples that are outside the series), alicorns are Overpowered in terms of fighting.

Twilight would fall in the Elite group of regulars, and a Rookie among the alicorns, along with Cadenza.

Of course you could argue that Cadenza and Twilight had their reasonable feats, but remember, Twilight had THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP! On her side while Cadenza had THE POWER OF LOVE! On her side so its debatable.

Luna and Celestia on the other hoof are on the Overpowered Group of Regular Ponies and Elite Alicorns group. They are the most strongest of their species for what we know.

How about villains? Well Chrysalis also had the POWER OF LOVE (or more better said THE MANIPULATION OF LOVE (I should really stop doing that)) on her side and with the huge accumulation of it, while she's not a real fighter per say, that love boost was enough to overpower Celestia.

Sombra is a mystery as well as Discord. Discord is powerful because of his chaos powers which can manipulate and corrupt ponies, but that is not necessarily strength, that's trick, same with Sombra, who uses ponies' fears against them to weaken them, and his dark magic is another thing that gives him an advantage. But without the necessary information available to decide what power level they would be, let's just place them at nearly the same level as alicorns.

But now let's get to the levels beyond that powers of a alicorn seen. Their powers are unimaginable various ways. Let's go into the Time Patrol and other series.

There are as well three groups. Rookies (N B and Dark N along with aid supporters like Oak Flower and Yelena) Elites (The more powerful fighters like Midnight (we'll get to them later when we meet their power) Red Sun, and other ponies) and Overpowered (which would be Raven and Mayhem and a bunch of others)

While Rookies can be sometimes even lower than alicorns, it's when we reach the Elites where the game changes. Their powers can range from hundreds to THOUSANDS of times greater than Celestia, and it all comes down to their experience. They are known as the most overpowered fighters in their world and with their abilities and/transformations, they can topple alicorns. Likewise, the members of the Overpowered members can basically control reality in some way or another, like Raven is hinted to use time and erase things from existence while Mayhem can manipulate anything. It would be futile to test out their power levels. And even though some ponies are in a lower group, with a single power boost or transformation, they can go to a higher elevation.

The Time Remnants and The Time Patrol have been fighting each other for years, and so their power levels are way beyond the non-members of their groups. But even so, Alicorns if they actually trained, can and will overpower some of these members. In just a few years from being a SSJ3, Celestia and Luna have now gone to the 'god' ki stage, with SSG Celestia and SSGSS Luna.

But why am I even using Dragon Ball transformations?! Well first of all I'm a huge fan of that and plus I believe these transformations are like the basis of explaining things. They just are the basis of transformations. Even if I did made original transformations, and there will be, they'd be probably nearly the same thing as the DBZ ones, so why waste time trying to make some cool name when we have these (though I would like to see how one of you can try to make some original transformations)

So this is my mini discussion, and sorry for not responding but with things like life I'm a bit towed down. See ya next chapter!


	6. The First Match

Chapter 003: The First Match

(Shadic's P.O.V)

"Close your eyes and whoever you pull out will be your first challenger." TD stated to me. I nodded. I was just about to close my eyes when somepony yelled out, "IT'S FOURTH WALL BREAKING TIME!"

I looked and time slowed to a crawl. Everything was trapped in a suspended animation. Only I was the only one unaffected. But then as I looked again I saw a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog talking to a orange robot.

"Hey Cut Man! How everything's goin'?" The hedgehog asked. Cut Man grinned.

"Everything is going well Mr. N." The robot stated. _Wait, N?!_ I thought. Then I saw him turn around and look at me.

"Oh no! I thought every pony was frozen!" N stated. I felt my mind blow up.

"Y-you're N!?" I stated. He nodded.

"Yep, this is my original form." N stated.

"B-but, you were just a pony!" I yelled out. "How did you make time stop!?"

"Easy, I just activate my fourth wall breaking powers, and time stops while I break the fourth wall." N stated. "Because somepony just had to make me turn into a pony in this story, I just use my ability to turn myself into my regular form. You don't know how tiring it could get when you are forced to be a pony when you were a completely different being."

"In this story?" I asked, puzzled.

"Just forget what I said right now, there is many things you can't understand now." N stated. "So... wanna hang out here before the battle?" He asked. I looked to Cut Man, then back at him.

"S-Sure... w-why not?" I stated. "So to start, how did you get that scar?" I asked.

"IT'S A BIRTHMARK!" N yelled.

"Sheesh... sorry about that. I didn't mean to cause you a royal pain." I said, without realizing that I made I pun. Then somehow Dark N (who is a anthropomorphic wolf) comes up to N and slaps him.

"Calm down N." He stated.

"Ow what was that for?" N said.

"Because you are being a angry lunatic." Dark N stated. N growled at him.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Not again..." I said to myself, before noticing a purple hedgehog advancing towards me. I guess that she was B as, why not? There was only one other female in the group, other then Yelena, and this one doesn't look like her.

"Hey B! Why are they fighting and you're not doing anything?" I asked.

"I won't stop them from fighting." B stated.

"Why not?"

"Because they do this everyday. There's no point in stopping them. Of course I try to stop them when we are meeting someone new, but it just doesn't work." B stated. I just stared at her.

"I'm so confused." I said bluntly. She sighed.

"Yea, it's not like anyone knows why situation." B stated. Then N appeared in front of me.

"Hey! I have a idea! Why don't my team have a spar with you Shadic?" N stated. I sighed.

"I got some reasons why not. One: It's not my call, you all could be after this match, or be the lasts ones. Two: I believe you are too young, you are what? 12? 14 at most? And three: I don't want to hurt you. I got way more energy than you all combined, and I haven't had much practice with my energy. If everything goes well during two matches, then I'll consider it." I stated. N frowned.

"So that's a no?" N asked.

"It's not a no, nor it's a yes. It's a maybe. Who knows? I might not even reach the end of the first match because I got captured or what not. But I promise that you'll eventually have a chance to fight me." I stated, turning around to go back where I was. N sighed.

"Well, seems that you won't be going to Mobius soon." N stated. I turned around and stopped.

"Wait... Mobius? That place where every pony claims to be from?" I asked.

"It's _'everyone'_ not 'everypony'. And yes, it's Mobius. What more do you want to know?" N stated. I thought in my mind. Then a bizarre, and probably crazy idea came upon me.

"Okay. I have a feeling that you guys are more powerful in these forms right?" I said.

"And?" N stated.

"Okay, here's the deal. If we go to Mobius, then I promise that you would be my first challenger there. Okay?" I stated. N's frown turned into a smile.

"Alright! Now we're talking!" N exclaimed. I grinned.

"But in order for that to happen, we must hurry up in my fight, right?" I stated. N sighed.

"Okay, okay. But can't you do that 'time warping thing', 'Chaos Control' or whatever you do?" N stated. I grew puzzled. Dark N whispered something into N's ear. "Oh! Sorry! My bad! It's just that you still have to learn does things yet. Okay I'll do it this time." N stated. Then in a flash of light time resumed into it's pace. Remembering what I was going to do, I closed my eyes and pulled a slip of paper. When I saw the name, I grinned.

"The first opponent going against me will be... Psyonix!" I stated. Psyonix came out of the crowd and grinned. I turned to TD.

"So where are we going to fight?" I asked. TD pointed to a metallic door.

"You two will be going to the Gravity Chamber over there. We'll be going up and we'll spectate the fight. The only rule is to not to kill your opponent. Other then that, it's all out war." TD stated. Many of the members of the Time Patrol were already heading up, where there was windows on the wall. TD smiled to me.

"Good luck. You'll need it." TD stated, before teleporting upstairs. Me and Psyonix entered the room. By examining the room, I realized it resembled much to the arenas used in the year 2020, when the world was still full of powerful fighters and rooms like the one I was using now would be their training grounds.

"Good luck Shadic." Psyonix stated, lifting his hoof to me. We shook hooves.

"Good luck Psyonix." I stated. We separated from each other and headed as far back from each other. A board appeared in front of us, and the countdown began.

"Three..."

I felt my body tense up again. I smiled.

"Two..."

I saw Psyonix ready as well, and he grinned at me.

"One..."

We prepared our stances, ready for the intense battle that would come.

"FIGHT!"

(Green Forest SA2 plays)

Immediately we both wasted no time in charging at each other, meeting at the very center and clashing against each other. The force sent a mighty shock wave around us as we delivered quick blows at each other. We yelled as we launched energy orbs at each other. Psyonix went teleported me, but I flipped behind him and hit him right in this back.

"Are you even trying Psyonix?" I asked as I threw a punch at him, only for him to black with his back hoof. He turned around and lifted his two hooves into the air as I cupped my hooves to my side.

"MASENKO HA!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

Our energy beams collided between us, making a stand off between us. Knowing this would use up most of our energy, I quickly withdrew and flew into the air. I grinned. We each had our own advantages, which made this fight so interesting. I had my flight powers and my chaos abilities, and he had his fire and magic abiil-

 _Wait... FIRE ABILITIES!?_

I barely had the chance to dodge a incoming fire ball that sped right past me. It's insane heat and power nearly got me as I quickly ducked under it, only to be punched in the gut by Psyonix, who used this as a chance to attack. I was launched into the air as I grunted in pain. I barely had a chance to recover as numerous fire balls nearly singed my feathers as they rushed past me. I swiftly dodged all of them, and sent a barrage of energy balls at Psyonix. I grinned when they detonated, only to be shocked that it had been blocked by a red shield.

"WHAT!?" I yelled out. A minute ago he had a slight difficulty at blocking my attacks, and now he was blocking them more of them. I felt energy rising inside of me. I cupped yet again my hooves and formed a energy ball.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" I yelled as I launched it at Psyonix's shield, which became engulfed by the ray of energy.

 _Certainly not even him could withstand that."_ I thought as I finished my Kamehameha, only to be shocked as I saw Psyonix still standing. His shield had become weaker, but it was still standing.

"Oh come'on!" I exclaimed. Then I felt a somepony patting me on the back. I barely was able to look back or teleport when I was slammed into the ground by a heavy fire ball. I grunted as I fell face first. I inspected my wings and saw them burned, my blue wings becoming black because of the heat.

 _Oh for crying out loud! Now I can't use them anymore! Seems I have to go full throttle._ I thought to myself. I tried powering up, but felt a pain in my heart as I felt the rising energy becoming unstable. _"Why can't I power up!?"_ I thought to myself.

"Hey Shadic? Are you burnt out already?" Psyonix taunted, before laughing at his own pun. "Seems like you got nothing left in you. I would love to continue, but now, it's time for my victory." Psyonix stated, before yelling as he charged up his energy. His energy started to skyrocket as his aura increased in size. I was shocked by his show of power. Psyonix looked at me with a grin.

"THIS IS MY BURN OUT FORM!" Psyonix yelled, running towards me at high speeds. I blocked his first three attacks, but then his fourth was able to penetrate through my defense, sending me to the wall. I rolled into a ball and did a Homing Attack, only to be caught by Psyonix. He kicked me high into the air, be teleporting above me, doing a meteor smash, causing me to collided with the ground. I grunted in pain.

 _Meanwhile in the Spectator Room..._

"Hey TD!" N said.

"What?" TD asked.

"Why Shadic is not defending himself properly? You said he was pretty strong!" N stated. TD fished out a power level scanner and placed it on his left eye, while taking off his glasses. He started to scan Shadic in the midst of the fight.

"His power level is indeed great..." TD stated, before more signals came from the scouter. "...but right now he can't activate it yet." TD stated, as they watched Psyonix beating up Shadic. "Whenever Shadic tries to power up, a great strain starts to happen in his heart, as he can't control the massive amount of energy he has. If he tries, it might lead to a fatal ending." TD stated.

"So...?"

"If Shadic can't find a way to release this compressed energy, then Psyonix will take the crown." TD stated, as he spectated the battle again.

 _Back into the fight..._

"TAKE THIS! BLAZING TORNADO!" Psyonix yelled as a huge wind of fire collided with me, burning up my body. I cried out as I felt every part of my body being consumed by it. Eventually the fire died out, and I fell to the floor, exhausted. I felt defeated, and weak. But then when I was about to give up, a voice spoke in my head.

 _"You are a weakling!"_ The voice stated. _"You'll never be a hero! You'll be a failure! Everypony who placed their trust on you will die because YOU couldn't protect them! Though this is a practice round, one day in the future, this will be the reality! You'll fail Shadic! YOU ARE A WORTHLESS PIECE OF JUNK! YOU ARE NOTHING! "_ I felt anger building inside of me because of the voice. _"IS THIS THE WAY YOU WOULD PROTECT YOUR FRIENDS! PATHETIC! BECAUSE OF THIS, EVERYONE YOU LOVE WILL DIE! EVEN YOUR PRECIOUS SISTER!"_ I had enough of this taunting in my mind. Energy crackled around me as I found a new source of power in the midst of my anger. I felt the strain in my heart increasing, but I didn't care anymore. I felt my energy rising even further as I yelled. I turned to face Psyonix as I continued to yell.

 _ **"NOW I'LL SHOW YOU THE KIOKEN!**_ " I yelled as I powered up, increasing my power and the speed of my heart. I started to breath heavily as I controlled this immense energy that I contained. I grinned as Psyonix who had a shocked look. He then smiled. I grinned as well.

"Now Psyonix... **OUR TRUE FIGHT WILL BEGIN!** " I yelled as I headed straight towards him. Psyonix anticipated this and formed a shield around himself, only to be broken when I plowed straight through it. He gasped as he saw how easily his shield broke, before I hit him square in the face. He crashed into the wall and tried to move, but then I started to repeatedly attack him, punch after punch, kick after kick. Eventually he grew tired of me attacking him, as his eyes literally blazed with fire.

"TIME TO TURN OFF YOUR FLAME SHADIC!" Psyonix yelled as he charged at me again.

"LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT TRUE POWER IS! _**KIOKEN X 2!**_ " I yelled as I charged yet again at Psyonix.

 _In the spectator room..._

"So it looks like the sides are changing." N stated as he saw the intense battle. The whole room crackled with energy.

TD nodded.

"I made sure to gather fighters from all of time because of this reason." TD stated. N stared at him quizzically.

"What do you mean?" N asked.

"Every fighter that Shadic trains against will help him be the best he could be when the evil comes. Psyonix for example increases his energy when his opponents increase their energy, as he is able to absorb the heat emitting from his opponent. Because of this, Shadic must always increase his energy to be on par with Psyonix. I have a feeling that this villain will do his best to increase more his energy, so by fighting against Psyonix, Shadic should be able to be on par with this villain."

"Then why not use Psyonix to fight this villain then?" N stated.

"Psyonix is one of our best fighters, but in his own way. Everyone of us have their own skills where we dominate. Sure, we could defeat this villain if we worked together, but knowing that this villain might decide to separate us, we need someone that could represent all of our traits, and maybe even more than us. I see a potential in this kid when I heard of the crisis that happened four years ago. If he could have that much energy in his first day, imagine the power he could have if we train him!"

"He could be the strongest in the whole galaxy!" N stated.

"No, I believe that if he able to keep this up... he might be even the strongest of all time..." TD stated. N widened his eyes.

"So that is why the Princesses are placing Wanted Signs on him. Because they don't want them to fall in the wrong hands!" N stated. TD shook his head.

"No. Sadly, the Princesses see him more as a threat than a helper because of his past, and what he could do." But then a thought came across his head. "Wait a minute... did you notice anything related with the princesses at all? Like hiring somepony or something like that?" TD asked. N started to sweat.

"Well... there was a sign about the Princesses requesting for some of the most powerful unicorns there are in Equestria, as well as a bunch of detectives and stuff. Why?" N asked, before realizing what was happening. "Oh..."

 _In Canterlot Castle..._

"Princess, we have detected two very large power sources emitting by the ends of Equestria." A pony stated as he looked through his energy scanner. Celestia immediately went over there, knocking the unicorn off the chair by accident. She apologized herself as she inspected the beeping scanner.

"Examine both of them if they are a possible match for Shadic." Celestia ordered. After fumbling with the computer, a positive beep was heard. One of the power levels was confirmed to be Shadic.

"Do we call in Spark Dash, Celestia?" The pony asked. Celestia shook her head.

"Spark Dash will be too soft with Shadic and might unintentionally let him escape. We can't take chances with this mission. We'll storm the place and capture Shadic and all of his allies before they could attack us." Celestia stated. Then another unicorn appeared.

"Princess, the sword is ready." The unicorn stated, handing Celestia a box with [i][b]CLASSIFIED INFORMATION[/b][/i] on it. Celestia opened the box and pulled out a blazing sword the had the appearance of a golden mystical dragon.

"Are you sure this is the one?" Celestia asked. The guard nodded.

"It is the one. Known by many names, this is the Dragon's Sword, originally used to kill powerful dragons, it is also known to kill immortals as well by draining their energy completely. Though I may ask Princess, why are you're such in a hurry to kill Shadic? He's just a kid!" The guard stated. Celestia looked at him dead in the eye.

"I won't let evil take away from me again who I love. I made the mistake to believe all villains could be reformed, and that costed me my friends and my family, for which I lost for 1000 years. Just when I thought I had everything again when they came back, freed from their imprisonment, I lost my children during the final conflict of good vs evil. " Celestia stated, crying, before her expression of sorrow turned into hatred. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH I SUFFERED!? SEEING YOUR OWN FAMILY AND FRIENDS BEING OBLITERATED AS THEY TRIED TO PROTECT THEIR HOME!? OF COURSE YOU DON'T! YOU PONIES RECEIVED A MILLENNIUM OF PEACE BECAUSE OF THEIR SACRIFICE! WHILE YOU PONIES HAVE LIVED IN PEACE AND HARMONY, I WAS LIVING IN AGONY AND SUFFERING BECAUSE OF MY LOSS! AND I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN!" Celestia yelled at the guard, who was starting to regret giving her the sword in fear she might use it against him. Eventually she cooled down, but kept her angry expression. "Today we'll storm them, and finish this conflict before I lose someone again..." Celestia stated, before storming off into her room. The guards sighed in relieve as the threat passed.

Celestia went into her room and started to cry. She remembered how everything happened. In just two words, "Chaos Control!" she lost her only son, who had just came back from the Otherworld. She remembered when he was just born. How he liked to train with his parents and surpass his limits. By the time he first disappeared, he was already stronger then both Celestia, Luna, Discord, Chrysalis, Sombra, and Night Vision combined. Soon after his disappearance, the tragedy happened, and so Celestia had nopony to talk to for a thousand years. She tried to find somepony to talk to when she made the school for gifted and talented unicorns, but her first star pupil, Sunset Shimmer, turned rouge and escaped to the parallel world, thus Celestia lost another friend again. Then Twilight appeared, and for the first time in a long time, had Celestia felt what it was like to have a child. She practically raised Twilight from her childhood up until her teenager years. When the time for Nightmare Moon, her corrupted sister, to arrive, Celestia was worried that much like the rest of her family and friends, she might lose Twilight as well. Luckily, her friends were there and they saved the day. Soon, family member by family member, friend by friend, Twilight and her friends were able to reform all of her family and friends. Tirek was the only exception, even his brother was not able to convince him of their wrong, but he wasn't her friend, even though he could have been a good sparing partner. Then her son came back and defeated countless villains that not even the Mane 6 could have beaten. Things seemed to go well until another villain, a villain equal to his own strength, came. In the end, all the heroes of the world, including her son, disappeared. And so she lost her only son again.

In the midst of her crying a phone ringed. Celestia wiped her tears and answered.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Celestia!" A very familiar voice said. "How things going in Equestria?"

Celestia sorrow turned a complete spin as she recognized the voice. Ever since she met King Sombra, back when he was just Sombra, Celestia could always trust the male unicorn in telling her sorrows to her. When her parents disappeared, Sombra was there to comfort her. It was a sting to the heart when he disappeared and was replaced by his doppelganger from the Anti-dimension. The timing was also bad as she lost her sister next as well. Thankfully, the real Sombra was brought back a millennium ago. Like good old Starswirl, Sombra's magic was enough to make him immortal, not an alicorn, but still immortal as he could become a shadow and become younger again. Starswirl... Nopony knows what happened to one of Equestria's greatest unicorns when he disappeared as well. Such a tragedy, losing her most favorite teacher.

"Hey! Equestria to Celestia? Please pick up!" Sombra stated. Celestia giggled.

"I always love it when I hear you're voice Sombra." Celestia said. "How's things going in the Crystal Empire?"

"Everything is fine, except that I would love to see you're face again Celestia..." Sombra stated. Celestia sighed.

"You know why you are there Sombra."

"Yeah, it was a tragedy that they are gone." Sombra stated.

During the final resistance of evil, a great civil war rose up in the Crystal Empire. In the aftermath, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza (aka Cadence) Prince Shining Armor, and their little alicorn baby, Flurry Heart, disappeared when the Crystal Heart once again broke apart. It took the full force of Equestria and the Crystal Empire to place evil in it's rightful place, which was infecting the place with hatred. With that, they placed Sombra and Night Vision, both who were originally born there, as the leaders of the Crystal Empire. Yet another tragic lost to evil.

"Do you think they might come back?" Celestia asked.

"I don't believe so. But I've been hearing about the conflict happening around this kid called, Shadic?" Sombra said. Celestia sighed.

"Sombra?"

"Yes love?"

"Is it... uhm, right to kill somepony for the sake of Equestria?"

Silence was heard on the other side.

"Uh... Sombra?" Celestia asked.

"Celestia... is this about Shadic?" Sombra asked.

"Yes... it's about him..." Celestia answered.

"The pegasus that can wipe out Equestria from existence?"

"Yes."

"I believe the decision is totally on you, but if I were in your hooves, I believe that it would be best to at least attempt to reform him." Sombra stated.

"Why?" Celestia asked.

"The kid was not evil in the beginning, only after he absorbed the Chaos Emeralds did he had the power to do so. I may not be a doctor, but I do know that anger and sadness can lead to corruption. If you try to kill him, the evil spirit inside of him might be unleashed. Besides, either ways, if he plans to destroy the planet, then it's best to try to reform him instead of killing him. Maybe he might change. But either ways, it's your call Celestia. Wish I could be there to help you..." Sombra stated. "Anyways, goodbye Celestia."

"Goodbye Sombra." Celestia said, before she hung up the phone. She sighed. Then a there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Celestia said. The door opened and a gray unicorn stepped through the door.

"Hope you like the sword." The unicorn stated. Celestia sighed.

"Do we actually have to kill him?" She asked.

"Of course we should! If we don't take the chance, Shadic might destroy us!" The unicorn stated. "One of his new allies is called TD! Terror of Dimensions! Does this not look suspicious enough!? They must be destroyed before they destroy us!" The unicorn stated. "Do you want to suffer again when you see your friends and family disappear for the final time?" The unicorn whispered. Anger blazed in her eyes.

"Are you sure that this will be the outcome if we don't destroy them?" Celestia asked. The unicorn grinned.

"Yes. It will be our fate if we don't do anything. It's time to fight." The unicorn stated. Celestia nodded.

"Order my guards to meet me in 5 minutes, and we'll soon storm their base. I won't let anyone of them leave alive." Celestia ordered. The grayish unicorn grinned.

"Your wish is my command." The unicorn stated.

 _In the fight..._

"Hey Shadic! You're pretty good ya know?" Psyonix yelled at Shadic as he attack Shadic with a barrage of fire balls. Shadic grinned as the attack did not affect him.

"I could go further ya know!" Shadic stated. Psyonix grinned.

"Now let's go even further beyond!" Psyonix stated as he and Shadic powered up.

" **KIOKEN TIMES 3!** " Shadic yelled as he charged towards Psyonix

" **IT'S BURN OUT TIME!** " Psyonix yelled as he also charged against Shadic.

"The fight is getting even more interesting ya know." N stated as he watched the two delivering blows at each other.

"Yes, it is." TD stated as two energy beams collided with each other.

"Do you think that all the traps that leas up to here will be enough to slow them down?" N asked.

"Hopefully. As long as they don't find the secret way we used."TD stated. Then somebody furiously knocked the door.

"FBI OPEN UP!" The pony knocking the door stated. N's eyes widened, but then he formed a devious smile. He walked up to the door and open the window.

"What's the password?" N asked through the little window.

"WHAT!? OPEN UP YOU IDIOT!" The guard stated.

"Wrong answer." N said, grinning.

"I'LL COUNT TO THREE AND IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE DOOR UP, WE'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOUR BODY WILL BE FULL OF LEAD!" The guard stated.

"Wrong answer. Get one more wrong and you lose!" N stated.

"3!"

"Okay! TD! You're up!"

"2!"

TD walked up to the door, and waited.

"1!... FIRE!" The door suddenly blew up as the guards entered the room, before TD stopped them.

"Hold it right there!" TD stated, lowering his sunglasses, revealing his dragon eyes. Most of the guards that were not scared were now terrified as they recognized his face.

"THIS IS THE FBI!" The leader of them said. "NOW WHERE IS SHADIC!?" He yelled.

"Oh! I knew it was you! I could smell you getting off of the elevator!" TD stated. The guard was confused and started to smell himself, before fainting at his own smell.

"You were here to get us, weren't you?" TD asked, with a devious smile. The next in command, who was a female pegasus, slowly nodded.

"Yes sir... we're here to get Shadic!" She stated with courage.

"Lies! You've been smooching with my brother!" TD stated, internally laughing at this old joke. The female pegasus started to blush.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, sir! We came here to..."

"Don't gimme that! In fact you've been smooching with everypony! Snuffly! Al! Leo! Little Mo! Cheeks! Boney Bob..." TD started rattling on, while the rest of the Time Patrol started to leave.

"Hey Shadic!" N whispered as he opened the door, while seeing the two of them fight. "They've come to take you! Hurry up and get here!" N stated as left.

"Drat! Seems we got to postpone this later!" Shadic stated, powering down. Psyonix grinned.

"Well you were pretty good! Hopefully we could get another spar soon!" Psyonix stated as they secretly left as TD distracted them all. The pegasus in question was blushing at TD's words. The one next to her shook his head as he knew that was all wrong.

"... Cliff!" TD stated. Both the female pegasus and Cliff blushed as that was the only thing right.

"Uh..." Both of them said in embarrassment. Some of their soldiers scowled at them. Others were disappointed or disgraced at them.

"Lies! It's lies!" Cliff stated, trying to convince their men that this was all a trick.

"I could go one forever baby!" TD stated.

"I-I'm terribly sorry sir, but I'm afraid you are mistaken. We're looking for a young stallion..." The female pegasus said, before TD shut her mouth.

"Alright! I believe you..." TD said, before pulling out something. "But my Tommy Gun won't!" The guards instantly were afraid. "Get on your knees and tell me you love me." The guards, embarrassingly, went down on their knees and said, "I love you."

"You gotta do better then that!" TD exclaimed.

"I LOVE YOU!" They all said. TD was laughing hysterically inside.

"Maybe I'm off my hinges, but I believe you." TD stated, and most of the guards sighed in relief. "That's why I'm going to let you go... I'm going to give you to a count of three, to get your lousy, lying, low-down four flushing carcass, out of my door!" The guards panicked as he started to pull the trigger. They raced to the door and opened it.

"One!..."

"Open the door!" They said to each other as they ran away for their lives.

"Two!..." TD stated, before he pulled the trigger.

TD started to laugh as he fired crazily his fake gun, which only made the sounds of a real one, as the guards panicked and ran for their lives, rushing pass a confused Celestia who was waiting outside. (Like com'on! At least support your men Celestia!)

"Three!" TD stated, still laughing at all of this. "Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal!" TD stated, before firing the last of his fake shots. "And a Happy New Year!" TD stated, before he teleported away. Celestia was meanwhile yelling at the guards.

"That was all fake! The gun was fake for crying out loud! Ugh! Now I have to do this all by myself!" Celestia stated as she and the rest stormed into the base, following the voices that were downstairs. They hid behind the wall as they started to hear their conversation.

"Nice going TD!" Shadic's voice rang out.

"The _Angels With Even Filthier Souls_ reference was fantastic!" N stated, making the guards growl at being tricked.

"So now where are we going TD?" Shadic asked. At this Celestia and her men leaned in closer as this started to get interesting.

"Yelena is powering up her Teleportation device so we could get out of here before Celestia and her guards blow this place open. After we leave this base, we'll use the dimensional portal to leave for Mobius."

"Alright! I'm pumped up right now!" Shadic stated. Celestia and her guards leaned in a little more closer, a little bit too close as they fell from their hiding spot, making a sound. Knowing that their cover was blown, Celestia pulled out her sword and stood up at them.

"Shadic! You're under arrest for bringing disruption to the peace that Equestria has! For that we'll take you for interrogation, and whether you live or not will be decided there!" Celestia stated. Shadic sighed at this common monologue.

"What have I done Celestia! Did I like... blew up a city? Terrorized the whole population? Attempted to murder you? Did I?" Shadic stated, before realizing that all of that was somewhat true. "Oh... Well either ways, that's in the past! I was not in control of myself! I could redeem myself, ya know-"

"Lies demon!" The grey unicorn stepped out. "You are just planning to destroy us all by training with theses beasts so that you could increase your power so that you could easily destroy us!"

"Hey! Don't call my friends like that! I could say the same things about you! Why are you all trying to kill me!" Shadic yelled. But then he noticed that Celestia was gone.

 _"Where did she-"_ Shadic thought, before he had a vision of Celestia teleporting above him and impaling him with the sword, which would kill him. He immediately rose into a counter position as Celestia started to materialize above him.

"Not today Celestia!" Shadic stated as he triggered a Kioken times 3 by accident and bucked Celestia square in the chest. This knocked the air completely out of her and knocked her down. Shadic immediately regretted doing that.

"Oh hell no..."

"GET HIM!" The guards said as they rushed at Shadic, who started to run away.

"TD! Let's get out of here!" Shadic yelled. TD nodded.

"Yelena! I think it would be a great time to activate that machine!" TD ordered, and the female pony activated the machine, which made a blue mist. "Everypony! Get in there!" TD ordered as they all entered into the portal. When the last of the Time Patrol entered, the portal closed, while sucking up all of the machinery so that the guards could not follow them. The grey unicorn pounded the ground.

"DANG IT! THEY GOT AWAY!" The grey unicorn yelled, before muttering under his breath. "Soon Shadic, I'll catch you, and I'll make sure that you will suffer." He stated, before heading to tend the defeated Celestia.

* * *

 _Next time..._

 _A second spar will happen. Who will be Shadic's challenger this time? Will they team have enough time for the portal to the other world to activate, or will Celestia stop them? Find out next time in the next chapter of Time Disruption: How Everything Began_

Power Levels:

Royal Guards: 100-1,000

Celestia: 2,500,000,000,000

Shadic (Suppressed): 1 x 10 ^ 15

Psyonix (Learning) 9 x 10 ^ 14

Psyonix (Adapting) 2 x 10 ^ 15

Psyonix (Burn Out) 1 x 10 ^ 16

Shadic (Kioken): 1.1 x 10 ^ 16

Shadic (Kioken x 2): 5 x 10 ^ 16

Psyonix (Full Burn Out): 5 x 10 ^ 16

Shadic (Kioken x 3): 1 x 10 ^ 17

Psyonix (Full Burn Out Grade 1) 1 x 10 ^ 17

Now it's review time! First from the second chapter.

sonicspeed6ro: Clicked as soon as i got the notification

ProWriter7:Yay! I like confirmations, Anyway here's me Review:

This plot is intriguing for me and my OC's, because I don't know how any of this is gonna go, mainly because everything involving the future might happen, but what if it's the mysterious threat from last Chapter that causes the future? (PLOT TWIST!) But even if that's true, the story is gonna have to progress more for me to try and predict who the threat is, anyway Another Nice Chapter finished reviewing! And PEACE OUT!

Me: Thank you.

Slayerfenix108: I loved the idea of amf studios, see the Oc's and yours travel in time and between Mobius and Equestria and if it's not too much to ask that they also travel in the alternative versions since there Shadic will meet Ivan.

Me: I believe I already got that covered.

Moonlight Arc:I like how where this is going. There are different questions started to formulate around the area and Shadic is in for a treat. This story is going to be by far the best I've read probably because of the OC's going to partake in with the story itself. Take your time to make the next parts of the story because this is going to be great!

Me: Thank you Moonlight.

Create: BEST IDEA EVER HAPPENING IN MY BRAIN I SHOULD PROBABLE STOP SCREAMING you can use super smash bros ultimate theme for this the one with lyrics it's called Lifelight ENG version you can find it on MP3PN just type in super smash bros ultimate and boom there it is.

Me: Okay, I'll take that in consideration. I have a bunch of songs that I will later ask people to vote for.

Now Chapter 3:

(P.S I know Create posted more reviews so check it out if you want.)

ProWriter7: This is very interesting, also I like the irony of there being two Red's, I wonder how Blue will fit in, but if I had to guess who's gonna fight Shadic, I'd say Terror Of Dimensions, anyway, Nice Chapter! And PEACE OUT!

Me: Yes, I find it ironic as well.

amf sutdios: I love how midnight conveniently leaves out the part where he was Luna's son, also was he just stalking Shadic from the shadow realm until TD called him out? and then went back as soon as red and nightblade entered the room. and last little thing, why is shadic so calm about how many alicorns are in the same building?

Me: Midnight can read minds, so he knows what would happen if he told Shadic that Luna was his mother. And the reason why Shadic was calm was that he saw the hybrids, and so he kind of was prepared at seeing all those alicorns.

Also to add on, some reviews that Create did I placed it in the story, so your welcome Create.

sonicspeed6ro:Nice chapter bro, this story is off to a good start. I'd pay to read this. Also, if you need anymore info on Psyonix, just pm me.

Me: Thank you, hope you liked this.

Moonlight Arc:It's really exciting or enjoyable meeting all the OC's that partake the contest! This will definitely story is totally amazing. Even it just has 3 chapters in it, it's already the best I've read. Keep it up!

Me: Thank you. I wish I can express my gratitude to all of you in a more better way than just saying thank you.

Sorry for skipping some review, but I'm in a rush.

And the best review yet (No I'm just kidding some of Create's reviews were... creative (Pun!) and the supportive messages from you all were great, but I just want to make a random shout out...) is...

Yelena Engler: Just one question.

Who said that I was hot?!

And, that's all. Still halairious (can't spell) as ever.

Have fun and good luck!

Your gonna need it.

Yes, the lone female pony (B is theoretically a hedgehog) that was submitted has the shout out of the day. To answer your question, the one who said you were hot was the only OC I sadly officially rejected. And thank you for the support.

Bye guys, hope you have a great time!


	7. Red or Blue?

Chapter 004: Red or Blue?

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

Thud.

"Ow..."

From blindly running away from the Princess and entering a portal where you don't know where the heck you are going to falling a thousand feet above the ground, yeah, good luck surviving that. Especially if you fell head first on a metallic floor. Ouch. You would probably not even survive falling one percent of that on a soft terrain. I rubbed my head. Yes! I was alive. Thank you for noticing that! (Yes, I'm being sarcastic.) But still, falling from that height is not a pleasant experience. Immediately, my friends rushed towards me to see if I'm okay.

"Hey Shadic! Are you alright!?" N asked. "How many fingers am I holding?" N said, raising his hoof. Ivan Diaz face-hooved.

"We don't have fingers here N..." He muttered. N was embarrassed.

"Oops..."

"Besides, he would have survived anyways. Some guy fell from space and still survived that impact. Of course Shadic would survive." Ivan Diaz stated. I rubbed my sore head.

"Or when a pegasus attempted to do a Sonic Rainboom crashed landed into a building once, but yet she came out with only minor injuries.." Red Sun added.

"Why all of this seems to defy logic? And why are we referencing 21-22 century events?" Nightblade asked. Moonlight shrugged.

"I don't know..." Moonlight Arc responded. "Maybe because we were all born around that time.

"Except me." Midnight stated with a smile, remembering the fact that he was born during the reign of the Royal Sisters.

"Yes, except you." TD said. Psyonix sighed.

"So what are we going to do now?" Psyonix said.

"Well, N was supposed to help Shadic, but because he's so lame he didn't do his job." Dark N said. N immediately turned to face him.

"Oh why..." Oak Flower said, facehooving himself.

"Yep. Here we go again." Mikhail Clover muttered. I sighed as they began their brawl again.

"Are you calling me boring" N yelled at Dark N.

"No. I'm calling you pathetic."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Could somepony please, I don't know, tell them to stop! It's getting annoying!" Rudolf exclaimed. B shook her head.

"Too tired. Period."

"You are kidding me." Red said.

"May I use the Chaos Diamonds?" Ivan Diaz offered.

"Chaos Diamonds?" Midnight asked.

"They are the my home dimension's version of the Chaos Emeralds. If you want to, I could use them to quiet down their conversation." Ivan Diaz stated. I stared blankly at Ivan.

"Wait, so you guys are generally from the same world, from the same time, but you are from different dimensions? How is that possible?" I asked, rubbing my head in confusion. "This is getting more confusing each day!" I exclaimed. Ivan sighed.

"Okay Shadic, think of it like there is a good dimension, and a evil dimension. Basically that is us in a nutshell. We come from different realities, so we are considered to be from different dimensions, even though we are in the same world and from the same timeline."

"Except for me! I was born here like 2000 years ago!" Midnight said.

"We already defined that Midnight." Ivan said. "But still, you come from one of the infinite dimensions that exists in this world, which is why things go a little bit more different in here." Ivan stated.

"But now that we are in a secure location, let's have another fight!" N exclaimed, making me wonder how they stopped the fight.

"But I'm a little fatigued from the previous fight, not including the fact I fell from the sky..." I said. It was true. Just because I had a infinite energy source does not mean that I could use that energy source. It just meant that even though I have a lot of stamina, that doesn't make me immune to damage. Oak Flower handed me a light green bean.

"Eat this." He said. I swallowed the bean and slowly started to chew on it. I felt my fatigued muscles warm themselves up and heal themselves as I ate the bean

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "What is this?" I asked. Oak Flower smiled.

"It's called a Senzu Bean. I believe TD told you something about it before." Oak Flower said.

"Oh! So that's what is was. Now I feel pumped up and ready for a second match!" I exclaimed.

"Okay! This time though, we'll give you 4 options that will be given to you by random and down. Pick one, and that fighter will face off with you." TD said. I grinned as they passed four slips of paper down-face and handed them to me. I picked the most far most right. I flipped the paper and saw his name.

"Hey Red Sun! How do you feel for a round now?" I said. Red Sun grinned as he flew up to the stage I was on.

"You bet I am! I'm am so RED-Y!" He yelled with a grin. I smiled. I rubbed my hooves with excitement.

"So TD? Where is the training room this time?" I asked. TD smiled.

"It's over there." TD said, pointing to a room similar to ours. "Same rules apply. Fight till one of you fall." TD said. "Hope you go well against Red! He might not have the Adaptability powers that Psyonix has, but he does have some tricks up his sleeve that might prove to be a challenge to you." TD stated. I grinned.

"Well what's the point of a fight if it's boring? Let's do this!" I said, looking at Red. Red placed a hoof to his head and in a flash of light he was out of sight and in the room. I looked around for a response for what I was supposed to do. I walked to the door and found out it was locked.

"Oh. I forgot. You have to you telepathy in this situation in order to pass through." TD said.

 _"How could I enter there?"_ I thought as I placed a hoof into my head. _"Wait, I believe I could copy him, can't I? Let me use his ability."_ I felt Red's ki energy and in a flash of light I found myself in the metallic room. Red widened his eyes with my sudden appearance.

"Sorry about the scare. There was no other way in." I said in embarrassment. He gave me a soft smile.

"It's fine. It's my fault that I accidentally didn't took you in as well." Red Sun said, before going into his fighting position. "Now it's time to rock!" He said. I smiled.

"Alright! Let me show you my full power!" I said. Red rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Like if your Kioken x 3 could even lay a finger on me." Red said.

"Three!" The clocked ticked.

"I won't be using Kioken x 3." I stated. He raises his eyebrows.

"Two!"

"Then what is it?" He asked. I grinned as I felt my energy soaring as a red hue appeared around me.

"One!"

" **LET ME SHOW YOU THE KIOKEN TIMES 10!"** I yelled as I increased my aura, covering the whole room with my red hue.

"GO!"

(Red Sun's Theme- The Cab- Angel with a Shotgun)

Just as soon as the announcer said 'GO!' I launched myself at Red at lightning speeds. The force I had was enough to create a shock wave that wrecked the floor as we connected our attacks. In milliseconds we started to attack at each other, dodging and countering each other's attacks. I ducked up Red's punch and aimed for a upper-kick, only to be blocked by Red's other hoof. He aimed at me again but I blocked that as well. The ground started to shake as our sheer power spread across the arena. I used Instant Transmission to appear above him, only for Red to block my attack with his left hoof. He aimed for a kick but I blocked that again with my foreleg. And again we attacked each other, this time teleporting while doing so. Our shock waves caused the whole place to shake as our attacks collided. I yelled as I launched towards Red, only to see him hold his hoof to his head.

"Chaos Control!" Red Sun yelled, freezing time against me. I felt a huge amount of pain as I was hit in all sides in that second. As time returned to normal, I started to fall from the sky. But it was far from over as I lifted my hoof to my head.

"Let's see if you like it too!" I yelled. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Time froze for me as I recovered from my fall. I saw Red, who had significantly slowed down, starting to slowly turn around at snail-like speeds. I grinned. I replicated his Chaos Control. Now I all I had to do was to charge a energy ball in my hooves.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" I yelled as I sent a energy beam at Red. I cancelled the Chaos Control, grinning to see Red being injured by my assault. He stared at me with a smile.

"No wonder why you are so feared by many. You could replicate any attack you want." Red stated. "But can you replicate this?" Red asked as he produced a crackling lightning bolt in his left hoof. He then launched it at me at blinding speeds. I was about to dodge when he appeared right behind me and trapped me, causing me to receive the full blow of the attack. I grunted as I fell again. The lightning crackled inside of me, almost like a poison. I grunted as I stood up, rolling to the right as another lightning bolt nearly attacked me. I placed my hoof where the second lightning bolt hit, feeling my body absorbing the energy, before using that energy to send a lightning bolt back at him, which he blocked with a shield.

"Seems I answered your question Red." I stated with a smile. He also smiled.

"I believe that you're still hiding something, right Shadic?" Red said. I nodded.

"I still got to train my body to achieve my full strength..." I started to say, as energy crackled inside of me again. "... but I'll show you what true power is!" I yelled as powered up again, flaring my aura.

"KIOKEN TIMES 20!"

(Shadic's Battle Theme- Ultimate Battle English Version)

I charged at Red with my new speed and strength, breaking his barrier into tiny pieces, causing Red to widen his eyes a bit. We started to clash with each other again, though every time I blocked and attacked, my attacks became more fierce, more powerful, more faster, more accurate, till the point where the tie between us started to break as I started to tip the balance beam in my favor. I pushed him away, drawing more energy into myself, breathing in and out. I saw him cloning himself. I attacked the first, but it disappeared like a hologram. I got hit in the back and I yelled as I try to attack him, only to realize he too was a hologram. I soon found myself being assaulted by various angles by various fake Reds. I lost my patience as I charged up my energy.

"CHAOS BLAST!" I yelled as I obliterated all the fake ones, revealing the real Red Sun, who had used a shield. Memorizing the technique, I took his technique a step further, duplicating myself into 9 more clones. He attacked the first, only to be surprised as the figure, instead of dissipating,blocked his attack, while the second attacked behind him. All of us charged at us, hitting him in various places. He let out a Chaos Blast of his own, but to his surprise, all of my clones formed shields around themselves. After that, they merged again with my body.

"Wow... You took my Shadow technique and made all your clones flesh and blood, while giving each one of them your intelligence and power." Red Sun said, praising me. "But is that you're limit Shadic?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I may never learn what my limit truly is until I reach it." I stated. I got into my battle stance again. "Let's go!" I said, before we began the fight again.

 _Meanwhile in the Observatory room..._

"I truly can't believe what I see TD." Ivan Diaz stated. "Shadic is truly a remarkable being. I wonder if he could take on a Super Saiyan 3 Dragon Fist by the time he faces me." Ivan stated.

"Don't overestimate him Ivan. He still has a long way to reach such stage where he could defeat a Super Saiyan at his base stage. Forget SSJ3! He still needs to face SSJ and SSJ2!" Midnight stated.

"But still Midnight, you must underestimate him either as well. Had he faced you and your Shadow technique as well, you would have as much trouble as Red right now." TD stated. Midnight rolled his eyes.

"TD, I could read minds. Anything he thinks I could read and then use that to my advantage. Shadic still doesn't know that yet. And if he knew, the time it takes for his brain to send signals to his body would be enough for me to efficiently attack. For me it would be a easy win." Midnight stated.

"Yes, but what happens if somehow reaches Ultra Instinct, where he just acts on instinct instead of thoughts. He would easily dispose of you." N said, adding his own two cents.

"N, Ultra Instinct hadn't appeared for a long time. And by long, I mean long. During my whole life I only witnessed two ponies who were able to achieve such state. And that is in a span of 2000 years! Of course you could say I was in hyper sleep, but I was able to see what I missed in those 1000 years! For Shadic to acquire such transformation, would be impossible!" Midnight stated.

"Yeah, but if my data base recalls correctly, Shadic has both of those bloodlines and two more equally strong in his veins. Is it a coincidence that both he and his sister are really strong, and their cutie marks are either the Chaos Emeralds and the Elements of Harmony, both are which somewhat polar opposites? And what about their soon to be abilities? Future Shadic could control time while Future Spark Dash can control space at will! Isn't a little odd?" Shilveric said.

"Speaking of Spark Dash, I need you and your two buddies to check a eye on the Princess and on Spark Dash. Consider it a mission that you can't fail. If something happens to Spark Dash and Shadic is aware of it, it might spell disaster." TD said to N.

"I understand the mission, but what do you mean about disaster?" N asked. TD sighed. He had been expecting a question like that.

"N. The universe depends on that kid for their salvation or their demise. Over the course of more then one thousand years the Chaos Emeralds had remain dormant, causing a build up of negative energy. Because there was a long time of peace in Equestria, by the time Shadic received the Chaos Emeralds, he basically got the full force of the negative energy like a atomic bomb. If he were to bring out the unstable amount of negative energy at any point in time, he could lose control and instead act upon the natural instinct of negative chaos energy, total destruction, which could destroy this planet! Anything and I mean anything that could crush Shadic's heart, even in the slightest, could risk us all! His sister is basically the only reason he lives now, and if something would happen to her, I fear Shadic might bring his rage over the world. So you got to keep an eye on everything, okay?" TD said. N nodded.

"I understand. Me and my pals will immediately check on Spark Dash." N said, signaling the rest to leave with him. "Oh TD! When you guys are ready to go to Mobius, notify me as I have a match with Shadic there!" N said. TD sighed.

"Okay, I'll do that. But you must make sure that Spark Dash is okay in the moment." TD said. N nodded. "And don't cause any disruption at all!" TD said.

"I won't!" N said as the trio teleported out of sight. TD then felt a familiar ki energy looming over them. One that once was pure, but had been somewhat corrupted as time passed. And it was in the midst of the fight.

"It can't be..." TD muttered, knowing who the ki belong to.

In the battle...

(Red Sun's P.O.V)

"Take this Shadic!" I yelled as I launched a barrage of energy orbs at him. I saw him produce a shield to block all of that. I was wondered by the fact that he could replicate everything he saw I could do. But then I felt a familiar ki. Both of us stopped in our tracks and landed on the ground.

"Hey Shadic... Do you feel that..." I said. He nodded.

"I feel it. It's right behind you." Shadic stated, glancing behind me. I drifted my eyes towards my back, right when a mirror broke. I grunted as the shards flew right at me, but with a barrier the tiny fragments disappeared off of me. But then... I heard his voice.

(Blue Moon's Theme- Set It Off-Killer In The Mirror)

"Hello Red."

The darkness in that voice and the connection between who I knew built up anger inside of me. I swing my fore-leg, only to be hit by the figure. I looked from my position and saw his dark blue fur and his black wings and his red horn. He stared at me with his cruel green eyes. It was him. IT WAS HIM!

"You!" I said with a cold dark voice. He grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Red!" He stated. "Hopefully this would be our last meeting before you pay a visit to her." He said, before laughing maniacally. I was done with his words as he reference Diana, my dead girlfriend. Just remembering what he did to her made me unleash my rage .

"DARK FORM!" I yelled as I went into my dark form, turning my fur black and my eyes red. Shadic was surprised as he gasped, either from my power or from my form. Blue, the one facing me grinned as he held up a familiar green emerald.

"It's SUPER TIME!" Blue yelled as his fur became yellow and he went into his super stage. I growled at him.

"PREPARE TO DIE BLUE MOON!" I yelled as I charged at Blue.

"I'm not gonna be the one dying Red, So Say Hello to Diana!" Blue yelled as he charged at me.

 _Meanwhile with the Agents..._

"So where should we go N?" B asked as they found themselves in Canterlot.

"I believe we should find Spark Dash's ki energy." N stated. "Thankfully back in the other base we weren't spotted that well, so we would be safe. Though I still hate this form!" N exclaimed. Dark N rolled his eyes.

"Enough with that, we must act normally." He said. N rolled his eyes.

"So how are we able to locate her anyways?" N said. B started to calculate things in her portable scanner.

"I did a cross-reference scan of Spark Dash, from her blood type, ki type..." B said, before the scanner beeped. "...and I already found her. She's in these coordinates." B said, showing them to N and his counterpart.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go!" N said as he placed a hoof to his head and grabbed the rest. B widened her eyes as she received more signals.

"But wait! She's taking a..."

The trio then teleport into a bathroom, with the watering running and the pegasus in question taking a bath. She widened her eyes as she saw the three. (Thankfully the physics in this world are completely different in our world, but they sadly for N and Dark N, function more or less the same.)

"-shower." B stated flatly, somewhat annoyed that it was already too late to speak. N and Dark N instantly acted like they saw nothing as they turned around and started to whistle as they started to slowly walk away for the door, only for both of them to be grabbed by the neck by a magic hand and slammed into the ground with Spark Dash on top of them. B wondered whether she should be glad that Spark Dash hadn't noticed her, or that she should be angry that Spark Dash basically dismissed her existence. Logically, since B is the calmer of the group, did the former, as she did a sighed relief.

Meanwhile...

"Okay kids. Give me three reasons why I should kill you this instant in a attempt to do 'it' with me!" Spark Dash said. Of course with N in the equation, this happened.

"I got three reasons!" N said. Spark Dash growled at him.

"What is it then you pervert boy!" She said. N, still keeping his cool, said...

"One, Two, Three!" (Anyone wants a Charlie Brown reference?) N said. Dark N gave him a punch to the gut.

"What my idiotic friend was trying to say is that as One: as you said, we 12-year old kids; Two: We are not perverts. And Three: What in Equestria do you mean by doing 'it'?" Dark N said. Spark Dash sighed as she let the boys go. Both of them immediately gasped for air that they severely needed.

"Ow! You can seriously choke somepony to death ya know?" N said, still breathing. Spark Dash sighed as she calmed herself.

"When the whole teenage male population is desperate in having their future children posses unique abilities, and the only one that fits that qualification apart from my bro is me, you got to go to the extreme measures. In my case, defending myself by placing dozens of defense systems, traps, and being always alert at all times." Spark Dash said.

"Well your systems failed as we were able to enter using Instant Transmission." N said, before Dark N punched him in the gut. Spark Dash sighed.

"I hadn't expected anypony to use that old trick, and now I have to make a defense system for that too!" Spark Dash said. "After all that work..." Spark Dash muttered.

"Why don't you create a dimension around yourself so that if anypony tries to attack you or at least find you, they can't as you placed your ki in a entirely different place?" B offered. Spark Dash pondered on that idea before she smiled..

"That ain't a bad idea." She said as space started to warp around herself, giving her a rainbow hue. The trio became somewhat awed by that. "Try feeling my ki, uhm..."

"N."

"...N. Though its a short name it also sounds original." Spark Dash stated. N placed a hoof to his head and grunted as he tried to find her ki, only to find it all blank. He shook his head.

"I can't find it." He stated. Spark Dash smiled.

"Thank you..."

"B." B stated.

"Thank you B for helping me." Spark Dash grinned. "You don't know how much you helped me with my 'male' problems." She said. "And speaking of which, why are you guys here?" She asked.

"Uhm... Well we wanted to know how you're going, especially with everything that had been going on, and we want to help you!" N said. Spark Dash smiled.

"That's so sweet of you..." Spark Dash said, before dropping her smile. N started to sweat as he found himself in Deadlocked mode for the second time. "...if only if you were telling the truth." She said, with a more darker tone.

"What do you mean!? This is all true!" N cried with terror, knowing he couldn't do anything to her for classified reasons.

"Okay then. Where. Is. Shadic?" Spark Dash asked. N shrugged.

"I-I don't know..." N said nervously.

"Of course you do. TD told you guys to come over here and ask how am I doing, right?" Spark Dash asked.

"How do you know that TD asked us to come here- oh." N said as he realized he messed up.

"So you do know them, right N? I'm sure you don't want to be in the middle of my desperate attack for my brother, right?" N gulped nervously. "Then tell them this: If you guys don't return me my brother soon, then I'll make sure that all of you will pay a price." Spark Dash stated. N started to sweat.

"But Spark Dash, you know that either ways it would be dangerous that you had him in your possession. Either ways, Celestia and her troops would do anything to have him dead, and by letting you have him, it will only make things easier." Dark N said.

"Then what idea do you have that is better than mine, oh mister smartypants." Spark Dash answered back.

"Well this isn't actually my idea, but TD and the rest are planning to bring him to another world far away so that-" Dark N was caught off as only a trail of dust was left behind. Dark N sighed.

"Well, seems we got to shut off sprinkler before we leave." Dark N said as all of them shut down everything, before teleporting back at HQ. "It's not like she'll be able to find Shadic anyways." Dark N said.

"Remind me to never tick Shadic's sister ever again." N said as they resumed watching the whole battle, only to see Red going dark and a blue alicorn going super as they charged against each other.

"Hey N. Who is that blue being?" N asked. TD growled a bit.

"It's Blue. Former member of the Time Patrol, only to go rouge during our battle to get the Dimensionator; nearly cost us all of our members. He is the nemesis of Red, and there is no reason that could defend Blue as he killed Red's girlfriend Diana. Crushed the poor kid's heart. They became enemies after that, always battling each other after that painful moment." TD answered.

"And...?" N said, trying to make TD say something more. TD sighed.

"I know what Blue is thanks to Red, and if Blue is able to somehow bend Shadic's mentally, something bad is going to happen." TD said as the clashes from Red and Blue shook the place. "And I know that Spark Dash is coming right now, but by the time she remembers she could also enter into other dimensions, and raids ours', the Rift Gate will be completely charged so that we could quickly leave." TD stated. "Hopefully."

In the battle...

(Shadic's P.O.V)

I stood still as I saw Red and the mysterious alicorn fighting each other. The clashes between their hooves, the total destruction they left in their wake as they tried to gain the upper hoof. Even though I was a fighter, I also was a geek thanks to my sister, and I soon started to write down notes on their battle tactics when I remembered something...

My sister... who know where she is and how she feels. I remembered that since the time I ran away from Celestia, I hadn't visited her since then. I felt guilty about leaving her like that, but it was the only choice I saw that wouldn't have anypony injured. The battle roared around me, and I sighed. Choosing to train instead of spending time with Spark Dash may seem like a trashy move, but it was also the only way to find a way to control my excess energy that I contain. I watched as Blue Moon swung a sword at Dark Red, only for Red to counter with his own. The two yelled at each other as they pushed against one another. They then broke apart and launched at each other a huge barrage of ki blast attack, before yet again charging at each other. Their shock waves started to tear the arena, so sometimes I had to move a bit to let a piece of the floor rise up without me on top of it.

"IT'S OVER RED!" The mysterious alicorn yelled as he charged at Red.

"THIS IS ALL OVER FOR YOU!" Red yelled as they collided, causing a violent explosion, which made me cover my eyes. I expected more shock waves, more war cries and such.

But then, the sounds stopped. I felt the dark ki right behind me. I barely was able to duck as a energy sword sliced the air where my head was at moments before. I rolled to my right as another energy sword stuck the ground where I was. I gained a good glimpse of him and it was the blue alicorn from before, now in his normal form. He aimed again at me, and I quickly formed a sword to parry his. I grunted as his sword started to get heavier. I immediately teleported out of the way, landing a few feet away.

"Who are you?" I asked, duplicating my swords and grabbing them telepathically. He smiled.

"My name is Blue Moon. Nice to meet you, Shadic." He said. I raised my eye brows, but stilled gazed at Blue with my eyes, not losing attention of him.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, raising my swords in case of a unavoidable attack. Blue chuckled.

"I don't believe that 'The Most Strongest Fighter of all Time' should be so tensed up by just a simple warrior." Blue said. I lowered my swords as I looked in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. "I don't have such title, in fact, I don't even believe I have a title at all. You got the wrong pony here." I said. Blue chuckled again, making me wonder if he was hiding something.

"Oh, Shadic, Shadic, Shadic." Blue repeated. "It's actually quite amazing that you don't realize the potential that you have inside of you." Blue said as he walked closer to me. I raised my swords, only for him to signal me to lower them down. I sighed as I lowered them down, still gazing at him. "A power that so many would even kill for to have even the slightest amount of it." Blue said, getting extremely close to me. He touched the place where my heart was. He smiled. "The only thing you need to do is to trigger that... destructive power." He said. I teleported out of his grasp, not so confident in putting trust into Blue.

"And? I don't want any part in knowing my power. In fact, I would prefer not to! Do you realize what is going on? I'm the top criminal in the world! What you're proposing is the last thing that I want to do Blue." I said.

"That's because this is all a trap!" A voice said. I noticed Red trapped in a glowing orb, pounding on its walls.

"What do you do to Red?" I asked calmly. Blue laughed.

"I trapped him in one of my traps, the Supernova. If he dares to escape, then the thing will blow up." Blue Moon said. He got into his fighting position. "Now come and fight me." I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Blue." I said as I teleported next to the orb. "But I don't trust you. I feel something inside of you, a poison of some sort, something that I should avoid. And plus, I got some more important matters anyways." I said as I absorbed the energy of the orb, freeing Red.

"What..." Blue Moon said in shock. Red smiled at me.

"Thanks Shadic, now I'll face Blue now." Red said, ready to charge. Blue's shock turned into anger as he became offended by my actions.

"HEY! I TOLD YOU I WANT TO FIGHT YOU SHADIC! CAN'T YOU HERE ME!" Blue yelled.

"Well you didn't deserved it anyways Blue!" Red yelled, going dark again. "Now it's time for you to pay!" Red yelled. Just when they were about to fight again I held my hoof, signaling to stop.

"Wait. If Blue wants to so badly fight me, then let him fight me. You already had your turn. Now it's my turn." I said as I walked towards Blue.

"But wait Shadic! Blue's too dangerous! You might get hurt!" Red warned me as I got closer to Blue, getting into my fighting position.

"I'm aware of that Red, which is why I'm going higher then ever." I said. I created a red aura as my energy increased. "You're ready Blue?" I asked. He smiled.

"Sure. I'm ready to beat you to pulp!" Blue yelled as he charged at me with his swords. I grinned.

"Then get ready to see my Kioken Times Twenty-Five!" I yelled as my aura increased dramatically in size, with winds so powerful it pushed back Blue. He grunted as he fought against those winds, making me grin as I took advantage of that as I charged and punched Blue in the gut. He recoiled in pain as I launched him up. I followed him up and did a round-house kick all around him, before flicking a energy ball, which blew up upon contact. Blue grunted as he struggled to not be thrown away, but was too late as I did multiple attacks against him.

"Chaos Control!" Blue yelled as he performed the time stopping spell. I grinned as I learned from my previous battle with Red, and amplified my energy inside me in such ways that I reverted the affects on Blue, causing him to stop, right in front of me. I casually walked away, letting the slow-motion Blue attack thin air. As Blue started to turn around with shock, I attacked him multiple times, with such force that shock waves were already starting to produce, and with such speed that by the time I stopped, not a single wave reached my ears.

"PERFECTED CHAOS CONTROL!" I yelled as I let time flow again, watching the damage that my attack left on Blue. He gasped as his body registered all the attacks, so much that he remain paralyzed for a second, before falling down to the floor. I heard many gasps of surprise at how much damage my attack did.

 _With the team..._

"W-WHAT!?" N cried out.

"What just happened." Moonlight said, trying to control his shock.

"Yeah TD, explain how did Shadic escape a Chaos Control and somehow dealt extreme damage to Blue." Ivan Diaz said. TD was equally shocked at what happened.

"Don't tell me it's Ultra Instinct TD." Midnight said in shock as well.

"It's not Ultra Instinct, but its something equally... impossible." TD said. The rest gasped. (Because why not?) "Tell them Shilveric." TD said. Shilveric nodded, not surprised at all as he was known to have no emotion.

"Shadic did what no other mortal had been able to do. Not even the alicorns, with all their time in their hands, were able to do what Shadic had done right now." Shilveric said, closing his eyes. He opened them at the next sentence. "He was able to twist the frequencies of a regular Chaos Control, twist it, and amplify it in such way in his body that he caused another Chaos Control so powerful that it trapped Blue in his own Chaos Control." Shilveric said. "This could be done in another way, but what puzzles me the most is that in order for that to happen... that being must have power over time itself." Shilveric finished, causing the rest to widen their eyes, and making one faint.

"But that's impossible... Shadic just made his first Chaos Control before this!" Psyonix yelled.

"That is what kind of worries me. If Shadic can so easily copy one of our attacks, and can make them even better, who knows how strong Shadic could be." TD stated, before the ground started to shake.

"Let me guess, Blue is going Super right?" Midnight stated. TD nodded.

"Yes, yes he is."

Back in the fight again...

I watched as a yellow flare started to glow around Blue Moon. I felt his energy exponentially rise, higher then ever. I started to laugh as I enjoyed the scene.

"That's what I call heat!" I said as Blue powered up. He suddenly yelled as a yellow light suddenly surrounded him. I watched in awe when it dissipated, revealing a golden being.

"This Shadic... Is known as a Super Saiyan..." Blue said. I grinned.

"Alright! Now the real fight begins!" I stated, going into my fighting position.

"Shadic! I don't recommend fighting against Blue right now. He's now as a Super Saiyan. His power is dozens of times stronger than what it used to be! Let me fight him!" Red yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Until you see me drop down to the ground, dead, _then_ you could fight Blue! But until then..." I said, flaring my aura. "I'll be giving my all!" I yelled as I charged up again. Blue Moon chuckled.

"You are a fool Shadic. Well, I can't stop you." Super Blue said. "Don't blame me later if I kill you." He said, before charging at me. I waited till he was about to come near me, before I flared up as I increased my multiplier.

 ** _"KIOKEN TIMES THIRTY!"_** I yelled as I increased my energy, just in time to intercept Blue. He attempted to punch me, just in time so that I could counter and kick him in the guts. Being it a Super Saiyan vs Kioken x 30, it would have done nothing if it weren't having me in the equation. Thanks to my power, my counter-attack was able to do a good score on him, sending him flying up. I grinned as I took the opportunity to fly up in a attempt to land more hits. Blue recovered instantly and formed a energy ball in this hooves.

"TAKE MY METEOR SHOWER!" He yelled as the energy ball sent multiple energy rays at me, which I dodged instinctively, with some very close-calls. I grinned as I lifted a hoof up, creating a chaotic energy ball. A strain started to form in my heart as I attempted to use negative energy in my positive state, but I ignored it as the ball started to grow larger.

"THIS IS WHAT I CALL THE ENERGY DISRUPTOR!" I yelled as I launched it at Blue. Blue, believing to be a weak attack, decided to use a strong attack against it, as he formed a new energy ball at it. It was light blue and had the appearance of a little star.

"This is my Spirit Bomb!" He yelled as he launched the small ball (the size of a basketball) towards my energy attack. I grinned, knowing what will come. The two forces collided, but my energy disrupter soon engulfed his attack, causing my attack to swell in size and power. I grinned as Blue struggled to fight back my attack, and it was all over for Blue when it detonated. A second later, a 'thud' was heard as his body fell to the ground.

"It's over..." I said. Then I heard a sword sheathed from its place, and the sound of wings flapping as Blue charged at me again. I turned around to see his angry expression as he charged towards me, going into Super Saiyan again.

"DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT WILL INJURE ME!? TAKE THIS!" Super Blue yelled as he swung his sword at me, only for me to block it with one my hoof.

"WHAT?!" Everypony yelled at my sheer force. I grinned.

"Here's your mistake Blue." I said, breaking the sword as it dissolved into subatomic particles.

"Next time you want to fight me..." I started saying, before I formed a small energy star in my hoof. "Make sure you don't let me observe your attacks." I said, before launching the star at him, which blew up the area where he was. Blue was now at his base form, but he was still angry at me. Blue started to desperately attack me, but with his desperation I had no problems dodging his attacks. I even decided to close my eyes to show him who was in charge.

"Hey Blue! You're being too desperate! At that rate you won't even land a hit on me! Be calm Blue!" I yelled, only to dodge Blue's energy ki, which blew up far behind me.

"I DON'T TAKE ADVICE FROM A AMATEUR LIKE YOU!" Blue yelled as he went Super Saiyan again. I rolled my eyes as I continued to dodge Blue again and again.

"Now are you scared of Shadic, Midnight?" TD asked as they observed the fight. Midnight stared at the fight.

"When you told me about Shadic's potential, I had no idea it would be this far. Beating a Super Saiyan in base form? That is a surprising feat. Almost reminds me of Midnight Shadow who was able to defeat a Super Saiyan 2 Sonic Blitzer in a fight. And now we have this kid." Midnight said.

"Yeah, he might even reach the point where even a Super Saiyan 3 won't stand a chance before he even goes Super Saiyan." Ivan said.

"Now I believe that this evil being won't even stand a chance up to Shadic. Almost feel sorry for the villain." N said. When the rest turned to stare at him, he repeated, "Almost." He said. As the vibrations started to intensify, the rest could only spectate the whole battle unfold itself. Blue started to have a thin blue aura around him.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" Blue yelled as we suddenly teleported into space. I widened my eyes at this. I instantly covered myself with a barrier to keep the oxygen that was around me with me. I growled at him.

"You could have killed me!" I yelled. Out of a corner of my eye I felt some type of blackness seep out of me and enter Blue. His eyes suddenly gained a dark hue as his yellow aura turned into dark.

"RAAAAAAGH!" Blue yelled as he charged at me. He threw me various energy swords before charging right at me. I blocked all of them, before countering Blue's punch.

"Hey! What's the matter with you Blue!" I yelled, before teleporting out of his grasp. For a moment I saw Blue's eyes glitch back to normal, before returning to their dark state.

"Must... Destroy... Shadic..." He said, before launching to attack me.

"Oh no..." I said as I braced myself. His punch was way stronger than ever before, launching me away. I halted myself with my ki energy barrier, and barely ducked under Blue's energy sword. I kicked him in the gut, before flying away from him. I looked back and saw Super Blue racing to catch up to me. I timed it and flipped, just in time to have Blue pass behind me.

"Stop it Blue! That's enough!" I yelled. Blue grinned.

"What! Are you scared or something?" Blue said in a sinister voice. This was not the Blue I knew. I felt that even at his darkest moment he was not as menacing as this. He charged at me again, and this time he broke my guard, punching right through my shield, before proceeding to hit me at stunning speeds. I growled at him.

"Cut it off Blue..." I said, when I realized I was on the surface of a different planet. Before I could even examine the place, I looked above and saw a massive planet, hundreds of times bigger than the one I was standing, was starting to loom nearer and nearer. I saw a dark aura underneath that planet and concluded that it was Blue.

"Here's my ultimate attack! The Planet Destroyer!" Blue yelled as the planet he had in his power started to loom even nearer. The ground started to shake as pieces of rock started to break away as they lifted up into the air. Then, rocks from the other planet started to hurl themselves onto the planet, creating huge impact craters. I knew I had no other choice but to fight back. I felt the familiar strain in my body as I gather all the energy my body had.

"BIG BANG..." I yelled as I formed my energy ball, which started to grow. "...KAME..." The energy ball started to flicker on and off as it started to collapse onto itself. "...HAME..." The energy ball became a black hole that started to suck everything up. I set a barrier around myself to protect me from the extreme pull of the void. "...HAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled as I launched my attack at the planet, which received it with full force. The planet slowly started to collapse inward as the mighty pull of the orb ate it from the inside out. I breath heavily as most of my energy was depleted. But then I felt a huge collected energy rising right next to me. I looked and saw Blue holding a small but dense blue orb right in front of my face. Blue pulled it back as he got ready to attack. I attempted to charge my energy, only to feel a great strain form again in it.

"THIS IS MY SPIRIT BOMB!" Blue yelled as he launched it towards me. I had no way to defend myself as I used most of my energy on the Big Bang Kamehameha, so all I was able to do was to push back. The Spirit Bomb, finding a huge source of energy in me, started to swell as it tried to absorb me. I cried out in pain as all of my body felt like it was being torn apart as the Spirit Bomb took what little energy I had left. It suddenly detonated, making me cry again. I found myself on the floor of the arena, beaten. I remained paralyzed by the attack, unable to move. Blue came up to me and kicked me in the ribs.

"Hey! You little piece of junk! Get yourself up!" Blue said, kicking my ribs again, even harder. I opened my mouth only for a faint cry to come out. I imagined how the others must to acting, they were shocked by Blue Moon's actions of hatred and war as he continued kicking me. I felt another blow, this time at my stomach.

"You might be strong, but you are still pathetic. Heck, even bunnies with large ears could do better" Blue said as he kicked my stomach again. Each blow moved down my body each time. Occasionally one would hit my arm or face. I did nothing, still paralyzed. My body was not obeying me.

"YOU ARE PATHETIC! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Blue yelled as he struck my ears, causing everything to become static. I saw Red trying to intercept Blue, only to be captured by another trap. Blue struck me again.

"You are a coward. You are a weakling. You hear me!" Blue said, hitting me again in the stomach. "But let me tell you something. People like us will always be feared, whether we like it or not. Everypony you knew will slowly turn their backs on you." Blue said, kicking me in the groin. I only let out faint cry. "Your friends, your family, even your sister will one day turn their backs on you." Blue said, before lifting me up by the neck. "Yes. Even your own sister. She'll one day also hate you, just like the rest. Just like the rest. She'll hate you because she knows the truth. You are and will always be, a weapon. A weapon ready to destroy the whole planet. You are nothing." He said. A faint spark emerged from within me. "Accept that Shadic, you'll be the most hated being that anyone knows. Nothing will change who you are." Blue said to me, punching me in the gut. He then whispered in my ear. "Nothing. Even your beloved sister." He said, before he struck me with his sword, right into my chest. I just widened my eyes, before he dropped me to the floor. "Too bad your sister will be one of them to fall soon." Blue said, before leaving me. I suddenly heard him grunt as his power left him. Then a darkness started to fill my mind and vision.

" _How do you respond to that, Shadic?"_ A voice said in my head. _Will you let yourself be defeated? Will you let yourself be hated by society?"_ The voice said to me. _"Are you blind? This being had already killed some pony's loved one. He has defeated you like nothing. Will you let him kill your own sister?"_ The voice said. _"Will you? Will you do anything to win? Anything... at all?"_ I felt my energy come back to me. _"I created you, Shadic. I created you to be... a weapon. Now... Use it! Or do you really want your sister to be... one of them? One of them who will sooner or later die?"_

 _One of them...?_ I thought to myself, before rage started to consume me again. "ONE OF THEM!? HOW DARE YOU SAY ONE OF THEM!?" I yelled, a anger rising up inside my body as I started to lift myself up. The sword that had pierced me dissolved like acid as my rage grew. "I LOVE MY SISTER, AND I WON'T LET SOME PONY LIKE YOU DECIDE TO KILL HER!" I felt a chaotic power rising again. _**"I'LL MAKE YOU... PAAAAAAAY!"**_ I yelled as I let myself fall to anger and let the beast in me release. My vision became red as I focused on Blue.

 _"No! Don't just focus on that pathetic mortal! Think bigger! All of them want you and your sister dead! DESTROY THEM ALL!"_ The voice commanded in my head. I nodded.

"He's right. I am a weapon." I said, with a cruel voice in my head. "All of you want me dead." I said, my energy rising.

"So everyone of you... **_MUST DIE!_** " I yelled before darkness consumed me.

In the observatory...

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH..."**_

"His power is monstrous!" N exclaimed. Midnight closed his eyes while trying to go into Shadic's mind. He widened his eyes as he felt a dark energy inhabiting Shadic's mind.

"There's something going on with Shadic! I feel a dark energy forming in his mind!" Midnight said. "Somepony is controlling his mind and actions!"

"TD! Get into the arena now! Before Red and Blue get obliterated by Shadic!" Moonlight Arc yelled. TD tried to teleport inside, only to realize that a barrier had formed around the room, sealing Red and Blue with Shadic.

"I can't enter the place! Shadic must have blocked it with a dimensional barrier!" TD yelled. "Can anyone try to enter inside?" TD exclaimed. The rest shrugged.

 _"OHHHHHHH!_ NOW YOU BUCKED UP!" A random alicorn started to yell. "NOW YOU BUCKED UP! NOW YOU BUCKED UP..."

"SHUT UP!" TD said as the random alicorn was split into subatomic particles.

(Sad Violin starts to Play)

R.I.P Random Character that failed qualification of OC contest...

"Don't worry, I sent him back again to his home dimension." TD said. "Now... How in the world are we going to save Red and Blue?" TD muttered as Shadic continued to power up.

(Normal P.O.V)

(Infinite- Corrupted Shadic's Theme)

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**_ Shadic yelled as he powered up. A dark aura started to form around him as his hair started to become more spikier. His emerald eyes turned into blood red as his fur became slightly darker. Dark electricity started to flash around him as Shadic gazed upon Red and Blue.

"What the..." Blue started to say, before Shadic punched both of them in the gut, yelling as he attacked them. With a round house kick, Shadic knocked Blue and Red into a wall. He then started to attack them with a full army of ki attacks.

"THIS IS WHAT TRUE POWER IS!" Shadic yelled as he launched himself towards the pair. He kicked them again and started to teleport everywhere, punching and dealing damage in any way possible. Blue became angry as he felt that it was unfair that he was weaker than Shadic.

"SUPER TIME!" Blue yelled as he went into a Super Saiyan, followed by Dark Red. Both of the clashed with Shadic, only for him to keep dodging and countering with huge force.

 _ **"I'LL MAKE SURE ALL OF YOU DIE!"** _Shadic yelled as he charged at Red and Blue again, kicking both of them in their guts. Both of them were sent flying, only for Shadic to teleport right behind them and grab both of them. Shadic collided both of them together, causing them to grunt in pain as they hit each other's head. Shadic then teleported below them, with a energy ball cupped between his two hooves.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Shadic yelled as the energy ball suddenly became black, before it was launched at Blue and Red. It exploded upon contact, causing massive damage against the two.

"I HAD ENOUGH!" Blue yelled. "IF I CAN'T DEAL WITH YOU AS A SUPER SAIYAN, I'LL GO SUPER SAIYAN 2!" Blue yelled as he went Super Saiyan 2, causing his hair to split into more spikier strands of hair. He charged at Shadic, grinned.

"Mortals. Immortals. What's the difference, all of them are nothing against me." He said, before slapping Blue with a tremendous force of energy. Blue collided with a nearby wall, causing it to break. Red swooped down towards Shadic.

"Shadic! This ain't you!" Red said, only to be wide open as Shadic started to choke him.

"How do you feel having your life being drained from your body, huh Red?" Shadic said, before kicking Red into the wall, causing Red to collide with Blue. Then a explosion happened as both forces charged at Shadic. Shadic kept dodging the two as the pair attempted to land a punch on him. Shadic rolled his eyes at their futile attempt

"Pathetic mortals. Why do you waste time in avoiding the inevitable?" Shadic said as he appeared right behind them and kicked them into the opposite wall. "Why don't you just accept your own fate." Shadic muttered as he grabbed Red's and Blue's lighting bolts and hurled them at even higher speeds and power. Two energy orbs suddenly attacked Shadic, but he took both blasts without being affected in any way. He glared at Blue and Red, who had launched them. Shadic slowly started to walk towards them, his black aura increasing.

"You two are the most determined mortals I've ever seen. Determined to die? Maybe. I'll make sure to make your deaths slow and painful." Shadic said, pulling his swords out. "I don't even need these swords to make contact, just got to do this." Shadic said, before slicing the air multiple times. The boys cried out as deep cuts and wounds started to form on their body. When it was all over, they stood there weakly, with blood dripping from their most deepest wounds. Super Blue's aura started to fade as well as Dark Red's aura.

"Dang it!" Blue yelled as his transformation was about to fade.

"NO!" Red yelled as well, seeing things about to conclude. Both of them looked at each other.

"Well, I guess we have no other choice." Blue said.

"Yeah, considering you were the one who cause all of this." Red said.

"What are you pathetic mortals are trying to do anyways? Cry and hug maybe?" Shadic said, before laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Dark Red said to Shadic, before Red and Blue charge at each other.

"Now what are they up to?" Shadic thought. "Oh well. Makes it more easier to kill them." Shadic said, producing a dark energy ball, before launching it at the pair.

"HYPER COLORS!" Dark Red and Super Blue yell, but as soon as they clash with each other a bright light covers Shadic's vision. The energy produced was so high that it disintegrated Shadic's energy ball.

(Whatever It Takes by Imagine Dragons- Hyper Colors' theme)

"Now what the heck is happening now?" Shadic muttered to himself as he covered his eyes. Then a being shot up into the air and landed a few feet in front of him.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" The being laughed in pure joy. Shadic opened his eyes to see a white pegasus with completely blue eyes. His cutie mark was a multi colored explosion, his mane was black, and his hooves were orange.

"Who the heck are you!" Shadic yells at the being. The being grins, showing its clean white teeth.

"I'm neither Blue or Red. I'm the unstoppable fusion of the two! My name is Hyper Colors! And I came for you Shadic!" Hyper Colors yelled. Shadic rolled his eyes.

"Mortals. Always trying to mimic the gods. Oh well. You shall be erased for your sins." Shadic said as he charged towards Hyper Colors. A huge battle cry was heard, before the two started to attack each other. Their attacks shook the ground and caused the whole place to shake. Shadic pulled out his energy swords and swung them at Hyper Colors. Hyper dodged each one of them swiftly, before proceeding to punch Shadic square in the face. To his shock, Shadic was not stunned by his attack. Shadic grinned.

"This is the ultimate power of a true immortal. Now... Be gone!" Shadic yelled as he grabbed Hyper by the legs before launching him into the sky. Hyper flipped his body while cupping his hooves.

"This is my KAMEHAMEHA!" Hyper yelled as he shot it at Shadic. Shadic stood where he was, taking the full power of the hit. Hyper chucked seeing the ball make contact. To his shock, Shadic was still standing, unharmed.

"Is that what you call you're ultimate attack?" Shadic asked, before laughing. Hyper Colors glared at him.

"You don't know what type of power we have yet!" Hyper Colors yelled. Shadic grinned as he got into his fighting position.

"Show me then." Shadic said, as the two charged against one another. Shadic grinned as he countered every attack the fusion did. The fusion yelled as he increased his energy tenfold, before proceeding to attack Shadic. Shadic grunted as he tried to push back the fusion. The fusion then made various copies of himself, before all of the copies started to attack him from all directions.

"CHAOS BLAST!" Shadic yelled, obliterating all the fake copies, revealing the real Hyper Colors. Shadic then charged at Hyper Colors, right when Hyper Colors charged up a energy orb.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" The fusion roared. The surroundings around them changed as the clock was ticked backwards. When Shadic attacked the fusion right in the face, Shadic yelled in pain as he pulled back his arm. Shadic then stared at the fusion, who was grinning.

"I turned back the time on you Shadic." The fusion said. "There is a rule when it comes to time travel, the more a person travels BACK in time, they weaker they become. I set you to the beginning of the universe, so your insane attacks now become weaker. Which also means..." Hyper said, before appearing right in front of Shadic. "...it is already over for you." Hyper said, before punching Shadic with all of his might. Shadic crashed into the wall, and the sound of his bones cracking was heard. He fell to the floor, defeated.

 _"Don't you dare to lose now!"_ The voice said. _"That fusion may have won the battle, he ain't won the war! Show him your full power!"_ The voice said. Shadic chuckled as he got up.

"You won fair and square Hyper. Pulling off a Chaos Control that weakens my abilities. Perfect." Shadic said, before dark energy started to seep from the ground. "BUT I HAVE AN INFINITE ENERGY!" Shadic said, before yelling as he increased his aura tenfold, and his energy rising into a incalculable rate. Hyper Colors widened his eyes.

"He's getting even stronger!" He exclaimed, before Shadic charged at him.

"BEHOLD MY LEGENDARY POWER!" Shadic yelled as he Broly punched Hyper Colors. Hyper Colors grunted as he was sent flying back into the wall. Hyper Colors was about to lift himself up only to be hit again my another one of Shadic's Broly punches. Hyper Colors reoriented himself again and flipped over Shadic. Hyper held up his Spirit Bomb and aimed at Shadic.

"Here's our Spirit Bomb!" The fusion yelled, launching it towards Shadic. Shadic rolled his eyes.

"Lame." Shadic said as he swatted the Spirit Bomb, which impacted with the wall. The shield around them started to crack.

 _"If Shadic breaks the shield, who knows how much damage he could do!"_ Hyper Colors thought. He lifted his hoof up, forming another Chaos Control orb.

"Oh not this time!" Shadic yelled, before disappearing from the plane of dimension. Hyper Colors became confused, before he fell to his knees as a massive amount of pain went through his body. Shadic then appeared in front of him.

"Game Set 1- 0." Shadic stated, lifting his hoof up, forming a dark energy orb. As he looked up, Hyper could see the dark spirit inside of Shadic's eyes. Hyper sighed.

"Sorry for doing this Shadic, but I can't let you escape." Hyper Colors said as he produced as rainbow orb. He crushed it with his hoof.

"A friend of mine taught me this trick. This will free you from your spirit Shadic." Hyper Colors said. "Now take my Soul Punisher!" Hyper Colors yelled as he threw it at Shadic, who sent his own energy orb at Hyper Colors again. The Hyper's Soul Punisher destroyed Shadic's energy orb, and it penetrated Shadic and at first it appeared to have not done any damage against Shadic. Shadic punched Hyper in the face, only to realize that his power had decreased by a lot again. He widened his eyes as the effect took place, and Shadic yelled in pain as the Soul Punisher started to destroy every malice in him from the inside out. When the Soul Punisher had finished, Shadic looked up to them, with his eyes still burning with hatred.

"You!" The possessed Shadic said. "How dare you try to defeat me!" He said. Dark electricity crackled around him. Shadic glared at the fusion.

"It's over. You have been defeated. I now know that you were controlling Shadic this whole time. Now, I can defeat you." Hyper Colors said as he formed another Soul Punisher. He launched it at Shadic again, causing Shadic to fall to the floor as he struggle against the pain. Shadic then closed his eyes as he lost his form, going into unconsciousness. Hyper sighed.

"Looks like its all over." Hyper said before walking away. The automatic announcer announced that Hyper had won. But Hyper felt bad about beating up Shadic. "He's just a kid..." He said to himself. But then something made him look back. Shadic eyes burned with hatred again.

"You may have defeated Shadic..." Shadic said, before glitching for a moment. When Shadic glitched, he changed from a blue pegasus to a dark blue unicorn. The unicorn glared at the fusion with his blood red eyes, before yelling. [b][i]"BUT YOU WON'T DEFEAT ME!"[/i][/b] The unicorn yelled before he charged up again. His power exceeded beyond Shadic's dark power, as the ground shook with might, and fountains of lava started to burst from the surface. Hyper did his best to maintain his balance as he glared at the dark unicorn.

"Who are you!" Hyper asked. The unicorn grinned.

"Call me Evil Shadic, call me Inner Shadic, call me The Destroyer, call me Anti Shadic, call me whatever you want, I don't care, cause today will be the day where every single mortal will perish." Anti Shadic said. Hyper growled.

"I don't think so! If I could beat Dark Shadic, then I'm sure you could be defeated easily." Hyper said as he formed his Soul Punisher. "Take this!" He yelled as he launched it towards Anti. He grinned.

"Why don't you take it!" Anti yelled as he swat it back at Hyper, who barely was able to dodge it. Hyper glared at Anti, who laughed.

"Oh of course! Silly me! You have another powerful attack, don't you?" Anti said. "But do you have enough...time left?" Anti asked. Hyper then gasped as he realized his fusion time was almost up. Anti laughed. "Too bad that just because of your silly fusion time that you might lose." Anti said. Hyper started to twitch as he barely was able to contain himself.

"I won't let you destroy Equestria, Anti." Hyper Colors said. _"Why is why I'll break my limits!"_ Hyper yelled as he charged up. Tiny yellow orbs started to seep from the ground as Hyper Colors charged up. The orbs entered Hyper Colors, causing a massive rise in his energy.

"If I only have only a few minutes left, I'll make them count!" Hyper Colors yelled. Anti Shadic rolled his eyes.

"If you seriously want to die...so be it." Anti said as he charged at Hyper Colors, only to meet Hyper's hoof as it slammed into his face. Anti grunted as he strained to push Hyper back. Hyper punched Shadic in the gut, causing him to cough up some blood. Anti glared at Hyper as anger rose inside of him, before punching repeatedly at Hyper. The two began to beat each other up as they clashed with all of their might.

"Could this be the evil spirit?" N asked. TD shook his head.

"Not by any chance, though I have a feeling that it must be somehow related to him." TD said.

"Yes, it must be. Every time that Shadic attacked in dark mode, there is always a voice speaking to him. Though at least we know it is theoretically possible to defeat Shadic." Midnight said.

"Yeah, don't get your hopes too high when you go and fight him." TD said. "He's fighting a fusion for crying out loud!" TD exclaimed.

"Hopefully Hyper Colors could defeat this... other side of Shadic." N said. "Wait...does that make him an alicorn?" N asked. TD shook his head.

"An alicorn represents all the tribes of ponies, Earth ponies, Unicorns, and Pegasus. Though he can be a unicorn and a pegasus, he can't represent both of them at the same time. If he could he would instantly become a alicorn." TD said. N nodded.

"In the meantime... I'll be checking on Celestia." N said as he teleported away. TD nodded. Yelena came up to him with a piece of paper.

"Okay! The Rift Gate had finished charging up its molecules. We can go to Mobius after this battle." TD said. The group cheered. "But now the only thing we could do right now is to hope that the fusion is strong enough to defeat Shadic." TD said.

(Live and Learn- Anti Shadic vs Hyper Colors)

"AAAAHHHH!" Shadic yelled as he charged at Hyper Colors.

"I'll make sure this will be quick and easy!" Hyper Colors yelled as he collided with Anti. They rebounded against each other, before colliding again in their spin dash form. They bounced against each other, going at speeds faster than sound. Both of them grunted as they collided with each other at the same time, sending each other hurling against opposite walls. Anti growled before yelling as he powered even further. Hyper Colors did the same as the two met head-on again at the middle. The place started to crumble as their force started to break everything with their shock waves.

"TAKE THIS! THE DOUBLE ERASER CANNON!" Anti yelled as he launched two massive energy rays at Hyper Colors, who barely dodged the attack. Hyper Colors muttered a curse, before launching at Shadic. Shadic, anticipating this, made shadow clones that slowed down the fusion, and by the time they disappeared, Shadic had a energy orb in his hoof.

"Let me copy your attacks... STARDUST BREAKER!" Shadic said as he replicated Hyper's energy orb, before launching it at him. Hyper Colors barely escaped the orb by a centimeter. Hyper Colors growled.

"I got to finish this now!" Hyper Colors yelled as he launched towards Anti Shadic. The two collided with each other at high speeds, but with every attack Hyper made, Shadic's became more fiercer, more deadlier, and more destructive. Shadic held his both hooves up in the air.

"Oh no you don't!" Hyper yelled as he stopped Shadic from making a Spirit Bomb.

"STOP TRYING TO STOP ME FROM DESTROYING THIS WORLD OF SIN!" Shadic yelled as he Broly punched Hyper again. Hyper scanned Shadic and realized something crucial that could be taken to his advantage.

"Whenever he attacks, he lowers his defense to zero..." Hyper muttered. He realized that was a reason why Shadic always countered or blocked. When Shadic attacks, he had to use a extreme amount of energy, and some of it was his life energy.

"If I could do it quick enough before it's too late, I could defeat Shadic by going all out." Hyper Colors said. The plan seemed logical, but it were to be done, he only had a few moments until Anti would not need to depend on his life energy anymore. Hyper Colors formed a rainbow energy sphere in his hooves.

"KA..." Hyper yelled as he pulled it back to charge. Anti placed his hooves in front of him, forming a huge energy ball.

"BIG..." Anti yelled as it powered up. But unknown to him, Anti's life energy also started to be used to charge the ball.

"Perfect." Hyper thought as he charged up his energy ball more. He also poured some of his life energy into it, but knew it would be helpful in the long run. "If Shadic keeps pouring his life energy, then he would be extremely weak against a attack."

"ME..." Hyper yelled as his energy ball increased even more, spreading its light even further.

"BANG..." Anti yelled as his energy ball collapsed into a black hole. The void started to rip the ground around it as it started to consume everything, including all the energies around Shadic. Anti, instead of setting up a barrier, ignored this problem.

"HA..." Hyper yelled as he glared at Anti, who also glared at Hyper.

"KAME..." Anti yelled as his void became even larger. The ground started to shake as these two orbs started to eat their surroundings.

"ME...!""

"HAME..."

"HAAAAAAA!" Hyper Colors yelled as he unleashed the fury of his Hyper Kamehameha at Anti

"HAAAAAAA!" Anti yelled as he launched his own destructive force. The two forces collided, and the ground nearly gave way as the extreme force of the two orbs collided with each other. Anti started to yell even louder as he started to push his orb even further. Hyper widened his eyes as his orb got pushed back. Hyper yelled even stronger as he pushed back, creating the stability between the two forces.

"This is for the win...HAAAAA!" Hyper Colors yelled as the fusion gave in the last bit of their power to push back, hitting Anti with the full power that they had. The orbs created a massive explosion as they connected with Anti, and he cried in pain as he was being damaged by the attack beyond calculation. Had he prevented his life energy to leak out, he would had still be standing, but because he failed to do so, he received the full power of Hyper's combined attack. A blue blast erupted from the blast. Hyper Colors grinned, before diffusing into Red and Blue, who both dropped to the floor. The shield around the place finally lowered down as it turned itself off. Red and Blue let out a relieved sigh as they saw Shadic's color come back to normal and the darkness around him dissipate. Shadic started to get himself up while holding his head with his hoof.

"Ugh... What the hay just happened?" Shadic asked as he held his head in pain.

"A lot really." Red answered. Shadic turned around and was shocked to see Blue and Red bruised and injured all over the place.

"What happened to you guys!?" Shadic exclaimed as he tried to rush to their aid, only to fall as the injuries he also took reached him. He grunted in pain as he held his back hoof in pain. After a spark of energy in his, his wounds were healed. He then touched Blue and Red in their heads and healed them.

"Don't ask me how I was able to do that, I have no idea." Shadic confessed. "What happened anyways? All I remember was being angry before I lost control." Shadic said, scratching his head. Then TD and the rest teleported inside the arena.

"You lost control when you let yourself leave by your emotions. It took a fusion to calm you down before you did more damage. Luckily you're okay, but your anger is something we must manage." TD said. Shadic nodded. But then the alarms blared as N teleported inside the place.

"Celestia and her troops are here!" N yelled. Shadic widened his eyes.

"Then let's leave right now!" Shadic exclaimed as they teleported outside. Already many of the Royal Guards were engaging in a fight with Midnight, Shilveric, some mechanical friends of N, and the rest of the group as they battled with each other. When the Time Patrol realized that Shadic was there, they nodded with each other, before they started to retreat while still fighting against the group. Shadic started to run behind the rest of the team when he was tackled by a wolf in vibranium armor, who slammed Shadic into the wall.

"Hello Shadic." The wolf said, pushing Shadic further into the wall. Already the Royal Guards had surrounded the two.

"Hey! What are you doing!? Let me down! And how the heck do you know my name?!" Shadic exclaimed as Celestia started to approach them.

"I heard that you were born to become the most powerful fighter in all of time, and I won't let you surpass me already. This is why I'm working with Celestia." The wolf said as Celestia stood in front of Shadic. "Nice meeting you Shadic, hope to see you in the Endless Void." The wolf said. Celestia grinned as she stared at Shadic.

"So Shadic... Who is going to save you now?" Celestia asked as she lifted her sword. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a grayish unicorn grin as Celestia brought the sword closer to Shadic's chest. She was about to plunge it into his heart when a rock hit Celestia in her head.

"Hey! Who did that?" Celestia said. She turned around to see the other robots facing her, weapons ready. N stepped out of the group.

"Sorry Princess, but what you are doing will cause you to regret it. We're going to make sure that you don't make that regretful decision." N said, before the whole band of robots charged and started to pull the guards away from Shadic. The guards started to engage with the robots, and soon, a majority of the guards fell to the floor, defeated. Shadic, taking the opportunity, pushed Celestia and teleported out of her grasp. He then faced at her with a grin.

"Sorry Celestia, but I'm not going to stay and get tortured by you. See ya next time!" Shadic said before teleporting him and his allies next to the Rift Gate. The gate turned on, and a colorful swirl appeared.

"Thanks N for saving me there." Shadic said.

"No problem." N said. Shadic nodded as he gazed at the gate.

"So this gate will lead to Mobius?" Shadic asked. TD nodded.

"Yep, thanks to Yelena Engler, we can go to any dimension that we want. Of course, going into any main dimension could cause a huge disruption and all side dimensions might become endangered by the collapse of that dimension, so we'll be going to a side dimension of Mobius, code named 1-7M5X-2017-P." The gate became transparent as the terrain of the land became visible. "Let's go." TD said.

"You won't be going anywhere!" Celestia yelled as she, Luna, and the grey unicorn burst to the room. They looked at the Rift Gate and chuckled.

"So this is the Rift Gate they're using?" The grey unicorn asked.

"They might have stole it from the true genius behind this." Luna said. Yelena raised her eyebrow as her face read "Duh! That person is here!". Celestia raised her sword at Shadic.

"So Shadic...any last words?" Celestia said, before there was an explosion as Spark Dash appeared. She looked at Celestia and growled.

"Don't you dare hurt my brother." She said, holding two energy balls. Celestia growled.

"Get out of here Spark Dash. This is none of your business." Celestia said.

"None of my business!? It is my business! It's my brother we are talking about! I won't let you do anything to him!" Spark Dash said, before looking at Shadic. "Go!" She yelled. Shadic nodded as he teleported out of Celestia's grasp, and together all of the Time Patrol entered into the portal.

"No!" Celestia yelled as she attempted to follow them. She entered into the portal, soon followed by the grey unicorn and Luna. Spark Dash widened her eyes as she started to immediately write something to King Sombra and Night Vision. She sent it to them and started to run towards the portal as it started to shut down.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Spark Dash yelled as she jumped into the portal, just when it closed. A second later Sombra and Night Vision appeared to the scene. Sombra cursed under his breath.

"We're too late. They disappeared." Sombra said. Night Vision closed his eyes as he strained to find something of interest in his mind. His eyes brightened as he overcharged the portal with his energy and entered the codes into the computer. He smiled as it turned on.

"Now let's find them." Night Vision said as they entered the portal as well. As the portal started to close, random words were heard from that dimension.

"Hmph! You actually thought you could defeat me by turning into a monster!"

"Behold the ultimate power!"

"Fusion...Ha!"

With that, the portal gave its last gasp, before it died and collapsed in its own void, which disappeared from existence.

 _To be Continued on Mobius..._

* * *

 _What is on the other side? Will Shadic and his friends find the peace they need? Or will they find themselves in a huge problem? Find out next time in the next episode of Time Disruption: How Everything Began_


	8. Planet Mobius: Intro

Chapter 005: Planet Mobius

The sounds of hammers, screwdrivers, and laser beams were heard as a young kitsune fox was tuning up his latest machine. He wiped the sweat of his face as he examined what he was creating. It was a circular machine, as tall as the roof of his tiny lab, if it were to be called one. The kitsune admired his piece of work with satisfaction. If it were to work, an endless possibility of worlds that were unknown to them would be revealed to him, and who knows how many adventures would he and his friend would have! Speaking of his friend, the kitsune flew out of his workshop to his phone. Not walked. Flew. The fox was born with two tails, and so the fox had mastered using his tails as a propeller to fly up. He dialed his friend's phone number, and as soon as the first ring went off, his friend picked up.

"Hey Tails! What's up!" His friend said. The kitsune's full name was Miles "Tails" Prower, but ever since he met his friend, the fox was known by the name of Tails. Tails grinned at the sound of his friend.

"Hey Sonic! What's it going?" Tails said. Ever since they had met, Sonic and Tails became inseparable friends. Together they had saved the world numerous times from an evil scientist named Doctor Robotnik, and in every one of their adventures, they were side by side all the time.

"I'm trying to get a new world record over here! What are you doing?" Sonic asks Tails.

"I'm making a new machine that I want you to check out!" Tails exclaimed. "Want to check it out?"

"Sure buddy! Why wouldn't I?" Sonic says, before static cut into the transmission. Tails races outside of his workshop to find out, and sees a tear in space in the sky. The tear covered half of the sky, while it started to pull anything in its grasp. A group of dim lights fall from the sky, and they separated from each other as they got more closer to the ground. In five minutes, the tear in the sky closed itself, and the sky was fixed like nothing happened. The transmission came back on, and Tails could only mutter a few words.

"Let's just say you can't because of this new situation we have on our hands." Tails muttered. Something like this had already happened, a new world had been connected to Mobius. A world named Equestria. Over a course of a month, over hundreds of ponies had made their residence here. The portal that had brought them here, though, was about the size of his machine, not the colossal size that was shown a few minutes ago. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Scoots? Ya there? I want to meet you and your pals at my workshop. We need to figure what is happening now." Tails said, before going back in his workshop to tune more things.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Doctor Eggman, a huge rift in time and space had appeared right now." A red robot with a spherical head said as he checked the computer. A man with red clothing pushed the robot away to examine the situation. His name was Doctor Robotnik, the one who tried to conquer Mobius time and time again, only to fail against his arch nemesis Sonic the hedgehog. Nevertheless, even with the odds stacked against him, he always attempted to win, and even had various events where he would have won if it weren't for a unexpected factor, like that rookie in the Resistance Army that helped Modern and Classic Sonic defeat Infinite, a reality breaking jackal. Or when Metal Sonic had went rouge to fight Sonic, only to fail. Trial after trial the doctor had failed, but he would no lose hope. He was certain that his victory was coming closer every time.

"Hmm... A rift in the space-time continuum? Someone must have been really smart or really lucky to pull that off." The doctor said, examining everything. But then something caught his eye as a massive energy source was being detected in the map. The energy source landed a few hundred miles away from his base, and ever so often, the dot that represented this energy source blinked. The doctor grinned.

"Round up my troops. We must get this energy source quickly. And if you find anyone, capture them for robotization." Robotnik ordered. He would not make the same mistake like last time, where just when he was about to invade Mobius with all of his power, he detected a huge energy source, but ignored it. Had he sent his robots to inspect, he would find the Elements of Harmony, artifacts that contain such a high energy that they might have even counterattacked the Chaos Emeralds that Sonic and his friends had used. But because he hadn't, he let himself be in a disadvantaged position, losing yet another battle. But no. Now it was different. The games were to change. Doctor Eggman turned and saw the large test tube holding a grey hedgehog. The Doctor grinned, remembering how in the past that hedgehog gave Sonic and his pals a huge problem.

"Soon Sonic, I will win. Whether it would be by my hands, or his." Eggman said, before laughing.

 _In the crash site..._

(? P.O.V)

"Ow...What just happened?" I said as I looked around my surroundings. I looked around myself to see a wide and large forest, the ground decorated with beautiful flowers. I looked at myself and noticed something strange about my hoofs.

"I have... hands?" I said to myself as I examined myself even further. I spotted a nearby pond and inspected myself. My wings were gone, and instead of hoofs, I had hands. I tried to stand up, only to fall as my body struggle to reorient itself to this new dilemma. I noticed I had red rocket shoes with a white strap, and a golden buckle. My rings were still on my wrist, and examining myself even further, I concluded that I was a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog.

"Well...this is a strange thing." I said to myself. Then a heard a voice yell in terror nearby. I started to run towards that direction, at first slowly, but then my pace quickened as my back-legs, now upright legs, started to become accustomed with my new form. I ran and saw a group of robots surrounding a little blue hedgehog girl. They aimed at her with their guns.

"Surrender to the Eggman Empire or suffer the consequences." The robots droned. The little girl, as one could expect, was full of fear, and curled herself up in fright as the robots aimed at her even closer.

"Surrender or else." The robots droned. I decided to take action and shot a warning shot at them. The robots turned around and faced me. I growled at them.

"Leave the kid alone or I'll make you suffer for the last seconds of your pathetic life." I said. The robots repeated the same message.

"Surrender or else." They said. I rolled my eyes.

"Leave. Her. Alone." I ordered. My hands glowed with my magic as I grabbed them with my power. "Or else." I said.

"Fire!" The robots said as they fired tons of bullets at me. I didn't even blink as I grabbed all of them with my hand. Then I held them up with my magic and made the bullets face them.

"Okay, you asked for it!" I said as I fired back, destroying all of them in a explosion. I approached the little girl, who was uncertain whether to be scared of me, or grateful. I helped her up.

"They're gone little one. Now, let's go take you back home." I said, not even bothering to ask her name or something like that. Rule Number 384: Never ask people for their personal information until they tell you. We walked a little, until a voice started to yell out.

"Mika! Mika! Where are you!" A voice said. Mika went out of my reach as she ran towards the voice. I smiled as she returned hiding behind a blue hedgehog. The hedgehog had yellow highlights going through what I now know as spikes. The eyes were ruby red, and a satchel hung around the waist. I was about to say, "Hello, are you her sister?" because of the hedgehog's feminine look, but yet again, I knew nothing about the anatomy of hedgehogs, so I decided to be as vague as possible.

"Hello. Are you her family member?" I asked. The hedgehog nodded.

"Yes I am. My name is Raven Sky. A pleasure to meet you." He said, shaking my hoof (I mean hand!). I smiled.

"My name is Shadic. Shadic Midnight Blitzer." I said as I introduced myself. The question kept pondering in my mind, and after an internal struggle, I asked it. "Say...you're her brother or what? I have a feeling that even though the odds say the contrary, that you are her brother and not her sister." I said. He nodded.

"Even though my appearance may saw the opposite, I am indeed Mika's brother." Raven said. A slight relief went through my mind as I was glad that I hadn't offended him.

"Mika...such a nice name." I said. "Hey, do you happen to see some new faces around here?" I asked, trying to be vague as possible. "I'm searching my friends, and we got separated when the robots attacked." I said, taking advantage of what happened earlier. He shook his head.

"Sorry. Didn't met anyone new until now. Say...do you want to pass by my house in the meantime?" Raven said. I nodded with a smile.

"I would like to!" I said as we began our journey to his home.

[i]Meanwhile...[/i]

"Doctor Eggman, a group of our forces had disappeared." Orbot said.

"What!?" Eggman exclaimed, shocked. "Impossible!" He said. "Give me a view of this...thing." Eggman ordered. In a instant, a view of the hedgehogs were visible, as they were talking to each other.

"So where do you come from?" Raven asks. Shadic looked quite uneasy.

"I place I used to call home...Moboquestria." Shadic said, slowing a bit, before continuing walking.

"Why?" Mika asks, now being used to having Shadic around.

"Politics. Fear. Power." Shadic said. "Because of that, I'm somewhat a number one enemy back there, just because of my endless supply of power. Not one wants to hear my side. I'm training with some of my new friends to control my power and show that I'm a good guy. We used a Rift Gate to enter into this world, but now I seem to not find them." Shadic said.

"Don't worry... You could train with me!" Raven said. Shadic shook his head.

"I don't want to place a civilian in this danger." I said. "I might be too strong for you."

"Don't worry! I could turn back time if anything happened." Raven said. Shadic looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You can?" Shadic asked. He nodded. Shadic pondered a bit. "Okay...I'll let you train with me...but I still got to keep someone a promise to train with him first when he go here." Shadic said. "I still need to be accustomed with my new form." Shadic said. Eggman started to chuckle as the hedgehogs walked, not knowing that they were followed.

"He might be some use." Eggman said. "I want you to follow him and to capture him. Bring him to me so I could study him and see if he might be a helpful tool in our conquest." Eggman ordered. He laughed. "Soon Sonic...your time will come." Eggman said.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Hey TD! Where is Shadic?" A young blue hedgehog said. TD, now a hedgehog with the same color scheme, shrugged.

"I don't know N. But I feel that he is very close." He said. Ivan, now a black cat, nodded.

"I could feel his energy nearby. But I also feel another ki as well." Ivan said.

"And I believe that Eggman must be here." Rudolf the Wolf said, as he examined the ground. "There is the marks of robots walking through here."

"Do you think that Shadic might have become one of Eggman's priorities?" Mikhail, now a wolf, asked. Psyonix, now a red hedgehog, shrugged.

"Hopefully not. If Eggman had decided to hunt for Shadic, our friend is in real trouble. We must find Shadic before Eggman does!" Psyonix said. The rest, now in their Mobian forms, nodded.

"So let's go!" Moonlight, now a dark blue hedgehog, said. The Time Patrol would begin their adventure to find Shadic.

 _Meanwhile..._

A anthropomorphic white alicorn followed by a dark blue anthropomorphic alicorn were walking in the forest.

"It's been a long time since we went into Mobius." Luna stated.

"Yes. That is true. We must find Shadic and bring him back to Equestria, before he does any harm. Right...Zamasu?" Celestia said to the now grey hedgehog. The hedgehog smiled.

"Yes. We must get out of this world quickly, before we draw any attention." He said. Luna raised her eyebrow.

"Should we actually trust him sis?" Luna whispered to Celestia as she glanced at Zamasu. Celestia sighed.

"We must, or we would be placing this world in danger." Celestia said. Zamasu closed his eyes, before lifting his finger.

"I feel that Shadic's ki is somewhere far away. Nevertheless, we must first create allies with both the villains and heroes of this world so that we would have Shadic trapped under all of them." Zamasu said. Celestia nodded.

"Yes, I believe so. So first we must find both the heroes and villains of this place, and make a truce with them, and place Shadic as our common enemy." Celestia said. Luna nodded.

"Let's do that sis." She said as all of them started to walk through the forest.

 _Meanwhile... (Again)_

"Ugh! I totally hate this form!" Spark Dash said to herself as she shook herself as she fell for the twentieth time. She hated everything about her form, her shoes, her legs, her hands, everything. It was so strange being in this form, and with the difficulties of walking was just her only worries.

"So Celestia and Luna are here. This is not a good sign." Spark Dash muttered to herself as she jumped over a log, only to fall over again when she landed.

"There must be some benefit with having this body." Spark Dash said to herself, picking herself up again. The clothing that had formed around her was tight on all sides, as even though it seemed to be her size, because of her fall in a lake, it had become wet and thus made travel extremely complicated, if not impossible. Her wings were also wet, so that was a negative. Spark Dash muttered to herself, only to be surrounded by a group of robots.

"Halt! In the name of-." Whether it had been from her anger that she was wet, or if it had been from the fact that she was in no mood in having a fight, Spark Dash held her hoof up and blew them up by sending a ki blast at them. After realizing what she done, she sighed.

"At least I could still use my attacks." Spark Dash said. She then tried to use her ki to warm her body up, and sure enough, in a few seconds, her clothing had become dry. She opened her wings and flapped them. She then proceeded to fly up into the sky to get a better view of her surroundings. She looked around her to find only trees in her entire view. She sighed.

"This will not be a easy mission." She muttered as she examined her watch, which had became broken when she landed. It was a multi-purpose watch, with not only the time, but a satellite, mapper, locator, weapons storage, basically anything and everything that was the most advanced technological achievements that was or will be made. She could fix the watch in a second, but with a lack of tools, she couldn't.

"Well it looks like I have to find a workshop to fix the watch. If I find Shadic, then it would be best to take him with me. Which ever comes first." Spark Dash said to herself as she flew in search of a civilization.

 _Meanwhile... (Apparently this is The Rise of the Bucking Meanwhile: The Movie Montage)_

"So where are we?" King Sombra, now in his anthropomorphic form, said to his friend Night Vision. After closing his eyes, Night Vision opened them.

"We are on a planet called Mobius. I'm trying to get a read on Luna and Celestia, but right now it is nearly impossible. The only way that I could ever find them if they were in any danger, or that we are lucky to come across one of their trails." Night Vision said. Sombra sighed.

"Well, it looks like we must find them, before anything bad happens." Sombra said.

"Don't worry Sombra. I know how much you love Celestia. I love Luna as well, but I'm sure that those two girls could pick up a fight and survive unscathed." Night Vision said. The dark grayish unicorn chuckled as he remembered the time when they were just children, and how Celestia and Luna were able to beat up a bunch of intruders.

"You're right, but I believe that it's best to still be worried, otherwise, our mission here would be futile." Sombra said. Night Vision smiled.

"Now let's find them." Night Vision said as the two started to walk through the forest that loomed over them.

 _Meanwhile..._

Me, Raven, and Mika just arrived to his home. It it was a nice house, and I immediately felt it welcoming me into it. Raven smiled at me.

"This is our home." Raven said as he opened the door. The house was really organized, cleaned till everything was shining. I widened my eyes at the purity in this house.

"Did you clean this house? Cause this is way more better than most houses back in my home." It was true. With the inventions of the robots, and the occasional helper that came in to get money, ponies rarely needed to clean their homes, the robots did that. But even the robot's best work was nothing compared to the cleanness in this home. Raven chuckled.

"Well, before I met somepony special, I had to do this all by myself." Raven said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Wait, somepony?" I said. That language was only exclusive to my home, Equestria. Well, of course, it was now known as Moboquestria. It is not possible that these Mobians had learned about the Equestrian language, except...

My train of thinking was cut short as my eyes spotted a pretty butterscotch pegasus. If I was anypony else, except for people like me, I would probably have lost my mind. But luckily, I was me in that moment, so I just started with a neutral look.

[i]Now thinking about it, I believe many people had lost their my to my sister...[/i] I thought to myself. Then my second thought kicked in. [i]Oh, of course Equestria ponies had migrated here.[/i]

"Hello, my name is Fluttershy." The pegasus said shyly, barely making it audible. If I hadn't known that Mika was Raven's sister, I could have sworn that I would have said that the timid pegasus was Raven's wife, and that Mika was the product of that love. I smiled.

"Hey, my name is Shadic." I said, doing a two finger salute. I looked back and forth between Raven and Fluttershy. Something about the girl's name was oddly familiar, but I could not place a hoof to it. I [i]know[/i] it was obviously somepony important, but I forgot who it was. And plus, I had memorized the whole family linage, and even though I only reached to the year 2100, something did not feel right. But yet again, my friends said that we are in a dimension that is as close as we can be to the real one, so family or friend ties was not important here. Only the events. Or maybe even not the events.

"So Shadic will be staying here today, right Raven?" Mika said. Raven nodded.

"Yeah, he'll be staying till he finds his friends." Raven said. I nodded.

"Do you have like... A workshop nearby?" I asked as I glanced at my watch. It had became out of tune thanks to the time travel, and many of the gadgets stopped working. "I need to fix my watch." I said.

"We do have one here, but please stay here and have a glance at our home. Rest a bit and then you may go as you wish." Raven said, touring me around the house. I was surprised at the sight that the place was full of animals, from aardvarks to zebras. Adding this to the cleanness of the house would have completely blown away minds right now.

"So you guys take care of animals...Nice." I said. Fluttershy nodded.

"When I decided to stay here in Mobius, I sent a message to send my animal friends here to keep me company during my stay. Now...I believe that I will have a new life here." Fluttershy said. The name still rung in my head. Where did I hear that name? I noticed that it had darkened outside and I sighed. Looks like my questions will wait for tomorrow.

"Well, seems that the sun is setting. I'll go rest a bit outside." I said.

"No. Stay here with us. It gets a bit chilly here." Raven said. Not wanting to offend them by rejecting their hospitality, I accepted their offer. They led me to a room that was upstairs. I smiled at them.

"Thank you. You are one of my few friends that I have right now." I said to them. They smiled.

"Goodnight Shadic." They said, before leaving me there. I softly smiled as they closed the door. I opened my window and sighed. Who would know that my life had drastically changed in a short amount of time? I sighed as I gazed the sun that was setting. I thought about the sun and my life. Maybe here I might end my old life, and begin a new one. Maybe. Or more better said, hopefully. Yes. Hopefully is a better word. Hopefully, my life will change. I decided to use my magic and set a barrier around the house. If anything was to barge into the house to attack me, and instead injury Raven, Fluttershy, or Mika, I would not forgive myself. So many had been hurt because of me, and I would not let anyone get hurt again. I went to my new bed and slept.

 _Meanwhile..._

"TD...The sun is setting!" N stated. "What do we do?" N asked. TD gazed at the setting sun.

"We'll be going to my home. I believe that every dimension that I went, I always left a copy of my home." He said. Midnight nodded.

"Okay, we'll be staying at your house." He said. A few moments later they found themselves at TD's home, and rested there. (Yes I'm being very vague here...Just expect more action in the main events)

"Okay boys, and two girls, first thing in the morning we'll be going to the city and look for Shadic there. If he's not there, we'll look everywhere. We'll split up to cover more ground, and hopefully find him." TD said. The rest nodded, before going to sleep. TD looked through his window and into the moon. He sighed.

"Don't worry Shadic, I still have a promise to keep." TD said before he slept.

 _Meanwhile..._

Spark Dash found herself near a small workshop. Her wings were tired, and she had to resort to walking, which as she could imagined, was not very successful. She walked up to the door and knocked on it. She could hear a group of children discussing about a 'portal of some sort' and what not. A few moments later, a orange pegasus opened the door. She went back inside and then a yellow-orange fox appeared.

"Who are you?" The fox asked. Spark Dash sighed.

"Sorry for interrupting whatever you were talking about, but I really need a place to stay and rest a bit please." Spark Dash said. After a raised eyebrow the kitsune smiled.

"You were one of those who feel from the sky, right?" The fox said.

"Wait... did you see someone else who visited you?" Spark Dash asked. He shook his head.

"Nope, but I figure it all out after examining a few things with my friends." The fox said. He raised his hand. "My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails. Nice to meet you. This is Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom. They are my friends." Tails said, gesturing to the orange pegasus from before, a white unicorn, and a yellow-ish earth pony, who each smiled at Spark Dash.

"Thank you Tails. You seem to have very great friends." She said. Tails gestured her to come inside, and Spark Dash's eyes widened as she saw a endless number of high-tech inventions, some of them even rivaling to her home planet's! Spark Dash stared at Tails.

"You made these?" She asked. Tails nodded.

"Yep! I'm just finished with making a World Jumper, a machine that can take us to any world. I just need to test it out." Tails said.

"Wait...how old are you?" Spark Dash asked. Tails smiled.

"I'm twelve!" (Note that Tails and the CMC are a bit more older here). Tails said. Spark Dash widened her eyes.

"12! That is...amazing!" Spark Dash exclaimed. "I started to work on high tech things when I was 14, and they are nothing compared to yours!" Spark Dash said. "Oh and speaking of which, could I borrow some of your tools?" She asked. Tails nodded, handing her a toolbox. Spark Dash took out her watch and within a matter of moments, she fixed the watch. Tails admired the watch.

"Wow...that's fascinating. A watch with various gadgets inside of it." Tails said. Spark Dash nodded.

"Thanks Tails. You're a really good friend." Spark Dash said. Tails nodded.

"I'm happy to help anyone, whether a hedgehog or a pony." Tails said. Tails then led Spark Dash to cleaned place. He grabbed a sleeping bag and placed it there.

"You'll be sleeping here. If you need anything, I'll come and help." Tails said. Spark Dash smiled.

"Thank you again Tails." Spark Dash said, before she went inside the sleeping bag.

 _"Tomorrow I'll find you Shadic..._

 _Tomorrow..."_

 _Meanwhile..._

"Right now, we'll rest." Sombra said. Night Vision nodded.

"Yes. I'll try to contact Luna here during our sleep, but it would be really difficult in this new world." Night Vision said.

"Yes. This journey will be really difficult, but we must find Celestia and Luna before they get themselves into trouble." Sombra said.

"And we were the ones who usually got in trouble! How ironic!" Night Vision said. Sombra chuckled.

"Goodnight friend." Sombra said. Night Vision nodded.

"Goodnight." Night Vision said.

 _Meanwhile..._

"So why are we here again?" Luna asked as they faced a huge base. Zamasu grinned.

"I believe the one here knows me, and will let us in. To add a bonus, we'll have a new ally." Zamasu said as they stepped in front of the door. A camera glanced at them

"State your name." The camera said.

"My name does not matter, what matters is why I'm here." Zamasu said. The door opened.

"Access Granted." The camera said. The trio entered the base, and a familiar voice was heard.

"Why hello there Zamasu! What brings you here? And who are those two that accompany you?" A man with red and black clothing said.

"They are Celestia and Luna, and we are searching for your assistance, Doctor." The grey hedgehog said. "And if you help us, I'm sure that you will be benefited, I'm sure about that." The hedgehog said with a dark smile. Celestia and Luna just smiled.

"So do we have a agreement?" Celestia asked. The man smiled.

"Certainly...Certainly..." The man said.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _Will the team find Shadic before Celestia and her allies do? What time did they land in exactly? Will a new threat to the nation come? Find out next time in the next chapter of Time Disruption: How Everything Began_

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. Just expect more longer chapters with main events. I'm also thinking about doing a novel for my school in case a project comes up about writing your own story, but I'll make sure two post at least three chapters per month.


	9. Rising Action

Chapter 006: Rising Action

 _"You will all perish..."_

 _Terrified screams of fear and anguish were all around me as I was surround by darkness a strange but yet familiar figure stepped out of the darkness. I became stunned as I faced myself, or more better said, Anti Shadic. He smiled at me with a devilish look as he crept closer to me, pulling out his sword. I pulled out my own glowing sword and struck at him, only for him to block my attack. In that instant, terrible memories of what could be the future went inside my head as I saw millions upon billions of civilians be destroyed each time by a huge blast that decimated and annihilated the city. I found myself on the floor, with many injuries on me. Anti laughed at me when he saw me in that state. I growled._

 _"I won't be like you! I won't corrupt myself like you did!" I yelled as I faced him again. A crack appeared in my mind again. More painful memories passed through my mind. Innocent children looking at in terror as I lashed my sword at them. My sister, crying out for me to stop. I cried out loud as I tried to eliminate all of these events from my head._

 _"STOP IT! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" I yelled as I slammed into Anti, only for him to counter and place me on the ground. I rolled out of the way and went into my Kioken state. But then he suddenly appeared right in front of me and knocked me completely out of my state. I looked at him with terror as he approached me with his gleaming sword._

 _"I'm preparing you Shadic, so that when the time comes..." Anti said, lifting his sword high. "...you won't even feel it. Now wake up!" Anti yelled before launching his sword at me..._

"Gah!" I yelled as I woke up in the guest's bedroom. I found myself lying on the floor, with my head to the floor. I grumbled as I picked myself up. What did he meant by 'when the time comes?' and that 'I would not even feel it?' All of this confused my brain. I also realized a drainage of my power that was using to protect the home. It was either because I became much weaker in this dimension, or that...

 _BOOM!_

A explosion erupted outside as I felt my shield crack a bit. I rushed to my window and widened my eyes as I saw hundreds of robots outside. This isn't possible. There was no way that they were able to find me so soon, unless...

My ears detected a faint sound of a camera clicking and moving. I looked into the direction, and zoomed my vision, and saw right there, behind all the midst of the robots, a sole camera looking at me, recording everything I was doing right now. How could I be so stupid?! I didn't worry about being tracked down, and now we are surrounded. I cursed myself at this. The only problem right now was that I don't know how strong I am now. Did my power cut by half, or by one thousand?

I raced downstairs to see that the door was already opened. I went outside to see Raven, Mika (who was hiding behind her brother) and Fluttershy (also doing the same thing) looking outside as they watched the whole scenario. I walked up to them.

"Sorry Raven! It's my fault that they are here. If I only became more aware of what was happening, none of this would have happened." I said, apologizing myself. "Let me fix this." I said as I lifted my hand up and formed an energy ball. But then the familiar sounds from my friends were heard in the midst of the robots. I watched as they fought against them all. The only problem was that every time that one robot was destroyed, a hundred of them took their place. I cursed at myself. If I shot, then the explosion could also hurt my friends. I cursed again. My attacks had a radius affect, so if I decided to destroy a robot with magic, if my friends were within that robot's radius, they would be also destroyed. How could I be so stupid!

"Don't worry Shadic. I got this." Raven said as his hands started to glow. I sighed.

"I like your enthusiasm, but I don't believe that you'll be much of a help. It's not like you can destroy the bad guys while keeping the good guys alive while being here." I said. Then all of a sudden Raven raised his hands up and he made a crushing motion with his hands. To my shock, all the robots were destroyed in a instant as they dissolved into the ground, causing the grass to die. But to add on to my shock, the grass started to come back and flowers starts to bloom. I just stared right at Raven with an open mouth. The rest were equally shocked. From B to N, all of the time patrol had shown some type of show. Only Mika and Fluttershy were the only ones who were not shocked by this. Oh and TD and Shilveric as he's an android.

"H-how!?" I exclaimed. I closed my mouth, trying to regain my composure, but it was impossible. There was no way I could be calm after seeing that. TD stepped forward from the group with a smile. He raised his hand to shake it with Raven's.

"Hello Raven, my name is TD, leader of the Time Patrol. That was a...nice presentation there." TD said. I frowned a bit. What Raven did was, as someone said back in the days of old: "AWESOME!" But what surprise me more was that TD knew Raven. Raven was also surprised.

"How do you know my name?" He asked. TD glanced at me.

"Same as I know that kid's name. Time Travel." TD said. Okay, now things started to get clear. Supposedly what I learned was that Future me recruited TD to summon the most powerful fighters and form the Time Patrol. He must had mentioned Raven, which is the reason why TD knew Raven. Who knows what other stranger that we meet with that TD can identify.

"Hey B and Yelena!" N yelled. "At least now the number of females was raised up by one right now!" N said. I face-hooved.

"Actually Raven is a boy." I said. N widened his eyes.

"Wait...WHAT!?" N yelled.

"Which is why you should not make any stupid guesses based on appearance, N. Ugh! Why are you so stupid?" Dark N said. N spun around towards him.

"Not again..." I muttered.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NO-"

 _ **"SHUT UP!"** _I yelled as my patience broke. The dispute quieted down and soon everything became normal again. I turned to TD.

"How did you find me anyways TD?" I asked. TD glanced at N, B, and Dark N.

"These three helped. Apparently they have a device that can locate anyone as long as you have that person's DNA." TD said. The three did a proud smile. "If not for that, we would have spent hours searching for you."

"Well actually we did spent all that time in another timeline..." N was saying, until Dark N hit him to quiet him down. I ignored what N said.

"And how did they acquire my DNA?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! We did not do anything wrong to you! We're 12!" N exclaimed. B rolled her eyes. Everyone face-palmed.

"Anyways, we used various files on you, like your medical tests or something like that. We had some difficulties with your blood test and anything that acquires a needle, but we were able to find you." B said. I started to sweat on the word 'needle'. Red noticed this as he raised his eyebrow.

"Anything...wrong Shadic?" Red asked. I shivered.

"It's just that...uhm..." I said, scratching my head. "...oh never mind. That won't be important anyways. Say N, I remember that I made a promise to you. Want a match?" I said. N grinned.

"Sure, but this time we're playing rush mode." N said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Rush Mode?" I said, confused. Then I remembered what he was referencing. N, somehow, was able to reference a mode in my favorite video games where various enemies, especially bosses, attack all at once. "Okay...so that would be whom?" I asked. N smiled deviously.

"All of us." N said. I raised my eyebrow again.

"All of who...?" I said as I stared in shock for the dozenth time as I saw a huge number of robots surrounding N. From what I was able to learn, they were called Master Robots, robots that had a human like appearance with a high IQ. _"So I have to be fighting all of N's friends at once...great."_

"These are all my friends that I made. We'll be all battling you at the same time, so that your mind can quicken. Isn't that awesome!" N said. _Oh hell no..._ I thought as I found myself surrounded by all of them. I sighed.

"Okay, okay okay okay. Let's just deal with this." I said, while thinking _Oh sugar honey iced tea..._

"GO!"

(It Doesn't Matter- SA2)

Immediately ten different types of robots started to engage on me, each attacking in their own way, while maintaining a synchronized rhythm with each other. I was unable to attack as just when I dodged a robot and prepared to counter attack, I was hit by another attack, thus they prevented me from attacking at all.

I was able to quickly identify the robots that were attacking me, and they had a strong resemblance to the ones in the video game series Mega Man. Proto Man attacked me from the side, but I dodged him by using him to propel myself even higher. I was about to charge at him when a shuriken-like weapon nearly sliced my faced as it passed right in front of me. That split second of hesitation was enough for Quick Man to punch me in the face. I grunted I was flew from the impact. I was about to recover again when Ice Man freeze me in midair. My body started to heat up as geared up into battle mode.

"KIOKEN TIMES FIVE!" I yelled as my usual red aura formed around myself. The transformation produced enough high winds that it pushed back the Robot Masters back a bit. I grinned as I was bought a few seconds.

"Let's do this!" I yelled as I charged. I payed back Proto Man by doing a round-house kick at him, sending him colliding with some of the nearby Robots Masters. My kioken, though significantly weaker thanks to time travel, was able to pull enough energy from my body that I was able to slow down time a little, in which each second now equaled one and a half seconds. Even though that might not seem as much, in battle, every millisecond counts, especially with high-speed battles. I curled into Spin Dash form and started to bounce from robot to robot. Some robots acted way more quickly than others as they formed some type of defense against my Spin Dash; others were not quite lucky as I gave them the full force of a kioken attack. But then a heard a clicking of gears near me.

"Double Gear System!" A voice cried out.

I felt a disturbance in the time flow as I looked around myself. I saw N dash at me with after-images following right after him. He appeared as a blue blur as he readied himself to attack me. I barely had time to block as he swung his fist to attack my chest. I blocked with my hands, but with his new technique, he already was behind me by the time my body felt the impact. I felt a blow to my back as he kicked me, launching me away at high speeds. But to him, I was in slow-motion, and the next second I was ground-pounded into the ground. I dropped down and rolled to the side, right when a energy blast destroyed the place where I was. I saw above me energy balls moving at lightning speeds, and I was barely to dodge them with my Instant Transmission as they collided with the ground milliseconds after I teleported.

"What the heck! How did he get so fast!?" I thought to myself, before widening my eyes as I saw N hurling at me with his spin-dash form. I blocked with my own spin-dash form, and the two of us started to bounce against each other. I then noticed out of the corner of my eye B and Dark N hurling at me as well.

"Double Gear System!" They yelled, before receiving the same blue as N did. I attempted to dodge B, but their moves were so fast that I couldn't keep up with them. With a hit to my head, they slammed me down to the ground. I rolled yet again as a lightning bolt flew where I was just at. Their speed were so amazing and so high that I couldn't calculate it. I tried to analyze their technique, but found out that it was impossible for me to do it.

"Why can't I copy their abilities?" I thought to myself as I blocked again and again. Then a vision of the prototype of the Double Gear System appeared in my head. I cursed under my breath. Somehow, N, B, Dark N were all Master Robots or at least partially robots, and so they installed the Double Gear System to their bodies. With that, they were able to slow down time at will. And to top on that, the system that they had was the newer version, with a lesser strain on robot's systems. I cursed as I was attacked on all sides.

"KIOKEN TIMES TEN!" I yelled as I increased my time slowing abilities, before launching myself again into the fray.

Meanwhile...

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho! This fight is so splendid! It's even better than the fight that Sonic and my invention, Metal Sonic, had!" The doctor said while laughing.

"Probably because you had your own army on one side: the losing one." Luna said, while the rest of the robots were yelling: _"OHHHHHHH! ROASTED!"_ Dr. Robotnik growled at the robots.

 _ **"SHUT UP!"**_ Eggman yelled at the robots. He then went back to looking at the fight. "Though I am surprised how strong Shadic is. How strong did you say he was?" Eggman asked.

"I already told you, he was able to fend off a SSJ3 Celestia and my Full Dark Form at the same time. To even have a chance, we made his sister absorb the power of the Elements of Harmony and even that was not enough. His future self had to intervene in the whole fight..." Luna was saying before drifting into her thoughts. "Wait a minute, if his future self was a good guy, then that must mean that..."

"Even if that were right, remember that Future Shadic had lived another timeline, so even if what we call Future Shadic is good, that doesn't automatically mean that Present Shadic is good." Zamasu explained. A hint of hatred glowed in his eyes when he mentioned Shadic.

"And plus Luna, Shadic has power over any mortal or immortal being that had ever or will ever live. Whether good or evil, he must be apprehended before he does any more harm. This training of the Time Patrol might be just to help Shadic to control his ki, but in reality, whether they know it or not, they are helping the beast within Shadic." Celestia said.

"Exactly, that is what is happening right now. If they continue to train Shadic, there will be no one stronger than him that could ever stop him." Endless said.

"Yes, and with the mob of allies that he had made right now, it will be a nearly impossible fight to win." Celestia said.

"Care for a drink?" A robot said to Celestia, lifting a cup. Celestia nodded as she took it with her magic.

"Though it surprises me that being princesses of Equestria, one of the only peaceful worlds left, you are planning to commit genocide. What lead you to this path?" The doctor asked. Celestia growled at him, nearly letting go of her glass of wine.

"Don't. Ever. Ask. That. Again." Celestia threatened. Dr. Robotnik decided to change the subject, not wanting to bring the wrath from the sun princess.

"I had created, or more better said, recreated a being that may help you destroy once and for all your arch nemesis." The scientist said as he motioned them to follow him. A door blocked their way, and on top of that door it read, "Danger. Do Not Proceed Without Authority". Eggman imputed the special code that he had, scanned his eye, his fingerprint, before the door let them all through. After walking a long corridor, they stopped themselves to see a grey-blue-ish hedgehog in a testing tube. The tube was filled with water, and the hedgehog had a mask that let him breath. Wires connected everywhere around the hedgehog. Eggman grinned.

"A few years ago, our planet was shaken by this hedgehog. It had such a great power that it took the fusion of my most powerful nemesis, Sonic and Shadow, to even defeat him. When the fusion defeated this hedgehog, all was left was a ring. I reconstructed him and improved his power. His power, based on my calculations, is so strong, that I believe he might be the key to defeat Shadic." Eggman stated.

"And who is this hedgehog?" Celestia asked, as lightning crackled outside. Eggman grinned as he touched a lever.

"His name...is Nazo." At that moment Eggman pulled the lever, and electricity started to flow into the hedgehog. The room started to flicker on and off as the massive energy of electricity was transferred into the hedgehog. A glowing emerald transferred all of it's energy into the hedgehog, and he glowed green. Then all of a sudden, the power grid shut down. The only source of light that was appearing was a green hue.

As the back-up grid turned on, Celestia, Luna, and Endless watched in awe as Zamasu and Eggman grinned. The figure started to move itself as the wires disconnected itself from the hedgehog. The hedgehog opened it's eyes, revealing it's green maniacal eyes. The hedgehog grinned as it set foot on the floor. He then looked around and appeared to be confused as where he is.

"Wha...What is this? Where am I!?" The hedgehog said as he examined himself. But then he felt a surge of energy go through his new body, and suddenly a flash of light occurred as the hedgehog transformed. His fur became green, his whole figure transformed as he gained a green aura. The hedgehog grinned as he examined his newfound power.

"Yes...this feels...right." The hedgehog said. Luna was starting to coward behind a shocked Celestia. How much energy does this hedgehog have!? Celestia thought to herself.

"This power...goes beyond...perfect." Nazo stated as he felt the energy rising around himself. The doctor seemed very excited at this, as well as Zamasu, who grinned. The two hedgehogs faced at each other. Both seemed to be exactly the same in every way. Nazo looked at the other hedgehog.

"Who are you?" Nazo asked with a hint of confusion and anger inside of his voice. The other hedgehog whispered into the other's ear. Nazo's eyes widened, before a hint of satisfaction, of pleasing replaced that confusion. Nazo grinned as the two parted.

"Yes...seems like the battle is not over yet." Nazo said as the two shook hands. Nazo looked at the doctor, who looked pleased at his new 'creation'. Nazo grinned.

"Soon...those two brats will pay full." The hedgehog said. The doctor motioned Nazo to look at the two princesses. Celestia attempted to appear serious as she looked at the hedgehog.

"Nazo, if I'm correct. We know what you want. But it has come to our attention that another is seeking to accomplish your own goal first. He plans to destroy everything living in it, which is exactly what you want. He is training very hard...to take the place that you deserve. Why don't we join forces to destroy this enemy?" Celestia said. Nazo raised his eyebrow.

"So? What does that affect me? In fact, this helps me!" Nazo said. Then Zamasu came to Nazo.

"Because if you don't help, he will destroy _you_ first." Zamasu said. "I'd seen various people, both villains and heroes, fall to his knees. They all begged for mercy, but he gave none. You are going to be the first to fall if you don't do anything. This is your chance to prove yourself that you are the strongest in this whole universe, and that no one will ever oppose you. So...do we have a deal?" Zamasu said. Nazo seemed to think about this offer. Zamasu then whispered a few more things to Nazo, which made Nazo widen his eyes. He looked at Zamasu and suddenly he understood everything.

"I would much better prefer to destroy those insolent beings like Sonic or Shadow..." Nazo said, before smiling menacingly. "But this character...this Shadic...if it's true that he is the strongest they have...this...this will be a proof of my power..." Nazo said, before looking at the group of alliances. "I will join you under one condition...that after this...you won't interfere in what I'm going to do next." Nazo said. Celestia rolled her eyes. This dimension did not matter to her. Even if everyone died here, that outcome would definitely not affect anything in her own dimension. No one would even know what was happening. She grinned.

"Agreed." Celestia said as she and Nazo shook hands. Something started to bother Celestia in the back of her mind, but she ignored it.

 _"Sure now Shadic...your time is coming...real soon."_ Celestia thought to herself, before smiling.

Meanwhile...

"HA!" I yelled as I launched my Kamehameha at N, only for him to dodge it.

"Damn it!" I yelled, before being hit again by all the Master Robots.

"Hey Shadic! What's wrong? Can't keep up?" N taunted as he used his Double Gear System again. I growled at him. Though he is certainly the weakest of them all in terms of health, he can certainly be a nuisance when he uses his trump card, the ace in the hole, the Double Gear System. The tremendous height of his speed with the upgrade was so much that it was nearly impossible to counter-attack. I was on Kioken x 50 and I still wasn't able to keep up. Certainly I could have used Chaos Control, if it weren't for the fact that N was pressuring me on all times. I grunted as I was hit again. His attacks were also hundreds of times stronger with the Double Gears, and it was starting to take it's toll on me. My body started to feel weak and tired as I received more damage. I skid on the floor. I glared at the trio. Unlike the other robots, with the system that they had, N, B, and Dark N were nearly impossible to defeat. The fact that there is certainly more greater and stronger opponents than the trio scratched the back of my mind. And it didn't help with the fact with the voice pressuring me as well.

 _"What are you waiting for...KILL THEM!"_ The voice yelled inside of my mind.

 _ **"SHUT UP!"**_ I yelled mentally to Anti. Anti shrugged.

 _"Okay. Have it your way. Either ways, I will still take over your mind someday, so this doesn't affect me in any way."_ Anti muttered. I felt another blow to my body. I was thrown again. Then all the Master Robots aimed right at me.

"It's over Shadic." N said as they charged their weapons."

My mind started to panic. I was going to lose. Maybe Anti was right. Maybe I was too weak. Maybe I was...

No. I must stay focused. I breath in and out to calm myself down. I closed my eyes, blocking every type of disturbance around me. Every sound around my was blocked. Every word, movement, everything. A peace I had never felt before came to me. I felt my body being calm, something that I lost every since my escape. No more distractions. Just me and the battle. Then I felt it. The sheer amount of energy from all the Master Robots attack all at once. My body suddenly twisted and turned as I felt the warmth of the ki blasts fly past me. A speed that I myself could not describe went through my systems. A battle mode that so many would kill to have it. One that had not appeared for a long time.

The sounds came back, but they were fainter. But yet my mind was able to hear, see, feel everything. Every movement, word, everything from everyone.

"D-did he just dodge all of that?!" Psyonix's voice yelled out.

"H-how!" Midnight yelled.

"He must have become stronger during the fight." Red Sun said.

"Yes. I'm feeling a huge rise in power in Shadic right now." Blue Moon said.

"But it's so...peaceful. What is happening to him?" Moonlight said.

"Did he unlock..." Nightblade was saying, before Ivan interrupted him.

"No. It can't be. The last time anyone went into...this stage was 1,000 years relative to his time. I don't believe Shadic was able to acquire that form [i]that[/i] fast." Ivan said.

"Well either ways..." Rudolf the Wolf was saying. "Let's see if Shadic had truly acquired that form." He said. I heard N growling.

"Let's go Master Robots!" N yelled as all of the robots charged.

 _(Ultimate Battle Theme)_

The first robot charged with Double Gears, but my body suddenly shifted as I flipped over that robot. Three tried to engage me at all sides, but even with my eyes closed I dodged every single one of their attacks. I spun in my spin dash form, dealing damage to them. I felt N's presence next to me.

"Got ya!" N yelled as I aimed to attack me. I suddenly countered a millisecond before he could hit me. I then spun him around, dragging him around, before throwing him. B and Dark N were knocked over as N hit them. I opened my eyes, seeing not just what were they doing at the present time, but what they had done and what they were going to do. I became more bolder as I charged at all of them, knowing what they will do next. A fist tried to come in contact with me, but I grabbed him with my feet and threw him to the one who was about to attack me in front. I became more faster as my whole body was acting based on instinct. I didn't had to think, just let my body do everything for me. I attacked and countered more faster, more quicker, and with more power, dealing devastating damage towards each one. Fusion Man and Quick Man tried to attack me on both sides, but I grabbed them with my both hands and spun them as I threw them, causing them to collide with a bunch of other Master Robots, knocking out more and more. N yelled as he went Super Saiyan. I looked at him with a serious face.

"Bring it on!" I yelled as N charged, but I caught him with my hand. He struggled to become free as he kicked time and time again. He attacked even faster and faster, but I realized that even though I was not even thinking, my body was reacting on its own. I smiled as I saw N having a hard time attacking me. I dodged all the robots around me. I felt that it was time to finish this. I felt the other robots that were still left charging their weapons. I grinned as I threw N away as I surrounded myself with pure chaotic energy, now stabilized by the calmness in my mind.

"Take this! Chaos Blast!" I yelled as I released all my energy as a bomb. This knocked all the robots, including N, B, and Dark N as my power overloaded their circuits. I let out a sigh as I powered down. The calm power inside of me stayed as well. I felt new powers that were used by the rest of the robots copy into my body. Apparently I had to defeat robots in order to retain their powers. I smiled as I saw N struggling to stand up. He then suddenly collapsed again. The announcer proclaimed my win.

"Hey N!" I said as I lifted him up. He was struggling to get up, but still smiled at me.

"Hey Shadic! That was one heck of a power that you had. Did you saved that till then?" N asked. I shook my head.

"No. You helped me acquire that power!" I said. "During the time you were fighting me, pushing me back, you made me push beyond my limits! All this power is thanks to you! I would have never learned this new power if I wasn't under that type of pressure." I said. N smiled at bit.

"Well...even if I didn't win, I sure had a good heck of a time. Next time go, it's going to be even harder" N said. I smiled.

"Yeah, and now I have this new form called..." I was saying until TD interrupted.

"Ultra Instinct." TD said.

"Yeah... Ultra-" I said, before my mind suddenly stopped as my mind started to process that word. "Wait...Ultra Instinct!?" I said in shock. TD nodded.

"Only two mortals in the past were able to fully master it in our timeline. Of course there were more than those two, but from a different dimensions. You are now the third person to acquire that form. It will come and go from to time to time, but if you master it, you can be even more powerful than I believed you were." TD said. I was completely shocked. I believed I just adapted to the situation, but now I then realized that I had acquired Ultra Instinct, the legendary transformation that enables the fighter to act without thinking, to act on instinct. But then in the middle of my thoughts, a plane flew over us, heading south. As we turned around, we saw a huge flying fortress in the distance. Another plane trailed behind the first one. Some streaks of different colors whizzed past by as well. I viewed everything in awe.

"Uhm TD...what is happening?" I asked. TD made a low growl.

"I expected him to start this battle soon. I didn't expected him to do it this early." TD said with a hint of anger. The Time Patrol suddenly stood in attention. TD faced them. "Attention members of the Time Patrol. This is a battle we have waited for. The first of the many that will come." I was confused. The first of what? TD continued. "This is the first invasion. The first transgression of time made by someone. This is what we have been brought together for. To protect the flow of time at all costs. At this point forward, every second counts. We can't let our enemy, whoever it may be, to have a one second advantage over us. We must be ready to fight this war that is coming. This is the first of all of them. So who is ready to defend time!" TD yelled and the rest started to shout "WE ARE!". TD then faced me.

"I hope that you are ready as well, because we need to make sure that you don't fall." TD said. Psyonix came up to me.

"Don't worry Shadic! We got this battle already on our belts!" He said.

"Agreed! We can win! I know we will!" Midnight said. I smiled.

"Thank guys for supporting me." I said. "But now since the battle is approaching, I fear for you and whoever is in the midst of this war. I don't want anything to happen to you." I said.

"Don't worry. By the time you yell out 'who are you' the battle would be already over before you know it!" N said. I nodded as the fear went away.

"Sure! Now let's go!" I said as we started to run towards the already starting battle in the sky. Without knowing however, two robots were examining them.

"They are moving out sir." Grounder said through his com link. A laugh was heard.

"Excellent! Everything is falling into place!" Dr. Robotnik said from his home base. He and the rest of his allies were in the flying fortress that he made. The fortress was being protected by Celestia's and Luna's magic. Then another com link connected with Eggman's, and a dark voice was heard.

"Team Harmonic and Team Chaotic are moving out. They are approaching you. What should we do? Do we shoot them down?" A dark voice said. Celestia' eyes widened.

"Wait...Team Harmonic and Team Chaotic!? Hey! Why are you trying to destroy my loved ones?!" Celestia said. Eggman rolled his eyes.

"I know that even if they are not your dimension's versions, they are still your beloved friends. But this time, I'm planning something different. This whole thing is just to attract them here. They would not even think twice of not going to visit me if I asked. So a military action is necessary. But please, don't act all dramatized. We need everything to be perfect so that they will join us."

"Or don't you want to see him again?" Endless said. Celestia sighed as she sat down again.

"Fine. Let's do this." She muttered as she and the rest resumed their work. "At least I'll be able to see my son after this. But you better keep your promise Endless!" Celestia said. Endless chuckled.

"Sure I will."

 _Meanwhile..._

"You had one job. One job Knuckles..." A blue hedgehog said to a red echidna as they rode on one of the planes. "Urgh! How did he get is this time?" The hedgehog said. The pilot, Tails, who was thinking whether he would regret being here instead of being with the CMC, blinked his eyes.

"I can explain all right!" Knuckles yelled as he did a flash back. "He was wearing some fancy stuff saying that he was some jewelry cleaning guy, and the Master Emerald is a total dust magnet..."

"Are you serious!?" Sonic yelled to his friend. Then Tails widened his eyes as he heard another plane following him. He widened his eyes as he saw the CMC back.

"What are you doing here!? It's dangerous here!" Tails said. Scootaloo smiled.

"Don't worry! We got everything under control!" She said, before the engine coughed out some smoke. She started to sweat as she started to lose some altitude. Then the plane was surrounded by some purple magic as a purple alicorn raised it up.

"Don't worry. I got everything in control here Tails." Twilight Sparkle said. Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie were on the plane. The only ones missing were Rainbow Dash, who was flying next to the other plane, and Fluttershy.

"Where is Fluttershy anyways?" Applejack said. Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"Probably with that Raven guy right now. She will probably come anytime now." Rainbow said. "At least we have somepony else here to give us some time so that Fluttershy can be here." Rainbow said as she glanced at Spark Dash, who was flying next to her. "How did you find this cool pony anyways Tails?"

"She came up to my place and asked for a place to stay. When she heard of the crisis she immediately offered to join us." Tails said. Spark Dash nodded.

"Yep. I just want to find my brother, and going here seems to be the best chance so far. He likes to battle so that's why." Spark Dash said. Tails suddenly noticed the looming flying fortress.

"Guys! Eggman's battleship is approaching! Straight ahead!" Tails yelled to his two friends, who were still arguing. Sonic turned around and started to grin, craving for another moment of battle. The battleship itself was surrounded by thousands of robots of all types, all ready to engage on the team.

"Ready to rock Sonic?" Tails said. Sonic grinned.

"Ready to roll Tails! Are you ready Dashie?" Sonic said. She nodded.

"I'm ready for anything!" She said. Sonic grinned.

"Then let's go!" Sonic said as he and Rainbow launched into battle, ready to fight evil once again.

Meanwhile...

"I never thought that I had to go into this shadow form again, but I believe it's time." Sombra said as he changed into his shadow form. A huge fortress loomed over them as it was firing lasers to an unknown target. Night Vision nodded.

"Agreed. If whoever is managing that ship has our wives, he will certainly pay." Night Vision said.

"Hey! I didn't know you were the more revengeful type!" Sombra said as he and Night Vision started to rise up.

"Hey! I learned that from you Sombra!" Night Vision said. Sombra rolled his eyes as they found a hidden air vent.

"Now let's find those two before they get into any trouble." Sombra said as the duo entered through the vent.

Meanwhile...

"So this is the fortress." I said as I saw the huge flying ship. TD and the rest nodded.

"Yep! This is Eggman's battleship. He's the one who tries to rule over Mobius time and time again." TD said.

"So does that mean he is the disturbance in time?" I asked. Mikhail shook his head.

"No. He's not. This is suppose to happen in this timeline. But someone is trying to effect the original timeline. How and who is doing it? We don't know. But once he truly reveals himself, we'll deal with him." Mikhail said. The rest cheered on. I smiled.

"So let's get this party started!" I yelled as we all teleported inside the base.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _Hello fan fiction and fim fiction friends. Sorry for the delay. I finally found a author's worse fear if he's 13 to 18 years old._

 _School._

 _Yes, the antagonist that is keeping hindering my ability to post chapters quickly is school. Thanks for the patience anyways. And here is some clarification:_

 _It's virtually impossible to include all the OC's in one chapter. There is over twenty of them, and not just the ones on the contest. Various others like Raven and Mika were introduced via PM and so it is really hard to give a OC at least one line. I nearly forgot about Nightblade and some rest. Some are not even here like Axis or Mayhem, but that is because they are for later. The more the story progresses, the more powerful the OC's will be._

 _Thing number two: since it will probably take such a long time to explain everything in detail, the chapters might become more vague. But still, I will try to make things more better._

 _And plus, when TD says that Shadic unlocked Ultra Instinct, he was meaning that Shadic had unlocked the route to unlock it. He didn't go full Ultra Instinct (Not even incomplete) but as the story progresses, Shadic will have more hidden potential routes to use._

 _And to Creator, if I got anything wrong, (and to the rest) it's because there is so much OC's that I nearly forgot about their appearances and attitudes, so I might need a refresher. And I believe Hyper will stand for later._ _Thank you for supporting me. Oh an by the way, yesterday I posted the story on Fimfiction, so if you want to be the first one, join my group and follow my story there. Thank you for everything-_

*Glass breaks as a grey hedgehog appears*

"Okay that's enough out of you." Nazo said. (Hey! You shouldn't be here! You're breaking the fourth-)

"Quite! I'm in charge here for now!" Nazo said. He grinned as he began to power up. "I believe it's time for the world to have a taste of the new me." Nazo said as he transformed. Unlike his other transformations, his aura was a vibrant purple. His aura was dark purple, and space and time distorted around him. He grinned as energy crackled around him.

"They won't even see this coming. They may try their hardest, but they won't be able to keep up. That stupid doctor made the fatal mistake of reviving me. I am not the first to come, but certainly not the last. You may think that if they could surpass this form that it's all over but..." Nazo said as he loomed closer. "...think again..."

"Cause this is only the beginning."

 _As the different groups clash, time will begin to bend and to change. Will the Time Patrol be able to keep the timeline intact? Or will Nazo gain the upper hand? What is this new form that Nazo had hidden for a long time? Who is the real villain here? The clock till the beginning of the end is only three hours. Who will be left after this huge conflict, the first of many? Shadic and his allies or Nazo and his? Find out next time in the next episode of Time Disruption: How Everything Began._


	10. Flying Fortress of Doom

Chapter 007: Flying Fortress of Doom

(Endless Possibilities)

The two speedsters charged into army of robots. The robots immediately started to fire at the pair, but it was all in vain as the duo took them out easily. Sonic went into his spin dash form and hit multiple robots, while Rainbow Dash used her Sonic Rainboom to finish the rest of the remaining robots that somehow were left by Sonic. A green round robots fired two missiles at Sonic, who dodged the first one. He grabbed the second one and sent it back to its sender, only to widened his eyes a bit as the missile enter right where it came from, causing the robot to explode. Sonic was thrown away, before landing safely onto the plane that they came from. Rainbow Dash started to laugh at the hedgehog.

"HA! You should have seen your face!" Rainbow said, before a nearby robot fired a lightning strike near her. She yelped as it nearly touched her. Sonic then started to laugh at her.

"Look who's laughing now!" Sonic said proudly, while still laughing at the embarrassed mare. Tails rolled his eyes.

"Sonic! We need to take down that energy shied!" Tails said as he pointed at the shield that surrounded the mother ship. Sonic grinned as the seven chaos emeralds glowed.

"You got it!" Sonic said as he went into his golden form. He grabbed onto the plane, giving it tremendous power, causing the plane to accelerate at a higher speed, so much that even Rainbow had some difficulty catching up. Sonic grinned as they neared the shield. The shield was destroyed by the sheer power of Super Sonic, and it finally lowered itself down. Sonic powered down as they landed onto the ship.

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Rainbow yelled with excitement. A laughed was heard from the sound system as a familiar voice was heard.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho! Well if it isn't Sonic and his friends!" The voice said. Sonic growled.

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled. "What's your plan this time?" Sonic asked.

" _AND WHY DID YOU TAKE THE MASTER EMERALD!?_ " Knuckles yelled. Eggman laughed again.

"Well I would be stupid to tell you Sonic, but let's say it's top secret." Eggman said. In his room, his allies were preparing the plan that they set up. A group of objects were moving in their base, in various places. They located the one with the highest power level and separated him from the rest. As the traps were being played, Eggman laughed.

"I've been working furiously on a project you might like, but first, let's give you a demonstration of who you are going against." Eggman said. "Now...Get a load of this!" Eggman said. Outside, the door broke open and a blue hedgehog broke out of it. His eyes glowed red, and a a dark aura glowed around him. But it was the face that truly shocked the gang.

"No way..." Sonic said as he looked at a oddly-familiar figure.

(Shadic's P.O.V)

 _Moments earlier..._

 _Yes Shadic...destroy them all..._ A voice said in my head as I was destroying legions of robots. My group and I were fighting all of them at once. Suddenly a wall separated me from my friends. Unfortunately, they didn't take notice as the sound already from the battle was so intense that nothing was heard other than the sounds of explosions.

"Shut up Anti." I said as I defeated the last of them. A odd feeling that someone was watching me. I looked up and saw a camera recording me. I blasted it with a ki energy ball. I walked down the corridor. Suddenly I saw up ahead a huge glowing emerald. I widened my eyes.

"This must be the Master Emerald my friends are talking about!" I said. I stepped closer to it, being full of awe as it glowed brighter and brighter. My hand was about to touch it when suddenly I felt a dark presence behind me.

"Well well well...look who we have here..." A dark voice said. I turned around to see a grey hedgehog standing behind me. For some reason, I felt that I had met him before. Nevertheless, I produced a energy sword and pointed it right at him.

"Who are you?!" I yelled. He grinned.

"Your friends said that when you said 'Who are you?' the battle would be already over, right?" The being said. I widened my eyes.

"H-How..." I was starting to say, when suddenly he grabbed me and pushed me against the Master Emerald. I struggled against him as he lifted up a needle filled with a type of liquid.

"Well it's over for you..." He said, before injecting the serum right at my heart. I cried out in pain as the Master Emerald suddenly started to electrocute me, overloading all my systems. I felt my life starting to fade away as a bitter taste of darkness started to fill me heart. I was starting to black out, only to hear that same old voice.

 _Now it's my turn..._

 _Present time..._

"No way..." Sonic said as he looked upon the hedgehog. The hedgehog grinned maliciously. Eggman's voice was heard over the PA system.

"Feast your eyes one your grave Sonic. This here is Anti Shadic, a being from a different time and dimension. His goal is only one, to destroy you and your friends. Now Sonic, your downfall has finally come, and I'll be the new ruler of Mobius!" Eggman said, before laughing. Anti raised his eyebrow at the gang.

"So they paired me up with you guys? Ha! This will be a piece of cake." Anti said as electricity flashed in his blood red eyes. Sonic growled at Anti.

"You don't have to do this!" Sonic said. He was uncertain of how this battle might go. A collar around Anti's neck got his attention.

 _"Eggman must be controlling Anti that way. If I can destroy that collar then the battle will be over!"_ Sonic thought. Anti laughed.

"Sure I don't have to." Anti said, before appearing right behind of Sonic. "But I want to." Anti said as he kicked Sonic high into the air. Rainbow aimed to attack Anti, but he ducked and launched Rainbow as well. The two speedsters started to engage on him, but he dodged every single attack that the pair made.

"Rainbow! Try taking off his collar!" Sonic yelled as he blocked another fierce attack. Rainbow nodded.

"You got it!" Rainbow said as she charged at Anti.

"NO! That's a delicate machine!" Eggman yelled over the PA system as Rainbow charged at Anti. Anti grinned.

"It might be easy to say it..." Anti said, before appearing right behind her.

"But it's not easy to do it." Anti said, before blasting her with an energy blast. Sonic charged at Anti from behind, but Anti used Sonic's own momentum and threw him at Rainbow, causing the two to collide.

"And they call you the fastest things alive." Anti said, while he formed two energy blasts. "Too bad I'm going to destroy you." Anti said as he launched both energy blasts at the duo. They dodged it but were shocked to see that the blasts started to follow them.

"Seriously?! This is a pain in the neck!" Sonic said as he dodged it again. Suddenly the one following Rainbow made contact with her, sniping her out of the sky. Sonic was about to yell out her name when he was also hit. Anti laughed again. He suddenly leaned backwards completely as a multi color energy beam just barely passed over his head. He growled as he looked at the attacker. Twilight Sparkle slowly descended from the sky, ready to again fire.

"You!" Anti yelled. Twilight and Anti stared at each other with anger.

"Why are you trying to destroy us?! What wrong have we done to you?!" Twilight yelled. Anti growled.

"Just like any villain would do if they knew who might be able to defeat them, I came here to defeat you! You are much weaker than your original counterpart, but once I defeat you and your pathetic friends, I'm certain that my victory will be assured. And plus, I think a planet being destroyed would be a spectacular firework show." Anti said in a dark tone. Twilight stared at him.

"Well I won't let you, and neither will my friends." Twilight said as the rest of her friends appeared. Rainbow and Sonic got up and Rainbow went to reunite with the Mane 6 while Sonic sided with his friends. "We'll show you the power of friendship!" Twilight said, before a huge colorful ball of energy appeared above. The ball sent six rays of energy at the Mane 6, giving them tremendous power. When the rays finished, each pony was surrounded by the color of their element. Anti grinned.

"Well well well, it seems like things might get interesting..." Anti said as he got into his fighting position. "Might." Anti said, before charging at the Mane 6. He headed straight to Twilight, and the two started to attack each other. Twilight threw a punch, but he blocked and gave his own, which hit Twilight square in the face. As she tried to re orientate herself Anti appeared right behind her.

"I got you now!" Anti yelled as he prepared a Spirit Sword. Upon seeing this, Rainbow looked at Applejack.

"Buck me up there as hard as you can!" Rainbow yelled. Applejack hit her with her full force, and adding that with Rainbow's Sonic Rainboom, she launched at massive speeds. She barely was able to block Anti's attack as he nearly impaled Twilight with it. By slamming into Anti, Rainbow launched him a fair distance. Anti recovered quickly, not even gaining a scratch after that attack.

"Wow. He's tough." Rainbow said, but then she grinned. "But this will just make things more interesting!" Rainbow said as she launched at Anti. Anti rolled his eyes as he launched a single ki blast. It flew so fast that Rainbow didn't even notice it until it made contact, sending her crashing onto the ground.

"Rainbow!" The rest of the Mane 6 said as they rushed to aid their friend. Pinkie Pie started to Jump high into the air.

"You are a meanie pants!" She said. "And I don't like meanie pants!" Pinkie said as she readied a punch. Anti rolled his eyes, only to barely dodge a extended arm. He looked at Pinkie Pie with shock.

"She broke the fourth wall." Anti said as he growled at Pinkie Pie. She gazed at him.

"Yes I can. And I know that you will lose right now! The author already has that planned for you." Pinkie Pie said. Anti growled.

"Then let me break the fifth wall!" Anti said, and time suddenly stopped. A second later, all the Mane 6 fell to the ground. Anti snapped his fingers, causing the timeline to continue. Sonic suddenly burst into Super Sonic as he looked at Anti with anger.

"Hey! You will definitely pay for that!" Sonic said as he launched at Anti, only for him to block Sonic with one finger.

"Try again faker." Anti said as he suddenly shot down Super Sonic with a mini energy ball. Tails and Knuckles rushed to his aid. Sonic slowly got up and looked at Anti with anger.

"Chaos Control!" A familiar voice said.

Anti, having not expected a chaos control, was suddenly thrown away as he got hit. Out of the shadows, a black hedgehog appeared. Sonic started to laugh as he made up a joke.

"Hey guys look! Shadow just came out of the shadows!" Sonic said. Shadow looked at him with a hint of disgust.

"Your weakness disgusts me. Nevertheless, I am forced to save your butt from this being. Now stop playing around and let's get back to business." Shadow said as he powered up into Super Shadow.

"You bet!" Sonic said as he powered up again to Super Sonic. Anti rolled his eyes.

"This is totally not worth the fight. I'll go away and destroy the world apart." Anti said, walking away. Sonic and Shadow become confused at this.

"Wait, destroy the planet?" Sonic said. Anti then suddenly turned around with a demonic grin.

"Yes! You heard right my friends. This planet has a expiration rate! I will destroy this planet and everything that is in it! My wish to destroy everything that my opposite loved will be gone. Forever! Not unless you can defeat me." Anti said. Shadow and Sonic went into their battle positions.

"We won't let you destroy this planet! Not on my watch!" Sonic said, flaring his aura.

"By the promise of Maria, I will defeat you and make sure what you wished for this planet comes back to you!" Shadow said as he flared his aura. Anti sighed.

"You two are really that stubborn. Oh well." Anti said as suddenly the place started to shake. "LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT YOU'RE TRULY DEALING WITH!" Anti yelled as he unleashed a huge amount of energy from himself. The ground shook with more intensity, lightning crackled all around the sky, fireballs fell from the heavens, destroying everything in their path. All of this was accompanied by the most greatest war cry heard.

Meanwhile with the Time Patrol...

"Okay. That's the last of them." TD said as he promptly destroyed the last robot by kicking out his head. The rest made a victory shout, only to realize that Shadic was not with them.

"Say...when was the last time he was with us?" N asked. The rest shrugged.

"Maybe he lost his way." Psyonix offered.

"Oh come on! I don't believe someone like Shadic could just lose himself here!" Red Sun said.

"Well he might have been separated with us." Blue Moon offered.

"Hey Yelena and Oak Flower. Did you bring your stuff?" TD said to the helpers. They nodded. "Good, cause we might need some backup aid sooner or later." TD said.

"Alright. I need Red and Blue to search for any potential hazards. Since you could recover your health using your fusion technique, you'll be facing the more dangerous situations." TD said to the duo. They glared at each other, but nodded.

"Midnight, Nightblade, Mikhail, and Moonlight, since you are all dark types, again you'll be searching for danger, but this time, for any negative outputs there might be." TD said. The four nodded.

"Yelena, Oak Flower. You'll be our back up. I need you to produce as many helpful items we could have. You have a scavenger mission, and for that your escorts would be the rest of the Time Patrol except Ivan Diaz, who will accompany me." All of the rest nodded.

"What about Mayhem or the others?" N asked.

"They need to do something else." TD said bluntly. "In the meantime, you three will check for any sort of time paradoxes or such. And also try to not get into...Ugh! Never mind. Just do what you like to do." TD said as he walked away.

"What's up with him?" N said. The rest shrugged as they went into their different paths.

While they separated into different paths, Red and Blue were having their own conversation while they were inspecting their environment for any leads.

"Hopefully Shadic didn't get himself into any trouble..." Red said. Blue rolled his eyes.

"Of course Shadic would get into trouble! He practically is a magnet for trouble!" Blue said. Now it was Red's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, that might be true, but recall that we nearly got our rears toasted when he went dark and turned into Anti. Though now thinking of it, you also formed that same dark aura when you were basically destroying Shadic. What happened to you?" Red asked Blue. Blue shrugged.

"I don't know. I just felt a huge increase of energy and something controlling my mind before I blacked out. When I regained my mind, Shadic was already on a rampage against us." Blue admitted. Red raised his eyebrows.

"What happened to you anyways Blue? Are you hiding something?" Red said suspiciously. Blue growled at him as he went back into his usual self.

"That's none of your business." Blue said a bit darkly as he closed the conversation. Red sighed. Since the incident, Red and Blue had been mortal enemies. With Blue's uncharacteristic actions, however, Red starts to wonder what happened during the time when Blue went rouge till now. Red tries to begin a new conversation.

"Do you know that Shadic has a sister?" Red began. Blue rolled his eyes.

"So what? What does that have to do with me?" Blue said. Red for a second referenced his watch that had a built-in super computer before answering.

"Well it's just that..." Red was about to say, but decided not to. Upon this, Blue went a bit aggressive on the red alicorn.

"Hey! Just spit it out already would you!" Blue said. Red showed Blue what he was watching and Blue immediately grabbed the watch and sent it hurling down the floor. Luckily the watch could survive the fall thanks to the anti shock feature, and so it didn't break.

"Hey! What's up with you!?" Red asked a bit angry. Blue rolled his eyes.

"I already told you about things like that! I don't have any interest in anything like that!" Blue said. Right when they were about to escalate into a more heated argument, a huge explosion shook them. A second later, their scouters received a signal from N.

"Guys! Come quick! Shadic went rouge again!" N yelled in a somewhat panic. Red and Blue groaned.

"Not again..."

Meanwhile the second group...

"So Midnight...any signals?" Nightblade asked as they were walking a different corridor.

"No...not any yet...but I'm picking up various strong power levels other than ours..." Midnight said.

"Are they dark types?" Moonlight asked as he also tried to scan the place for dark signals. Midnight grunted as he strained his mind.

"It's Celestia and Luna right?" Mikhail said. Midnight nodded.

"Yes. Some of the power levels lead to them. But the strange thing that my mind is struggling to decide is whether they are being tricked or their dark actions are intentional." Midnight said. Moonlight raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. Midnight sighed.

"Celestia and Luna over the course of time had been ravaged by pain and suffering, with Celestia taking the highest toll when she lost everything she loved. But now right now, the conflict is whether Celestia is being tricked into doing this for something in return, or had darkness truly taken over her heart. Luna on the other hand usually follows Celestia and if she does any sin, it's based off on impulse or rejection, rather than intentional. Luna's heart in the instance is struggling to either do what her sister says, or show the wrong that they're doing. But there is another ki that worries me..." Midnight said.

"What. What is it?" Moonlight asked. Midnight strained a bit more his eyes, before they widened.

"No! Not this again!" Midnight said. The rest stared in confusion.

"What is it Midnight?" Nightblade asked. Then the group picked up another dark ki, this time even stronger than the rest.

"Shadic...he gone rouge again." Midnight said, before the place shook as a huge war cry was heard, and N's message picked up.

"We need to move fast." Midnight said as they rushed to find the rest.

Meanwhile with the third group...

"So this is how Eggman's base really looks like..."

Oak Flower, Yelena, Rudolf, and the rest of the patrol were walking through the corridors that lead to the experimental room. Yelena, being the technician, started to immediately scavenge everything she could find, from wires to tubes, from microchips, nothing was spared from her. Immediately she started to construct something and the group just looked at her.

"So uhm...what do we do now Oak?" Rudolf said, only for the rest to notice that Oak was also experimenting, this time with the various seeds that he had. The rest sighed.

"So now what do we do?" They asked to each other. They all shrugged. They wouldn't have to be waiting much longer as N's emergency call came forward, and after basically wiping the room clean of any experiments, they left.

With just TD and Ivan Diaz...

"So what do we do now TD?" Ivan Diaz said as they walked through the place. TD sighed.

"I got a really bad feeling about what might happen soon." TD said. "I feel time is slowly breaking and becoming more disrupted than ever. If this keeps up, then we are in big trouble." TD said. Ivan smiled.

"Come on! We are the toughest of all of time! What can time throw at us that can possibly defeat us?" Ivan said.

"Anything. Time had its most powerful villains as well, and most of them would had won if it weren't for a certain hero or heroes that put a stop to it. I went into research, and anyone that should not be in a certain time, and is under the influence of corruption, becomes way more powerful." TD said.

"And so? Still...we are the strongest out there! Who can possibly match us?" Ivan said again. A explosion shook the place as TD said one name.

"Shadic." TD said. N's call came forward and TD mentally cursed himself for not keeping an eye on Shadic, before the duo left to join the rest.

With N, Dark N, and B...

"Okay. I'm starting to pick up something..." B said. N rolled his eyes.

"It's not like it could ever defeat us and the rest of the Master Robots." N said. Dark N rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. Shadic basically trashed you and the rest like trash." Dark N said.

"And so did he did to you Dark N!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"GUYS! THERE IS A MASSIVE ENERGY SOURCE OUTSIDE SO IF YOU CAN JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTHS UP THAT WOULD BE GREAT!" B yelled. The two became quite, and they went to a nearby window, only to see Shadic, now in his Anti form, beating the rest. They widen their eyes at this. N sends his message and waits for the rest. When the rest came, after explaining what they are seeing, they immediately start to sneak outside, making sure not to get spotted. They decided to stay hidden until necessary, and they agree, not realizing that their location is already known to some.

 _In Eggman's central control..._

"Grr...Why is the Time Patrol always interfering with our plans!" Celestia said. Luna tried to calm her down.

"They're delusional, being tricked by whoever initially formed the group." Luna said, struggling to fight back the guilt in her mind.

"Exactly. But either ways, they won't survive the power of Shadic. It's either him that's going to go away, or them." Zamasu stated. Nazo grinned.

"Excellent. That means that I will have my revenge on Sonic and his friends!" Nazo exclaimed. Celestia viewed the whole scenario once more. Then she faced at Endless.

"I hope that what you agreed to will happen, or you will be personally destroyed by me." Celestia said. Endless laughed.

"Hopefully y _ou_ keep your end of your promise, or the deal's off." Endless said. A tiny drop of pain filled Celestia's troubled heart when the consequences of failing reached her mind, but she ignored it. The only thing she wanted at that point, was what Endless offered her a time ago.

In the fight...

(Planet Namek - Destruction Theme)

 _"RAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!"_

With Anti yelling more and more, the environment around the fighters started to change. Meteors started to fall from the sky. The sky started to become more hell like as it soon started to burn up and become polluted by the falling asteroids. Suddenly, huge quantities of lava started to burst from the land and fly to a extreme height that exceeded that or the Eggman Armada. Everything was being affected by Anti's war cry. Sonic and the rest were shocked by the tremendous power that Anti was demonstrating. Then Anti stopped powering up as he grinned manically at Sonic and the rest.

"Now this is more like it." Anti said. Sonic growled at him.

"You shouldn't be doing this! You'll get us all killed!" Sonic yelled. Anti rolled his eyes.

"Like I would even care. Time for you to fall Sonic." Anti said as he formed a dark energy ball. Sonic powered up to Super Sonic, and Shadow powered up to Super Shadow.

"Chaos Control!" The pair yelled. Anti rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Perfected Chaos Control." Anti muttered, and the Chaos Control that Shadow and Sonic used was turned against them, freezing them in time. Anti launched the energy ball at them, causing them to fly into the distance. Anti then suddenly widened his eyes as he felt a huge power source rising. He growled.

In a instance, where Sonic and Shadow were, the seven chaos emeralds suddenly appeared, and they each turned into a Super Emerald, before entering back into their users. A huge light appeared as the two hedgehogs went into their Hyper stage. Anti growled as he saw the two hedgehogs with their rainbow aura glaring at him.

"The fight's not over Anti!" Hyper Sonic yelled.

"Behold out ultimate power!" Shadow yelled. Anti rolled his eyes again. He held his hand up, preparing to form another ball of energy, before being hit in the gut. He growled as the pair connected their attack with him. Shadow then pushed against Anti, forming a swarm of yellow shards.

"Chaos Spears!" Hyper Shadow yelled as he launched them at Anti. Anti got impaled by some, and again he grunted. Nevertheless, he grinned as he started to duplicate and improve on Shadow's attack, this time forming a blue shard.

"Let's see if you like to be hit by your own attack..." Anti yelled as the blue shard multiplied. "Chaos Arrows!" Anti yelled, and the arrows launched at a much higher rate than the Chaos Spears. Knowing how weaker the Chaos Arrows were to the Chaos Spears, Shadow received a quite unpleasant surprise when the shards of energy was so powerful that they made the Chaos Spears a speck of dust. Then Anti formed a yellow shard. That was when it hit Shadow.

 _He's using my own attack when I confronted Nazo in my Super form!_ Shadow thought in shock as Anti launched the Chaos Spear, creating a green explosion, since blue and yellow equals green. The attack made a huge amount of damage against Shadow, who even in Hyper form, became very weak. As he started to get up, he noticed Sonic charging up a very familiar attack.

"Hey take this Anti!" Sonic yelled as he collected enough energy from spinning in Spin Dash form. "Face my Light Attack!" Sonic yelled.

"No Sonic don't! He can replicate any attack that we launch against him!" Shadow yelled. But it was too late. Sonic's attack connected with Anti. As the dust cleared, to everyone's shock, Anti was holding Hyper Sonic with just his gaze alone.

"Grrr...Why can't I move!?" Sonic exclaimed, as Anti grinned. Anti went into his spin dash form.

"Let me copy your technique...Time-Breaking Spin Dash!" Anti yelled, before Sonic became paralyzed. For the rest, Anti seemed to not had hit. But for the Time Patrol, it was clear to them that Anti's attack did connect, and it had completely knocked Sonic out of the timeline. The lag was so great that it took five seconds before time resumed for Sonic, launching him at light speeds against Shadow, causing a explosion. Anti started to laugh at them.

"Is this the most strongest fighters here!? Ha! Taking out the main dimension would be so easy!" Anti said as he formed a huge energy ball. "But now it's time for your planet to die!" Anti said as he made it larger. Sonic and Shadow, now in their base form, looked at each other in shock.

"I can't believe it! We lost!" Sonic said.

"It was a mistake to take chances with Anti. We can't let that happen again." Shadow said. At this, Sonic became puzzled.

"Again? What do you mean?" Sonic asked. Shadow immediately growled.

 _ **"ARE YOU STUPID OR WHAT!? WE COULD DO A FUSION FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"**_ Shadow yelled, but not so loud so that Anti could not hear. Sonic widened his eyes.

"But it would be impossible to do a Chaos Fusion right now! We don't have time!" Sonic said. Then a idea appeared in his head. "You don't mean..."

"It's either the Potara or Fusion Dance technique, or dying. So what do you say Sonic?" Shadow said. Sonic laughed a bit.

"Look at this! The one who hated fusing is now the one asking for-"

"SHUT UP OR I WILL NOT DO IT AT ALL!" Shadow yelled as he threw Sonic a Potara Ring. When Sonic was about to catch it, a ray of energy destroyed it. The two glared at Anti who chuckled.

"Nope! I won't let you fuse!" Anti said, before attacking them with a army of death beams. The two struggled to dodge it. The two stared at each other, before nodding.

"Let's do this!" Shadow said as he and Sonic went into the fusion dance pose.

"Fu..." The two started to become nearer to each other as their arms got closer to one another's.

"...sion!..." Sonic and Shadow said as they were ready to do the fusion. Right when Anti was about to attack them one last time, a rainbow blur interfered.

"Oh I don't think so!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she held him in a deadlock. The two hedgehogs touched each other with their fingers.

"HA!" Sonic and Shadow yelled as they began to merge. A huge flash of light appeared as they fused into a much stronger being. As the light dissipated, a golden hedgehog appeared. Anti growled at the hedgehog.

"So you two decided to fuse after all." Anti said, shrugging of Rainbow with a weak touch, which launched her into the rest of her friends. He crossed his arms. "What's your fusion name this time? Still Shadic?" Anti asked, with a hint of annoyance. The fusion gave a soft laugh.

"Since you made us go pass our limits, we decided to bring out our fusion! It's over Anti!" Super Shadic said. Anti rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on! I could easily defeat you!" Anti said going into his fighting position. Super Shadic also went into his fusion position.

"So give us all you got!" The fusion said, before launching towards Anti.

"You'll regret making that decision, you pathetic mortal." Anti said, before launching himself as well.

 _To be continued..._

 _Will the fusion that Sonic and Shadow made be able to defeat Anti? Will Earth be saved from this battle between some of the most powerful beings? What plans does Nazo have in store from them? The clock is ticking and only one team will win. Find out next time in the next episode of Time Disruption: How Everything Began_

 _Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Sorry. I don't believe there is time for a holiday special. If I had accidentally left out your OC, then please tell me in the comment section below. Now the fight is starting to escalate, and the Time Patrol would be absent until things get too difficult. Hope you like the chapter, and have a special holidays._


	11. Ultimate Battle! Shadic's Wrath Begins!

**Last time on Time Disruption...**

 _ **"Ready to Rock Sonic?"**_

 _ **"Ready to Roll Tails!"**_

 **After successfully infiltrating Eggman's main ship, before the team could celebrate, Anti appears does quick work of them, taking out the Mane 6 out of commission in a matter of seconds.**

 _ **"Hey! Is that all what you pathetic creatures got!" Anti yelled before kicking away Sonic and Rainbow with full force.**_

 **The battle proved to be a hard one, and when things start to decline, Shadow the hedgehog appears to slow Anti down.**

 _ **"Chaos Control!" Anti suddenly got hit by a black hedgehog, and was sent flying for a few yards before he halted himself in midair.**_

 **But even with Shadow added into the equation, and even after powering up to Super, the fight was not so easy for the pair. Even with the boost given with their Hyper transformations, their power were still no match for the chaotic hedgehog.**

 **"This ends now!" Anti yelled as he launched Sonic with a Time-Break Spin Dash, causing colossal damage to the speedy hedgehog and to the black hedgehog that received the full force of the collision, causing a huge crater to form.**

 **When all seems to end, after pulling of a last-second fusion dance, the duo fused into a new being.**

 _ **"All right! Let's get this started!"**_

 **Will the fusion be able to fight against Shadic? Or will their power won't be enough from stopping the destruction of Earth? Find out in this episode of Time Disruption - The Greatest Battle Ever! Shadic's Wrath Begins!**

* * *

The two hedgehogs stared at each other. Anti growled at the fusion.

(Live and Learn)

"You may have pulled off this fusion trick, but that won't be helpful in any way!" Anti yelled, before dashing at the fusion. He launched a punch, but the fusion was lucky enough to step out of the way. Still moving, the fusion suddenly spun a kick at Anti, who was caught off guard, and was launched from his original position to the skies. Anti re-positioned himself and sent a sudden ki blast, hitting the fusion. The fusion grunted a bit, before appearing behind Anti, who already sensed them and was starting a counter-attack. The two suddenly attacked each other at high speeds, causing shock waves to produce everywhere. Everyone watched attentively at the battle that was raging through. The two then started to launch a barrage of ki blasts, before yet again facing off of each other.

"You're pretty strong!" The fusion commented.

"Shut up! I didn't even use a percent of my power and you're already struggling!" Anti said as he teleported behind and tried to attack the fusion. But then the fusion blocked with their own foot.

"I could say the same thing myself! I'm not even using 20%!" The fusion said. Anti growled and the two flared their auras before clashing against each other. Every time their attacks met, a huge piece of land gets blown away. The battle got more fierce, and lighting formed from the clashes between their fists. As the battle continued forward, Knuckles started to sweat.

"Do you think Sonic and Shadow might make it?" Knuckles asked. Tails nodded.

"Oh course he will! Sonic and Shadow are the toughest fighters there is! They were able to defeat Perfect Nazo! And plus they trained as well! They've became much more stronger than before! They will win!" Tails said. Knuckles however was skeptical. Then his eyes started to widen. The shock waves were starting to get more stronger.

"Do you feel it?!" Knuckles said. Tails also widened his eyes. Out there, Anti's aura was flaring up even further, and there was no sign that the fusion was.

"Anti's power level is rising even further!" Tails exclaimed as the shock waves became more fiercer. A moment later a huge shock wave was heard, and a yellow streak was shot from it. A moment later, the yellow fused hedgehog crash landed on the ship. He looked really injured, with many injuries on his body.

"Damn! He's really tough! Seems I have to go Hyper in order to stand a chance!" The fusion said, before yelling as he powered up. The Chaos Emeralds became Super Emeralds, and transferred their energy to the fusion. In a second, the golden hedgehog became white as a rainbow aura formed.

"Get ready Anti!" The fusion yelled as they charged at Anti. Anti rolled his eyes as he pointed right at the fusion.

"Chaos Destroyer." In a matter of a second, the fusion suddenly double over, before falling back to the ground, reverting back into its base form. A purple hue left the fusion, before going back to Anti. The fusion slowly, but painfully, got up.

"W-What?! H-How?!" The fusion asked. Anti rolled his eyes.

"Easy. When I realized you only use the positive energy, I decided to change that positive energy, into a negative form, thus causing huge damage to your positive body. Some were lucky to only be hurt a bit, others...not so much. But now you're down, and I believe its time to end this!" Anti said as he formed a purple ball of destruction. Then suddenly a huge beam of magic was shot towards Anti. Anti barely was able to pull up a shield when the beam hit. When the dust cleared, Anti had a shield around him. He glared at Twilight who was next to her friends.

"I don't think so!" Twilight said. Anti growled.

"How did you get up so quickly!? I knocked you unconscious!" Anti yelled.

"We had some help." Twilight stated, revealing the Time Patrol. Twilight then stared at Anti. "I won't let you destroy this planet, even if it means dying for it!" Twilight said. Anti rolled his eyes.

"Then die with it." Anti said, launching the bomb. Twilight's mane suddenly shot upwards like fire.

"I won't let you!" Twilight yelled as she suddenly surrounded herself with fire. Her mane suddenly went ablaze, and her fur became white. Her eyes became red as pure raw energy was released. The Oblivion Bomb suddenly dissolved because of this power, shocking everyone. Twilight, now in her Burning Form, glared at him.

 _ **"I WON'T LET YOU KILL MY FRIENDS! ANTI!"**_ Twilight yelled as she charged at Anti. Anti barely blocked her attack as she punched him. Anti suddenly recoiled as she burned the area that she hit. Anti growled as he teleported right behind Twilight to attack her, but was shocked when Twilight suddenly spun a kick at him, hitting him in the side, leaving a burnt mark.

"I HAVE MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!" Twilight yelled as she started to send a flurry of punches and kicks, which Anti had a hard time dodging as not only did they had a burning effect, but also had a fiery aura around them, meaning even an attack that miss may indirectly cause him damage due to its flames. Anti growled as he got burned yet again by one of the fiery punches Twilight did. But then Anti felt a huge energy accumulation right behind him. He turned, just to see Twilight with a energy ball ready to attack.

"SOLAR RAY!" Burning Twilight yelled, before attacking Anti with the ball, causing huge amounts of burning damage. Anti growled before finally letting it all loose.

 **"ENOUGH!"** Anti roared as he suddenly pushed Twilight away with his wind. The flames in Twilight's eyes were now being replaced with a hint of fear as she saw his raw power. He looked at her and it was obvious that he was very, very, very pissed at her. Suddenly he started to glow red. Energy started to bubble around him. A dark aura started to form around him. The whole earth started to shake. Columns of fire and lava were suddenly released from the crust, making the sky rain down fire and rocks. He glared at everyone with hatred. His eyes glowed.

 **"I'LL DESTROY...EVERYONE HERE!"** Anti yelled as he suddenly let loose all his power. It expanded and inflicted a huge amount of damage to most of them. A bright rainbow light appeared, and Rainbow shot from it.

"You want power! Then I'll show you power!" Super Rainbow Dash yelled as she charged at Anti, who grabbed her punch.

"Pathetic." Anti said as he aimed at her with his other hand. Suddenly a ki blast shot through her body, causing her to fall down. Twilight rushed to her side, but then after another shot, Twilight too fell. Blood started to seep through their wounds. All of this in front of the fusion. He got himself up and his aura started to flare.

 **"Y-YOU!"** Energy crackled around the fused pair. **"What did you do...TO MY FRIENDS!"** A sudden burst of light revealed a raged Hyper Shadic (Fusion). He charged at Anti, who quickly grabbed him. The two started to fight against each other, but it was apparent that Anti was only toying with the fusion. While Yelena and Oak Flower rushed to aid the injured, the rest could only watch in horror as Anti was beating the life out of the fusion.

"Sweet heavens of Equestria, _that's_ how strong Shadic is?!" Celestia said, gasping.

"His power...is astronomical!" Luna exclaimed.

"His power multiplies itself thanks to being naturally chaotic. He uses his own energy as a factory producer, so whenever he saves his energy, even a bit of it, it multiplies to extreme quantities. But now it seems he's really giving it his all." Eggman said, still shocked at the hedgehog's power.

"This power...it might even rival mine!" Nazo exclaimed. But then he picked up another huge ki approaching them. "Wait, Eggman, scan that are to the far right..." Nazo said. Eggman scanned it and just miles away, a huge ki source signal appeared. Nazo growled.

"It's Spark Dash!" Nazo said, with a hint of anger. He growls. "I'll be back..." Nazo said, before teleporting outside.

Meanwhile...

A rainbow streak zapped through the air, only to be intercepted by a blue streak. The blue streak tackled the rainbow streak, and they crashed landed where the rest of the Time Patrol was. The blue streak, which was revealed to be Blue, was about to reproach the rainbow streak, but upon realizing it wasn't Rainbow, he sighed.

"Sorry about the crash landing...thought you were someone else." Blue said, but even though he said he was sorry, his expression and voice didn't quite match up. Internally though, he was cursing himself for various, reasons (that only my friend knows). The rainbow mare looked at him very angrily.

"You think!?" She yelled. Blue rolled his eyes, staring somewhere else so that he may not look at Spark Dash.

"Look. I said I'm sorry so stop bothering me. Now could you please go back and hid while we try to address this situation..." Blue was saying, when his eyes widened and he looked back. His eyes widened again and he immediately pulled over Red.

"Wait Red...isn't she Shadic's sister?!" Blue said. Red rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Duh! What? You mistook her for Rainbow Dash?" Red said a bit tauntingly. Blue growled at him. The two started an argument that went something like this:

"Hey! There are about 15 ponies that have rainbow hair and cyan fur! How in the world of Mobius am I supposed to tell the difference!?"

"And how in the world of Mobius did you failed your job?"

"Shut up!"

"Am not!"

"I'll make you!"

"Make me!" The two polar opposites then proceeded to have their mini-brawl, and as one could expected, Spark Dash became extremely annoyed.

"Can you two just shut the hell up!" Spark Dash yelled. This basically shook the two males to their core, more on Red's side as a bit of fear rose up inside of him, while Blue just stopped arguing. The two stared at her.

"I got my brother to find here, and you two will help me find him or else!" Spark Dash said. Blue just stared at her.

"No." Blue said. By all means, he would have personally done what she had asked, but because of VARIOUS reasons, he couldn't. Spark Dash looked like she was about to wreck the life out of someone.

 _"Oh jeez, I had to deal with Blue, and now it seems that his potential match just came up right now."_ Red thought in his head, praying that he would be sparred.

"SAY WHAT!?" Spark Dash yelled. She screamed so loudly that a mighty wind swept, lifting Blue's hair a bit.

 _"Ugh! I'm going to regret this!"_ Blue thought.

"Okay! I'm going to say it once only. Your brother is now on a rampage now and is now threatening to destroy this world and just when we have him to worry about you came along and now we have to worry about your safety so please don't get yourself in trouble or you'll regret it." Blue said. Though it may have sound harsh, the real way he tried to say was "Look, your brother can't control himself and we're trying to fix that problem. But now that you're also here, you're in grave danger of being a huge target so please don't get yourself into trouble or you may get hurt."

To Blue's surprise, Spark Dash got even more furious. "YOU THINK I'M SOME TYPE OF TRASH THAT CAN BE THROWN AROUND!" Blue got confused. He warned her about what was happening. She shouldn't be as angry as she is now.

"But..."

"That's it! I'm going to get my brother with or without your help!" Spark Dash said, marching away in fury, before launching herself into the sky. Red came over to Blue.

"What was that all about? I was trying to warn her!" Blue said. Red sighed.

"It's that you were a bit too harsh in your words. Give her some time. She'll cool off and forgive you." Red said. Blue muttered something under his breath. "What did you say?" Red asked.

"It's just that...I don't want to make the same mistake..."

"What mistake?" Red asked. Blue was about to reply when suddenly a pang of pain hit him in his head. He fell to the ground, clutching his head as his eyes went pure red. Red was immediately shocked by this. Blue held his head in pain as a vision went through his head.

* * *

 _A rainbow streak passed through the air, only to be intercepted by a green chaotic streak. The two collided onto the ground of the airship. Spark Dash struggled against the other being._

 _"Would you just stop bother me Blue...?" Spark Dash was saying until she realized that it was a different hedgehog. A green aura emitted from him._

 _"Well well well, who do we got here? Why if it isn't Spark Dash!" Nazo said. Spark Dash growled at him._

 _"Let me get to my brother! He needs me more than else!" Spark Dash cried out. Nazo grinned as he formed a yellow shard in his hand._

 _"Oh I don't think so. You see, I need you! You know why?" Nazo asked. Spark Dash started to back away with terror. Nazo crept closer. "Because I want him to destroy everyone, and the only way he can do it is by getting more powerful, and the only way to do that is to..." Nazo lifts up the shard while grabbing Spark Dash with his ki, freezing her in place. All that Spark Dash could do was to struggle as he aimed at her heart. "...is to kill what he loves." Nazo said, before firing the shard at her heart. It plunged right through, and Nazo stopped using his ki as she fell to the floor. She twitched a bit, before closing her eyes and dying. All while Nazo laughed with pure evilness._

* * *

Blue then went out of his trance as he picked himself up. He then saw a green streak coming from the right. Blue knew what was going to happen next. He then shot himself up into the air, only to be pulled back by Red.

"What do you think you are going to do!?" Red exclaimed, pulling back even further. Blue turned around and kicked him before flying off more. Then Red got in Blue's way by using himself as a shield.

"Get out of my way!" Blue yelled, pushing Red, who grabbed him.

"Are you trying to do to Spark Dash what you did to Diana!?" Red said, with a hint of anger, pain, shock, and sadness. Blue then saw the two streaks colliding with each other. Blue powered up to a Super Saiyan and pushed Red with all his might. A second later, Red interfered yet again.

"Don't you see what I'm trying to do!?" Blue yelled. Red grabbed him as hard as he could.

"I do! Which is why I'm stopping you!" Red yelled as he pulled back Blue. Blue saw Nazo forming the energy shard. With a mighty push, Blue detached himself from Red. He was so close when Red interfered for the last time.

"I. Won't. Let you." Red said. Blue started to internally panic.

"Don't look at me! Look behind you!" Blue yelled as Nazo aimed. Red turned around to see Spark Dash at Nazo's mercy.

"Oh..." Red was saying, when Blue pushed him away. For him, time was getting slower. Red was slowing say something around the lines of "Shoot" (we all know what it really was) as Blue pushed him. Nazo was finishing his last sentence and Blue hurried to get there before it happened.

" _I failed once! I can't fail again!"_ Blue thought as he charged. He already pulled his arm back and by the time that Nazo turned around, Blue already connected his fist to Nazo's face. But then...

 _ **BAM!**_

...Nazo fired.

A gasp of pain was heard. Blue spun around, and to his horror, Spark Dash stood there, with a hole in her chest. She held her hand there, clutching her chest as she started to breath more rapidly and heavier. Spark Dash looked at Blue, and she smiled unexpectedly, before falling to the floor and expiring her last breath.

Blue was in total shock. Blue had been a killer, but never actually knew what was death. What he'd seen was only the tears of the aftermath. But now, his mind had been shaken by the death of Spark Dash. He now knew why people cried. The thought of failure, the thought of being unable to save the dead's life. But yet, it was her smile that shook him the most. He had failed her, but yet she stilled smiled. Why? Why did she.

Blue suddenly felt something grab his hold body. He turned his gaze and saw Nazo holding him with his ki. A fact of acceptance grew in Blue's mind. _"This is it. This is what I deserve."_ Blue thought. But then Nazo's expression turned from a devious one to one of shock and terror.

"Shadic! Look over here! Shadic!" Nazo started to yell. Shadic turned to find Nazo's voice while still fighting.

"Your sister! Your so-called friends killed her!" Nazo yelled. Shadic turned around completely and was shocked to see his sister laying dead, blood starting to seep from her wound. He gasped in pure sadness and internal pain, seeing his sister now dead. His eyes started to flicker back between the blood red that Anti had and the emerald green that Shadic had. Shadic was now defenseless, and this was the perfect moment to strike. Without thinking twice, and without knowing what was occurring, the fusion prepared a massive ball of energy.

"Take our Spirit Bomb!" The fusion cried out. Shadic barely even realized its approach until it hit him. He yelled out a mighty cry of pain, before the Spirit Bomb sunk him and itself into the abyss of the ocean.

Blue was now completely shocked beyond what he was before. Nazo then let go of the blue hedgehog, grinning.

"Thanks to you and your pal Red, my mission is complete." Nazo said.

"W-what do you m-mean!? I t-thought it was to k-k-k-kill S-Sonic and his f-friends!" Blue said, stammering. The picture of Shadic and Spark Dash's horrible deaths still fresh in his mind. Nazo started to laugh.

"Oh course! I will still do that! But what would that mean to me if there will be always two ponies that will stop me? Which is why I eliminated them!" Nazo said, before laughing. Now it was all clear to Blue. He started to cry in anguish and despair. Nazo looked at him with disgust. Nazo kicked Blue down to the ground.

"I don't need someone as weak as you. I'm going to destroy this planet myself." Nazo said, before powering up to Perfect Nazo. The fusion recognized him and growled.

"Nazo! What are you doing here!? We thought you were gone!" The fusion said. Nazo laughed.

"It's all thanks to the Doctor! Now...let me show you my true power!" Nazo yelled as he powered up to Chaos Nazo. The fusion gasped.

"No way!" The fusion cried, before being slammed by Nazo. The fusion desperately fought against Nazo, but it was no use! Each time the fusion attacked, it was counter-attacked before a even more powerful attack hit them. Celestia, Luna, Eggman, and Endless started to process everything.

"Nazo...did that!?" Luna exclaimed. "H-he killed them!?"

"If my fears are correct, then that means what I did to Nazo's mind failed, and soon he will try to destroy the Earth again, and with this much energy, he will succeed." Eggman said. The rest where shocked.

"Sorry Princess, but it seems the bet is off." Endless said.

"WHAT!? But Shadic died! That means you must do as you promised!" Celestia yelled. Endless shrugged.

"I said to bring him to me so I can personally take care of him, not let him die. Too bad!" Endless said. The battle raged on, and it was clear that the fusion was losing. The Time Patrol could only stare as Nazo gained the upper hand, not even getting a scratch.

"Don't tell me this is the new fixed time point TD!" N said. TD lowered his head solemnly.

"Spark Dash and Shadic will be remembered by us. But to make things worse, it is. This is the new fixed point. Nazo will win and will destroy the planet, and by the rules of time, there is nothing we can do." TD stated. The whole group gasped.

"Oh no..." Midnight said. "But are you sure there isn't a way!? There must be! We have to help!" Midnight said, before flying into the battle, only to be blocked by an invisible shield.

"What is that?!" Rudolf asked.

"It's a time barrier. Now that time has a new fixed point, we can't change it. Only the rulers of time itself can be able to do it. We came here to stop it, but we're too late. All we can do is to watch the outcome of this battle." TD stated. The horrible new reality started to settle in. They failed, and now a whole world will pay for that. Blue upon hearing this, yelled out in rage and punched Red.

"Hey! What was that for?" Red said, only for Blue to repeatedly punch him.

 ** _"IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU, SPARK DASH AND SHADIC WOULD STILL BE ALIVE NOW!"_** Blue yelled as he went Super Saiyan. He repeatedly attacked Red, punching his gut and kicking him all over the place.

"Stop it Blue! This isn't you!" Red yelled, trying to defend himself.

 ** _"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME!? BECAUSE OF YOU, THIS WHOLE PLANET WITH ALL OF ITS PEOPLE WILL DIE!"_** Blue yelled, drawing further out his energy to brutally injure Red.

"And so?! You had a part here too!" Red exclaimed, before being attacked even fiercer by Blue.

 _ **"ME!? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TRIED TO ACT 'HERO LIKE'! NOW THEY ARE DEAD! CAN YOU HEAR ME!? THEY ARE DEAD!"**_ Blue roared out, before continuing to sob. " **THEY ARE DEAD!**...They are dead!...they are dead...they're dead...dead..." Blue started to cry even more. But then the Earth started to shake again. Everyone from Nazo, to TD, everyone stopped what they were doing. The whole earth started to shake. Huge vibrations started to shake everything, Birds started to fly up into the air, panicking. The sky darkened and lightning flashed.

"What in the world of Mobius is happening?!" The fusion cried out. Nazo could only mutter two words.

"He's coming." Nazo said, with a hint of anger boiling inside of him. The fusion suddenly broke apart and landed on the ground.

"What is this raw power!?" Sonic exclaimed.

"The entire planet is shaking!" Shadow said. Pinkie Pie was bouncing around thanks to the vibrations.

"Whaaaaaat iiiiiis thiiiiiss!" Pinkie Pie said. Then Twilight noticed something.

"Look! The ocean!" Twilight said, pointing downwards. Everyone looked down and saw the ocean bubbling. A whirlpool was forming. "Something is heating up the ocean!" Twilight said.

"And the power...it's tremendous!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"What is this power!? It's almost like that of a Legendary Super Saiyan!" Ivan Diaz exclaimed.

"That's because maybe it is! This heat! This power! Only a Legendary Super Saiyan can do that!" Psyonix stated. "Or do you have any other suggestions!?"

"Wait! Look at the ground!" Nightblade pointed out. They looked and saw some portions of the ground heating up, turning orange. "Something is heating the planet so much that the ground is starting to liquefy!" Nightblade exclaimed.

"It's true! The planet is heating up!" Red the hedgehog stated. Then all of a sudden, lava suddenly shot out of the ground. The ground cracked as a earthquake shook the ground, letting lava seep through, or in some cases, shoot high into the air. Then the ocean broke as a green orb, larger than even the Spirit Bomb, rose up. And in the center, a familiar figure flew up.

"H-he's alive!?" Celestia gasped.

"How!?" Luna asked.

"Something must have cause Shadic to become even more powerful. His power has multiplied tremendously! He's letting all of his rage out as energy!" Eggman exclaimed. Then Shadic yelled out the most mightiest war cry ever.

(Playing Blizzard from DBS: Broly Movie)

 _ **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHH!"** _Shadic yelled as the orb suddenly expanded, covering him with light, and destroying the airship. When it crashed landed, all of its passengers were thrown off. They recovered, and saw what Shadic become.

Shadic breath heavily as energy overflowed his body. His clothing was ragged from the damage he took. Then his eyes started to change. He gritted his teeth as more energy was released inside of him. He suddenly screamed and roared as he let out all of his energy. His eyes turned into a feral yellow as his pupils shrunk. He yelled out to the heavens, and soon hundreds of asteroids fell from the sky, destroying everything in their path. He faced everyone.

 **"YOU KILLED MY SISTER! AND FOR THAT, I'LL MAKE YOU... _.PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"_** Shadic yelled as he let all his energy out. His aura was covered with a green hue, and he unleashed all of his rage. The Earth shook even more, the time barrier cracked and broke, and the most biggest war cry ever was heard.

 **"YOU'LL ALL PAY!** _ **YOU'LL ALL PAY!"**_ Shadic yelled out, before cupping his hands, forming a dark ball of energy. [b][i]"NOW FACE MY WRATH!"[/i][/b] Shadic yelled, before appearing behind everyone. They all turned and were shocked to see the ball now thousands of times bigger, facing them.

 _ **"BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_ Shadic yelled as released the full wrath of the Kamehameha. Everyone yelled as they were hit, and when the dust cleared, only a few remained standing. Members like Yelena, Rudolf, Oak Flower, and a majority of the Master Robots were out of commission, while others like N, the Mane 6, Psyonix, Nightblade, and others were severely injured. Most of them had to go into their max power, but after that one attack, most of them lost nearly all of their energy. But Shadic was still standing there, still full of rage.

 _ **"I'M NOT DONE YET!"**_ Shadic yelled as he was charging at them. But then Ivan Diaz intercepted him by tossing Shadic away. Shadic quickly recovered, and stared at Ivan Diaz with hatred.

"LET ME SHOW YOU THE POWER OF A SUPER SAIYAN 3!" Ivan Diaz yelled as he powered up. He then charged at Shadic at high speeds, and slammed his fist right at Shadic's head. A huge shock wave was produced, but what shocked everyone was the Shadic had not moved not even a inch from the hit.

 _"DID HE JUST TOOK A DIRECT HIT TO THE HEAD FROM A SUPER SAIYAN 3?!"_ Midnight said. Shadic then lifted his hand up to Ivan's head. He then suddenly suspended Ivan in midair with his ki. Shadic held his hand up to Ivan's head. Then suddenly Ivan's eyes shrunk as he went out of his Super Saiyan 3 form and fell down. When he crashed, a huge crater formed. He laid there, motionlessness. TD shook his head.

"He's out of commission." TD stated. The rest gasped. Ivan was a top-tier, and Shadic didn't even used a single punch to knock him down. Just his stare only caused that much damage.

"What do we do now?!" Psyonix asked. TD stared at Shadic and started to power up.

"We still fight." TD stated, before flying up high into the sky. The rest knew that the next few moments would be the most critical and dire moment of their lives.

 **"YOU KILLED ME SISTER! SO NOW I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"** Shadic yelled before launching towards TD. They started to exchange blows, but Shadic's energy started to steadily increase even further. " **I WEIGHED THIS PLANET ON THE BALANCE BEAM, AND FOUND YOU ALL GUILTY! FOR THAT, I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!"** Shadic yelled as he power up even further. TD gasped as Shadic went beyond his original power. His green aura now flared brightly, and a distant memory from TD's mind now suddenly clicked.

"I-is this...h-his Wrathful state!?" TD exclaimed, before being pounded by Shadic as Shadic punched him several times in the gut, before knocking him down with a downwards kick. TD halted in mid-air, still surprised at how Shadic kept evolving himself.

 **"I GOT YOU NOW!"** Shadic yelled as he charged again at TD. Then suddenly Red and Blue got in front of Shadic.

"Hyper Colors!" The pair yelled as they fused into Hyper Colors. But something odd was with the fusion that made TD look puzzled. A high unstable energy was picking up inside the fusion. The two proceeded to fight against each other, though it was apparent that even with the home-time-territory advantage, Shadic's energy was beating Hyper Colors to pulp. Shadic smacked his hand right at Hyper Colors face, and Hyper Colors was then shot through a mountain. Just when Hyper Colors was about to stand up, Shadic charged and smashed his fist into the fusion's gut, causing the fusion to yell in pain.

"I can't stand this no more! I'm coming in!" Midnight yelled, and Moonlight, Nightblade, and Mikhail joined as well.

"No! Don't go there! You'll only make him stronger!" TD said, but it was no use! The rest started to engage with the enraged Shadic.

"Over here!" Mikhail yelled, going into his shadow form. Shadic used one arm to continue to fight Hyper Colors, while using the other to produce a shock wave, producing a magnified burst of air that headed straight for Mikhail. Mikhail being in his shadow form, warped around the blast, but was shocked to see metal being pierced clean like as if a laser was shot at it.

"We can't take too many chances with him!" Mikhail said, before being punched by Shadic.

 _"I-i-impossible!_ " Mikhail thought as he flew through the air. He stopped in midair, only to see Shadic preparing to hit him again. But then Moonlight got in front and his hands started to glow.

"TAKE THIS!" Moonlight exclaimed as he suddenly stopped Shadic with a hint of magic. Shadic struggled with the magic barrier, yelling as he tried to escape it.

"Good going Moonlight!" Nightblade exclaimed.

"Thanks." Moonlight said, but then twitched his ear as he realized that the barrier was starting to break. "WHAT!?" Moonlight exclaimed, as he poured more energy. But then Shadic yelled as he broke Moonlight's barrier, only to be confronted by Midnight.

"Kamehameha!" Midnight yelled, shooting out the energy ball. But to everyone's surprise, the ball was the repelled as it neared Shadic, going around him.

"His own heat is enough to block the Kamehameha!" Mikhail said. Then time started to lag, and a second later, Shadic suddenly punched Raven out of the sky.

"Wait! When did he come in!?" Moonlight exclaimed. Raven yelled as his body glowed.

"Let me push my Time Skip! Times Two!" Raven yelled, and again time lagged, this time more powerful, but it was again counter-attacked by Shadic.

"He's too strong! He's breaking time itself!" Raven exclaimed as he was thrown back. Then Shadic did a mighty war cry as he destroyed everything around him. When the dust cleared, the remaining fighters were panting.

"It's no use!" Midnight cried out. But then a huge source of energy appeared right next to them.

"Then let me try." A dark voice said. Then, Moonlight, Raven, Midnight, Mikhail, and Nightblade suddenly felt like a sword went through them, and they all fell to the ground. Hyper Colors recognized him and started to growl.

"YOU!" Hyper Colors yelled. Chaos Nazo grinned.

"Why hello there. Hmph! It's quite nice to see this much chaos around here, and that you two, even with your differences, fused as one to fight against Shadic. But I got no need for you. I'll defeat him myself." Nazo said.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THIS IS ALL HAPPENING!" Hyper Colors yelled, and a faint yellow line appeared straight down from the middle.

"Why of course! This is the best time to kill everyone here. And thanks to you, I will destroy everything that lives and breaths!" Nazo said. This ticked off the fusion.

"THEN I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" The fusion yelled, but then suddenly they split in half. For a second they were shocked, but then the effects of overusing their ki kicked in, and they fell. Nazo laughed at this.

"So apparently due to Blue's anger towards me, they defused. Knew that would work. Everything is coming into play." Nazo said. Shadic started to get even more enraged.

 ** _"SO YOU KILLED MY SISTER!? THEN I'LL AVENGE HER DEATH BY KILLING YOU!"_** Shadic yelled as he started ti release all his energy as a blast. Nazo grinned as his aura started to change from green to dark purple.

"You don't know what you're dealing with!" Nazo yelled, before he went beyond perfect, beyond chaotic. Nazo seemed to go back into his base form, but the dark energy crackled around him.

"I AM NOW PART OF TIME! I'M AM STRONGER THAN IT! THIS IS MY TIME-REMNANT FORM! BEHOLD MY TRUE POWER!" Nazo yelled as he further powered up. His energy skyrocketed, but even so, Shadic still remained enraged.

 ** _"I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH YOU POWER UP, IT WON'T STAND A CHANCE TO WHAT I'M NOW! NOW DIE!"_** Shadic yelled as he launched at Nazo, who did the same.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _With Shadic gaining his Wrathful form, all seems over for the Time Patrol as their most strongest are knocked out. But to make matters worse, Nazo has stepped to the plate to fight Shadic. Neither outcome seems to be good, but one is definitely is worse than the other. The clock has been cut in fourths, and only 30 minutes remain, and counting down. The world, if not the universe, rests in this critical moment. Who will win? Shadic or Nazo?Find out next time in the next chapter of Time Disruption - Shadic Attacks! Time is Running Out!_

References:

"What did you did...to my friends!" - Reference DBZ Vegeta: "What did you do...TO MY BULMA!"

"I don't care how much you power up, it won't stand a chance to what I'm now!" Reference DBZ Goku (Against Hit as SSB Kioken): I don't care how much you push your time skip, it won't stand a chance to what I'm now.

Author's Note: Remember, there is that idea thing in Fimficiton. Add ideas and follow and comment here and there, and make sure to bring more followers. See ya next time!


	12. Shadic Attacks! Time is Running Out!

**_Last time on Time Disruption..._**

 **A fierce battle between Anti and the fusion began, with each side dealing major damage towards each other. But as the battle raged on, Anti slowly started to overwhelm the fusion, till the point where he knocked the fusion out with a technique of his.**

 **After dealing with the fusion, Anti was ready to destroy Earth until Twilight stepped up and showed her true power in her Blazing form.**

 **The tide started to change as Twilight was able to fend off Anti, but soon Anti released all of his energy, and soon started to beat everyone to pulp. In a matter of seconds, Rainbow and Twilight were down.**

 **In a desperate moment, the fusion attempted to overpower Anti with all what they got, but it was no use. Every attack was countered with an even stronger one. The battle seemed to be lost.**

 **Meanwhile, while flying through the skies, Spark Dash, Shadic's sister, is intercepted by Blue, who mistook her for the already injured Rainbow Dash. After a heated argument between the two, Spark Dash left, not knowing what would happen to her next.**

 **Right after she left, Blue started to receive a vision about her death. Working against the clock, Blue rushed to stop her, but was being intercepted by Red, who thought that Blue had went back into his dark side and was attempting to murder her. Sadly, right when Blue reached her, she was killed by Nazo. With this, Nazo was able to catch Shadic off guard by showing his sisters death, and tricking him into believing that his own friends were the culprits. Before Shadic could do anything, he was sent down to the ocean by the fusion's Spirit Bomb. Nazo's plan was completed, and Blue knew that.**

 **Before things could get brutal between Red and Blue, a huge earthquake shook the Earth, and Shadic came back again, ready to get his revenge on his sister's death. With his insane powerful Wrathful state, he made most of the Time Patrol look like toys as he brutally attacked each one. Now, the battle is between Nazo and Shadic. Who would win this final battle?**

 **Find out now in this new chapter of _Time Disruption: Shadic Attacks! Time Is Running Out!_**

* * *

(Theme Song - Limit Breaker x Survivor English Version)

The two forces of power stared at each other with intense hatred. Their auras clashed with the others. The decisive moment, was here. It was all or nothing. Shadic growled at Nazo.

"You'll pay for what you did to my sister." Shadic said, clenching his fist. A flash of lightning struck the beaten ground. Nazo laughed.

"You have no idea what's coming at you Shadic." Nazo said. Shadic's eyes glowed and suddenly he yelled again.

 _ **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**_ The Earth trembled once again, and suddenly, Shadic dashed at Nazo at insane speeds. Nazo met Shadic's fist with his, and a huge shock wave shook the Earth. The fight had begun.

They stuck at each other at intense speeds. They became blurs of objects, colliding against each other all over the planet, causing massive destruction. Cities were leveled. Mountains were destroyed. Lakes were evaporated. It was an all-out attack against each other. Nazo was suddenly pushed back by Shadic as he did another war cry, destroying everything in his path.

"What a remarkable power he has." Nazo said in awe. Nazo powered up even further, and his dark aura grew even further. He was now in his Perfect Form with his Time Remnant form. Shadic attacked again with his Wrathful form, but Nazo blocked it easily. Shadic turned around to leave, but at the same time, attempting to kick Nazo with his foot, but then Nazo grabbed him.

"What the...?!"

"Got ya!" Nazo cried out as he spun Shadic around, causing winds that puts a hurricane's to shame. Nazo threw Shadic to a nearby chain of mountains, and each mountain suddenly exploded as Shadic plowed through each one. Then a huge burst of energy shook the Earth, and Shadic came back, even more furious. Shadic repeated the same thing, and Nazo suddenly catches him again. But then to his shock, Shadic aimed a ki blast right at Nazo's chest. Shadic suddenly fired, causing Nazo to get blasted away. Right when Nazo twisted himself back up, Shadic suddenly slammed into Nazo.

 _"Dammit he's learning as he fights!"_ Nazo internally thought, before Shadic kicked him upwards. Nazo turned around, and started to attack downwards with thousands of ki blasts. Suddenly, a ray of energy met with them, causing them to exploded. Before the smoke could even settle, Shadic suddenly plowed through it, even faster than ever before. He slammed again at Nazo, who struggled to overcome the enraged hedgehog.

 _ **"HOW CAN YOU CALL YOURSELF STRONGER WITH THIS POWER!?"** _Shadic yelled as he started to punch Nazo's head. Shadic then kicked Nazo high into the sky, before appearing above him and kicking him down, creating a crater. Nazo slowly gets up.

"His power is increasing even more!" Nazo exclaimed. Suddenly Shadic yells as he launches towards Nazo. The impact shook the entire field, and various trees from miles away were bent. Shadic started to brutally injure Nazo, to the point where Nazo started to bleed. His eyes widened as he saw the damage that Shadic was doing to him. For the first time, Nazo truly felt what pain was. And what shocked him even more was that Shadic's eyes showed a satisfaction in hurting him. Nazo growled

"This ain't over yet!" Nazo yelled as he launched at Shadic with a destructive energy ball. He tried to connect it with Shadic's chest, but Shadic suddenly appeared right behind him.

 _ **"RAAAAGH!"**_ Shadic yelled, before kicking Nazo upwards. Shadic's attacks started to become more brutal by the second. The Earth shook even more fierce.

"His power...it's enormous!" Eggman said.

"First in Equestria and now here...how much stronger can that kid get!?" Celestia said. "Is there anything you can do Endless?"

"Not at the moment." Endless said. Luna stared at what was happening.

"We should seriously stop this..."

"No. We have to do this. If he can cause so much damage, then we must kill him." Celestia said. "But of course by Endless hand." Celestia said.

"Sis! This has to stop! Do you think I like this?!" Luna said. Celestia shook her head.

"I'm doing this for the greater good of Equestria."

"This is not what you're doing! You are trying to benefit from this by using Shadic's as a ransom for your son's! Let that anger go out! The past is the past! What matters..."

"What matters is that I get my son back and that's it!" Celestia yelled. Luna sighed.

"What Luna is saying is right." A voice said. Celestia and Luna turned back, to be shocked that their husbands were there.

"S-Sombra?!" Celestia cried out. The former King looked at her with a neutral expression. But it was more filled with concern.

"Celestia. Why are you doing this?" Sombra asked.

"I want things to be like they were okay! I want our son back!" Celestia said.

"I know that Celestia. But sometimes things have to stay where they are. You can't life by the past anymore." Sombra said.

"My friend is right. Think about all the lives you're affecting! If things turns out for the worst, they'll either all die or become homeless! Do you want to be known for that!?" Night Vision said.

"But I want my son back! Can't you all see!" Celestia yelled, tears pouring out of her eyes. Eggman looked away, not wanting to hear any of this. This reminded the doctor too much of his grandfather and Shadow. He glanced outside, seeing Shadow laying there in the midst of the team, fallen. The doctor felt a type of regret. Why was he trying to take over the world? What was the point, it all what he would receive would be isolation? Defeating Sonic, what would it bring? A sense of accomplishment, maybe. But what after? What after?

A explosion took him from his thoughts. Things seem to draw towards an end as he saw Nazo being thrown away. Nazo tumbled through the ground, creating a trail of dirt in his wake. The hedgehog growled.

"No! This can't be happening!" Nazo yelled out. Shadic came up to him.

"At least accept your death with some honor." Shadic said, lifting a dark energy ball. Nazo growled at Shadic. He pounded his fist to the ground.

"Out of all those in existence, I was bested this time, by you!?" Nazo yelled out, slamming the ground again. Something started to worry the civilized part of the 18 year old hedgehog, but he dismissed it.

"Don't dream of ever coming back again Nazo." Shadic said, expanding the ball. But then the vision hit him. But it was too late.

 _"You can all go to hell without me!"_ Nazo yelled, slamming the ground the last time. The Earth shook, and lava started to burst out of the ground. The Earth slowly started to break apart. Shadic started to lose his balance. He growled at Nazo, who grinned manically.

"You'll all die, like your pathetic sister." Nazo said, as the ground started to give way, the crust of the Earth collapsing, heading straight to the core, which became a black hole. The black hole had already consumed the mantle, and was ready to destroy the crust.

 _You'll all die...like your pathetic sister..._

 **No. I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!**

Time slowed to a crawl, as a huge ray of light escaped from the destruction of the black hole. Shadic, once out of the area, looked back and anger started to increase more inside of him. The black hole started to consume everything. Everyone was alive, but now only a few had survived for another second. His friends. He could hear their cries of pain. His sister...

Shadic clenched his hand. Anger started to boil around him. His aura started to expand, and his fur started to turn red.

 _ **"N-NAZO! You'll...PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"**_ Shadic yelled. His energy started to become more wilder. He then concentrated all of his energy to his hand. He yelled a war cry as he sent all of that energy straight toward the black hole. The black hole lost all stabilization and started to shift time around itself like a time machine.

 **"You won't even know what you caused upon yourself."** Shadic stated. Then he flew through the distortion area, making the whole place crash onto itself. Time went back 3 minutes, and Shadic was now back in the game. He was a long distance away, and he could see everything happening. His energy boiled even more, causing the sky to become red. Shadic blasted off at insane speeds, charging up all of his energy in his hand. He saw Nazo at the mercy of his past counterpart.

"Don't dream of ever coming back again Nazo." The other Shadic said. Nazo grinned.

 _"You can all go to hell without me!"_ Nazo said, but then a huge war cry pierced that air.

 ** _"NAZO!"_ **The new Shadic yelled. The old one disappeared as a time paradox settled. Shadic flared his hand for the last time.

 _ **"TAKE THIS!"**_ Shadic yelled, before punching Nazo with everything he got. A huge shock wave was formed, and Nazo was sent flying. The force was equal to that of a nuclear bomb, and everything around the impact zone was destroyed. Everyone was shocked as they knew what Shadic had done in order to save them from their future deaths.

"He...he..." N was saying before TD finished it.

"He broke the barrier of time." TD said. One second death seemed inevitable, and now they found themselves alive. How was this possible? Raven's ability had its limits, but Shadic was able to use it as a dimension breaker. How? Unless...

Another explosion interrupted their thoughts. Shadic slammed this fist into Nazo's stomach.

 **"This is for my friends."** Shadic said, before hitting him again.

 **"This is for the world!"** Shadic yelled, producing a Soul Punisher and firing it at Nazo. Nazo yelled out in pain as he was being brutally injured, so much that he was about to drop out of his form.

 _ **"AND THIS IS FOR MY SISTER!"**_ Shadic yelled as he produced a huge energy ball, before blasting away Nazo. Nazo was sent hundreds of miles away, nearly dead from the attack. Everyone was shocked at his feral form. Shadic cried out another war cry, and the Earth shook again.

"We can't stay here any longer. If either of them pulls of a Earth-Shattering attack, everyone will die!" Psyonix said.

"You're right. We can't let these billions of people die. Tails, call the president and start a international alert, and tell everyone to go to the nearest portal to Equestria." Twilight said. Tails nodded and he marched out.

"Can't we do anything?" Nightblade asked.

"I don't believe so. They are too ahead of us. A day of training in the Time Chamber might help us reach their level, but we need a day, not a second. We can only help the others evacuate." Midnight said. "I'm sure that once we have the chance we can help, but for now we just stay put and help the rest leave" He said, before blasting away to a far away land.

"Yeah, as much as I admit it, we'd need a day in the Hyperbolic Chamber to reach that power. We must turn to help the rest." TD said, before also leaving. The rest follow and spread into different directions. Another shock wave spread throughout the Earth. Celestia and the rest were arguing.

"I told you! Shadic is innocent!" Vision said.

"He can't be! T-this must be a trick!" Celestia said.

"Now thinking about it, Shadic only starts destroying things when he loses it, but not by his own will." Luna said.

"You too?!" Celestia cried out. "You got to be kidding me! Endless, what is your thoughts?"

"Honestly I don't give a damn, so long as he is under my hand." Endless said.

"Celestia, this isn't you. Why do you want to kill him or trade him? I know its for our..." Sombra was saying, but the event still ate the back of his mind. "But still, you shouldn't do this!" Sombra said.

"Sombra. This might be the only chance to get what we lost. We have to take that chance." Celestia said.

"Well that is actually proving costly." The Doctor interjected. Just when Celestia was about to choke him to death, he added on. "Look, at the battle. If they go even further, this planet may not last. I'd give it ten minutes before destruction." Eggman said. And it was true, the planet was starting to break apart. Trenches were now miles deep, reaching the mantle. Comets started to collide with the planet itself. In some areas, the ground was starting to get cooked as radiation poured in. The ground shook again as Shadic used another one of his lethal attacks against Nazo. A green aura started to form around Nazo.

"THIS PLANET WILL DIE!" Nazo yelled as he changed into his Chaos form with the Time Remnant form on top of that. A huge amount of energy formed, and the ground started to split. Their attacks became more fiercer, and everything around them started to evaporate. Everything was being used right now. Two energy balls appeared, and destroyed one another, taking a good part of the surface underneath. The two green streaks collided with each other. The ground shook again. Another super attack collided, and the Earth cracked again.

In Metropolis...

"Okay okay! Calm down! Quickly get to the portal." N said to the civilians, helping many of them to reach the portals that were opened. Some places were more elevated than others due to the crackings in the Earth. B and Dark N approached him.

"I think everyone is safe." Dark N said.

"Yeah, there is no one left here." B said. Then the Earth cracked. The ones that were to go through the portal started to panic as the Earth started to give way. The trio used their ki to keep them afloat, just when the whole city, with all of its buildings, cars, underground trains, gave way into the abyss. The huge infrastructure fell to the lava underneath them, gone forever.

"That was our home." A little girl said. Then the place started to shake again.

"Move! Before it's too late!" N yelled as he helped guide them to the portal while helping them keep afloat over this hellish place. The last of them left, and then everything a mile around the now destroyed city collapsed as well.

"So much destruction..." B said. N nodded.

"We got to report back and tell them that the city had been evacuated." N said, and the trio left.

(Ultra Instinct Theme) (And no nobody went Ultra Instinct, but the theme seems good for the destruction of the planet)

The Earth shook again as the two forces kept up the fight. Shadic pounded Nazo in the gut, and Nazo retaliated by doing a round house kick, which Shadic blocked. Shadic attacked again, but Nazo blocked it. Comets came crashing down again, destroying everything in their path. The ground around them gave way, showing the lava underneath them. Mountains became volcanoes and started to spew everything out. The sky had darkened to the point where it was impossible to tell whether it was day or light. A clock started to countdown.

It read five minutes.

Shadic widened his arms and formed a huge energy ball.

 **"KA..."**

Shadic started to turn the direction his arms were at by 90 degrees.

 **"ME..."**

He then started to compress the ball down.

 **"HA..."**

He then pulled it to his side.

 **"ME..."**

The ball crushed down and it was ready to bring its full wrath.

 _ **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_ Shadic yelled as he launched the ball to Nazo. Nazo was ready for it and launched a huge energy orb at it. The two struggled a bit, trying to dominate over the other. Shadic's wrath increased and he yelled again, breaking Nazo's energy ball and hitting him. Nazo was sent flying and Shadic raced after him. Then Nazo had enough and kicked Shadic back. Nazo grinned.

"This planet is going to be destroyed in 5 minutes! Do you here me!? All of those deaths, that could have been saved by you." Nazo yelled. Shadic's eyes shrunk as he yelled out in fury. There was no more humanity in them. Shadic had gone full savage and gave Nazo everything he had. Shadic punched Nazo again and again. But as more seconds passed, Nazo started to become immune to his attacks. Nazo then grabbed Shadic's next attack and started to punch Shadic's gut, still holding the arm Shadic was using. At first Shadic didn't seem to receive any pain. But slowly what used to feel like a soft touch now became a hard punch as Nazo started to gain the upper hand.

"How do you like to feel when you are weak!?" Nazo yelled, and finally he broke Shadic's guard, launching him through the sky. The two fought each other for a moment, before landing a block from each other. Shadic breath heavily. He was starting to limp. He was exhausted. The portal took a huge toll on his power, and he was at his limit.

"I don't think Shadic is going to last any longer." Moonlight said.

"Com'on Shadic! You already got this! What's keeping you down?" Nightblade said.

"Why is Shadic so weak right now." TD asked. "Unless..." Then the answer came to him. He turned to see Shadic, and for a moment, Shadic started to radiate a red hue, before switching it off.

"Hmph! Had enough? Let me see how many of your friends will fall down till you break." Nazo said, pointing a finger at the group. Shadic's eyes were wide open, but his body barely move. Nazo fired, and the group was thrown into different directions as they ran for their lives.

"Stop it..." Shadic said, the red hue flickering again. Nazo kept firing, and soon his attacks started to hit. One by one, the members of the Time Patrol started to fall, paralyzed from his attacks.

 **"Stop it!"** Shadic yelled, his red aura starting to become more dominant. Nazo started to walk towards the only ones standing, and started to attack them with his sword.

"Gaah!" Red yelled as he was impaled by the fiery sword. It only impaled his arm, but it was enough to drain most of his energy.

 ** _"Stop it!"_** Shadic yelled, the ground crackling. Then Nazo after dealing with the rest, walked up to Shadic's death sister.

"Oh look at here. I almost forgot about her. I don't think anything wrong will happen if I just stab her a few more times." Nazo said, before beginning to stab Spark Dash. More blood started to pour out from Shadic's deceased sister, and that was the end for Shadic's control.

 _ **"I SAID STOP IT!"**_ Shadic yelled as his aura flared up for the final time. The Earth cracked again, and Shadic rose up. His aura was a mix of his Wrathful state, and a red hue of some sort.

"Well well well...you've powered up even further! Let's take this to the next round!" Nazo said as he got to his fighting stance. Shadic stared at him with hatred.

"Playtime is over." Shadic said, slowly walking towards Nazo. Nazo started to become a bit uneasy as Shadic approached him. Shadic's red aura started to flare more, and the ground started to melt away.

"What are you doing?" Nazo asked as Shadic got closer. Shadic's anger started to rise even further. Nazo pointed his sword at Shadic. "Stop it right there or I'll kill you!" Nazo threatened as Shadic stepped right in front of him.

"I don't give a damn to death." Shadic yelled, before grabbing Nazo as he finally let it all loose.

 _ **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**_ Shadic yelled as he released all of his energy as a nuclear bomb. Nazo started to yell in pain as he was being torn apart. The explosion was red and it started to expand, destroying everything in it's path.

 _ **"FINAL BLAST!"**_ Shadic roared as he kicked everything into high gear, destroying everything. Everything started to evaporate as Shadic's fiery blast took everything with him. Nazo was erased as he was destroyed to the atom by the blast. Shadic yelled one last time before disappearing into the blast itself.

The Earth stopped shaking. There would be no more threat of annihilation. The blast had avoided the crisis that would have happened. But that didn't mean that everyone was save. No. The whole planet was a wreckage, with hundreds of cities in ruins. The Time Patrol was laying in the ground. The crater that the blast did was hundreds of miles wide and deep. Smoke rose from the site of destruction. But the fight was over. But it was a costly victory.

Red laid there, struggling to even breath. His breath came back to him, and he sat up. The wound that the sword made left nothing but pain there. Red became puzzled.

"Where did the scare go?" Red asked to himself. But then he looked and saw the crater. His eyes widened as he realized what might have happened.

"Where is Shadic?!" Red cried out. Soon the rest of the Time Patrol rose up and looked blankly at him.

"I-I don't know..." N said. "All I remember was a blast..." Then it hit him. "And the blast came out of Shadic, who was in the center. It destroyed Nazo..." N's voice trailed off.

"He must be still alive! Heck he survived the black hole from before and broke time itself!" Raven said. "He can't just be...dead..."

"But I can't feel his energy! It's gone! Nothing it picking up from there!" B said. She started to sob. "He can't be..."

"And Spark Dash..." Blue said, before curling up into a ball.

"A tragedy. Both twins, dead in the same day, by the same cause." TD said. "Where is Celestia anyways?..." TD voice trailed off as he lifted his vision up and saw the princess of the sun glaring at him.

"WHERE IS SHADIC!" Celestia said, taking the chance to grab the weakened TD. TD struggled to get out of her grip.

"I-I don't know. He might be...dead..." TD said, before being punched by Celestia. He was nearly knocked unconscious by the hit.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! HE HAS TO BE ALIVE! AND IF HE ISN'T, YOU'LL ALL DIE! DO YOU HEAR ME! YOU ARE THE CAUSE OF HIS DEATH AND MY SADNESS! I HAD THE CHANCE, AND YOU BLEW IT!" Celestia roared. She dropped TD to the ground. "Take them away!" Celestia said as the Royal Guards surrounded the Time Patrol.

"What are you doing!? Get off of me!" Red yelled as he was being pulled from all sides. He twisted his body, knocking a guard to the floor. He knocked the rest, and was about to run when Celestia's beam hit him, and he fell, groaning in pain. The rest of the Time Patrol tried to flee, but were overpowered as they were severely weakened.

"Take them away!" Celestia ordered as the Royal Guards pushed them to the opened portal. Then a guard approached Celestia.

"We can't find Blue or Spark Dash's body!" The guard said. Celestia stared at him.

"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY DISAPPEARED!?" Celestia roared, before looking up as a shock wave passed them. A blue streak blasted off into the atmosphere.

"Get him!" Celestia yelled as the guards started to fire at the flying hedgehog. Blue swerved left and right as he dodged each one. He then somehow turned into a pegasus, before making a sonic boom, flying off even higher. A blast hit him, but it was too late, as he suddenly disappeared after going into Over Drive. He and the body of Spark Dash, were gone.

"Dangit! He got away!" Celestia roared. Zamasu came up to her. "Now what?!"

"Well I've been thinking to use this as an opportunity." Zamasu said, pacing around her. "Spark Dash is dead, and Shadic is also dead. Why don't you convince the public that Spark Dash had been killed by her own brother, and that he had escaped into an unknown location?"

"But I saw Nazo killed Spark Dash! What do you mean by saying to try to convince the public?!" Celestia said.

"Who actually killed Spark Dash?" Zamasu said. "Who decided to side with the enemy?" He said, gazing at Celestia. "Eventually they would discover that their favorite Princess was the culprit of all of this drama. Think of the revolution that would occur when this new hit the public. By telling them that it was Shadic, then you will be lifting this load onto him. He already nearly took two worlds already, and everyone knows what type of power he has. Plus, this would be a good way of taking of the guilt, wouldn't it?" Zamasu said. Celestia thought about this. Then Sombra and Night Vision appeared.

"Celestia? Are you okay?" Sombra asked. Celestia nodded.

"I am okay. Just a bit stunned." Celestia said. "Now let's go." She said, before leaving through the portal. Sombra sighed.

"I wonder what is going through her head." Sombra said.

"I hope it ain't anything bad, or else she's done to be dethroned." Night Vision said.

"I'm not worried about that, but what is going through her head. Hopefully she'll return to normal." Sombra said, before he and his friend left, closing the portal.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes:

Okay so referring to the Story Contest that just came out, Ivan Diaz said that if it were to be possible to change OC's if I'm correct. And yes you can, if the story is either about OC's or Time Travel, then its a valid story.

I'll try my best to respond to those who don't have Fanfiction or Fimfiction accounts yet, but it's not 100% sure.

The Wanted Saga has been finished for now. It will resume later, but the Wanted Arc is still on. Check my profile to know what Saga will follow.

See ya later.


	13. Displaced

_A thick blizzard settled in the city of Canterlot. The wind howled as snow poured down onto the ground. Footprints were marked there as a group of criminals were being forced to walk down this cold path._

 _They were not criminals. They all were part of a group dedicated to protect, to defend, and to fight any evil that went into their way. But after the events in another planet, they were all hated. Equestria had not seen anything like this. Peace seemed to be more closer than ever to breaking. A white alicorn stepped up to the platform._

 _"A month ago, a dangerous figure named Midnight 'Shadic' Blitzer, escaped from his confinement, taking out various of our guards and paralyzing them. He was the same one that nearly destroyed our peaceful world. He was stopped by his own sister, which resulted in his 4 year long coma. But after waking up, he escaped. We would have dealt with him, if it weren't for these ponies here: TD, Ivan Diaz, Nightblade, Moonlight Arc..."_

 _The mare continued on to reveal their names of the 'criminals'. They lowered their heads shamefully, knowing that the charges against them, were wrong._

 _"...and Raven. All of these had help Shadic in his escape to another world. By helping him become stronger, he has become more of a threat. We followed them into another world, and found out how Shadic was destroying everything in its path. He sided with evil, and showed his true nature as a destroyer of life. He brutally injured various people who tried to defend themselves, but he gave them no mercy. His own sister yet again tried to stop this madness, but Shadic mercilessly took his own sister's life. In an attempt to escape yet again, he attempted to destroy the planet by blowing it up, which failed but gave him enough time to escape." The mare said. She then pointed to the chained group. "See these? There are the major cause of risking everyone's lives. If it weren't for them, we'd still be living in peace, and none of the atrocities that were committed would had happened. For that, they will be trialed with no rights, and after the interrogation, they will be executed by the most lethal way for the crimes that they had committed. Any one in favor of this?" The Princess asked. Everyone raised their hand in agreement. The sentence was passed._

 _"Take them away and begin the interrogation of one of them. Place the rest in the hibernation chambers until its their turn to be interrogated." Celestia ordered, and the guards took away the Time Patrol away. Zamasu came up to Celestia._

 _"What you want is ready." Zamasu said, showing her a black box. Dark smoke seeped from the cover. "While time travel is still not within our reach, by giving a name of anyone, and by opening the lid, time remnants will be unleashed. They will find whoever you want. They'll first search this galaxy, which would take about a day, then the universe, which in total will be a week. If they cannot find him, they'll multiply and search through all the dimensions. The worst case scenario would be about a month before they find him." Zamasu said, giving Celestia the box. Before she could open it, Zamasu placed his hoof over the lid._

 _"Be careful however. By unleashing these spirits we might be alerting unwanted beings about our presence, and they will come here. Be wise while you still can." Zamasu said. Celestia rolled her eyes._

 _"I do what I want." Celestia said. "Find me Midnight Shadic Blitzer." Celestia said, before opening the box. Black smoke poured out and formed a black figure. The figure nodded and multiplied, before spreading everywhere throughout the universe._

 _"See. Easy! Now all we have to do is to wait for them to find Shadic." Celestia said._

 _"If he's still alive." Zamasu said, wondering if he should have given her the artifact._

 _"Of course they can find him! And once they have him...He'll pay." Celestia said._

* * *

Equestria 2-3E7C-2007-M

Year 2007, countdown to Nightmare's Arrival...11 years...

It was a soft quite night. The Solar Princess gazed at the looming moon overhead here. The young 7 year-old Twilight had been placed to sleep.

A few months ago, during Twilight's acceptance, Twilight had shown a remarkable power inside of her. Celestia took her in as her student, and during those few months, a motherly bond had started to form between her and Twilight. Twilight was like a daughter for her. Celestia gazed at the moon. Nearly a thousand years ago, various things changed. The banishment of her own sister, Sombra's demise, Discord's fall, and her only son's disappearance.

Because of this, every time Celestia watched the moon, or saw the children playing outside of her courtyard, or the pile of books, or the pranks that some pulled on other, the sun goddess felt a pain in her heart. She looked at the sleeping Twilight. She wished that the little filly could have been her own daughter. Her own daughter, that she would have raised to be a loving kind unicorn. Or alicorn. Her own son was born as an alicorn, so why not? But still, the idea of remarrying was out of the question. She loved her husband, and would not trade him for another. Besides, no one knew if he were to come again, so she kept herself faithful, even if it pained her.

A comet flashed by. Celestia sighed. A thousands of years ago, her friends would stargaze as Luna showed them beautiful scenarios of the stars. Stories were told. Friendship bloomed. Sometimes Discord would pull of a prank once in a while. Celestia internally laughed, but then it died off when more memories were pulled in. Why did all of them go down the wrong path? Why?

Another comet whisked by. Soon another. And another. A meteor shower was happening. But why? What could be attracting so much of these?

 _On the moon..._

A black alicorn was training on the moon. Soon, her time of release would come. She can feel it. The stars are slowly aligning themselves. The alicorn trained and trained. Sweat dropped from her face. She checked the monitor she was wearing. She was pleased at herself. She was training at 50x the normal gravity of Equestria. A accomplishment, that she felt would overthrow her pathetic sister.

"Soon I'll have my revenge!" The corrupted Nightmare Moon said, before ducking as a meteor passed above her head. She spun around, and saw a massive array of meteors coming. While Equestria was protected by the atmosphere, which burned every single one of the rocks, the moon had no atmosphere, or at least one that can stop the rocks. The rocks collided against the surface of the moon, and Nightmare made a shield to cover herself from the falling rocks.

"What could be causing all of this?" Nightmare said to herself, before she say it. A huge blue trail was in the center of countless comets as it blasted through space. Nightmare could feel a huge amount of power within it. Could it be a new artifact with incredible power? She tried to get it within her grasp, but it was too fast, and it went through the atmosphere of the planet.

"Well at least if it hits Canterlot then I have no problem with that." Nightmare said as the comet traversed through the night sky.

Celestia was watching the comets fall from the sky, when she too noticed the rather large trail of a comet. She saw it go through the sky, causing intense heat. It looked like it was going to Canterlot!

Celestia instinctively made a barrier shield for the city, but luckily for them, it passed right up the city. Celestia flew out of the window and saw it fly in the direction of what used to be the Crystal Empire, now all known as the Cold North. The comet flew, creating a green electricity along its way, before colliding with the ground, producing a huge shock wave. A green aura flashed, before cooling down.

What was that? Celestia decided to investigate and started to fly at high speeds towards the crash site. Celestia landed near the crash site and peered down. What she saw shocked her.

A baby alicorn laid in the crater. His fur glowed yellow for a bit, before reverting to a blue color. The figure was probably just a month old. The colt laid still. But as Celestia approached, she felt a tremendous power from the colt. A power, a power that was almost as powerful as her own son. But now the biggest question was this. Where did he come from? Who were his parents? How did he survive a crash like this? Who will now take care of him.

The white alicorn didn't even have to think for a second as she raced down and lifted the baby alicorn. She looked at him with a kind appearance. The baby was cute in one way. She smiled.

"Let me take you home..." Celestia said, while thinking of a name that suits him. She remembered where he came from, and that was what inspired her the baby's new name. "...Blue Comet..." Celestia said, carrying the baby alicorn, not noticing seven glowing gems following them. They glowed, and a whisper quietly spoke.

 _They tried to kill him...but they couldn't..._

 _Out of this young boy, a prince will be born..._

 _He will create peace...and will be the light for many..._

 _He is the chosen one..._

 _The one who will bring back what had been lost..._

 _And the one that will guide us for eternity..._

 _Forever and ever..._

* * *

It was morning, the sun had risen up. Twilight started to stir a bit, waking up from her sleep. When she saw Celestia cradling the baby in her arms, the young filly's eyes widened.

"Who is this little baby! I didn't knew you were pregnant!" Twilight said, going a bit too extreme. Celestia blushed.

"His name is Blue Comet..." Celestia said. She wondered if she should tell Twilight that he was adopted or lie and say that this was her child. She decided to go for the latter, thinking it would be the best for everyone. "...and he is my son." Celestia said. Celestia smiled. This was her chance to do what she could not have done with her other child. Twilight smiled.

"I'm so excited! I will be able to play with him and study with him...right?" Twilight asked. Celestia thought for a bit and nodded.

"Once he is old enough, you can begin to teach him alongside with me." Celestia said. Stars appeared in Twilight's eyes.

"Teach...with Celestia herself...to her son!" Twilight said out loud, and the white alicorn laughed seeing the joy in Twilight's eyes.

"Yes, but I want you to ask you a favor." Celestia said to Twilight. "Don't tell anyone about him. It's been a long time since a male alicorn appeared, and who knows what havoc this event could cause." Celestia said. Twilight nodded.

"Don't worry! This secret is safe with me!" Twilight said. "Now where is Mr. Smarty Pants and Spike?" Twilight said, searching for where the baby dragon and her favorite toy was. A puff of fire appeared from Twilight's room.

"I'm okay!" Twilight's voice was heard. Celestia laughed. She loved the feeling of being happy. For a moment, all the tragic moments disappeared, and were replaced with this lone one of joy. Someone knocked the door. A guard opened the door.

"So how is everything going Princess..." The guard was saying when he spotted the baby alicorn. "My mistake and pardon me but, who is that baby alicorn?" The guard asked. Celestia came close to him.

"I want you to keep this a secret. I don't want things to go downhill right now. He is Blue Comet and I will be taking him as my son." Celestia said. "Please don't tell anyone. Let time pass until he is able to show himself as a prince and then you can tell." The Solar Princess said. The guard bowed down and nodded.

"As you wish." The guard said, before going out. Celestia smiled. She would cherish these moments as long as she can...[hr]

Time left till Nightmare's Return...8 Years...

Celestia could not have made a better decision. As time passed by, she saw how both Twilight and her adopted son Blue Comet grew. By the age of three, his hidden power started to show even more. But it was not magic as she would figure out.

"So here are the tests on Blue Comet." The nurse said, handing the paper. The news of the baby alicorn had only spread to the most trusted ones, and up to the castle could it only be discussed. Celestia examined the paper, but when it came to amount of magic, she was confused.

"Why does the monitor show nothing about his magical ability?" Celestia asked.

"That's the thing, it appears that Shadic has not a single drop of magic inside of him, but..." The nurse said, before tickling Shadic's nose with a feather. The child laughed until he sneezed, causing a huge shock wave to shake the building. "...but it appears that the kid has a huge amount of something that caused him to have a huge amount of energy." The nurse said.

"How much is power in millions?" Celestia asked.

"As one pony said it, 'It's over 9000!'" The nurse said. Celestia's eyes widened. Over 9000?! And in millions?! That's 9 Billion! That's near the power that she has, which is 1 trillion!

"Impossible! That can't be right!" Celestia said. The nurse sighed.

"It's true. That's his current power level. And he's only 3 years old. By the time he becomes 5, he might be over the trillions. Seems you must start your training Princess." The nurse said. Celestia nodded.

"I'll be doing just that." Celestia said, before lifting Blue Comet with her magic. "But then how will he be able to create simple spells without magic?" Celestia asked.

"You must teach it to him." The nurse said. Then her eyes widened. "Or maybe not." The nurse said. Celestia turned to check the baby and was shocked to see that the baby was floating in mid air, now out of Celestia's grasp. Blue Comet was not even flapping his wings, but yet he was flying!

"Yeah. He's a prodigy." The nurse said. Celestia nodded.

"Thank you. I'll take it from here." Celestia said. The nurse nodded.

"Come again!" The nurse said. Blue Comet pressed his head against Celestia's.

"Moomy..." The colt whispered. Celestia's eyes widened. Did the baby said to her 'Moomy'? Blue Comet looked at her with his beautiful emerald eyes. Celestia was proud of her son.

Back in the castle, Twilight was practicing a growth spell.

"Let's see...Spike!" Twilight said. The baby (and I mean baby) dragon walked up to her. Twilight examined the dragon, before shooting the spell. Immediately the baby started to become larger in size, until it was a big baby dragon. Then it dropped to it's normal size. Twilight yelled in happiness.

"I did it! I did it!" Twilight said. Then Celestia opened the door. Twilight ran up to her.

"So how was Blue Comet's test?" Twilight said.

"Well I must say it is a surprise. He might not have any magic, but his power is really strong." Celestia said. Then a idea struck at her. "So Twilight, do you want to start a new project?" Celestia said. The filly, now 10, cried out in happiness.

"Yeah! Let's do it! What is it going to be? A new spell? Some amazing artifact? What is it?" Twilight said, following Celestia into a dark room. Celestia turned on the light and Twilight's eyes widened. In front of her, were hundreds of pieces of technology hundreds, if not thousands of years in front of Equestria's current technology.

"What is this place?" Twilight asked with awe.

"These are all the pieces of technologies that we recovered, most dating thousands, if not millions of years ago. They existed in the reign of a certain pair of alicorns who made the world prosper. Unfortunately after their disappearance, the citizens used the technology against them and most of it was gone. I want you to fix one of these particular ones that would be of our advantage later." Celestia said, picking up 4 golden rings. She placed them one, and immediately felt like she was being crushed. Luckily, her alicorn body was able to accommodate this extra weight that was on her, and she stood up right again.

"What is that?" Twilight asked.

"These are Gravity Rings. In the days of old, ponies used these rings to train. It increased the gravity around them while safely making sure they would not be crushed. A perfect way to train. But they are mostly old. I want you to recreate these things and perfect the system that is now nearly broke." Celestia said, handing the rings at Twilight. Twilight nodded as she struggled to pick them up.

"Don't worry Princess. You got this!" Twilight said, before using her magic to pick up the rings and carry them. Celestia smiled. Both of the kids makes her proud. She turned to the general direction of the moon. Eight more years. Will Twilight be ready for that? Will they be able to win against Celestia's former sister? No. She should not doubt. They will win. [hr]

Time till Nightmare's Return...6 years...

The two years had been an eventful number of years. Blue Comet's power had indeed increased to 1 trillion. Celestia had pushed herself to the limit and now her power is now 1 quadrillion. The gravity she now used was 50 times the normality of Equestria's.

Blue Comet also showed a huge IQ. If Twilight's was over 9000, Blue Comet's was nearing that point too. Already by the age of 5, Blue Comet was able to solve college questions, and with the teaming with Twilight, they were able to introduce the idea of 4th dimensional math and beyond that.

Blue Comet, without noticing, had attracted the eyes of many fillies as well. Sometimes, Celestia would find a group of fillies chasing the blue blur. When asking Blue Comet, he said that he believed that they were playing freeze tag, so he would usually outpace the rest. However, when asking the fillies, they said that they found her son really hot. When asking Blue Comet if he knew the definition of hot, he said that hot meant "having a high degree of heat or a high temperature." Celestia knew that Blue Comet knew nothing about the adult world, so she left it hanging in the air. But she still kept an eye on the fillies in case they would dare do anything to him.

Speaking of dare, Celestia also checked a eye on what the fillies would dare him to do. A friend of her said that once the same group of fillies dare their child to find 'a long vibrating thing'. Not to her surprise, the fillies asked that same question to Blue Comet. Thankfully, the colt didn't dare to enter her private room to check for the thing, so he decided to make it. It was quite shocking, literally, as Blue made a lightning rod, which fit the 'long vibrating thing', and the fillies received, a 'shocking surprise'. But still, everyday, the fillies would always follow the young child, figuring out a way to catch him.

So what actually surprised Celestia was the time where a crash was heard in Celestia's private room.

First, no one knew the password to it. Celestia herself nearly had forgotten that the room even existed, and from the fact that her son had found it and somehow entered it was a shock. She raced upstairs and found that somehow, Blue Comet was able to hack into the system, as the password, which was "Sombra", was revealed. Either that he already knew about Sombra via looking into her private library, or that he used a new hacking device. She entered the room and saw that Blue Comet was wearing the Gravity Rings.

"Blue Comet! What are you doing here?" Celestia said with a stern voice. Blue Comet struggled to walk towards here.

"Mom? Why do I feel so heavy?" Blue Comet said. Celestia rolled her eyes.

"It's the Gravity Ring. It increases the gravity around you. Though I must ask myself how are you surviving in a 50x gravity environment." Celestia said. Blue Comet looked puzzled at her.

"I thought it read 150x." Blue Comet said. Celestia looked to the counter and was shocked that it was indeed 150x. Seeing Celestia's face, Blue Comet started to get worried.

"Are you okay mom?" He asked. Celestia nodded.

"I am. It's just that...I didn't imagine you could even surpass my limit." Celestia said. "Hmm...maybe you should start to train with me." Celestia said. Blue's eyes widened.

"I can?!" Blue said. Celestia smiled, remembering how Light Spectrum reacted when she told him the same thing.

"Yes son. Now let's prepare before we start training." Celestia said as they went downstairs

"Yay! I get to train with Mom!" Blue Comet said as they headed down stairs.

* * *

 _"How strong you do say he is?!"_

 _"His power is now 1 trillion. By the time your return is set, he might be at 1 octillion for all we can guess."_

 _"I now have to train even harder than ever if I want this to be a success. If not...I will have to use 'it'."_

 _"But wait! Isn't it a bit dangerous to use your Ti-"_

 _"If it is necessary, then yes. I'll use it. Even if it destroys my own soul..."_

 _To be continued..._

 _How will Blue Comet do against his own mother. What does Nightmare have in plan? Will they be ready for her return? Or will her new power overwhelm them? Find out everything during the next chapters of Time Disruption: Displaced Saga!_


	14. Growing Up

"Alright! Let's do this!" Blue Comet said as he tried to put on the rings again. Celestia placed the rings away from her son.

"No. We'll first train without the rings. I must know how I should train you." Celestia said. Blue Comet nodded.

"Okay! So what do I do?" Blue Comet asked. Celestia concentrated her magic and formed a shield.

"First try to break this shield." Celestia said. Blue Comet nodded. He then dashed towards the shield and punched it. The shield withstood the attack and caused him to bounce back. Blue Comet twirled around and raced back to the shield, attack it with various punches and kicks. What supervised Celestia was the sequence that he was doing it and the way he was doing it. Only a martial arts pony could do what the young alicorn was doing. The alicorn kicked the shield, but when he turned, he released another kick, before flipping around and punching the shield above. After another punch, the alicorn started to get tired. But he did not give up. He stared at the shield and then his left hoof was covered by a blue aura. Blue Comet then charged again and punched through the shield, shattering it into pieces. Celestia was shocked. She blocked the blue alicorn's attack, and a shock wave shook the entire training room.

 _"This power...it's unreal!"_ Celestia thought to herself, before blocking another attack. The two alicorns started to fight against each other, dealing blow after blow to the other. Blue aimed to attack Celestia, but she dodged it and countered by doing a round-house kick. Blue Comet then blocked Celestia's counter-attack with his right hoof. The two then started to appear and disappear everywhere around the training room, occasionally colliding, causing a shock wave to spread. Celestia admired how her son started to adapt to his power. Now every time the colt was able to counter everyone of her attacks, though it was difficult for him due to their power differences, somehow he was able to keep up. The two forces then separated from each other, both of them breathing heavily.

 _"At this rate he will be stronger than me and my sister combined!"_ Celestia thought to herself, before smiling. "You have done well Blue Comet. We'll continue our training session tomorrow." Celestia said.

"I didn't know that you were really strong mom!" The colt said. Celestia smiled.

"Let's go find Twilight." Celestia said. Then Blue Comet stopped her.

"I can find her without even trying!" Blue Comet said. He then seem to scan the building as he turned around. He smiled.

"As I guessed already, she is with Cadence! They are doing their dance thing." Blue Comet said. Celestia looked at him with a suspicious look, but the shook her head. Celestia held her son closely before teleporting to where he pointed. To her surprise, what Comet said was true. In front of her, Cadence and Twilight were doing their little dance. Blue Comet looked awkwardly at them, wondering why they chose specifically that dance, but he shrugged it off. The two mares notice him looking awkwardly at them and so they stopped.

"So how are you Cadence?" Blue Comet asked, resuming to his cheerful look. Cadence smiled.

"Everything is going fine. Twilight is a really good filly and we have a lot of fun together." Cadence said. Twilight nodded.

"And also my brother got promoted to the head of the Royal Guards! Now I'll be able to see him more often!" Twilight said. Blue Comet smiled. He knew about Twilight's older brother, Shining Armor, who was probably the youngest member to ever join. Speaking of the stallion, Shining Armor entered the room.

"Hey! How all of you doing?" Shining said. Cadence smiled at him, while Twilight raced to hug her BBBFF.

"Hey BBBFF!" Twilight said. Shining grinned as he hugged her back.

"Hey LSBFF! How thing's going with Cadence?" Shining asked. Twilight smiled.

"Everything is going great! We had a great time together!" Twilight said. Shining then turned to the young Blue Comet.

"So how was your day Blue Comet?" Shining asked. Blue Comet smiled.

"Great! I got to train with mom!" Blue Comet said. Shining raised his eyebrow.

"You trained with Celestia?" Shining asked. Blue Comet nodded. Shining then turned to Celestia. "How well did he perform?" Shining asked Celestia. She smiled.

"He actually performed quite well. Not only was he able to break my shield, he was able to keep up with me even though there is a huge gap of power between us." Celestia said. Blue Comet was now lifting several things at once with a clear aura around him and the objects. Shining was staring at all of this.

"Care to explain me how he can do that?" Shining asked. Celestia turned around and was shocked to see her son lifting various objects at once.

"That is not possible...the nurse said that he had no magic reservoirs, but he keeps lifting these objects like nothing." Celestia said. Then Blue Comet dropped down the objects softly. He became pleased at himself. But what made Celestia wonder was how he seemed to use magic, but his horn was not being surrounded by magic. Instead, his whole body was being surrounded by a clear aura. Could it be telekinesis? It was a rare trait, but not impossible.

"Maybe you or Twilight should start teaching the colt how to use his ability." Shining whispered to Celestia she nodded.

"Okay Comet and Twilight! Time for some magic training!" Celestia said, and the two youngsters followed her. They sat down as Celestia sat down in front of them.

"Okay, so I know you are advanced in magic Twilight, but I want you to help me teach my son how to use his inner ability." Celestia said. Twilight squealed.

"All right Princess! I'll do it!" Twilight said as she suddenly formed a bunch of devices around Blue Comet. Blue started to get a bit uneasy.

"Uhm, what is all of this about?" Blue Comet asked. Twilight grinned.

"I'll be seeing what type of power you have so I can start teaching you!" Twilight said, before pulling a lever. Wires suddenly connected everywhere around Comet's body, and now Celestia was a bit uneasy as well.

"Let's begin!" Twilight said, pressing a button. The machine started to read everything about him, from basic stuff like the percentage of water he has, to more embarrassing things were Celestia blushed a bit , while both youngsters look at her with confusion. Then the part where it said reservoirs, where it showed that magic had no reservoirs. But what surprised Celestia was where it said life/ ki reservoirs, which was extremely high. Out of all of Blue Comet's energy output, if this extra reservoir were to be added, Shadic's energy would multiply by 1000!

"Wow! That's a lot of ki!" Twilight said. Then she raised her eyebrow. "What is ki?" She asked. Celestia sighed.

"It's known as life energy, which exists in every living being. It seems that because Comet's unusual high ki energy, he can do things that we can do without using any magic." Celestia said. Blue Comet glowed again, letting a bit of his ki seep into the machine. The machine then produced a vial with the extraordinary power of ki. Twilight lifted it up with her magic, and stared at it.

"If we can figure out how this works, then we can teach Blue Comet how to use it!" Twilight said. Celestia smiled. But then Blue Comet seemed like he was about to sneeze. Celestia dropped her smile and rushed to grab Twilight.

"Run Twilight run!" Celestia said, before Blue Comet sneezed. A power ki explosion happened, and when she looked back, Blue Comet had disappeared, again. Celestia face-hoofed.

"Twilight, help me find him okay?" Celestia asked. Twilight nodded.

"With this serum, I'll be able to find him in no time!" Twilight said as she rebuild a new device and inserted the vial.

Meanwhile outside of the castle...

Blue Comet suddenly appeared right outside of the castle. As expected, the fillies were outside, waiting. They spotted him and smiled.

"Wanna play tag?" Blue Comet said, not knowing what he might (or may not) be going into. Then he was suddenly tackled by a white pegasus.

"Hey Blue Comet! You're here!" The filly said, hugging him. The other fillies' intentions were halted because of this. Blue Comet looked strangely at the filly who was hugging her.

"Uhm...beg pardon but who are you?" Blue Comet asked. The white pegasus grinned.

"My name is Soft Blizzard! Nice meeting you Blue Comet!" The filly said, shaking hands with the confused colt.

"Uhm...okay?" Blue Comet said, before teleporting out of her grasp. "Mind telling me why those fillies are looking at me that way?" Blue Comet said, pointing to the others who looked at colt with puppy eyes. Blizzard frowned.

"I told you girls to stop following Blue Comet like that!" Blizzard said, and the fillies sighed. They then left. Blue Comet did a relieved sigh.

"You don't know what I have to deal with those girls." Blue Comet said. Blizzard nodded.

"Let me guess. Bedroom games?" Blizzard said, blushing a bit while saying that. Blue Comet looked confused at her.

"No, they would chase me everywhere for the fun of it. I don't know why they keep chasing me even when I said them to stop it." Blue Comet said. Now it was Blizzard's turn to be confused.

"Huh? Well that's strange. You don't know what mess those fillies get into with the other colts." Blizzard said, looking to the ground. Then she looked to Blue Comet and saw his horn and wings. "Maybe it might be because you're a prince!" Blizzard said.

"Or maybe because of my mom." Blue Comet said.

"Good point." Blizzard said. "Do you think they might be looking for you?" Blizzard asked. Blue Comet started to sweat.

"Oh yea! Thank you Blizzard for reminding me! See ya!" Blue Comet said before teleporting away. Blizzard smiled.

"He's a funny kid." Blizzard said to herself. Then the rest of the fillies encircled her.

"Why did you stop us? You used to be part of this!" The fillies said. Blizzard sighed.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we should stop following other boys like this. Plus, it can be kind of embarrassing for multiple of us to do it to one boy. Let's give him a chance to settle down. Maybe when he grows up we can have a chance of courting him." Blizzard said, with a neutral voice. She was just repeating what the rest say, but it never came out of her own head. She saw him in a different way. A distinct way. A friend maybe? She shrugged it off. It will be fun to be with him as time passes.

Blue Comet teleport inside of the room where Celestia and Twilight were. They were shocked at him suddenly appearing, but then Celestia suddenly hugged him.

"Blue Comet! Where were you! I was worried sick!" Celestia said. Blue Comet looked strangely at her

"I was only gone for 5 minutes! Why are you so worried mom?" Blue Comet said. Celestia calmed herself down.

"It's just, I don't want anything to happen to you too..." Celestia said. Twilight raised an eyebrow. Blue Comet sighed.

"Don't worry mom! I can defend myself well! I made a new friend! Her name is Soft Blizzard! She's pretty cool!" Blue Comet said. A relieved sigh escaped from Celestia. If Comet had made friends with the leaders of those fillies, and knowing how she really was, Celestia would not have to worry no more about any attacks from the fillies.

"Mom! Can I invite her here?" Blue Comet said. Celestia smiled.

"Of course you can." Celestia said. She smiled, knowing that her son was growing up.

Time till Nightmare's Return... 2 years...

A huge amount of things can happen in just 4 years.

For one, it was with Twilight. The filly was no longer a filly. She was now a young mare of 16. Soon she would have to move to study somewhere else, something that the Solar Princess would wish not to happen. Twilight was a daughter she never had, as well as Blue Comet. Both of them were special to here. The time for Nightmare's release was too close. Soon, Twilight and Blue Comet would face off with her corrupted sister, which might result in one or both of their deaths. No. She would not let that happen.

Next was with Blue Comet himself. When it came to training, he was extremely bold and powerful. His power was now in the Quintillions. It shocked everyone on how strong the colt can be and how quickly his power can rise. In one day, it increased by 1 trillion. In one day. When Blue Comet was fighting, he was really bold in how he fights. But when it comes to picking up a fight, Blue Comet for some reason, doesn't want to fight. Like something was picking the back of his head saying that it was a bad idea to fight. For that reason, he would usually get hit with punches he would normally dodge. This worried Celestia as she knew that Luna would have no mercy as Nightmare Moon, so this was another reason why she would not let the two go.

Then it was Soft Blizzard. Celestia also wanted Blue Comet to stay was because of the bond that was forming between the two youngsters. Blue Comet slowly started to teach the young filly how to discover ki energy, and soon Blizzard and Comet started to have sparring sessions. It was at this point where when they reached 8, where they discovered their cutie marks. It went something like this:

Celestia was observing the two youngsters fight. It was a wonder how both could make a great fight. But then it happened.

The whole place started to get cold. Stupid cold. So cold that everything slowly started to freeze. Celestia noticed a aura pouring out of Blizzard, and it was making the whole place cold. Celestia checked and was shocked to see the temperature at -240 degrees Fahrenheit. Blue Comet was starting to move more slowly. He started to shiver and suffocate. Celestia started to panic. But then, the next second, a flash of light appeared, and the place was returned to normal. Celestia was stupefied. What the heck just happened? Right when Blue Comet fainted, Blizzard suddenly fainted as well. Two cutie marks appeared, one was a fire and ice symbol on Blizzard, and the other was a pocket watch with a distorted space around it, which was Blue Comet's cutie mark. Celestia then realized what just happened. When Blizzard made the temperatures drop, she gained her cutie mark as one who can control the weather, while Blue Comet somehow was able to turn back time to stop Blizzard from making things worse, so now he was able to manipulate time as well. She would have been really pleased at both of them, if it weren't for the panic in her mind seeing the two knocked out.

"Blue Comet! Blizzard! Are you okay!?" Celestia said, rushing into the training room, nearly getting crushed by the 300x gravity that was inside of the training room. Jeez! How strong can these two get?!

Celestia reached to the kids, and was glad to see them both still breathing. They were just knocked out, which made the Solar Princess breath in relieve. Blue Comet's eyes fluttered and he woke up, a bit confused. He then noticed Blizzard's condition and rushed to her aid.

"Blizzard! Are you okay!?" Blue Comet said, checking to see if she was still alive. Blizzard slowly opened her eyes and saw the colt above her, with a worried look in his face. Blizzard smiled.

"I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy." Blizzard said, slowly getting up. They softly smiled at each other, looking at each other's eyes. For a moment the Sun Goddess wondered if they were actually lost into each other's eyes and were falling in love, or at least Blizzard, with Blue Comet looking at her with confusion. Celestia coughed to gain their attention.

"Did you notice something strange?" Celestia said. The two foals looked at her with confusion.

"No..." The pair said. Then they noticed each other's cutie marks.

"Hey Blizzard! Look! You're cutie mark!" Blue Comet pointed out. Blizzard looked and saw her fire/ice cutie mark. Then she noticed Blue Comet's cutie mark.

"And look at yours!" Blizzard pointed out. Blue Comet shouted in joy as he saw his own cutie mark.

"Sweet!" Blue Comet said as he looked at his new cutie mark. Celestia smiled. Maybe Blue Comet won't be alone when he goes fight against Nightmare Moon. But then that thought still stuck in her mind.

The moon loomed overhead. Only two years were left before Nightmare can come back. That means that there is a short amount of time to prepare before this event occurred.

"Two more years left..." Celestia said in her mind. But she then looked back at the joyful event, and soon she let herself be emerged in this moment of happiness.

But not every moment was a happy one. Sometimes it was more of a funny one.

It came to the point where Celestia told her son that soon he would move to another place to start having a new life. Things started to become a bit more embarrassing between Comet and Blizzard.

Celestia was walking to her balcony to see the sun set when she heard Blizzard and Comet sitting on the grass talking about what Celestia told Blue Comet about.

"So yeah, one day I'll be moving...somewhere..." Blue Comet said, looking at the sunset. Blizzard leaned next to Blue Comet.

"You'll be thinking about me, right?" Blizzard asked. Comet looked at her, before nodding.

"I think so." Comet said, still thinking. Blizzard blushed a bit.

"You're funny." Blizzard said, talking about Comet's confusion.

"Will you be thinking about me?" Comet said, thinking it would be a great idea to ask her the same question. Blizzard started to blush even harder, her whole face becoming red. Comet could only stare in confusion.

"Girls..." The colt muttered under his breath. Celestia stopped herself from laughing at this moment.

As they grew older, these complicated situations grew even more, especially with Comet stumbling upon some of Celestia's secret stuff. Sometimes Celestia would almost feel like dying of laughter because of these situations. Luckily, it seemed that Comet would never grow out of his innocence. Various times he would be so confused that he would just shrug off the situation, and then forget it. But as the time for Nightmare's return was becoming more closer, Celestia became more and more worried.

* * *

 _In Future Equestria..._

 _"Celestia...All of the Time Patrol are now in their hibernators...do you want me to pull the switch to exterminate them?" A guard asked. Celestia shook her head._

 _"Not yet, not until we can find Shadic. Then we'll force him to see his friends die. He'll go onto a rampage, and that will be the moment where we'll use his own energy against him. And then I'll finally have my revenge." Celestia said. A screen popped up and the progress of the drones was shown. They now are finished looking through the universe and will start to find him by searching through all the dimensions._

 _"Soon I'll get you, wherever you are." Celestia said. Unknown to her, a dark figure looks through a camera and laughs._

 _"So is that how you will play? Alright! Let's see how you will you respond to a invasion of your own home." The dark figure said, before releasing the dark time remnants that he had captured. They started to multiply, and the dark lord could only grin as he saw the chance to attack._

 _"On the day you'll find Shadic, the invasion will begin..." The figure pronounced, and the clock started to tick down. Only a few more days left, and Equestria will be invaded..._

* * *

A figure opened his eyes as he got out of meditation. He closed his eyes.

"I can't let this happen. Even if it ruins my own life..." The figure said, before opening his eyes. "...it's time to make things right."

To be continued...

Author's Note:

 _Who is these two mysterious figures? What will happen to the two Equestrians? The clock is ticking till both doomsday, and only the toughest and strongest will win. Find out in the following chapters of Time Disruption!_


	15. Interrogation

_Prepare interrogation of subject 0000-CR-3018..._

 _The water started to drain as the drug started to weaken. As the water lowered to a reasonable level, the oxygen mask of the victim was pulled off, and the being's breath was heard. His eyes was closed, as he was still in hibernation. Suddenly a zap of electrocution went through his body, causing the male to cry out in pain. He growled as he opened his eyes. In front of him was the corrupted Princess herself._

 _"What do you want with me?" Red asked her. The white alicorn grinned._

 _"Oh Red, Red, Red. You have no idea of how much pain you caused me." Celestia said. A hint of darkness was in her voice. Red started to get a bit uneasy._

 _"I simply don't understand..." Red was saying, before Celestia started to choke him._

 _"Listen Red. You may be acting dumb but you know what I mean. I lost everything I knew a long time ago, and I have everypony but one: my son. I had the chance to get him back, and you and your pathetic Time Patrol blew it for me. And now I'll make sure that each one of you will suffer." Celestia said. Red started to growl, his fur darkening a bit._

 _"You think I don't know? I had Diana who was more than just a friend, she was the one I loved, and I lost her too. And I couldn't do anything about that. Then I realized that it was impossible to do anything about it. I had to accept that bitterly that my girlfriend was dead. Look where I am now! Sooner or later, you too will be here, if you aren't already." Red said. The Princess got really angry at this._

 _"How dare you say such things against me! Let's see if a bit of electrocution will be enough to zap you to your sense!" Celestia said, pulling a switch. Immediately, the energy equivalent to what a city uses in a year was channeled through the wires, and Red start to yell out in pain as his body was being burned from the inside out because of the energy output. Celestia switched the lever to OFF and the current stopped. Red was gasping and breathing heavily. Celestia smirked._

 _"So what were you saying about me again?" Celestia said. Red growled._

 _"You're lucky that I had decided not to attack, otherwise you would be already laying on the ground dead from all the damage I dealt you with." Red said. Celestia then suddenly laughed, surprising the red pony. Had he not just threatened her and she dismissed it like nothing? Celestia grinned as she suddenly pulled a needle and inject a serum at his heart. Red screamed in pain as the needle poked a small hole through his heart. After injecting the serum, Red started to feel weak. Red growled._

 _"W-what did you did to me?" Red asked as he started to feel dizzy. Celestia smiled._

 _"Oh, I just injected a serum that nullifies your ability. You'll soon fall unconscious, but when you wake up, you'll find out that you can't power up anymore. You'll be even weaker than the weakest being here living." Celestia said. Red grinned._

 _"You?" Red said casually, roasting the Solar Princess. Celestia felt a hatred against this being. If it weren't for the fact that she was trying to not be accused of murder, she would had killed him there. Celestia still opted to punch the red pony in the face. Red grunted as he slid down into his seat, unconscious. Celestia felt her hatred diminish, but not by much. Zamasu entered through the room._

 _"Is that all necessary my Queen? Like I know you hate him, but..."_

 _"No 'but's. When we wake up, I'll make sure to repeat the process with him, till he begs me to kill him. I'll repeat it with the rest, until they have no reason to live." Celestia said, marching out. Zamasu stayed there, thinking. The Princess was not that same. Something felt different. Something, dark..._

* * *

 _Celestia woke up with a soft cry of a colt. Something was wrong. Blue Comet would never cry, even as a baby, he barely made a fit (Well unless you counted his suddenly peak of power). Celestia lifted herself up from her bed and headed to her son's room._

 _What she found was astonishing. The room looked like something blew up in it. In the center of the blast, Blue Comet laid there, crying softly. Celestia neared the child, and he looked at her in fear. He then suddenly hugged her with all of his might, still crying. Celestia rubbed the child's head._

 _"What's wrong Comet? Tell mama about your problems." Celestia said. Blue Comet shivered. He didn't dare to look at her._

 _"Mom...is it true that we all die?" The child asked. This surprised the princess. Her child, thinking about death? She shook her head._

 _"Not all of us. Ponies like us alicorns will never die, but will remain immortal forever. There sometimes others instances where one can obtain it through a spell or such, but for us beings, we'll never die." Celestia said. Blue Comet then asked another question that perturbed even more the Princess._

 _"Is it true that some ponies die more terribly than others?..." Blue Comet said. This worried the white alicorn. What did her son see?_

 _"Son, tell me what you saw." Celestia said. Blue Comet looked away, not wanting to tell the truth._

 _"I...I s-saw..." The colt would barely manage to say it before breaking down into sobs. "I...saw many deaths. Someone was killing everyone. Some I didn't knew. They laid there, dead, after being stabbed..." The colt said, shivering. For a split second, his eyes turned into a feral yellow, before turning back normal. The Princess however, didn't notice this. "Others I don't know, but feel like I know them, the strongest of the world, heroes, they..." Blue Comet cried softly. "H-he..."_

 _Celestia hugged the child again, wanting to comfort him, but still wondering how did he obtain this. Was it because of her sister?_

 _"But then I saw..." Blue Comet said, before hugging Celestia harder than ever. He cried more, before whisper a few more words._

 _"I-I...I saw you die too..." Blue Comet said. Celestia looked at her son's eyes, and used a simple mind spell that she learned, going through the contents in the child's mind. What she saw horrified her._

 _A city remained in ruins. Ponies laid dead, with blood staining the streets. There was the sound of swords clashing together, before a cry of pain was heard. She then saw a pony fall from above. Even with her color fading away, Celestia could see that the pegasus that fell above was cyan, with rainbow hair. Celestia looked up, and saw a dark cloud. The cloud suddenly rapidly moved down and solidified as it touched the ground. The being was not King Sombra. Not even he was this dark in color. The being was not wearing Sombra's coat, not did he had a red horn. The being was dark all around, and a sense of fear seeped inside of the Solar Princess. Celestia saw the dark shadow head towards her dream counterpart. The dream version of Blue Blur, but somehow now older, charged at the dark void, but was knocked down by the dark void. The shadow glared at him._

 _"I thought you would reveal your true power to me Shadic." The shadow said. The name confused Celestia. Shadic? Where did that came from? "But you left me with no choice. I asked nicely first, but you didn't listen. Then I killed civilians, and still you try to remain pure. Now your friends are dead. Who next?" The shadow glanced at the other Celestia. He smiled. "Only one way to go." The dark alicorn said, heading towards the other Celestia. A dark liquid seeped from him to her, and started to control the white alicorn's mind. The young colt looked at him in horror._

 _"D-don't do it..." Blue Comet said. "...for your own good..." Blue Comet said. The shadow continued on his path._

 _"I said stop it!" The colt said, and the shadow was now in front of the possessed alicorn. Both the dream and the real Celestia watched in horror as the dream Celestia lifted a black sword under the guidance of the dark alicorn._

 _"I SAID STOP IT!" Blue Comet said. The shadow looked at the young boy._

 _"Say goodbye to your mother." The dark shadow said, before forcing the dream version of Celestia to impale herself._

"I SAID STOP IT!" _Blue Comet said as he yelled out her name. The dream version shuddered, as her life was drained away, before falling to the floor. Blue Comet gasped as he saw the dead Celestia. The other Celestia was equally shocked. Who was this being, that could easily overpower even him!? Then Blue Comet cried out a final yell._

"CELESTIA!" Blue Comet yelled, before the dream ended.

Celestia was purely shocked that her son, her son, suffered such a dream. She hugged the colt as hard as she could.

"Don't worry son, I'll never let that happen to you. I promise." The white alicorn said. Blue Comet snuggled against her fur, before falling asleep again suddenly. Celestia sighed in relief and slowly placed the young alicorn to bed. Celestia then went into her sleeping quarters. She checked the prophecy again about her sister.

 _"A thousand years..."_

That 1000 years were nearing its end. Only a few months, and her sister would be released. A sense of fear filled the Solar Princess. Only a few more months, and the terror that had swept across Equestria would begin again. Celestia then remembered Twilight, her star pupil. Twilight would sooner or later meet with the night princess. Celestia knew that she should send Twilight and Blue Comet to fight against Nightmare to fulfill their destinies, but it was something she didn't want to risk. What if something went wrong? What if they failed? What if they died?!

Celestia tried to calm herself down, but she couldn't. The fear of losing everything again stuck to her mind. But then a sense of peace came from nowhere and embraced her. In front of her, and glowing gem suddenly appeared and fell in front of her. She picked it up and felt an incredible surge of power come from it. A note was attached to it. She read it.

 _"Do not worry Celestia, for even in the darkest of moments, a light will shine."_ The note read. Celestia looked up to the stars. For a split second, a star shined more than the rest. It blinked on and off, like it was saying hello. Celestia smiled.

"Try like you may sister, this war isn't over yet." Celestia said. She then went to her bed and slept.

* * *

 _"Wait...what did you say!?" Zamasu yelled at a pony. The one being interrogated by Zamasu started to sweat. Zamasu, upon realizing that he was scaring the pony, calmed himself down._

 _"Sorry. It's kind of hard trying to control your emotions when you're seeing someone torture a possible innocent person." Zamasu said. The other nodded._

 _"Yeah, Celestia is hitting everyone more harder now a days. But I wonder...what could be causing all of this disturbance in space?" The pony said as he checked the computer. The space-time continuum was shaking. Zamasu scratched his head._

 _"Wished I knew." Zamasu said. But then it clicked at him. "Wait, do a search about the stability of time. Search for the disappearance of something, some strange event that shouldn't be there. That stuff." Zamasu said. The pony typed up the search engine, and suddenly, thousands of unknown cases started to appear. Zamasu started to sweat._

 _"No it can't be!" Zamasu said. The monitor pony raised his eyebrow._

 _"Hey! What's wrong?" The pony said as he followed Zamasu who was rushing out of the building. Zamasu growled._

 _"I knew I shouldn't had given Celestia that box!" Zamasu said. The other pony raised his eyebrow._

 _"What do you mean? Did something go wrong?" The pony asked as they went into Zamasu's laboratory. Zamasu fired up his Quantum Computer and started to pull up tons of holographic images. Then he downloaded the recent data and compared it to the one he had. What they found out was that the ripples were in fact increasing in intensity, like the whole fabric of the universe was going to rip._

 _"What's happening!" The other pony asked. Zamasu looked frightened._

 _"Ever since the year 3000 kicked in, we started to pick up some disturbances in time. We thought it was due to time-travelers from the future, but it started to increase more and more. Then we heard of ponies disappeared for no reason. We had years of peace! Why all of a sudden they started to disappear!?" Zamasu said._

 _"Maybe it might be because of Shadic? The rouge?" The other pony offered. Zamasu glared at him._

 _"These things happened WAY before he even got his ability, which is why I'm so against the Princess right now!" Zamasu said._

 _"Then what might be causing it?" The other pony asked. Zamasu the faced him._

 _"It's a speculation of course, but millenniums ago, such events happened. If it weren't for the prince that stabilized time ages ago, we would have been destroyed by these creatures. They are called...Time Remnants." Zamasu said with a hint of hatred. "I told her that we shouldn't release them! But did she listen!? No!" Zamasu said, slamming his hoof into the desk._

 _"So what can we do then?" The operator said. Zamasu's eyes glowed a bit._

 _"Like how somepony said about what Stage 3 meant: Somebody is going to be liberated!" Zamasu said._

* * *

 _"So it seems that they have discovered about our presence right?"_

 _"Yes they did. It's time for the invasion to being."_

 _"But when? We need to perform this with accuracy!"_

 _"I'd give this three days max in this dimension. In the other, a few months. Their time frequencies are different so by the end of the 3 days, he'll be ready. Plus, if Mobius was so easy to conquer, I can't imagine how easy it will be. Say goodbye to Equestria..._

To Be Continued.

Author's Note:

Hello Everyone. If you are wondering why (1) This chapter is so freaking short and (2) where the heck was I, then here is my answer. I've been working on editing my first chapter, and now it's basically like 3 chapters rolled into one. Soon all of my chapters will be updated, but I'll keep posting new chapters along with them to notify you. I also want you guys to submit your own stories to my group in Fimfiction. Right now the only ones I know of with their story is SinWriter7 (aka ProWriter7) with his story Red vs Blue. You should check that out.

Check out also my revised first chapter and leave your opinion and if you're going to join the story contest say so. Goobye.


	16. Countdown to Destruction

Countdown To Destruction

Celestia was pacing around her throne, pondering about what her son just told her. The things he saw, it was just painful to hear it. But yet she knew that soon, she would have to send her son out to fight. Also it wasn't helping the fact that Nightmare Moon was going to come. Like only three days were left!

"What should I do, what should I do?" Celestia murmured to herself. She knew that those two were more than ready, but her love as a mother wouldn't let them go. It was too soon!

A guard came up to her. He was one of the few that knew of Blue Comet's existence. He sighed.

"Still wondering if you should let them go, right?" The guard said. Celestia nodded.

"Yes. I know that I should, but I just don't want to risk their life!" Celestia said. The guard sighed.

"I may not know how it feels, but many parents, including my father, know how it felt to let their child go. You created a bond with your son and your star pupil. That same bond, no matter how heavy things are, will never break. It will hurt, but it will never let go. I'm certain that those two can do anything." The guard said. Celestia sighed.

"I know that they could do it, but what if they get killed? What if they failed? What if-" Celestia was going to continue on when the guard hushed her.

"If Nightmare Moon is truly a danger like you said, then either ways, they would be in danger. They would be her targets and when the time come, they won't be ready for her lethal surprise attack. Those two are more than ready to go. All they need is someone to guide them." The guard said. Celestia sighed.

"I suppose you're right." Celestia said.

* * *

"So how are we're supposed to free them?" The monitor guy said as he and Zamasu rushed toward's Red's cell.

"We're not going to free him, he's going to free us!" Zamasu said. The monitor guy got perplexed, but followed him anyways. They got to Red's cell, where they could hear Red's screams of pain. Zamasu gritted his teeth.

"That poor kid. What the hell Celestia is even thinking!?" Zamasu said. The monitor guy sighed.

"Ever since Shadic appeared, she's gotten more and more insane. She might have even lost it!" The monitor guy said. Zamasu motioned him forward.

"Got the thing I asked you?" Zamasu said. The monitor guy nodded.

"Yeah. Hopefully I won't lose my job because of this." The monitor guy said.

"You were already suppose to lose your job. I saved yours before your manager would had come to fire you and the rest of the facility so no one would know about this." Zamasu said. The monitor guy sighed.

"Well there goes my only supply of money." He said. Zamasu rolled his eyes as he entered the password.

"Just act natural." Zamasu said. They entered and saw Celestia zapping Red repeatedly with huge voltage of energy. Zamasu coughed to gain her attention.

"What are you doing?! Is this even interrogation!?" Zamasu said. Celestia rolled her eyes.

"And when did you get the authority to rebuke me of my actions? He deserved it after talking back to me." Celestia said. Zamasu saw how battered Red was, with various burns all over his body. Zamasu struggled to not yell at the Princess.

"You nearly killed him? How are we supposed to even know the answers if he is nearly dead?!" Zamasu said, Celestia laughed.

"It was not about interrogation, it was about revenge. They stopped me from getting my son back, and now they'll pay for it." Celestia said. Then she noticed the monitor guy. "And when did you get here? I thought you were fired?" Celestia said. The monitor guy started to shake.

"I-I was pulled by Zamasu to b-bring a p-package here." The monitor guy said. The plan was now in motion. Celestia laughed.

"Now let's see what this package has..." Celestia said, opening the box, only to fall to the ground as a green smoke went up her nose. Zamasu laughed.

"This is all too perfect. Not only they can't see us through the cameras as no one is looking, but Celestia now is knocked out. When she wakes up, she will forget what she did today. Get her to her room, and erase the memory of the camera. I need some time to wake Red up." Zamasu said. The monitor guy nodded as he lifted Celestia up. Zamasu then injected a serum into Red's arm, and Red woke up.

"W-whaat? What just happened?" Red said, a little bit groggy. When he saw Zamasu he growled. "Now what do you want?!" Red said. Zamasu smiled as he lifted a key.

"I want you to be free." Zamasu said, pressing a button on the key and the cuffs broke. Red raised his eyebrow.

"Is this a joke or are you serious?" Red said. Zamasu shook his head.

"This isn't a joke. Come one, we have to go before Celestia wakes up." He said. They started to run through the corridors, now unchecked by the shut down cameras.

"Why are you saving me? I thought you served Celestia!" Red asked. Zamasu nodded.

"I do serve Celestia, but Celestia is not Celestia anymore. I feel a darkness building up inside of her." Zamasu said as he opened the door to the sleeping chamber. The bodies of the Time Patrol were in cylinder tubes with a mask on their face, providing them oxygen. Zamasu shuttled off the system and injected the serum in a bag that supplied them food, and soon the Time Patrol started to wake up.

"What happened?" TD asked as he woke up, Zamasu stomped his hoof, making everyone turn to his direction.

"Now I know you're confused, but we got no time. The invasion will come anytime soon and there will be no one to stop it." Zamasu said. This confused the Time Patrol.

"Invasion? By who? Shadic?" Ivan Diaz said, hoping that their friend is actually alive. Zamasu sighed.

"I don't know about Shadic's position, but there is another force, something equally, if not more terrifying and fearful than Shadic." Zamasu said, leading them out. Zamasu held up a watch and pressed on a button, freezing time and letting the rest leave without any detection. Now they were outside of the facility. Zamasu resumed the flow of time as they flew from the facility.

"Who is it?" Shilveric asked. "In my database there is no one stronger than Shadic." Shilveric said. Zamasu laughed.

"You'd be quite surprised how many actually surpass your friend. One of which, is the dreadful Time Remnants." Zamasu said. Then the ground started to shake. Zamasu groaned.

"Oh don't tell me she already woke already." Zamasu said. A huge energy beam was suddenly shot from the ground, nearly hitting them, before exploding in front of them. The moment where they skidded to a stop was enough for Celestia to come swooping in front of them, with a rainbow aura around her.

"You are going anywhere." Celestia said, before yelling as she charged her horn up. Zamasu growled.

"Don't so this Celestia! There is a evil force coming soon! We need every fighter we can get! Now stop this before the invasion starts!" Zamasu said. Then suddenly a sense of fear filled them. The sky started to grow darker as it started to crack. Celestia's energy started to grow as her aura started to darken. Zamasu's eyes widened as their princess started to transform. A dark shade covered her and she produced fangs. Her eyes started to darken as her mane went on fire. Her aura was now black as her eyes were nothing but black. She grinned as she saw their fear.

"Oh, you said the invasion was going to come, right?" Celestia, now Daybreaker, said with a double voice. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but it's already here!" Day Breaker said as she laughed, and shadows started to appear all around her, morphing into various fighters, all now corrupted. Duplicates of the Time Patrol started to appear, and the sky now was completely black. Zamasu gasped.

"We're too late! The invasion..." Zamasu said, in fright. The sky crackled, and ponies on the ground started to panic as the spirits started to attack Canterlot.

"Is already here..."

* * *

"So Blizzard!" Blue Comet said, now a eleven year old. Blizzard looked up.

"What is it?" Blizzard said with her usual seductive voice. Any other colt would had run for their lives, but Blue Comet wouldn't. He was too innocent to know what Blizzard was implying.

"Well I was wondering about our status as best friends! I really like being friends with you!" Blue Comet said. Blizzard smiled.

"I really like being friends with you too Comet!" Blizzard said, getting near to Blue Comet. Comet laughed.

"So what do you want to do right now, train some more?" Comet said. Blizzard smiled a bit.

"I have something _else_ in mind." Blizzard said, getting really close to the point where their noses touched. Blizzard closed her eyes as she was ready to kiss the colt, but then a scroll came out of nowhere and hit Blizzard in the head.

"Ow." Blizzard mumbled as she internally cursed for being so close to kissing the colt. Blue Comet opened the scroll.

"Oh look! It's a message from my mom!" Blue Comet cheerfully said as he started to read it.

 _"Of course it had to be her."_ Blizzard growled. Blue Comet tapped Blizzard so that she could turn around.

"Look! It said that me and you along with Twilight will go to Ponyville to prepare the Summer Solstice Celebration! Isn't that cool!?" Blue Comet said. Blizzard's ears perked up.

 _"If I go I could finally show my love to Blue Comet and maybe even do what mom and dad do!"_ Blizzard thought to herself. She smiled.

"Of course I would like to go!" Blizzard said. Blue Comet smiled.

"Alright! Hopefully the ride there wouldn't be that boring!" Blue Comet said.

* * *

"This trip is so boring." Twilight said, hitting her head against the railing. Blizzard and Blue Comet were playing high-speed tag in the air, and every so often, a huge gust of wind would pull Twilight's hair. Spike in the meantime was reading her the scroll that Celestia sent.

 _My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville. And, I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends!_ Spike said. Twilight groaned like her life was ending. "Look on the bright side, Twilight. The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?" Spike said. Twilight's ears perked up.

"Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return." Twilight said. Spike frowned.

"Then... when will you make friends, like the Princess said?" Spike said.

"She _said_ to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends." Twilight said. Spike frowned once again. This will take a while. Then the chariot they were in started to descend as the royal guards lifting it touched the ground.

"Thank you!" Blue Comet said. Blizzard waved her hoof at them. The group of four started to walk through the small town Ponyville.

"Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about." Spike offered. Then he noticed a pink earth pony trotting by them. "Come on, Twilight, just try!" Spike said, glancing at the pink earth pony, who stopped.

"Uhm...hello?" Twilight said. The pink earth pony suddenly did a prolonged gasped and disappeared in a blur.

"Well that was...interesting...?" Blue Comet said. Spike did a face-palm.

* * *

Our group finds themselves in a large apple field, with huge trees around them, showing them their fruits.

"Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres." Spike said, reading from the scroll. In the distance, a orange earth pony with blonde air was bucking apple trees, laughing as she was enjoying her work.

"Let's get this over with..." Twilight said, before trotting up to the earth pony. "Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle-"

What Twilight hadn't expected was the fastest hoof-shake she would experience for the rest of her life. The earth pony was shaking Twilight's hand so fast that it was all a blur. Twilight tried to pull away but failed.

"Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like makin' new friends!" The earth pony said. She had a southern accent in her voice. When Applejack mentioned 'friends' Twilight immediately gulped.

"Friends?! Actually I-" Twilight was saying when suddenly Applejack stepped back.

"So what can I do you for?" Applejack said. When Twilight heard snickers from Spike, Blizzard, and Blue Comet, and upon realizing she hadn't stopped moving her hoof, she growled at the trio. Twilight cleared her throat.

"Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?" Twilight asked. Applejack smiled.

"We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some?" Applejack said.

"As long as it doesn't take too long..." Twilight said, not knowing she just doomed herself.

(Sees a huge number of ponies heading straight at them)

It was at this moment that Twilight knew, she bucked up.

The crowd basically ran over Twilight and Spike. Blizzard and Blue Comet were able to lift themselves up into the air just in time before the crowd came. Blue and Blizzard snickered.

" Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family?" Applejack offered.

"Thanks, but I really need to hurry—"

Then the Apple family started to come as Applejack named them, each with a delicious plate with them.

" This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp... (Applejack does a big gasp as she gained her breath back) Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and (Applejack stuffs a apple into Twilight's mouth) Granny Smith. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests." Applejack said at last as the elderly pony got up.

"Wha..? Soup's on? I'm up, here I come, ahm comin'..." Granny Smith said as she slowly trotted her way to the rest.

"Why, I'd say you're already part of the family!" Applejack said. At that moment Twilight spat out what she was chewing. She nervously laughed.

"Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way." Twilight said, already heading out, when Apple Bloom got in her way.

"Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?" Apple Bloom asked. Twilight started to feel guilty.

"Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do..." Twilight said, and everyone sighed, including Blizzard and Blue Comet, who were ready to do a eating contest. Twilight sighed, knowing she would regret this.

"Fine." The crowd cheered. Blue Comet and Blizzard grin.

"Alright! Let's have a eating contest!" Blue Comet said. Applejack then noticed Blue Comet's wings and horns.

"Say there...uhm...what's your name?" Applejack asked. Blue Comet, now gulping platter after platter in the contest against Blizzard, spoke.

"Blue Comet." He said. Applejack nodded.

"You're an alicorn, right?" She said. Blue Comet looked to his horn and wings, still eating quickly.

"I think so." Blue Comet said, now in his 15th plate against Blizzard's 14th plate.

"You know that one day you'll be ruler of Equestria right?" Applejack said. At this moment Blue Comet and Blizzard stopped.

"Uhm...no...?" Blue Comet said. Blizzard was also confused.

"How would that be possible?" Blizzard said. "Celestia is a alicorn, and as long as she lives, no one can be a prince or princess if they are that pony's son or daughter." Blizzard said. Applejack scratched her head.

"I'm not saying that one day something will happen to her, but one day when you grow older, you might become the new ruler after Celestia lowers herself from the throne." Applejack said. Blue Comet went back to eating, and he won.

"I'm done!" Blue Comet yelled. Applejack suddenly widened her eyes when she saw all the plates, now wiped clean of the food they had by the two kids.

"H-how did ya-"

"Easy. Me and Blizzard have a thing called hyper metabolism which means that we have to take in a lot of calories to keep up with the number we use. That was nothing, I think we could had reached even more!" Blue Comet said. Applejack did a nervous laugh.

"Just don't go eating everything, or else our family might lose our business!" Applejack joked around. The three laughed, and continued until Twilight coughed.

"Now could we leave? We still got a lot of things to do." Twilight said. The two youngsters sighed, but went to their mentor/ supervisor.

"We'll see you guys soon!" The kids said to the Apple Family as they started to walk away. Applejack smiled.

"I'm sure we will!" She said. Spike pulled out the list.

"So next stop is someone called Rainbow Dash." Spike said. Blue held his hoof to his head.

"Let me try to save you some time. I can get us way closer to her. Like a few feet or so." Blue Comet said.

"Sure, knock yourself out." Twilight said. They grabbed onto Blue Comet...

...and found themselves thousands of feet above the ground.

"Oh sh-"

The two flightless beings, Twilight and Spike, started to plummet to the ground. Luckily, Blizzard and Blue Comet were able to pull them up and land them safely on the ground before they impacted. Twilight glared at Blue Comet.

"You said you'd get us near her, not find ourselves thousands of feet above the ground!" Twilight said. Blue Comet scratched his head.

"I wonder why. Maybe she was training in the clouds or something." Blue Comet said. Twilight narrowed her eyes.

"Well where ever she is, she's not doing her weather job." Twilight said, pointing at the clouds still above them. A faint buzz entered Blue Comet's ear, and he instinctively rolled to the side, just when a rainbow blue hit Twilight. They crashed into a nearby mud puddle, and they got themselves dirty.

A cyan female pegasus was the culprit. She got herself up, and upon noticing the lavender mare that she knocked down, she sheepishly grinned.

"Uh, 'scuse me?" The cyan mare said before she stifled a laugh. Twilight was clearly triggered. "Let me help you." The cyan pegasus said as she fetched for a rain cloud. She stomped on it various times, letting all the water out, only to realize that Twilight's mane was now dripping. The cyan mare laughed a bit.

"Oops, I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this?" Rainbow said, before zipping around Twilight in circles, making a rainbow tornado around her. "My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry! No no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome." Rainbow said, congratulating herself, before realizing how stupid Twilight's mane looked, now all puffy.

It was too much for the rest.

Rainbow Dash could only stifle her laugh for one second, before she laughed and fell to the ground. Spike did even a less good job, as just a glimpse of Twilight caused him to laugh and drop to the floor as well. Blue Comet wondered why the heck the others laughed, and Blizzard face-hoofed. Twilight sighed.

"Let me guess. You're Rainbow Dash." Twilight said. Rainbow Dash stood up instantly from her position, accidentally throwing Spike into the others (ouch).

"The one and only. Why, you heard of me?" Rainbow said, coming closer to the lavender mare.

" I _heard_ you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear." Twilight remarked. (That would've been the perfect burn) Twilight sighed. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather." She said. Rainbow Dash rested herself on a cloud.

"Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing." Rainbow Dash said.

"Practicing for what?" Blue Comet asked. Rainbow Dash stood up and pointed to a poster.

"The Wonderbolts! They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. Blue Comet raised his eyebrow.

"Who are the Wonderbolts again?" He asked. Blizzard face-hoofed.

"The Wonderbolts are the most talented flyers in Equestria. They've been a huge part of celebrations and sometimes even in war." Blizzard said. Rainbow Dash walked towards them.

"Huh. Never knew about the Wonderbolts being a huge contribution to a war effort. Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Blue Comet!"

"And I'm Blizzard. We're kind of like best friends!" Blizzard said. Rainbow Dash chuckled. Twilight face-hoofed.

"So are you planning to be part of the Wonderbolts?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well I'm planning to be a Martial Arts fighter." Blue Comet said.

"And I'm planning to also be a fighter! Hope you have luck once you apply!" Blizzard said. Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Oh come'on! If Rainbow can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day how on Equestria will they accept her." Twilight exclaimed.

"Hey! I could clear that sky in ten seconds flat!" Rainbow Dash said. Twilight narrowed her eyes and grinned.

"Prove it." Twilight said. Rainbow grinned. She suddenly blasted off, destroying the cloud she was in. With fast paced kicks and spins, Rainbow was able to clear the sky in not just 10 seconds, but 8.

"Ha! Ya see! Ten. Seconds. Flat!" Rainbow Dash said. When she saw Twilight's face, she laughed. "Look at your face. You're a laugh. I had a great time with you, but I gotta fly! See ya!" Rainbow Dash said, before flying off. Blue Comet looked at Blizzard.

"What's on our schedule?" He asked. Blizzard checked his list.

"Just follow Twilight." Blizzard said. Blue Comet frowned.

"That seems boring. Let's follow Rainbow for now!" Blue Comet said. Blizzard grinned.

"If ya say so." Blizzard said.

"Okay Twilight! We'll be following Rainbow!" Blue Comet said to Twilight, before flying off with Blizzard. Twilight was about to call for them, but then didn't, as they were already out of sight.

The two blasted off through the air.

"So how are we supposed to find her?" Blizzard asked. Then she noticed a faint rainbow trail in front of them.

"Follow her trail. We'll find her that way." Blue Comet said, before picking up speed. They tied up with Rainbow, who was humming herself a tune. (Escape from the City - SA2) Then she widened her eyes when she saw Blizzard and Blue Comet flying beside her.

"How did you..."

"Easy, we followed your trail." Blue Comet responded. Rainbow shook her head.

"No I was meant how did you catch up with me! I'm the fastest flyer in Equestria!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. Blue Comet nodded.

"You might be the fastest, but we were able to catch you in our own way." Blue Comet said.

"We want to be with you for the moment while giving you some advice on how to go much more faster." Blizzard said. Rainbow smiled.

"I'm listening." Rainbow Dash said. Blizzard nodded.

"Okay so there are some problems we noticed in your flight pattern." Blue Comet said bluntly. Rainbow raised her eyebrow.

"Problems?" She asked. Blue Comet nodded.

"You might be fast, but you're wasting precious milliseconds in your turns. They're are sharp, but not sharp enough. You need to learn how to suddenly change directions instantly and not waste time on your curves." Blue Comet said. Rainbow laughed a bit.

"Kid, I've been a flyer all my life. And I can tell you, it's impossible to go on direction and then immediately make a 90 degree turn without a curve at high speeds." Rainbow said.

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" Blue Comet said. Rainbow laughed.

"Knock yourself out." Rainbow said. Blue Comet nodded. He flew in front of her, and suddenly curled himself in a ball, and suddenly spun to the left, leaving a corner in his trail. Rainbow stopped flying.

"How did you do that?" Rainbow asked. Blue Comet came back to her and went into his pre-ball stage.

"When I curl into a ball I spin in every direction. When I want to change direction, a simple weight on another wing is enough to throw off the spin and make it shot into another direction." Blue Comet said.

"But that's impossible..."

"Do you want to be the fastest thing alive. Cause I'm your ticket to do this and more." Blue Comet said. Rainbow sighed.

"Alright alright, I'll do it." Rainbow starts to fly at high speeds and curls up into a spinning ball.

 _"Hopefully this works_ Rainbow thought as she placed a bit weight on one of her wings, only to be surprised that it did work and that she suddenly changed direction. She laughed in joy as she did it.

"Alright! Now we're talking!" Blizzard said. Rainbow grinned as she stopped in front of them.

"Wow! That was amazing! Anything like that?" Rainbow asked. Blue Comet nodded.

"Yeah! I bet if you learnt all of what we know you'd be like, I don't know, 20,000 % more cooler!" Blue Comet said. Rainbow grinned.

"Alright so when could I learn the next thing?" Rainbow asked. Blue was about to respond when Blizzard tapped his shoulder.

"Its time to go to Twilight's new place." Blizzard said. Blue sighed.

"That fast!? Wow, time flies when you're having fun." Blue Comet said. Then he turned to Rainbow Dash. "Sorry but we got to go. But don't worry! We'll pick up on a more advanced project soon! And if you want you can follow us to where Twilight is!"

"Where are you going?" Rainbow asked.

"Some type of library. But it's not like somepony we just met will suddenly throw a welcome to ponyville party."

* * *

 _A few moments later..._

"Wow. I should seriously stop jinxing myself." Blue Comet said as they saw a party roaring inside the library.

"Yeah but isn't it cool! A party!" Rainbow Dash said. The pink pony from earlier suddenly bounced up and down in front of Blizzard and Blue Comet.

"Hey guys! How did you like the super-duper party I threw for you!?" The mare asked. Rainbow just stared at Blue Comet.

"How did ya..."

"Don't ask. I don't know how I just do that. Hopefully I won't jinx something like my mother going missing and a tyrannous ruler trying to take over Equestria today." Blue Comet said. Rainbow raised her eyebrow,

"Who is your mother anyways?" Rainbow asked.

"Princess Celestia. Why you ask?" Blue Comet said. Blizzard then had to swiftly cover Rainbow's mouth before Rainbow had the chance to yell out _"You're Princess Celestia's son!?"_ After Rainbow calmed down a bit she whispered it to Blue Comet.

"Ya, I am. But I'd like it to be kept in the secret so that there wouldn't be so much confusion or something like that." Blue Comet said. Rainbow nodded.

"I understand. But isn't it so cool! I trained with the prince of Equestria!" Rainbow exclaimed, but softly again. Then the ponies started to leave the party.

"Well, seems it time to see my mom raise the sun right now." Blue Comet said as they went to where the Summer Solstice was scheduled to start. Pinkie Pie, the pink mare that had made the party, started to bounce around.

"Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited— well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went (Pinkie does a deep gasp) but I mean really, who can top that?" Pinkie Pie said to Twilight.

"Well this could get interesting." Blue Comet said as Mayor Mare started to announce the celebration.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration! (Everyone cheers) In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria... Celestia!" Mayor Mare announced as the curtain revealed...

...nothing!

Everypony gasped. Blizzard and Blue Comet looked at each other, wondering what just happened.

"Oh no..." They said, and soon a dark wisp forms, materializing into a dark female alicorn.  
ing's  
"Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun-loving faces." The dark alicorn said.

"What did you do with our Princess?!" Rainbow Dash roared as she tried to ram her hoof into the unknown being's faced, only to be stopped by Applejack who was pulling her tail.

"Whoa there Nelly..!" Applejack said. The being laughed.

"Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" The dark alicorn said.

"Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty-" Pinkie Pie was saying, until Twilight stuffed a apple into Pinkie's mouth to shut her up

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?" The being asked. A moment of silence was created when nopony responded.

"Who is this girl?" Blizzard whispered to Blue Comet.

"I don't know, but her power level is astronomical-" Blue Comet said, before stopping upon realizing the pun he just made. The two tried their best to quite themselves down. Luckily the evil alicorn was not aware of their conversation. Finally, one answered.

" I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon!" Twilight said, receiving a huge gasp from the crowd as they remembered what they thought was a pony tale (another pun).

"Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here." Nightmare Moon said. Twilight looked at the others, nervous.

"You're here to... to... " Twilight wanted to tell them the truth, but it was impossible for her. Nightmare Moon laughed.

"Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last _forever_!" Nightmare Moon said, before laughing as dark smoke surrounded her. Lightning traveled throughout the air. The two youngsters looked at each other, nodded, and then suddenly appeared right behind Nightmare Moon and struck at her, sending her tumbling through the air. She re positioned herself and landed on the ground.

"Who dares attack the ruler of the night!?" Nightmare roared. Blizzard and Blue Comet dropped in front of her.

"You were wide open. Now give us back Celestia, or else if you want to get hurt real badly." Blizzard said, powering up to her max base power. Nightmare rolled her eyes.

"I am the most powerful being in the universe! What type of being can match my power?!" Nightmare Moon said. Blue Comet then stepped in front.

"Us." He responded. He started to yell as he started to charge up his energy. His energy skyrocketed to the trillions. Nightmare Moon's face went from serious to scared at this display of power. But then she oddly smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Blue Comet asked. Nightmare laughed.

"Oh. It's because you'd be a worthy opponent to defeat, cause once you fall..." Nightmare said, before pulling out a foot long sword. "...Equestria shall be mine!" Nightmare Moon said, before charging.

 _To be continued..._

Author's Note:

 _With both dimensions in peril, its up to the heroes of these worlds to stop the crisis. But will they be strong enough, quick enough, and smart enough to win? Or will they be destroyed by these two opposing forces? Find out next time in the next episode of Time Disruption!_


End file.
